Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender
by nightelf37
Summary: A fanfic featuring some of my new Original Characters in the world of "Avatar: The Legend of Aang". Certain minor plot points may differ slightly or greatly from the real show other than the existence of my OCs. CANCELLED
1. B1C1: Boy In The Iceberg

_Water... Earth... Fire... Air..._

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe._

_Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world._

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO

Somewhere in the iceberg laden waters of the South Pole. A two-person canoe sailed among the icebergs. One of the occupants was a teenage boy, whose head was shaved save for a pony tail. As he stood in the canoe, he looks down at the water, spear at the ready. The other occupant is a young girl, who had 'hair loops' on wither side of her face. Both were wearing blue overcoats. As the canoe drifted slowly, the boy concentrated on fishing. Beside the boat a fish swimming close to the surface in front of the boy.)

"It's not getting away from me this time.", the boy said. "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, Katara, leaned over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removed her left glove, took a deep breathe, and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her exposed hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.

"Sokka, look!", Katara said to her companion.

"Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away.", Sokka replied in return, still aiming for the fish in front. "Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!"

"But Sokka! I caught one!", she insisted, trying to retain control of the globe of water.

She struggled with the blob of water, and it floated closer to Sokka, who raised his spear to strike a fish. When he cocked his arm back he burst the bubble of water, which drenched him as the fish fell back into the sea.

"Hey!", Katara shouted.

"Ugh!", Sokka groaned, exasperated. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?"

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's—"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Meanwhile, Sokka was doing just that, then turned to Katara and gave her a look. Suddenly the boat was bumped, and when they looked up to see they have entered an ice packed area, they began to work frantically to maneuver the canoe between the icebergs.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!", Katara yelled frantically as they both screamed all the while.

The canoe threaded its way through the ice pack as icebergs are collided all around it. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, their safety margins decreases rapidly each time. Finally the canoe was crushed when three icebergs collide at once. Sokka and Katara jump out in time onto one of the icebergs. They are now at the mercy of the currents.

"You call that left?", Katara said.

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.", Sokka talked back.

Behind them a huge towering iceberg reared up into the sky.

"So it's my fault?", asked Katara angrily.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.", Sokka simply replied.

Katara finally had it, her anger boiling over. She pointed at her brother and said, "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained..."

As she gets more enraged, the iceberg on which they are sitting began to heave. Behind her, the huge iceberg cracked.

"…ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!", she ranted on.

"Uh... Katara?", Sokka tried to cut in, pointing at the cracking iceberg.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!", she finally screamed.

As she finished, the iceberg behind her split open entirely, disintegrated and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. The two held on desperately amidst the waves until the iceberg settled.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.", Sokka explained.

"You mean I did that?"

"Yup. Congratulations.", he answered sarcastically.

They both were leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Just then, they saw a settlement made out of snow (an igloo). Both of them entered the narrow entrance and saw inside someone in a sleeping bag. Carefully, Sokka prodded it with the butt of his spear and the figure got up slowly. The figure had a mask, its hair was yellow, and had tan skin.

"Who's there?", the figure asked in a monotonous tone (akin to a robot).

"Who are you?", Sokka asked in a hostile tone.

"Idano Shisno."

"We don't know Shisno either. Are you being funny?!", Sokka said, giggling.

"No!" Idano got up and removed his sleeping bag, revealing that he was wearing a silver shirt with a symbol resembling a silhouette two large bird wings between an eight point star spiked by a long pinnacle. He also wore white boots, grey shorts, and black gloves that exposed his fingers. "Idano Shisno is my name. What are yours? And include your last names."

"Katara and Sokka Inuitikut."

It was Idano's turn to giggle.

"What?", asked Katara.

He didn't get a chance to answer since in all of a sudden, the ice begins to glow an incandescent blue. The three exit the igloo, Idano packing his stuff into a satchel, as another lighter colored iceberg broke the surface. It is unclear whether this is part of the one Katara broke up or not. As the new iceberg settled, Katara walked to the edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose is seen. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.

"He's alive! We have to help.", Katar gasped as she grabbed Sokka's spear, pulled down her hood and turned to go to the boy.

Sokka called back at her, "Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

But he was ignored as she skipped across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped. Sokka and Idano follow as she began to use the spear to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice. It looks like air is released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it, but it was not entirely clear. The iceberg then cracked from top to bottom and exploded open. A huge shaft of white blue light then shot straight into the heavens.

S—K—I—S—K—I—S—K—I

Elsewhere, there was an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea nearby. It was apparently steam powered as it had a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the aftdeck. The bridge appeared to be several decks above the main deck. On the deck was a young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. It can be seen that the left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye.

"Finally.", the boy said, then turned to someone. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

The boy was looking at an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino-like objects.

"I won't get to finish my game?", he asked.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end.", the boy answered. The old man groaned.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source.", he continued. "It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights.", his uncle suggested. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko Fireheart. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!", Zuko replied in rage. "I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Z—I—Z—I—Z—I—Z—I

Back at the exploded iceberg, Sokka was shielding his sister from the blast that just dissipated, Idano sudenly pulling out shields seemingly out of nowhere to defend himself. They look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow.

Raising his spear at the boy, Sokka ordered the boy to stop, who stood up as the glow and residual energy faded. He seemed to pass out and slid down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka, Katara, and Idano, who lunge forward and catch him as he falls. Sokka poked the boy in the head with the blunt end of his weapon, and Katara was telling him to stop it.

Idano then gave Sokka the "Heisman look" and turned to the boy. Katara gently turned the boy over so that he is lying on his back. He began to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something.", the boy asked weakly to Katara.

"What?"

"Please... come closer."

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?", he then asked, suddenly rejuvenated as if his weak status was a farce.

"Uh... sure. I guess.", she answered, confused.

The boy lifts himself to his feet as if on air as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Ahh!", Sokka suddenly gasped.

"What's going on here?", the boy asked, confused.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka then poked the boy with his spear, who absently batted it away. "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Uhh, who's this fella?"

The boy turned around to see Idano atop the ruined iceberg. The boy followed and jumped over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and landed on a huge furry animal.

"Appa! Are you all right?", the boy said. "Wake up, buddy."

He leaned down and opens one of the beast's eyes, then closed it again. The boy hopped down and tried to lift the animal's huge head, Idano helping, but without effect. Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licked the boy and Idano.

"Haha!", the boy said, cheerfully. "You're okay!"

As he hugged Appa, Idano had pulled out a bestiary and identified the beast as a huge flying bison with six legs and horns like a steer; a sky bison. As he was reading, Appa got up and shook himself off a bit.

"What is that thing?", Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison.", the boy answered.

"Right.", Sokka said, unimpressed, and thinking he was joking. "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

The boy was about to reply, but didn't as Appa begans to sneeze. Aang ducks in time as Appa proceeded to sneeze all over Sokka.

"Ewww! Aahh!!!", Sokka screamed as he was covered in snot, and he tried to get rid of it by rolling around on the ice and snow.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out.", the boy assured him, then asked, "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.", Sokka said in a hostile tone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy.", Idano said, closing his book. "You can tell by that evil look in his eye."

They look at the boy's innocent face, then Idano continued as he slid down and onto Appa, "What's your name, by the way? And please include your last name."

"I'm A...", he began to say, but then he sneezed and zoomed off the ground, far into the air. He responds to his question after he lands with, "My name is Aang Jelico."

As Aang sniffled and rubbed his nose, Idano gigled as Sokka remarked incredulously, "You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air."

"Really? It felt higher that that."

"You're an airbender!", Katara realized.

"Sure am."

"Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness.", Sokka remarked. "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

He turned to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge.

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.", Aang offered as he airbended himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where an enormous saddle rests. Reins are attached to both of Appa's great horns.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!", Katara said as she hopped on. "By the way, my name is Katara Inuitikut."

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.", Sokka was saying.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?"

Sokka was about to say something, but he sighed instead. Before he knew it, he was on the saddle as well. Katara looked excited, while Sokka looked grumpy, arms folded across his chest and as for Idano, he was seated next to Aang.

"Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight!", Aang said. "Appa, yip yip!"

Aang then shook the reins and Appa makes a low rumble. He flapped his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spread his legs wide, but then came right back down into the water with a huge splash. He began to swim them forward.

Shaking the reins again, Aang repeated, "Come on, Appa. Yip yip."

"Wow. That was truly amazing.", Sokka sid sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

Aang then turned to Katara, and smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?", she asked.

"Oh... I was smiling?", Aang asked.

Sokka just grunted while Idano held on to the reins.

S—K—I—A—S—K—I—A

Back at the Fire Navy battleship, Zuko, on the spotting deck off the bridge looking forward, is approached by Iroh and another Fire Nation soldier. It is now evening.

"I'm going to bed now.", the old man said as he made an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, his father, and HIS father all tried in vain."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture, Uncle Iroh.", Zuko simply replied. "Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

Iroh and the soldier simply sighed in defeat.

Z—I—?—Z—I—?—Z—I—?

Elsewhere, Appa was still swimming, his friends on his back. On the saddle, Aang was lying back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother and Idano, crawled forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang.

"Hey."

"Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?", Aang asked.

"I guess I was wondering—your being an airbender and all—if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar."

"Uhh... no. I didn't know him...", he answered, disconcerted. "I mean, I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay. Just curious. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

Katara turned away and Aang did likewise, with an expression of fear on his face.

---Intermission---

_Aang woke up on top of Appa as they struggle against heavy rains coming down._

_"Aaahhh!"_

_Next thing they knew, they were underwater. They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reins and began to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He put his hands together and he froze himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice._

_"_Aang! Aang, wake up!_", a voice was saying. _

Aang wakes up from a dream, looking at Katara and Idano.

"It's okay. We're in the village now.", Idano explained. "Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you."

As Aang got up and put on his shirt and hood, Idano and Katara look at his airbender tattoos. They grab Aang by both hands and drag him outside, along with a staff he carried with him. Outside, a small crowd of women of various ages and children have gathered to greet him.

"Aang, this is the entire village.", Katara introduced.

"Everyone, this is Aang.", Idano introduced. (A/N: Idano had been introduced while Aang was sleeping.)

Aang bowed to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

An old woman entered the scene as Aang inspected his clothes for bison snot, which he thought he had.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years.", she said. "We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter. grandson, and Idano here found you."

"Extinct?", Aang repeated.

"Aang, this is Katara's grandmother.", Idano said.

"Call me Gran Gran.", the old woman said.

Sokka appeared, grabbed Aang's staff, and inspected it.

"What is this, a weapon?", he asked. "You can't stab anything with this."

"It's not for stabbing.", Aang said as he created a jet of air that sucked the staff back into his hand. "It's for airbending."

"And for knocking people unconscious, breaking their bones…", Idano continued. "A weapon need not be sharp of bulky to be a weapon, y'know."

Aang opened the staff into a glider with red wings, impressing a little girl, who said, "Magic trick! Do it again!"

"Not magic, airbending.", Aang explained. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.", Sokka scoffed.

"Check again!", Aang said as he launched himself into the air with his glider. He soared through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder. Meanwhile, Idano was explaining to Sokka about the mechanics in Aang's glider.

"Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!", the village said in awe.

Aang looked down at Katara who smiled at him. He was so enthralled with her attention that he slammed right into a snow watchtower. He pulled his head out of the tower and fell to the ground with his glider.

"My watchtower!", Sokka gasped.

"That was amazing.", Katara cheered.

"Real smooth.", Idano said mockingly.

After Katara helped Aang back to his feet, Aang twirled his glider shut as Sokka examined the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closed the glider a huge bank of snow buried Sokka.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.", Sokka said, earning a stare from Idano. Technically it wasn't a stare, but Idano's mask looked scary up close.

"You're a waterbender!", Aang gasped to Katara.

"Well... sort of. Not yet."

"All right. No more playing.", Gran Gran said "Come on, Katara, you have chores."

As she led her granddaughter away, Katara insisted, "I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

As Katara looked over to her right, Aang had his tongue frozen to his staff, children gathered around him.

"Untapped wisdom, you mean.", Idano called back to the waterbender.

Aang slurred, "Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff."

A child next to Aang grabbed the staff and yanked, but Aang's tongue stayed stuck.

"Tee hee!", the children giggled.

S—K—I—A—S—K—I—A

Afternoon at Zuko's ship, the Seeker… (A/N: I made up the name, as well as the last names of the characters.)

Zuko was facing two Fire Navy seamen, who were 'best buds' nicknamed Larch and Lodge. Uncle Iroh and another Fire Navy soldier sit nearby (the same from last time).

"Again.", Iroh said.

Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the duo, but missed. Then the two attacked Zuko simultaneously with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged them, and back flipped over the guards to land behind them.

"HA! HEEYA!", Zuko yelled as he blasted fire at the two, and missed.

Iroh sighed and got up. The other soldier followed, removing his helmet, revealing well-combed blue hair, a circular scar at the right cheek (A/N: Zuko's scar was from a burn, his was from a certain weapon, which I will not divulge), and hazel eyes.

"Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles.", the soldier explained. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire."

Iroh demonstrated, releasing a controlling plume of flame that burst in front of Zuko, but did not hit him.

"Get it right this time.", Iroh said.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day.", Zuko demanded. "Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics.", The blue haired soldier said. "Do as your uncle commands!"

"Grrrr... huh!" Zuko blasted both his opponents backward with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. And you're just a Private, Moritz Shisno! Uncle Iroh WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well.", Iroh said. "But first I must finish my roast duck."

Z—I—M—Z—I—M—Z—I—M

The Water Village…

Sokka was pacing back and forth in front of an audience.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

It turns out that he was talking to a group of six children, most of whom are toddlers.

One of the little boys raised his hand and said, "I gotta pee!"

"Listen!", Sokka said in return. "Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks."

"But I really gotta go."

Sokka sighed, then asked, "Okay... who else has to go?"

When all six rose their hands, Sokka slapped his forehead in disgust as all six leave. Katara and Idano came over and asked him something

"Have you seen Aang?", they asked. "Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Nearby, Aang emerged from a small igloo-type bathroom stall, and adjusted his pants and smiled at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet.

Aang gestured over his shoulder at the toilet, saying, "Wow! Everything freezes in there!"

As the children laughed, Sokka cringed in disgust and said, "Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only."

Suddenly, Aang was on Appa's back, whose tail was propped using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. The children, and soon Katara and Idano, all start laughing.

"Stop! Stop it right now!", Sokka demanded to Aang. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"What war?", he asked, as he hopped down off of Appa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Just then, Aang noticed something in the distance behind Sokka.

"OTTER-PENGUIN!"

The otter-penguin, aware that it has been spotted, made an excited noise and turned to waddle away. Aang then used his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the otter-penguin had just been.)

"He's kidding, right?", asked Sokka to no one in particular.

"I'm thinking he isn't.", Idano suggested.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!"

---Intermission---

At a 'beach' loaded with otter-penguins who waddle around squawking, which was nearby the village , Katara and Idano were looking for Aang. (Well, Katara anyway; Idano was studying the critters.)

"Aang?"

Elsewhere, Aang was chasing some penguins, but was unable to catch them as they waddled away.

"Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?", Aang said. He then lunged, but fell flat on his face. He got back up as Katara and Idano approached.

"Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals.", he said as he put his arms out and waddled in imitation of the otter-penguins. ''Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!"

Idano giggled, then Katara said, "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending."

"You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

"No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.", Katara answered sorrowfully.

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you."

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world."

"That should be a big duh for you, Aang.", Idano said.

"But you forget: I have a flying bison.", the airbender said. "Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

"That's...I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.", Katara said, confused.

"Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil.", Katara said, mocking a teacher. "Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe."

"You mean like this?", Idano asked as he pulled out a fish out of nowhere. Instantly, he is surrounded by a horde of hungry otter-penguins. Katara and Aang sweatdropped at the sight.

K—I—A—K—I—A—K—I—A

Later...

Katara and Aang had set off, riding on otter-penguins. Idano followed—with his own 'snowboard'. The three of them continued down an ice bank at high speed. Acting fast, Idano took a jump off a small ramp and landed in front of Katara. Aang did likewise and eventually landed next to Idano. Katara followed suit and landed inbetween the two.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!", Katara whooped cheerfully.

"You still are a kid!", Aang said.

"True.", remarked Idano.

They continued to rocket across the frozen landscape, eventually entering a system of ice tunnels. The tunnels there have periodic gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerged from the tunnels and get off their mounts, which stand up and dizzily wander away making little chirping noises, save for Idano's which wasn't an otter-penguin; he stowed it away in his satchel. They walked forward, looking at something in front of them.

"Whoa... what is that?", Idano asked.

In front was a huge ship locked in the ice; a derelict Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it.

"A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.", Katara explained, deathly serious.

As Aang began to walk to the ship, Katara told him to stop.

"We're not allowed to go near it.", she added. "The ship could be booby trapped."

"If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.", Aang said.

She looked uncertain, then she and Idano followed him to the ship. They climbed up and enter the ship through a gaping hole in one of forward compartments below the water line. They walked around the dark corridors inside past many a darkened room.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.", Katara said.

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation.", Aang protested. "I've never seen any war."

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?", Katara suddenly asked.

"I don't know... a few days, maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years!", Idano suggested.

"What?", Aang asked in surprise. "That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it.", Katara told him. "The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

"I believe in Katara's theory, Aang.", Idano said. "In fact, I have a plausible reason why you don't look 112 years old. The iceberg probably put you in 'stasis'. It protects you from the effects of time such as aging so long as you were in that iceberg. Naturally, once the iceberg was broken, you were 'returned in time'."

Aang put his hand to his head and walked backward. Stunned by this realization, he sunk to the floor.

"A hundred years! I can't believe it.", he muttered in despair.

As Katara knelt next to him and apologized, Idano said, "I heard from an old proverb that every cloud has a silver lining. Perhaps meeting us is the silver lining of this cloud."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Idano helped Aang back to his feet and they and Katara start walking once again. A few minutes later, the three have found a darkened room on the ship. Aang looked inside for a while, then Katara advised him to leave.

"This place is creepy.", she added.

"Watch out, Aang!", Idano warned him.

"Huh?"

But it was too late; Aang's foot dragged a trip wire on the floor. Behind them, the door is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grabbed it just after it falls shut. They were trapped.

"What's that you said about booby traps?", Aang asked.

Around them, machinery in the room started to operate. Gauges steamed pressure and wheels began to turn. Steam began to pour out of some of the equipment. Outside, a bright flare exploded out of the Fire Navy ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind it, which is seen out the window of the ship's bridge by Idano, Aang and Katara.

"Uh oh.", Idano muttered.

They looked at the flare as it rose. When it reached its zenith, it exploded with a small shower of sparks. Back in the ship, Idano noticed a hole in the ceiling.

"Hold on tight!", Idano said as he pressed a hidden something in his body and sudenly, wings of metal emerged from his back. He then grabbed Katara and took off with her into the air. Despite being surprised by this, Aang took out his own glider and followed.

K—A—I—K—A—I—K—A—I

Back at the Seeker…

A telescope was viewing the flare that shot out from the derelict ship, then looked down to see a Water Tribe girl, an unknown being with wings of metal, and—an Air Nomad, descending from the ship and onto the ice.

"The last airbender.", the person looking through the telescope said. (It was Zuko.) "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle, Private Moritz! Tell him I found the Avatar..."

Zuko looked back into his telescope to see the three run across the ice away from the ship. He then scanned left quickly, then pulled it back right to focus on a village.

"...as well as his hiding place.", the Prince added.

"At once, Prince Zuko.", Moritz saluted.


	2. B1C2: The Avatar Returns

nightelf37: Unlike the first chapter, I will end this chapter, and all others forthwith, at their 'commercial breaks'.

Aang: Really?

nightelf37: No. How did you—oh, forget it. Remember, only Idano, Moritz, another whats-her-name, and a few others belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

On the Seeker, Moritz was mulling over something on his way to Gen. Iroh.

-flashback-

_"Grrrr... huh!" Zuko blasted both his opponents backward with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. And you're just a Private, Moritz Shisno! Uncle Iroh WILL teach me the advanced set!"_

_"Very well.", Iroh said. "But first I must finish my roast duck."_

_Zuko growled in anger in this. Just then, Prv. Lodge, who got up faster than his partner from Zuko's attack noticed something._

_"Prince Zuko.", he called._

_"What?!", Zuko asked in frustration._

_"Look over there.", Lodge pointed in the distance. Zuko looked in his direction and saw a tent in the middle of an iceberg._

_"What is it?", his partner Larch asked, getting up. When he looked, he just said, "It's just a tent."_

_Just as Moritz and Iroh walked over to where Lodge is looking, someone emerged from the tent. It was a girl who had fair skin, orange hair reaching up to mid-back length, and grey eyes. She also wore a yellow shirt with the symbol of a thunderbolt, red shoes that had laces (1), long pants of a darker shade of red, a bag of sorts, and gloves exposing the fingers and had the color similar to a moon peach (the gloves, not her fingers)._

_"Ooh.", Larch sighed, looking at her beautiful hair. "Such a beauty."_

_"I wish she would come here with us.", Lodge added, sighing as well._

_"Bring her aboard.", Zuko ordered._

_"Sir?", both soldiers turned to him in surprise. Moritz, on the other hand, choked a bit._

_"You heard him; turn the ship that way and bring her aboard.", Iroh said._

_The Seeker headed for the tent, and the girl noticed._

_"Finally.", she said. "Someone's come over to rescue me."_

_Z—I—M—?—Z—I—M—?_

_Before she knew it, she was bound in ropes and shoved to the floor. As she looked up, she saw four masked soldiers (2), a teenager with a burn scar on his left eye, and an elderly man drinking tea._

_"Or not.", she added to herself, then turned to her captors. "What is the meaning of this?!" _

_Zuko didn't answer and instead asked, "Which faction are you from? Water Tribe? Earth Kingdom? Fire Nation?"_

_"What are you talking about?!", the girl asked._

_"Or perhaps, you're an Air Nomad remnant?", a random soldier added._

_"I'm thinking she isn't", Larch suggested. "After all, where are the tattoos?"_

_"Maybe they stopped doing that, provided there are remnants.", Lodge said to him._

_"Never mind.", Zuko said. "Uncle, take her to the prison hold, will you?"_

_"Sure."_

_Iroh did as told, carrying the girl onto his back and walked inside._

_"By the way, I never caught your name.", Iroh said to her after Zuko was out of earshot._

_Feeling sympathy, the girl answered, "Aixata. Aixata Shisno."_

-end flashback-

Moritz shook off those thoughts, then mulled to himself, "My sister? Here? I didn't know."

Z—I—M—A—Z—I—M—A

Back at the village…

Gran Gran, Sokka, and the kids looked out rhe ice road that leads to the village and see, Aang, Idano(3), and Katara in the horizon, walking toward them. As they approached, the children ran forward to greet them.

"Yay! Aang's back!", they cheered as they gathered around Aang. Sokka, however, came forward angrily, and pointed accusingly at Aang. I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything.", Katara tried to explain. "It was an accident."

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well—we 'boobied' right into it."

Gran Gran shook her head, and said,"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there.", Aang said in defense, then looked downcast, adding, "It's my fault."

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!", Sokka ordered, who looked more than happy that Aang will leave. As the children walked away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran, he added, "The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"What?!", Idano gasped. "You're blaming me, too?!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake.", Katara pleaded angrily.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad.", Sokka insisted. "I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

"Aang is not our enemy!", Idano added. "And neither am I! Aang brought you a moment of reprieve after a very long time in the form of fun."

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!"

Aang smiled earnestly, "You should try it sometime."

This was the last straw for Sokka as he ordered, "Get out of our village. Now!"

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.", Katara begged.

But Gran Gran's decision was clear, "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender and the other companion leaves."

"Then I'm banished too!"

Katara turned, taking Aang and Idano by the shoulder, and began to walk off.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!"

A short distance away, Appa was waiting, ready for takeoff. It was sunset.

Sokka asked his sister, pointing, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

Aang, momentarily confused, brightened,"I am? Great!"

"Katara!, Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Katara paused, with doubt and indecision on her face. Idano came up next to her and said, "Katara, Aang and I don't want to come between you and your family."

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?"

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me.", Aang called, who was upon Appa.

"Where will you go?", Katara asked Idano.

"Well, I'll just tag along with Aang."

"Well, I'll go back home and look for the airbenders.", Aang said. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

Idano hopped on Appa and took the reins. Aang turned to address the village, saying, It was nice meeting everyone."

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.", Sokka called back mockingly.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!", Idano said.

But Appa just rumbled and got onto his feet.

"Yeh, I thought so.", Sokka said to himself.

Just then, a little girl with pigtails rushed forward with a cry to stand by Katara.

Her eyes shining with tears, she pleaded, "Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too.", Idano answered for him as he turned to look at Katara, whose braids were blowing in the breeze. Aang took over, and shook the reins once more.

"Come on, boy."

When they disappeared from view, The little girl ran off, crying back to the village while Gran Gran came up behind Katara.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you—", she began to say, but her grandaughter cut her off angrily.

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!"

Katara then stalked off in a huff, leaving Gran Gran alone.

S—K—S—K—S—K—S—K

Later…

Sokka was directing the little boys through the village gate.

"All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

A little boy stopped, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.

"But, I gotta—"

Sokka cut him off forcefully and pointed to the fortifications, "And no potty breaks!"

S—S—S—S—S—S—S—S

Outside the village…

Appa, Aang, and Idano were resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation had two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lied on his back in the lower one, Idano lying on top of him, Aang in the smaller higher one. Idano mumbled, trying to sleep. Aang thought he was saying something and replied, "Yeah, I liked her too."

Just then, Aang looked out to see and got up with a start. Idano got up as well and they saw a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village.

"The village!", Aang gasped as he slid down off his perch.

"Appa, wait here!", Idano ordered as he followed the airbender.

Appa rumbled in reply and shifted his position slightly.

A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I

Sokka was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently.

S—S—S—S—S—S—S—S

Meanwhile, the Seeker was steaming ahead, on the deck, Zuko was being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girded himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet.

Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z

Back at the village, Sokka left his tent with his weapons and made his way atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise was heard and the ground began to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stood began to crumble. As the villagers look around in alarm, Sokka's watchtower collapsed in a heap of snow and ice. Sokka gulped.

Pandemonium broke out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stopped, seeing something in the mist. Suddenly a massive shadow emerged from the mist, dwarfing Sokka, who was still standing on the wall. It was a Fire Navy ship's bow.

The vessel was cutting through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ship continued to ice break towards the wall, Katara was putting Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then got a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village began to crack all over the place under the stress.

As she puts the child in a tent, she turned to look back to Sokka, who was poised both tragically and comically to the ship's hull with his weapon.

"Sokka, get out of the way!", Katara called to her brother.

Sokka did as she said and quickly retreated as the ship reached the wall, which collapsed into a heap of ice and snow which tumbling back into the village, some reaching Sokka as he withdrew. Just then, the ship came to a halt. Steam wafted up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, emerged from their shelters and stared in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara drew a deep breath in anticipation, and Sokka did likewise.

With a noise of metal on metal, the bowsprit of the ship opened and folded out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank (4) for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka fell backward to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit.

As the steam clears from the top of it, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers were revealed.

Unfazed, Sokka got up and charged Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicked his weapon out of his hand, then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on the snow to the plank's right. The villagers drew back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Zuko walked forward to address the village. He looked over the crowd, then walked over to Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?", the Prince ordered.

He looked around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He then grabbed Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.

"He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

Again, no one responds. After a brief pause, he threw Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads and they cowered in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!"

Behind Zuko, Sokka got up, his face paint already gone. He retrieved his spear and charged Zuko with another cry. as Zuko turned to him in annoyance, he dodged Sokka's charges and flipped him over his head. Zuko fired a blast of flame at Sokka, who rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoided the boomerang, and he turned to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy cheered on.

"Show no fear!"

Sokka clutched his spear and charged Zuko, who, as Sokka reached him, broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, boinked Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. As Zuko standing sternly over him, the boomerang reappeared and slammed Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over Sokka.

Outside, Aang skyrocketed towards the village on an otter-penguin, staff in hand. With Idano following on his snowboard, they fly right under Zuko, and while Aang swept his legs out from under him, Idano bonked him with his snowboard, knocking him to the ground. Zuko landed butt up and the helmet landed on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheered as Aang and Idano reached the villagers. As they bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids, who stop cheering for a moment, but take up the cheer again anyway. They slid to a halt and Aang and Idano got off. The penguin got up, looked at Aang, and then turned and waddled away.

"Hey, Katara"., Aang greeted.

"Hey, Sokka.", Idano greeted.

Sokka dryly managed to say,"Hi, guys. Thanks for comin'."

Aang looked over at the firebenders as Idano dragged Sokka off. Zuko was getting to his feet and he assumed a firebending stance. Aang was at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They began to close in, but Aang blew the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasted Zuko as well, who held his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?", Aang asked.

Zuko gasped incredulously, "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

"Aang?", Katara gasped.

Sokka gasped too, "No way."

Zuko and Aang were now maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter.", Zuko said. "Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager.", Aang replied.

Zuko then fired blast after blast. Aang cried out, hard pressed, and fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looked behind to them and realized he can't protect them all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?", Aang asked Zuko.

"You got a deal.", Zuko said.

As a soldier took Aang's staff and another led him to the ship, a voice was heard in the ship.

"Get away!", it said.

An orange-haired girl(Aixata) was hopping out of the ship, and she fell upon the bowsprit, rolling down, and bowling over a few soldiers. Zuko as about to burn her down Idano entered the scene and said, "Don't touch her!"

"Who do you think you are?", Zuko asked, as Aang was brought into the ship.

"Who I am matters not! Let her go!", Idano answered, pulling out two _arnis_ sticks.

"If you surrender yourself, I'll do just that. You have my word as a Prince."

"Deal."

Idano sheathed his sticks, put his hands behind his head, and walked to the ship.

"No, Idano! Don't do this.", Katara said.

"Don't worry, Katara, Aang and I'll be okay. Take care of Appa for us until we return."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation.", ordered Zuko. "I'm going home."

They boarded the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Idano and Aang look back hopefully at their new friend as the ship close. Katara's eyes water as the prison closed around them. Aang's smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit then closed over him.

S—K—A—I—A—Z

It is now morning in the village. The jagged path through the ice that the Seeker opened was plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, as the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Villagers were tending the fire, digging out the watchtower, and re-raising tents, and they all looked sad. Katara and Aixata, who introduced herself and explained her relationship with Idano, were at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea.

As Sokka walked by in the background carrying some things. The waterbender said, "We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him."

"Katara, I—"

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang or Idano, but we owe him and I—"

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?"

Sokka motioned to his left and showed a canoe ready to go.

"Sokka!", his sister gasped happily as she gave him a bear hug.

"Thanks.", Aixata said.

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriends."

"They're not our—", Aixata and Katara began to say.

"Whatever."

"Really.", Aixata continued "Idano is just my brother."

Gran Gran came in from behind them and asked, "What do you three think you're doing?"

The three turned and tried to look innocent. Gran Gran looked momentarily severe, but then smiled and offered them a blue bundle.

"You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." Gran Gran hugged Katara.

"And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister." She then hugged Sokka, too.

"Yeah... okay, Gran.", he said.

"And I hope you can protect my grandchildren.", Gran Gran said to Aixata.

"I'll do what I can."

"I wonder what you can do?", Sokka asked.

"This.", Aixata answered and just by looking and with her hand forward lifted a chunk of ice. She then moved it around, then set it on the ground.

"I'm a telekinetic.", she said. "It's somewhat like bending, but instead I use my vision and hand motions to manipulate things, not just water."

"Ooh.", Sokka said sarcastically.

"Aang is the Avatar.", Gran Gran said. "He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.", Katara realized gloomily.

"What about we ride this beast.", Aixata thumbed behind her, where Appa stood and approached.

"Appa!", Katara gasped as she rushed towards him. Aixata followed, pulling Sokka and their stuff with her.

S—K—A—S—K—A—S—K—A

The Seeker…

On the foredeck Aang and Idano, hands bound, faced Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.", Zuko said. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, Avatar, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar and his friend to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters."

Zuko shoved the staff into Iroh's hands as he walked away. Iroh immediately turned to Moritz on his left.

"You mind taking this to his quarters for me?", the general asked.

"Sure, General.", Moritz answered as he took the staff as Aang and Idano were escorted down some stairs into the ship. As they were escorted along one of the ship's hallways. Aang said, "So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back."

"Just shut up will ya.", the first guard, Larch, said.

As they stopped at a door, the other guard, Lodge moved to open the door with a key. Just then, Aang drew a great breath and blew Lodge into the door, knocking him out. This also propelled Aang and Idano into Larch behind them. They were blown all the way back down the hallway and crash into the stairs they came down on. Larch was knocked out from the impact as Aang then airbent himself back up onto the deck. Idano, on the other hand, mustered his strength and broke his bounds. As he untied Aang's, Aang asked how he did that.

"Exercise.", Idano said as he barged open the door at the end of the deck. They enter the ship and ran down the hall. Just then, Lodge and Larch got up and shouted at the top of their lungs, "The Avatar and his friend have escaped!"

I—A—Z—I—M—I—A—Z—I—M

Somewhere in the South Pole…

Appa was swimming through the water, with Katara at the reins and Sokka and Aixata on their backs in the saddle.

Sokka said drearily, "Go. Fly. Soar."

"Please, Appa, we need your help.", Katara said "Aang needs your help. Idano needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?"

Appa rumbled in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh—"

"—yip, yip!", Aixata blurted out in realization.

This at last got a response; Appa rumbled again and began to flop his massive beaver tail. He began to hop along the surface of the water as he picked up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he took off into the sky.

Katara cheered ecstatically, "You did it, Aixata!"

Sokka was screaming in delight, "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!" Katara gave him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly, he finished "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

S—K—A—S—K—A—S—K—A

Aang and Idano were running down one of the ship's hallways, looking behind them for pursuers. They turns and starts to run forward—right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking their way, weapons drawn.

Aang panted, "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

Idano, however, pulled out a small cannon from his back (5), and fired, sending a cannonball to the soldiers and knocking them down.

"Thanks anyway.", Idano said as he and Aang ran by.

They run into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasted a fireball at him, but Idano pulled out a giant round shield, blocking, then flung it at the guard, knocking him down. And and Idano ran over him, the latter retrieving his shield and returning it back o nowhere. Aang and Idano opened doors as they pass. When they opened the door revealing a snoring Iroh and a snoozing soldier (6).

"Sorry...", Aang whispered.

"Later, brother.", Idano muttered simultaneously as they closed the door.

They then run by another open door, stop and turn back to it.

"My staff!", Aang gasped.

"It might be a trap!", Idano warned, but Aang paid no heed and entered. The door closed, and revealed Zuko, standing in wait.

"Looks like I underestimated you.", Zuko said, then he began blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodged, Aang was terrified and he gasped and panted to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko is unable to blast him with fire. At the other side of the door, Idano pulled out a mallet and left the door to kick some firebender butt elsewhere.

Back at Zuko's quarters…

Aang now faced Zuko, and dissipated each fireball with a small air ball he formed with his hands. Aang then created an 'air scooter' and rode around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the while getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashed at him. Aang terminated the airball and grabbed a tapestry off the wall. He wrapped Zuko up in it as he passes. While the prince struggled against the tapestry, Aang was able to grab his staff. But Zuko broke his bonds and they once again squared off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbent a mattress up off the floor and slammed it into Zuko. The mattress propelled him into the opposite wall and he is smashed into it and fell to the ground onto the mattress. Aang then airbent the mattress up to Zuko, and smashed him into that and both fell back down to the ground. Zuko looked up in anger to find Aang gone. Enraged, he left his room and went to look for him.

Elsewhere…

At the bridge, a wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor began to spin. The hatch open and Idano emerged on to the bridge from below, (7). He rushed forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. He activated his wings, and took off. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabbed Idano's foot (8) and both plunged into the deck. Both got up and square off. Idano's look of trepidation is tempered as he turned over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on The Seeker.

"What is that?", Zuko gasped in surprise.

"Appa, Aang's sky bison!", Idano gasped in relief.

Idano turned just in time to pull out his round shield and block a fire blast from Zuko. He used his shield as a Frisbee to knock Zuko on the head, but he caught it and tossed it back at Idano, who got hit by the blow.

"I'm coming.", a voice shouted just before Zuko could finish off Idano. Zuko looked and saw Aang headed for him in his glider. The prince turned to him and blasted him with fireballs. Aang managed to dodge all but one, which hit Aang in the chest, relieving him of his glider, which fell to the deck, and sent him to the water below.

Upon Appa, Katara was hysterically shouting "Aang! No!"

As Aang sunk into the water, he heard her voice, calling out to him over and over.

At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turned around in the water and began to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water began to form. Aang was now at the center of a monstrous, inverted tornado of water which propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He broke the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko looked up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bent the water from the column around him in circle. He released it and it expanded outward in a shockwave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard.

Back above upon Appa, Sokka, Katara, and Aixata witnessed the scene.

Aixata asked incredulously, "Did you see what he just did?"

"Now that was some waterbending!", Sokka remarked.

Aang was on the foredeck, on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He fell forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. As Idano got up from Zuko's previous counterattack (9), Appa landed and Katara, Aixata,and Sokka jumped off to retrieve them.

Katara asked in a worried tone as she knelt and held Aang, "Guys! Are you okay?"

Aixata and Sokka were helping up Idano, who answered in a drained voice, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, we couldn't let you have all the glory.", Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff.", Aang gasped.

"Got it!"

Sokka ran over to pick up the staff. As he picked it up, Sokka was shocked to see that Zuko held the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. To get back at him, Sokka butted Zuko in the head with the staff three times, just the way Zuko once did to him with his staff. Unable to hold on any longer, Zuko let go and began to fall to the water below, but grabbed the anchor chain in time, hanging by one hand.

"Ha! That's for what you did earlier back at my village!", Sokka called out to him.

Meanwhile, Idano and Aixata were having a short reunion with one another, hugging. Their words could not be paid attention to, because at that time, Appa was shaking off water he had from swimming before his flight.

At that time, the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending got up, preparing for combat. Katara picked up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pulled back slightly in fear. She tried to whip the guards with the water, but instead froze the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet.

"Katara!", Sokka called out to her in irritation.

"Let me handle this!", Idano said. He pulled out a blue box which had four wide spinning blades behind a grill from his bag. (10) He then activated it and the box, created a tornado of blue mist which froze them in a thin sheet of ice.

"Hurry up, Sokka!", Katara called out to him, who was cracking the ice beneath him with his club.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic.", he muttered to himself.

He finally freed himself and ran up Appa's tail, yelling, "Yip yip! Yip yip!"

Once he, and the others were onboard, Appa rumbled and took off. Just then, Iroh and Moritz just emerged onto the deck after their nap, looking up to the sky.

"Huh?", both muttered, rubbing their eyes.

As Appa rapidly flew away from the ship, Iroh and Moritz helped Zuko back up onto the ship.

"Shoot them down!", Zuko ordered.

As Appa gained altitude, Zuko and Iroh created a large fireball, which Moritz 'held'. Then after doing a certain position (11), Moritz launched the ball of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka looked behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aixata jumped to the back of the saddle and, stopped the fireball. She then moved it to the ice cliff nearby. The fireball exploded, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which fell into the narrow channel that The Seeker was navigating. Zuko gasped in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel was blocked up under an avalanche of ice. His opponents laughed at him as they flew away.

"Good news for the Fire Lord.", his uncle announced. "The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That kid, Uncle, just did this.", Zuko said, pointing out to show the prow buried in ice. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!"

"Uhh…", Moritz said, thumbing at the soldiers using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Idano.

"As soon as you're done with that.", Zuko added.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere in the sky…

It was sunset now. Aang and Co. were soaring through the clouds upon Appa.

"How did you do that?", Katara asked. "With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Aang sat cross-legged on the bridge of the saddle, with a slightly sad expression on his face "I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because... I never wanted to be."

Meanwhile, Sokka, with a face of fear, was asking Aixata something.

"Are…are you…"

"A firebender?", Aixata finished. "Of course not! Like I demonstrated before we left Gran Gran, I'm a telekinetic. I can manipulate things by looking at them. And fireballs are among the thing I can move."

"Oh.", Sokka sighed in relief.

Overhead, a cloud passed over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passed, Appa entered a shaft of sunlight.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.", Katara explained.

Aang looked down sadly. "And how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending."

Aang now smiled, "We can learn it together!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd really like that.", Sokka answered, somewhat dreamily.

"And we're with you all the way.", Idano said. "No trial too hard. No danger too great."

"Then we're in this together.", Katara finished.

Aang then produced a scroll and opened it to reveal a map. "All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here." He pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.

"What's there?", Idano asked.

"Here (pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here (pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands) we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!…"

"Looks like it's gonna be a long adventure, brother.", Aixata responded.

"Yeah…"

I've decided to put notes at the end of a chapter, just like Mrfipp.

(1) This isn't a present-day setting, y'know.

(2) Moritz was among them, but his helmet was on.

(3) Wings closed, of course; he asked Aang and Katara not to tell anyone of this.

(4) Similar to the Roman corvus.

(5) Aang's eyes went wide open O.O from this.

(6) Moritz with his helmet off.

(7) Without his mallet as he put it away.

(8) How he ended up finding him instead of Aang, I have no idea.

(9) Although he did witness Aang's 'Limit Break'.

(10) This would be a portable fan.

(11) The Kamehameha Position.

The S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A represents the main characters of the story in order they were met; Sokka, Katara, Idano(OC), Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Moritz(OC), and Aixata(OC). Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. B1C3: The Southern Air Temple

nightelf37: Psst. I'll share you a secret concerning your companion Idano.

Sokka: Really?

nightelf37 nods.

Sokka: What is it?

nightelf37: It's—

Rael from the Kingdom Hearts Remake series (also me) butts in and covers nightelf37's mouth.

Rael: Don't get ahead of yourself. And Sokka, shoo!

Sokka: How'd you know my name?!

Sora cuts in and takes 'me' away.

Sora: We better get beck into our story.

Sora and 'I' disappear. nightelf37 turns back to the readers.

nightelf37: Sorry for this crossover mishap. I only use 1 room for my 'interaction segment' and it's in the Gummi Ship in Kingdom Hearts Remake 2, heheh. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

Sunrise near a lake…

The five adventurers were at the shore of the lake. Sokka was out like a… candle, in his sleeping bag, down on the ground. (1) Aixata was sleeping alongside him in her own sleeping bag. Idano was looking out on the horizon, next to the shore, scooping up water with a wooden bucket, and collecting it in his… something in his chest. Aang was on the driver's seat of Appa's saddle and Katara was at the passenger section doing some kind of work.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara.", Aang said as he adjusted Appa's reins. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Katara warned cautiously, "Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself."

Aang floated down from Appa's back (2) and walked over to Sokka and Aixata, who were snoring peacefully in their sleeping bas on the ground."

"Wake up, guys!", Aang called. "Air Temple here we come!"

Aixata awakened, while Sokka made groggy noises.

"Sleep now... temple later...", he grumbles as he snored.

Aixata got up, greeting, "Good morning, Aang. I'll carry Sokka to the saddle, okay?"

"Sure.", Aang agreed.

When Aixata finished doing that, Idano hopped on and the Gaang (3) took off.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In a Fire Nation Naval Yard…

Tents and buildings were lined up parallel to the ships with a railroad line in-between. One of the ships was the Seeker, which was dwarfed by the rest of the vessels. Its prow has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Three figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. These Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz as they walk into the yard. Though Moritz was a mere Private, General Iroh saw great potential in him and wanted him to come.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible.", Zuko said. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?", Iroh asked.

His nephew turned on him angrily. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?", someone asked.

Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz turned to face—a man in his 30s, with big sideburns and an aura of authority, not to mention a short temper.

Moritz saluted, "Captain Zhao Lin."

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh Fireheart, great hero of our nation.", Zhao said, bowing to the general.

"Retired general.", Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired.", Zuko answered with distaste.

"That's quite a bit of damage.", Zhao said.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko then gave Moritz a sideways glance and immediately passed the buck. Private! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Moritz's eyes go wide as he blinked in response to the burden Zuko had just placed on him. Nevertheless, he 'explained'.

Z—I—M—Z—I—M—Z—I—M (4)

"Really?", Zhao remarked after hearing Moritz's story. (5) He smiled and put his face right up to Moritz's in an obvious challenge. Join me for a drink?"

"Heheh, you serious?", Moritz giggled, embarrassed by this, rubbing his back with his hand.

"Of course Prince Zuko and General Iroh are the honored guests, but you're welcome to join."

Moritz was about to accept when Zuko cut in, saying, "Sorry, but we have to go."

He turned to leave, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.", he said, then turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growled in frustration and released fire from his fists angrily as he turned to follow Zhao, Moritz, and Iroh down the dock.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Upon Appa…

Aang and Katara were up front. Aixata beck-to-back with both of them as they faced the same way, and Sokka at the passenger saddle with Idano. Just then, something growled. Idano turned to see it was Sokka's stomach.

"Ya hungry?", Idano asked.

"Yeah.", Sokka answered as he searched his food bag and dumped it out onto his glove. When only a few crumbs came out, he demanded, "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh, that was food?", Aang gasped in apology. "I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good."

"Here's some special food of mine.", Idano offered as he pulled out a bar of brown stuff wrapped in leaf. (6) Sokka took the bar and a bite out of it.

"Mmm. What's it made out of?", Sokka asked, satisfied with the food.

"It's a personal secret."

"Aww, come on!", Sokka practically begged. "I promise I won't tell."

"It's not that I'm afraid of forgery, it's just you might not like it when I tell you.", Idano explained.

"Aww, okay.", Sokka surrendered. "But I wanna have another some other time."

As they finished their conversation (Sokka finished his bar, too), Appa swooped towards the now much closer mountains.

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!", Aang announced.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, Katara and I want to talk to you about the airbenders.", Aixata said.

"What about 'em?", the airbender asked, maintaining his happy face.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see.", Katara said. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all.", Aang replied, with a tone of hopeful optimism. "They probably escaped."

"I know it's hard to accept.", Aixata began to say.

"You don't understand, Aixata. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?"

The sky bison grunted an affirmative. Then Idano stated, "The Fire Nation probably got some flying machines, though not necessarily the wings I got."

"Wings?", Sokka asked.

"Aang and I saw them when we were in the abandoned Fire Navy vessel.", Katara explained.

Just then, under Aang's command, Appa flew up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Everyone strained against the wind sheer the faster they moved. Appa flew up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple.", Aang announced.

"Aang, it's amazing!", Aixata gasped.

"We're home, buddy. We're home.", the airbender told his sky bison.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back in the Fire Nation Naval Yard…

Among the line of tents, one was particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. Inside the large tent, Commander Zhao stood with his back to Zuko and Moritz, who were seated, and he was inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.

"…and by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.", Zhao finished.

Iroh was inspecting a stand of weapons on the left. Zhao turned to the two and said, "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If the Fire Lord thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.", Moritz stated. "There'll always be a resistance force, however insignificantly tiny."

Zhao then sat in the chair next to him and said, "What a daring thing to say in front of a commander, though you're right, of course."

He paused, then turned to Zuko and asked, "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Just then, Iroh tipped over the stand of weapons he had been examining. The commotion brought the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringed at the mess he has just made and embarrassingly apologized, "My fault entirely."

He sheepishly backed away and Zhao watches him move off.

Zuko answered, "We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to?", Zhao said. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago—along with the rest of the airbenders. Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

Zuko, still looking away, answered, "No. Nothing."

"On the contrary," Moritz stated. "I found a hint. The other day, I saw someone in the skies, as if on a glider (7). Before I could make certain, a glint from the flying object blinded me a bit. When I recovered from that flash, it was gone. I was the only one who saw it, so I didn't report it. I thought people would call me crazy."

Zhao rose from his chair and said, "Prince Zuko, Private Moritz, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you two have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko said defiantly, "I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago."

"Yeah.", Moritz supported. "I probably imagined that glider I saw. Come on, General, Prince, we're going."

Moritz got up and tried to exit, but he was blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approached Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed, particularly those two guys, Lodge and Larch.", the guard said. "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but his accomplices busted him out."

"Now, remind me, Prince Zuko…", Commander Zhao said, coming up to the Prince. "how exactly was your ship damaged?"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

The Southern Air Temple…

Appa found a platform and landed there. the Gaang got off and climbed the stairs up toward the temple.

"So where do I get something to eat?", Sokka complained.

Hie sister turned to him and said, "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"Here's another bar.", Idano said, pulling out another bar and giving it to Sokka..

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!", Aang said, like a tour guide.

Aang gestured at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It was populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupied either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..."

His voice trailed off and he sighed.

"What's wrong?", Aixata asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison.", Aang said. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?"

Aang smiled.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata)

Aixata had a backboard behind her, and looked ready for action. Aang was at the opposite backboard. He was bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang started manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he threw it up in the air over his head. Aixata followed it with her eyes. Aang put his hands behind his back, closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracked one eye open and bent the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks. (8) Aixata watched the ball ricochet toward her at amazing speed. At the last second, she stopped it telekinetically. She then moved it down across the field of sticks. Aang watched intently, hoping to intercept it. Aixata smirked as she 'moved' the ball to Aang's level then thrust it to him. The ball hit Aang in the stomach and he was propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.

"Home three, Guest seven! Woohoo!", Aixata whooped in joy.

"Hahaha! Looks like a telekinetic can do better in this game than an airbender.", Sokka remarked.

Aang got up painfully and said, "You make a remarkable airball player, Aixata."

As Aixata waved in return, Sokka saw something that made him stop and move forward. It was a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawled over to it.

"Katara, check this out.", he said.

Seeing the helmet, his sister muttered accusingly, "Fire Nation."

"We should tell him."

Katara turned to call to Aang, "Guys, there's something you need to see."

Aang approached happily, answering, "Okay!"

As Idano and Aixata followed, Katara looked back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbent the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?", Aang asked.

"Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned.", Katara said uncertainly.

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!"

As Aang walked away, Idano faced Katara as Aixata helped out Sokka, who stood and wiped the snow off his shoulders and head.

"Seriously, Katara.", Idano insisted. "What is it?"

"It was a Fire Nation helmet."

"You can't protect him forever, y'know.", Aixata said. "Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

Katara walked away from them and argued, "I can for Aang's sake."

The others caught up and they walked together, following Aang.

"If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated.", Katara added.

"Hey guys!", Aang called as he motioned toward a statue of an airbender monk. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?", Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Aang bowed to the statue and, as a form of respect, the rest followed.

_-flashback-_

_Somewhere in the Air Temple, a 'live version' of the man whose statue Aang bowed to began to speak._

_"But the true secret…", he said, holding a long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He appeared to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven. He airbent the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it._

_"…is in the gooey center!", he finished. Monk Gyatso was talking to Aang, who was sitting on the wall of the parapet and not paying attention._

_"Hmm..."_

_"My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?", the monk asked._

_"This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake.", Aang said._

_"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen.", Gyatso explained. "But we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is."_

_Gyatso gestured ceremoniously to the world around them. There was the air around the temple, the flying bison, and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life._

_"But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?", Aang asked._

_"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary.", Gyatso answered. "Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey."_

_Aang excitedly jumped up to turn and face Gyatso fully. "Who is it?"_

_"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you."_

_Aang sighed heavily in frustration at this._

_"Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?", Gyatso asked, changing the subject._

_"All right.", Aang said, smiling, as they assumed airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cocked back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counted._

_"One... two... three!"_

_Both released their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They made a distinctive whizzing noise as they came down—and landed on four monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. Seconds later, winged lemurs landed on their heads and began feasting on the cakes. Above, Aang and Gyatso laughed heartily and bowed to each other respectfully. Gyatso patted his young student's head affectionately, and said, "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."_

_-end flashback-_

Once everyone was done paying their respects to Monk Gyatso, Katara came forward and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You must miss him.", She said.

"Yeah.", Aang answered as he moved forward to go into the Temple.

"Where are you going?", Aixata asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

Katara looked at Sokka, who shrugged, and Aixata did likewise to Idano, who did the same. (9)

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

At the entrance of the Air Temple Sanctuary…

After a minute of walking, the Gaang found a huge wooden door that dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They were arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols were attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years.", Idano tried to explain.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long.", Aang answered.

"Good point. But did they end up in icebergs like you? Or is there another means?"

"Anyway, Idano, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!", Sokka butted in, popping out from behind Aang eagerly.

"Still hungry?", Idano muttered.

Sokka ignored Idano's question and rubbed his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushed forward and ran straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strained against the big door to no avail and slid down to the floor in defeat.

"I don't suppose you have a key?", Sokka asked.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending.", Aang answered.

"Two jets of air to be exact.", Idano said, who was already at the door with two pink handheld devices with wide nozzles. "Which could be achieved by airbending, or what I'm about to do." (8) He aimed these devices into the horns of the woodcut at the door and activated them. The devices created two jets of air that run through the tubes and one by one flip the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each of them turn, they flip another mechanism on the outside of the door and unlock it. The door finally opened to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Consider this a 'lockpick'.", Idano smirked before returning the devices into his backpack.

"Hello? Anyone home?", Aang called as the five entered, but there was no answer.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Zhao crossed in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko, Private Moritz beside him with a grim look. As a pair of guards stand behind the two, Zhao confirmed, "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"We underestimated him once, but it will not happen again.", Moritz said.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, we've been hunting the Avatar for two years and we..."

"And you failed!", Zhao finished angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he swept it in an arc from left to right in front of the two. "And I've been told that you joined the prince in his quest one year after he was assigned his mission. Anyway, capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he was restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair and by Moritz, who didn't want more shame than thay already had.

"Keep them here.", Zhao told the guards as he turned to leave.

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicked over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh and it broke into pieces. Iroh watched the scene calmly and asked for more tea.

"Make mine lukewarm.", Moritz called, also wanting some tea. Zuko simply looked at the private in anger. Moritz turned to him and asked, "What?"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Western Air Temple…

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Aixata, and Idano walked into the dimly lit sanctuary behind the door. Arrayed in a pattern, they saw many statues. This pattern was tied to a swirl pattern on the floor—a bluish brick road format—with the statues arrayed along it. The five walked among the statues, heading to the center of the room.

"Statues?! That's it?", Sokka complained. "Where's the meat?"

"Another bar for you.", Aixata said, tossing him another one. "Besides, the Air Nomads are vegetarians. Right, Aang?"

Aang nodded in affirmation as he, Idano, and Katara looked at the statues.

"Who are all these people?", the waterbender asked.

Aang, uncertain, answered, "I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow."

Just then, he pointed to a certain statue. "Look! That one's an airbender!"

Katara pointed to another, saying, "And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle, I presume.", Idano said.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang."

"Wow! There's so many!"

Sokka was skeptical, however. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true.", his sister answered. "When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang had stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar and he was mesmerized by it. Idano noticed its eyes flash a bit and shook Aang out of his trance.

"Huh?", Aang muttered.

"Who is that?", Katara asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"You were a firebender?", Sokka asked, finishing his bar. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Sokka.", Aixata said sarcastically, then turned to Aang. "There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow.", he answered.

Sokka growled in frustration and said, "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

Meanwhile, Idano had been scanning the statue with special lens behind his mask. "Spiritual signatures indicate that there is a name written on the statue."

"Spiritual signatures?", Sokka asked.

"Yes. my mask helps me see through many things. With it, I can 'read' heat, whatever's through your clothing, and even spiritual mumbojumbo like this." Just then, Idano gasped. "Hold on! Something right behind us. Hide behind the statues."

Sokka looked briefly, then hid along with Idano. Aang, Aixata, and Katara soon got the idea and hid as well. Each hid behind one statue each, Sokka hiding behind "Roku", Idano behind the Avatar before Roku, and Aang, Katara, and Aixata behind the three preceding ones accordingly.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound.", Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!", Katara said, exasperated, but she was shushed by Aixata and Aang.

As the shadow approached, Idano whispered, with his face to the statue, "I got a visual. The intruder is small, has long ears, a tail, wings tucked in its armpits—"

"How do you know?!", Sokka asked quietly.

"I told you ; my mask helps me see through many things, including stone imbued with spiritual energies like this one."

"Still, maybe it's a firebender's pet or something. On my signal. One. Two. Three!"

On three, the five emerged from the statues to face—a white flying lemur, with no trace of being associated with the Fire Nation anywhere on it, just an ordinary wild, flying lemur.

"Lemur!", Aang gasped.

"Dinner...", Sokka said, drooling.

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both lunged at the small animal, which bristled like a cat and dashed away from them, screaming. Aang and Sokka were both running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple. Idano chased the three in an attempt to stop them.

"Wait! Come back!", Aang called to the lemur, who paid no heed.

"I wanna eat you!", Sokka screamed.

"I've got another bar!", Idano called.

Aang, Sokka, and Idano ran back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. The former two took turns leading the other, Idano lagging behind. Sokka took a swipe at Aang's legs with his club, but Aang, used his airbending skills and ran along the wall beside Sokka and passed him, laughing as he did. Once far enough ahead, Aang stopped, turned, and launched an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It bowled over him, knocking him down flat on his face, his hood falling over his head. Idano, however, saw the airball coming and vaulted over it like it was an ordinary large ball, then jumped over Sokka, still running after Aang.

The hallway ended at a balcony as the lemur jumped up onto the guardrail. It looked back and saw Aang approaching, Idano right behind him. The lemur then jumped off the guardrail and Aang jumped off after him. Idano stopped at the guardrail and watched Aang bounce off the rocks beneath him as he continued to chase the lemur. Sokka caught up with Idano and watched him too.

"Hey! No fair!", Sokka called out to Aang.

Idano then pulled out a 'backpack' and put it on Sokka, saying, "Pull the string when I tell you to."

"Huh?", Sokka asked, then he was suddenly pushed off by Idano off the balcony.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!", Sokka screamed.

"Now!", Idano called out behind him, activating his wings and following him. Scared s***less, Sokka followed, and a large cloth attached by numerous strings opened up, and his fall was slowed. (11)

"You like it, Sokka?", Idano asked, descending at the same speed Sokka was, but the non-bender didn't speak, still scared s***less.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Fire Nation Naval Yard…

Zhao reentered his tent (after leaving earlier), bypassing two guards standing ready inside the entrance who drew their spears back.

"My search party is ready.", Zhao said to Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz, who were facing one another on their chairs. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?", Zuko asked.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood in defiance. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

Iroh stood also, saying, "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

Moritz followed suit, pleading, "For once listen to your uncle, Prince."

"You can't compete with me, Zuko.", Zhao said. "I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"And he has allies, Commander.", Moritz said defiantly. "His uncle and myself!"

Zhao turned to Zuko and said, "If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true.", Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it."

With a cry of indignation, Zuko launched himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"No, dear Prince! I duel him!", Moritz volunteered.

"Very well.", Zhao said, standing up straight. "I will duel you blue-haired comrade. I've always wanted to find out what he could do. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate him, but I guess your uncle will do."

Zhao turned and walked back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?", Moritz asked.

"I will never forget.", Zuko responded.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Western Air Temple…

The lemur finally landed on the ground. Second later, Aang had followed and continued his pursuit, leading into a building with decaying drapery. A minute later, Sokka finally landed, and the cloth used to break his fall collapsed upon him. Idano landed next to him and got Sokka out. As he explained how the 'backpack' worked, Aang was searching inside the building.

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore."

Aang approached another drape, parted it, and walked through. He drew a sharp breath, startled at what he saw; heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.

Aang was surprised at the sight, "Firebenders? They were here?"

At the back of the grotto lied the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. Aang recognized the airbender's necklace and muttered, "Gyatso..."

As he fells to his knees, devastated, Sokka and Idano arrived, pulling back the curtain behind.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?", Sokka asked.

They saw Aang, head in his hands, crying.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?", They then saw the skeleton and did a doubletake. "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begans to glow incandescent blue. Aang's eyes are glowed brightly in an angry expression as he lifted his head. Sokka and Idano gasp as they looks on in alarm.

S—I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A (Sokka, Idano, Aang)

Back in the Temple Sanctuary, Katara and Aixata walked among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stopped in front of Roku, whose eyes lit up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all the other statues then lit up in order around the room.

"Aang!", Katara gasped in worry, and she raced from the room, Aixata following.

K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A (Katara, Aixata)

All over the world, in Earth Kingdom, (Northern) Water Tribe, and Fire Nation temples alike, lights flashed in response to the awakening of Aang's Avatar spirit. In the Fire Nation temple, an old Fire Sage leaned out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately.", The sage reported. "The Avatar has returned!" The recipient Fire Sage's face became frightened at hearing this.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Back at the dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Aang mourned Gyatso's body…

A whirlwind began to form at Aang's feet, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Aang was crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!", Sokka called out to him.

Just then, a light blue sphere of energy surrounded Aang and began to expand, knocking Sokka and Idano back out of the building. Sokka landed on the ground, but Idano got cascaded into a wall, and his head met a sharp spiky rock. Meanwhile, Katara and Aixata finally caught up, shielding their faces from the ensuing wind. As Aixata gasped in shock from Idano's 'accident' (12) Katara asked, "What happened?"

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso.", Sokka answered.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down."

Sokka was hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away. "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara slowly approached Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rose into the air.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Fire Nation Naval Yard…

Inside a Fire Nation arena (which was a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner, and one large open gate on the outside) Zhao and Moritz were preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Moritz with Zuko and his uncle.

"Remember the firebending basics, Private Moritz.", Iroh told Moritz. "They are your greatest weapons."

"Don't worry. I won't let down my prince. Hand me a flame, will you?"

Moritz's shoulder wrap fell to the ground ceremoniously as he stood up and faced Zhao, who did likewise.

As Zuko generated a flame and passed it to Moritz, Zhao said, "This will be over quickly."

"How quick, I wonder?", the private responded.

Atop the gate, a gong was sounded. Both men faced each other and assumed firebending stances, with Moritz holding his flame steady. Instantly, he launched a fireball from the flame he held. As Zhao strafed to the right, Moritz fired again. Zhao strafed to the right, and did likewise for all following attacks, save for the last, which he blocked, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Moritz moved towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from the flame he held. Zhao dodged or blocked them all, then crouched forward and shot flame at a point on the ground close in front of Moritz, making him lose the flame he held.

"Break his root, Private!", Zuko coached.

Zhao fired volley after volley of flame, alternating between his fists. Moritz blocked each, but was slowly forced back. On the last volley, Zhao used both hands, knocking Moritz over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao took a flying jump at him. and landed as Moritz tried to get up, but he wasn't fast enough since when Zhao fired right at him after, Moritz rolled out of the way just in time, and as he got up, swept Zhao's feet out from under him.

As Moritz landed on his feet, he smirked a bit as he took some fire from one of the corner torches (despite its distance from him) and held it above his palm.

Moritz then advanced toward Zhao, using his fire to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled slowly backward. Finally, Moritz brought Zhao down flat on his back with a blast of fire. Moritz rushed up to him, prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!", Zhao said.

Making his decision, he manipulated the fire and made a 'cage' upon Zhao's head that would burn his face if he dare move.

"That's it? What a coward.", Zhao said in disgust. "And you can't even use your own fire!"

"Next time you get in Prince Zuko's way, I promise I won't hold back.", Moritz answered. "And I'm sure Zuko won't either. As for the flame, it's a 'defect' of mine; I can't create fire, but I can still manipulate it."

The private then walked away, leaving the 'little cage' of flame on Zhao's head.

Enraged, Zhao got up and, with a howl of anger, freed himself from his 'little cage' and unleashed a whip of flame at Moritz. Luckily, Iroh intercepted the flame in time and gripped Zhao's foot, which was used to make the whip. Iroh then hurled Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushed to avenge the insult put upon his soldier, but is stopped by him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint my victory.", Moritz told his prince. (13)

Iroh then shot Zhao a look of condescension and said, So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Young Moritz has more honor than you do. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Iroh moved to leave and Zuko and Moritz followed close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watched them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Moritz asked, "Were you serious about that, General?"

Iroh answered slyly, "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back in the Western Air Temple…

Aang was still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continued to rage as Katara, Sokka, and Aixata clung desperately to the rocks at the bottom.

Katara shouted calmly, "Aang, I know you're upset..."

Idano was slowly waking up, despite the wound on his back. He was situated somewhere in the ruins that wasn't windy.

"...and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love.", Katara continued. "I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, as well as the Shisnos, we're your family now."

Finally, Aang descended and as his feet gently alight on the ground, the wind died away. But his eyes and arrow still glowed. Katara, Sokka, and Aixata came up from behind him.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you.", Sokka vowed. "Promise."

Katara took one of Aang's hands in her own, then the glow instantly faded from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapsed into Katara's arms and she held him around his shoulders as they knelt on the ground.

"I'm sorry.", Aang said, sorrowfully.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.", Aixata said.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender."

"I won't be sure about that.", a voice said.

They four turned around to see Idano, awake, and perfectly fine.

"How…", Sokka gasped in surprise. "It can't… Are you…"

"Yes. Despite hitting my head on that spiky rock, I'm alive and kicking. I guess I have to reveal my true colors."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Back at the Temple Sanctuary…

Aang stood once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara came up behind him and said, "Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Still looking at the statue, Aang asked, "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way."

They both turned around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur had returned. Behind the lemur were Sokka and Aixata. The lemur ran to Sokka and deposited a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka began to eat hungrily as the lemur dashed away. Aang and Katara watched with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka.", Aang said.

"Can't talk. Must eat.", Sokka said, who had his mouth full.

As the lemur scurries up his chest to perch on his head, Aang greeted, "Hey little guy."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Outside the Temple…

The Gaang were getting ready for takeoff, and Aang was talking to the lemur.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together.", he said, then turned to his friends. "Idano, Aixata, Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name him?", Aixata asked.

"Momo."

Finally, the Gaang was ready, and they took off, leaving Aang's old home behind.

"So, Idano.", Sokka asked. "You're actually part-human?"

"Yes. You may say that. Because of a terrible, terrible accident, I lost a couple body parts, parts which are now replaced with 'mechanical' substitutes as you can see here."

Idano indicated the back of his head, where he was stabbed by a rock earlier, which was metallic.

"We are actually from another world.", Aixata explained. "I know it sounds preposterous, but it's true, since Idano's prosthetics and gear from his bag don't exactly belong here."

"We believe in other worlds, Aixata.", said Katara. "Well…at least I do. I know one that talks about a cross-world (deviated from cross-country) traveler."

"Really? Who?", Aixata asked, eager to know.

"The Keybearer, a warrior that equally matches in power to the Avatar himself. But he does not live or belong to this world, and this warrior is said to carry a weapon, that is none like any other has seen. With it comes not only power or skill, but of magical potential that can control fire, lightning, ice, and many others that we all know. But the wielder is picked by the weapon known as the Keyblade, which also has the power to unlock any door known to man. And being a weapon of great power, the Keybearer must also keep the balance to the world of both light and darkness, just like the Avatar."

"Cool.", Idano remarked. "We heard about that legend too."

"No way.", Aang gasped. "So have I. By the way, what did you mean by 'I won't be sure about that.'?"

"During my travels, I had encountered Air Nomad remnants. But I shall not tell you where."

"Why?"

"They told me to keep their whereabouts a secret. The Fire Nation may torture any of you for that secret. It's best to minimize the risks by having only me know. I'm very resistant when it comes to torture, anyway."

"Hearing that makes me relieved. I'm not the last airbender after all. But I know I'll have to restore balance to the world before I can meet them."

"That's the spirit, Aang.", Idano said, raising his hand for a high-five. But Aang did not return it. "You probably don't know what a high-five is, do you?"

"I do.", Sokka said, returning the high five.

"Well. I'm sure we'll have a great adventure together.", Aixata said with confidence. "Sure, we might face problems on the way that may threaten our friendship, but we're sure to pull through, as long as we're together."

"One for all—", Idano started, thrusting out his face-down palm.

"—and all for one!", Sokka, Katara, and Aang chorused, joining their hand with his. Momo joined in and the five travelers laughed.

(1) Couldn't say light as that referred to light bulbs.

(2) By airbending, of course.

(3) It won't be called Team Avatar yet; Only when Sokka begins to say it will I say it too.

(4) This is because the attention is not reverting to (or from) the Gaang.

(5) Moritz's story is more elaborate than Iroh's in the original show, so that's why I put in a break. :P I'm not THAT "into" details.

(6) It'd be too suspicious were it plastic.

(7) This was Idano, who was looking for the Avatar.

(8) Like a pinball in an arcade game.

(9) Come on, you know who did what, right?

(10) These are 'blow dryers'.

(11) Obviously, it's a parachute.

(12) Don't worry, he's not dead.

(13) Apparently, Zuko had a bit of a soft spot for Moritz, but from what, I will not say directly.

(14) Come on. King Triton of Atlantica heard of the Keybearer's legend. What's stopping other worlds from knowing about the legend? The Keybearer travels across worlds, after all. And I won't be involving Sora or any character from Kingdom Hearts into this story by any means whatsoever. Or any of my OCs from the Kingdom Heart Remake series, either. This is only for the other-world justification.


	4. B1C4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

nightelf37: You're probably wondering what Shisno means, right?

Katara: We are.

nightelf37: How did—oh, forget it. Shisno is a term that originated from the Halo machinima series "Red vs Blue". Shisno means "a stinky animal which feces makes its own feces".

Katara: EEEWWWWW!!!!

nightelf37: Surprised, eh? And you're wondering why I had the nerve to have my OCs' last names as "Shisno"? Simple.

Katara: What?

nightelf37: I haven't seen anyone have the nerve to mention it commonly, so I decided to do so. Anyway, only the plot and OCs belong to me.

Katara: You're crazy and gross!

nightelf37: I know. !!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

"Water… Earth…Fire…Air…Long ago, the four nations lived together in peace and harmony. But it all changed when the Fire Nation decided to lay siege upon its neighbors. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could put a stop to this invasion. But at the time the world was in dire need of him, he disappeared without a trace. One hundred years passed, a waterbender, her non-bender brother, and I located the new Avatar; Aang, an airbender remnant. Although his airbending skills were pretty commendable, he quite a ways to go befre he could save anyone. But I believe, Aang _will_ save the world."

"What was that you were doing, Idano?"

Aixata had caught him talking to a 'recording device'.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, never mind then.", she said. "Do you remember our mission?"

"Yup. As members of the Story Crew, we should help the heroes and alter minor events to our advantage. Also, why we were here in the first place is that our sworn enemy, the Book Troop, came here to meddle with this world."

"Good you remember. Let's get some shut-eye.", Aixata said as she returned to sleep.

Sighing, Idano went back to sleep. And the Gaang didn't even know the conversation happened, not even Momo.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Evening onboard The Seeker…

Inside his quarters, Zuko was sitting in the 'lotus position' (1) in front of an altar. Four white candles burned in front of him. Zuko was meditating, eyes closed, face calm and concentrated. Just then, Privates Lodge and Larch entered the room.

In a dangerously silky voice, Zuko said. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar."

The two looked at each other, then Lodge decided to enter cautiously. "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"General Iroh taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"I'm pretty certain you'll take that back after we tell you that…", Larch warned. "We have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?!"

The four candles flared to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stood quickly and turned around to face the two soldiers, his anger evident on his face. Both Lodge and Larch screamed like girls, and skedaddled. At that same moment, Moritz came over with a map. As the flames subsided, Moritz realized it was hot and he pulled a fan out of his uniform.

"You really should open a window in here, Prince Zuko.", Moritz remarked.

"Give me the map!" Zuko said, snatching the map from Moritz's hand. He then opened the rolled scroll and began to study it. Moritz continued to fan himself.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down.", Moritz reported.

"How am I gonna find him?", Zuko complained as he looked down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"Or perhaps he is lost.", Moritz suggested, earning him a harsh look from Zuko. "but that's just my opinion. Intentional or no, he's eluding us nonetheless."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere in the ocean upon Appa…

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?", Sokka asked, exasperated.

Aang turned his head back to answer, "Weeelll, I know it's near water..."

"I guess we're getting close then.", Sokka replied flatly. Aixata giggled from this joke. Sokka then turned to Idano and asked, "What's with the mask, Idano?"

"You wanna find out?", Idano asked.

When Sokka nodded, Idano got up close to him, and pulled up his mask. Sokka's expression was priceless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!", Sokka screamed "Put it back on!! Put it back on!!"

"Okay.", Idano said, putting back his mask.

Elsewhere on the saddle, Katara was mending a garment, somehow undistracted by Sokka's scream. Aang had his head turned back, watching her. Momo, who was also watching Katara, was sitting on Aang's left shoulder. Aixata went ver to Aang and took the reins for him.

"Momo, marbles please.", Aang requested. Momo immediately scrambled into Aang's shirt making noises. He then returned with a marble and handed it to Aang. He smiled eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands, said, "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!"

Aang then suspended the marble between his two hands and made it whirl around and around in mid-air. He was grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara was preoccupied, though, and did not look up from her sewing.

Katara said absentmindedly, "That's great, Aang."

Aang, crushed that she did not notice, put down he marble, saying, "You didn't even look."

Katara stopped her sewing and looked at him. "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now."

Sokka was now lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head. Idano was beside him.

Waving his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction, Sokka said, "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Katara stopped her needle in midair and turned her head towards Sokka. Her face was a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?", she said.

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

With exaggerated happiness, Katara said, "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!"

Katara glowered at Sokka and threw his pants at him, which landed on his head.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!", Sokka pleaded as he stuck his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Sokka.", Aang assured him. "Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

"Well anyway, Aang.", Aixata said. "Sewing is a delicate operation, requiring sheer concentration. You could've made Katara accidentally pierce her finger with the needle, y'know."

"I didn't consider that."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

On a certain crescent island…

Aang and Co. were now on a beach. Snow-capped mountains could be seen in the distance.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday.", Idano said. "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right.", Katara added. "At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?", Aang protested. "I said, aren't you boy?"

Aang nudged Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawned on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang stuck his thumb in the big bison's direction.

"Yeah, that was real convincing.", Sokka said sarcastically. "Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

Just then, Aang gasped excitedly and pointed out towards the water.

"LOOK!", he called. On cue, a giant koi fish jumped out of the water.

"That's why we're here...", he continued as he striped down to his underwear. "... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!"

Aang dived into the water. A second later he leaped out again with a shocked expression on his face.

"COLD!"

Katara, Aixata, Idano and Sokka looked at each other wryly. The latter twirled his finger next to his head, making the (universal) "He's crazy." signal.

Out in the water, Aang was swimming out into the bay. He dived under the water and caught hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaped out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dived back into the water, carrying Aang with it.

Katara watched Aang with an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. She and the others stood on shore and watched Aang. Laughing, the airbender waved to Katara and she waved back.

"Woo!", she shouted.

"Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!", Aang returned the expression, laughing, ecstatic as he rode the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water.

All the giant koi fish dove underwater. Katara and the others stood on the shore. Momo jumped up and down, watching Aang intently.

Aixata said, "He looks pretty good out there."

"Are you kidding?", Sokka replied. "The fish is doing all the work."

Katara turned to look elsewhere, "No, Appa! Don't eat that!", she said as she hurried off as Sokka, Idano, and Aixata continued to watch Aang.

Aang was still riding the elephant koi. He grinned broadly at Katara, who ran towards the trees. Aang was disappointed that she was no longer watching him.

"Aww, man...", he sighed.

Three elephant koi were currently visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang was riding, veered off to the right. Just then, Sokka noticed a shadow under the water approaching the remaining elephant koi.

"There's something in the water!", Sokka screamed.

One by one, the elephant koi were being pulled under. Aang was still riding his koi fish, and didn't notice something approaching him from behind. Back at the shore. Momo, distressed, was jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, ran up beside Sokka and the Shisnos back on the beach.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Idano said, "Aang's in trouble."

Meanwhile, Aixata was already yelling, "Aang! Get out of there!"

Aang was still on the fish. He was watching his friends on the shore and he saw them waving their arms and yelling to him. Idano, however, was holding a certain something and was speaking through it as his voice was unnaturally louder than the others. (2)

"Come back here! AANG!"

"AANG!"

Aang waved back at his friends, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. Suddenly, the koi fish he rode bucked and sent Aang headlong into the bay. He came up a second after going under and spurted water out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin roses ominously from the water behind him. Aang turned around slowly to see what was following close behind him. His eyes then widened and he screamed in panic.

"Aaahhh!"

Aang leaped to the surface of the water and begans to run towards shore. The enormous fin turned and began to chase him. At last, Aang reacheds the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka, knocking him off his feet as they both crashed back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly headed back out to sea. Katara and the others ran back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang was putting his clothes back on while Sokka sat lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?", Aixata asked.

"I don't know.", Aang answered.

Getting up and wiping his hands together, Sokka said, "Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road."

"Too late!", Idano shouted. "An ambush!"

At that exact moment, six green clad warriors fell on Aang, Sokka, Katara, Aixata, Idano, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabbed Sokka under his arms from behind. The second one pulled Katara's hood over her head. The third grabbed Aang by his shirt. The fourth grabbed Aixata before she could scream. The fifth trapped Momo in a small sack. And the sixth stuffed a sack over Idano's head, who didn't resist. Bound and blindfolded, the Gaang were thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

"Uhh..."

"Ow!"

"Unh."

"Oof... Or we could stay a while...", Sokka finished.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

As they were walked, Idano activated the heat vision on his mask and saw that they were were being escorted on a snow covered mountain path, lined on both sides by the wintry forest. They then reached a village, where someone was waiting. As they reached a fenced clearing, they were then tied up to a pole there. Momo, still in a sack, was at Aang's feet.

"You five have some explaining to do.", an old man's voice said. (3)

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.", female voice said.

Sokka, already angered from the ambush, demanded, "Show yourselves, cowards!"

Finally, the blindfolds (and sack, in Idano's case) were removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces were painted white with red around their eyes, and they carried fans in their waistbands. With the girls was an elder who had long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head, who was adressed as Oyagi.

Straining at his bonds, Sokka said, "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"Ain't it obvious alsready, Sokka?", Aixata told him.

"We ambushed you.", one of the warriors answered, then asked, "Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka laughed in disbelief. "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

Idano, who was next to Sokka dropped his head on him on purpose.

The warrior then grabed Sokka and shook him. "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

Katara quickly said in his defense, "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

Aang apologized, "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

Oyagi then pointed at Aang accusingly. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang's face was now a mixture of surprise and interest. "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Idano looked up and saw that they were tied up at the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue (4). She was dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured The Gaang. Her face was painted white and there were two open fans in her hands.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar.", Aang answered.

The warior who shook Sokka earlier shook her fist at Aang, saying, "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!", he said with a grin.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!", Oyagi said as he left.

The female warriors then assumed a fighting stance, opening up two open fans each. The five warriors moved menacingly toward the helpless Gaang.

"Aang... do some airbending...", Idano suggested.

As the warriors approached, Aang broke his bonds and shot himself into the air. He backflipped over the top of Kyoshi's statue and floated gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now included other members of the village.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!", Oyagi said in amazement.

Aang, realizing that he now had an audience, pulled the marble out from under his shirt.

"Now... check this out!", he said.

Grinning like a fool, he did the same 'marble spin' trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier. Villagers cheered and jumped for joy. One of them screamed like a girl and got so excited that he foamed at the mouth and fainted.

A distance away from the village, a small girl ran eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who was lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket.

"Did you hear the news?", she said. "The Avatar's on Kyoshi!"

The fisherman dropped his basket of fish in shock and surprise. "HUH?" Then he quickly picked up his basket again. (5)

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

The news passed from the fisherman to a merchant (along with his basket of fish). Then, in his shop along the water, it is passed to the merchant's customer (along with a fish), who happened to be from the Fire Nation. Eventually, this customer found his way to the Seeker (he's actually the ship's cook) There, he cooked the fish and served it (along with the news) to Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?", Zuko gasped angrily, standing up. He then walked out of the room and said, "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

As Iroh got up to do what his nephew ordered, Moritz looked at the dinner table with the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. Giving in to temptation, Moritz took the fish and was about to consume it when Zuko came back and swiped the fish off his hands.

"I was going to save it for later!", Zuko said as he stormed off with his meal.

"You could've told us earlier.", Moritz muttered once Zuko was out of sight. "We wouldn't want to die from wrong expectations."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Morning on Kyoshi Island…

Two villagers were attending to Avatar Kyoshi's statue. One painted a fresh coat of color on her face and the other scrubbed the dirt from the back. Only a few villagers were on the village's main street. Everything was peaceful and quiet in the sunlight.

Somewhere in the village, Appa was lying on his side munching on fresh hay. One of the villagers was scrubbing his fur and another was buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunted happily and was clearly enjoying all the attention. In a house behind Appa. Aixata, Momo, Aang, Idano, and Katara were seated in front of a long wooden table, eating from the table covered with eighteen different plates of food. As they feasted, a villager entered, placed another plate on the table and left.

Aang threw his arms up in the air happily, saying, "All right! Dessert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!"

The whole Gaang (well, most of them) was eating breakfast in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain.

"Mmm... Katara, you've got to try these!", Idano said as he offered her a sweet.

"Well, maybe just a bite...", she took the candy from Idano as Momo seized the opportunity and snatched another from his other hand.

"Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!", Aixata said.

Sokka was in a corner of the room, sitting hunched and glowering.

"Not hungry."

"But you're **always** hungry!"

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday.", Katara explained.

"They snuck up on me!", Sokka countered.

"Right.", Idano replied smugly. "And then they kicked your butt."

Sokka got up angrily, saying, "Sneak attacks don't count! He then paced around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls." He had paced around to the breakfast table and was ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He began to lower his voice and talked to himself.

"Who do they think they are anyway?", Sokka grunted as he shoved a sweet into his mouth. "Mmm... this is tasty."

Once Sokka was gone, Aang turned to Katara and the Shisnos and said, "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable.", Aixata warned. "It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar.", Katara said. "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk."

Aang then stood up and went to the window. He looked down in surprise and confusion as he saw that the courtyard was full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Aang's face broke out in a large smile and he blushed. Aixata remarked, "More like a simple**-minded **monk."

"You go, girl.", replied Idano as he did a high five with Aixata while Katara made a long, exasperated raspberry at Aang.

KHKHKHKHKH

Later…

A bright red bridge over a small stream stood quietly… when suddenly, Aang ran back and forth over the bridge while being hotly pursued by the pack of young village girls. Soon, the group ended up splitting and coming at him from both sides of the bridge as he stood in the middle of it. Aang jumped high in the air as the groups merge together beneath him, waiting for him to come back down. It turned out why it's taking him so long is that Aang had his arms wrapped around a spinning ball of air. It dissipated and just as he was about to fall into the arms of the crowd below, Idano swooped by and nabbed him mid-air.

I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A (Idano, Aang)

After this, what Idano called, "Meet the Beatles" type shenanigan, Aang was now standing next to Koko, one of the young girls from the village. An artist opposite them put up his paintbrush next to them to begin painting.

The artist said to himself while he painted, "Painting the Avatar... that's easy enough... (He dropped his parchment for another look and now there were two girls standing with Aang) Oh... there's another one... I'll make an adjustment here, and... (four girls now) There's more... what..."

Now when he viewed the scene, it appeared that every girl in the village has joined the group. The artist had a look of utter disbelief and irritation. Back to the group, all the girls crowded in close to Aang and laughed while he has something of a horrified expression on his face. After surveying the scene for a few seconds, the artist got up from his stool and walked away. Finally, just before the girls collapse on top of Aang into a laughing pile, Idano, who was next to the artist the whole time, pulled out a 'box', made it flash, then quickly put it away (6).

I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A

Aang was now doing push ups in front of six of the girls, with Momo sitting on his back. The girls were staring down at him in rapt admiration. Aang then began to do one-handed push-ups. Then, he put both hands behind his back and used his breath to push himself up off the ground. Close by, Katara walked past them carrying a basket, rolling her eyes.

K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A

Elsewhere…

A small house stood nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka spotted it as he wandered, and approached it, muttering to himself about "girls." He walked up to the door and looks inside… to see the fan warriors drilling. He grinned, put up his hands, and entered the dojo. Behind him, Idano followed without him knowing.

In a bit of an arrogant manner, Sokka said, "Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"Well, you're in the right place.", one of them said, who was the leader who grabbed Sokka the other day. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."

Sokka replied flippantly as he rotated his shoulders. "It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

"I should hope so.", the leader said with sarcasm. "A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"You're the only warrior in your village.", Idano cut in, revealing his presence to Sokka, who had a surprised look.

"Wow! Best warrior, huh?", the leader said. "In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

"Oh... well... I mean... I..."

"Come on, girls!", the leader said, turning to her comrades. "Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

The group of warriors giggled and nodded affirmatively at her suggestion. In response, Sokka turned and walked towards her.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there." Sokka grasped her shoulders and pushed her back a little, but the leader didn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care. "This may be a little tough, but try to block me."

Sokka threw a punch, which the leader blocked with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance was disinterested and confident against Sokka's arrogance.

"Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course.", the leader said.

"Yeah, right.", Idano said, whistling mockingly.

"Let's see if you can handle this!", said Sokka as he lunged at the leader, who caught him under his leg and tossed him backward toward the door. Idano lunged as the poor non-bender landed on his butt.

"That does it!"

Sokka got up and lunged again at the leader, who grabbed him by the arm, spun him around in circles, tied his arm to his foot with his own belt, and threw him to the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?", the leader asked, laughing with the rest of her comrades.

S—I—S—I—S—I—S—I—S—I (Sokka, Idano)

Elsewhere in the village…

Aang and his 'fanclub' (as Aixata calls it) were at the base of Avatar Kyoshi's statue, staring at it for a while now.

"There she is, girls. Me in a past life."

"Ooohhh..."

"You were pretty!"

"Excuse me for a second, ladies.", Aang said as he went over to Aixata, who was in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. Aang approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around, Aixata said, "Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Actually, I can't right now."

"What do you mean you can't?", Aixata asked in an irritated tone.

"I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!"

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun."

"Well, neither does carrying your basket."

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

"I don t want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place."

"The girls, right?", Aixata guessed.

Her guess was right as his 'fanclub' giggled and called for him, and calling him "Aangy". As Aixata parroted the name, "Aangy" called back, "Just a second, Koko!"

"'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

"It didn't."

"You **think **it didn't.", corrected Aixata.

"You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

"That's ridiculous.", said Aixata as she continued packing stuff into her basket.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand."

Aixata looked angrily at Aang as they stood framed by the vegetable stand. She groaned loudly, picked up the basket, and walked away from him. Aang watched her go as the giggling girls dragged him off in the other direction.

A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A (Aang, Aixata)

Outside the Kyoshi Warriors dojo…

Sokka was kicking a stone outside. Idano was standing near the door. Seeing Sokka walk cautiously to the door, Idano gestured to the warriors, who were training again. They stopped when Idano caught their attention.

"Uh... hey, Suki.", he said hesitantly.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?", the Kyoshi leader asked, whose name was indeed Suki.

"No... I... well, let me explain."

"Spit it out! What do you want?"

Sokka knelt in humility, saying, "I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a girl?"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course!"

"And I mean ALL of them."

"Mind if I join in also?", Idano asked.

"Sure.", said Suki.

S—I—S—S—I—S—S—I—S (Sokka, Idano, Suki) (Suki's a very 'notable' character, so that's why she's in the break.)

A few minutes later…

Sokka and Idano now were in the full green dress and white face paint of the fan warriors. Well, Sokka had the face paint; Idano still wore his mask.

"Do I really have to wear this?", asked Sokka. "It feels a little... girly."

"Duh.", said Idano. "After all, Kyoshi warriors are girls."

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud." said Suki. "The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"Bravery and honor."

Just then, Aang walked by the door to the dojo, turned and ducked his head in smiling mischievously.

"Hey guys! Nice dress!"

As Aang raced off, Sokka slumped in shame and Suki smiled, obviously enjoying his discomfort. She then asked Idano.

"Mind if you take off that mask so we could see your face?"

"I do mind."

"His face was so scary, I screamed like a girl.", Sokka added. "I'm sure you all would too. But then again, you are girls."

"Try us, Idano.", Suki challenged.

"You asked for it."

Idano took off his mask and an instant later, there was a chorus of screams and if anyone came in and looked, they would have thought they saw a ghost. Sokka smirked from their shock.

S—I—S—S—I—S—S—I—S

In the house the Gaang stayed…

Katara was practicing her waterbending in their room. A plume of water rose and fell from a small bowl in front of her. Just then, Aang entered the room and stood cockily in the doorway.

"Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?", asked Aang.

Without looking up from her bowl, she answered, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous."

"Good for you."

"You're not going to stop me?", Aang asked, surprised.

"Nope. Have fun."

Crossing his arms peevishly, he replied, "I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

Aang turned to storm angrily out of the room, then he paused at the door and turned his head back to look at Katara. Throughout the whole conversation, she was still intent on her waterbending and did not once look up at him. Finally, he walked out the door. Just as he was out of sight, Katara let the water fall back into the bowl, crossed her arms, and looked at the door through which Aang has just exited.

K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A—K—A (Katara, Aang)

Afternoon at the dojo…

Suki and Sokka were circling each other with fans unfurled and Idano was doing likewise with another Kyoshi warrior.

"You're not going to master it in one day.", said Suki. "Even I'm not that good."

Despite slightly losing his balance, Sokka said, "I think I'm starting to get it."

Sokka continued to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally threw his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looked out the door at the lost fan as snow fell from the branches above to bury it.

Turning and walking towards Sokka, Suki said, "It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them."

"Like waterbending?", Idano asked, parrying a blow from his duel partner.

"Right. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki assumed the battle stance. Sokka had a lok of determination.) Wait for an opening and then..."

Suki lunged at Sokka and he parried the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She showed her surprise and embarrassment as she looked up from her spot on the floor. Meanwhile, Idano managed to do the same thing.

Sokka crossed his arms in a "so there" manner. "Hmm..."

Suki got to her feet, flustered. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

"I got you! Admit I got you!"

Suki laughed as she grabbed Sokka's outstretched hand and bent it back painfully. "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see

if you can do it again."

S—I—S—S—I—S—S—I—S

On the shore…

Aang was in the middle of the bay looking towards shore with his 'fan club', who appeared to be very bored.

Koko asked impatiently, "What's taking so long?"

"I'm sure it will be here any second!", said Aang as he looks down at the water. "What about this?"

Aang performed the same trick he did before with the marble, but this time, the gils weren't impressed.

"Not that again. Boring."

"Where's the unagi? It's getting late."

The girls began to get up and leave. Aang, alone in the water, shouted and waved to the girls.

'Where're you going? Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time."

As the last of the girls left, Katara and Aixata walked onto the beach.

"Katara! Aixata!", Aang called, waving excitedly. "You came!"

"We wanted to make sure you were safe.", said the waterbender. "You really had me worried."

"Back there you acted like you didn't care."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

Aixata then said affectionately, "Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!"

Aang grinned widely and said, "On my way!" as he began to swim toward shore.

As Aang swam towards land, the unagi came up behind him and caught him in its wake. As the unagi roses from the water, Aang was kneeling on a portion of its tail.

K—A—A—K—A—A—K—A—A (Katara, Aang, Aixata)

The unagi rose its head and spewed a powerful jet of water directly at Aang, who leaped up and grabbed hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shook its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang, who was being swung back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva dripped from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.

"Hang on, Aang!", Aixata called from the shore.

The unagi continued to shake its head and Aang was thrown into the water, who was knocked unconscious upon impact. As he surfaced, both the unagi and the girls rush towards him. The girls reach Aang first and took him into their arms just as the unagi raised itself from the water. They pushed the water forcefully in front of them and propeled both themselves and Aang away from the unagi, which dove into the water and the force of its dive sent Aang, Katara, and Aixata flying into a small cavern. (7) Angrily, the unagi shot water from its mouth and eventually sank back into the bay. Katara peered over the side of the opening and saw the Seeker approaching the island.

"Zuko!", said Katara as the ship landed. The prow was let down and Zuko with Moritz rode out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He was accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts, including Lodge and Larch.

"I want the Avatar alive.", the Prince commanded.

The girls hid Aang in the cave as Zuko and his army marched towards Kyoshi. Aang remained unconscious.

"Wake up, Aang!", Aixata called as Katara moved her hands up Aang's chest and drew the water out of his lungs. Aang coughed and sputtered and weakly said, "Katara... don't ride the unagi. Not fun."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the dojo…

Suki and Idano were sparring, with Sokka against another Kyshi warrior.

"Not bad.", said Suki. Just then, Oyagi ran to the door of the dojo, breathless.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!", he said. "Girls, come quickly!"

"On the double!", said Idano. Oyagi was surprised to see Idano in Kyshi warrior garbs, but ignored this and led the way.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In the village…

Zuko's army entered the town to see the streets deserted.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!", Zuko called, then said to his men. "Find him."

Zuko's army began to search the town for Aang. Three of the war rhinos as they proceeded down the main street of the village. Two of the mounted soldiers were Lodge and Larch.

"You think there are any warriors in here?", said Larch.

"Of course I do, you idiot!", Lodge replied. "Remember that there are such things as ambushes."

All of a sudden, green-clad warriors ambushed them. The third soldier was dispatched quickly, but the duo dodged in time and faced off against the fan warriors. As the firebender duo stood back to back, instead of shooting first, they taunted their opponents, who charged and tossed their fans. Simultaneously, they ducked and shot a ball of fire… behind heach other, which knocked down one warrior each. As one, the duo fended off the attacking warriors and deflected their blows with moderate difficulty.

"Now why are we fighting in this fashion, again?", Lodge asked.

"Firebending style doesn't work n them any more than it does on waterbenders."

"I see."

L—L—L—L—L—L—L—L—L—L (Lodge and Larch) (8)

Meanwhile, Suki headed directly for Zuko and Moritz. As she was about to land on them, they turned their rhino and she was swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hit the ground, Zuko and Moritz shot two fire blasts at her, but before those hit her, Sokka and Idano stepped in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Taken by surprise, Moritz and Zuko fell off their mount.

"I guess training's over.", said Sokka as he, Suki, Idano, and another warrior cautiously approached the prone Zuko and Moritz. Just then, seeing Idano, Moritz pounced on the masked person, catching the others off guard. Taking the chance, Zuko spun around on his hands, shooting fire bolts out of his feet at them, knocking them all to the ground. As Idano and Moritz rolled away, still in a tussle, Zuko pulled himself to his feet and leaped to the middle of the street.

"Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can't save you.", Zuko said.

"Hey! Over here!", Aang called.

"Finally!", said the Prince as he and the Avatar faced each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko then let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodged them and, using his staff as a helicopter, as Idano once said to him, he flew toward Zuko, who shots another blast of fire, which knocked Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaped away and picked up two discarded fans. As Zuko ran full force at him, Aang used the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. As the air knocked him through the wall of a building, Aang dropped the fans and picked up his staff. He threw it into the air and flew over the now burning town. He looked behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames and landed next to Katara and Aixata, who were helping a small child inside.

"Get inside.", Aixata called.

"Look what I brought to this place.", Aang said, upset.

"It's not your fault.", said Katara.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us."

"I know it feels wrong to run, but it's the only way.", said Aixata. "After all, they're after you and won't waste time on conquering Kyoshi Island."

Aang hung his head and said, "I'll call Appa."

K—Z—A—K—Z—A—K—Z—A (Katara, Zuko, Aang)

Idano was currently dueling with Moritz. But despite the seeming hostility with one another, they were speaking with one another via their telepathy which only works between members of the Shisno family.

_What are you doing here, Moritz?_, Idano asked. (The latter's mask was off.)

_My mission is to guide Zuko through his 'character development, Idano'._, replied Moritz, launching a fireball at Idano, who deflected it with his fan.

_I see. Mine is to guide the Avatar in his quest._

_I presume Aixata is part of this quest, too, right?_

_Yup. Let's make an arrangement with our respective comrades, okay?_

_Sure. What should it be?_

_That when we cross paths and fight, we don't fight each other's respective comrades._

_Meaning…_

_Neither Zuko nor his uncle should attack me or Aixata and, in return, you don't attack Aang, Sokka, or Katara._

_I catch your drift. it's a deal._

In a house near the two Shisnos, Sokka and Suki were crouching out of sight.

"There's no time to say goodbye.", Suki said.

"What about, "I'm sorry"?", Sokka asked.

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."

Suki leaned towards Sokka and said, "I am a warrior." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl, too." Sokka blushes at this moment of heartwarming. "Now get out of here! We'll hold them off."

At this, Sokka ran out the house—and into Moritz's line of sight, who, much to Sokka's surprise, hightailed it out of here. Nearby, Appa landed. Immediately, Sokka ran up Appa's tail and Idano leaped onto the reins next to Aang. Katara, Aixata, and Momo were already on board.

"Appa, yip yip!", Aang commanded.

Appa grunted and flew out of the town. Zuko saw them leaving and said to his men, "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!"

As Appa flew away from the burning town, the Inuitikut and Shisno siblings sat in the saddle on Appa's back, while Aang sat behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head was hanging down,clearly upset. Aixata leaned forward to speak to him.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Just then, without a word, her brother flung off his Kyoshi garbs with one swift move, unveiling his usual clothes and dove off Appa's saddle into the bay.

"What are you doing?!", Sokka called as Idano dove into the water. He, Katara, Aang, and Aixata could onyl look in horror as concentric rings remained from Idano's dive has created. Several seconds passed by before the unagi bursted out of the water, with Idano riding on it. He had hold of both whiskers and forced the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Idano pulled back on the whiskers and the unagi spewed water over the town. The stream continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. Zuko's army were now drenched form the unagi's water. As Zuko stared with an unhappy face, Moritz discreetly saluted his brother.

Seeing that Kyoshi was out of danger, Idano let go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi reared its head and Idano jumped into the air just as Appa swooped down. Appa caught Idano in his front paws and flew off. Through a window, Oyagi looked at the departing travelers and said gratefully, "Thank you, Avatar."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

"Now **that's **how you ride an unagi, Aang.", said Idano. "And I know; that was stupid and dangerous.

"Yes, it was.", said Katara. "May I have a chance to see your face, Idano? It's been bugging me that you'd hide your face."

"He has a good reason, Katara.", her brother warned. "You do not want to see his face."

Katara said nothing and took off Idano's mask. Sokka and Aixata looked away. Aang and Momo decided to take a peek, and then fainted in fright from what they saw. Katara, however…

"Is that another mask?", she whispered.

Dumbfounded, Idano hung his head and confessed, "Oh, all right."

Finally, Idano took off the 'scary' mask and revealed—a fair skinned face riddled with cuts, burns, bruises, and any other kind of wound you could possibly imagine that are associated with fire. Filled with pity, Katara touched his face, feeling the scars.

"I—", the waterbender was about to say.

"The scary face was just another mask?!", Sokka shouted in disbelief as he, Aixata, Aang, and Momo turned to look at Idano..

"Yes.", said Idano. "Sorry I lied to you."

"You know, that would be a really nasty trick to pull on anybody."

"Gee. Thanks.", said Idano as he put both of his masks back on. As they snapped back on, he fell on his back. This made everyone laugh as they flew into the sunset, even when the Seeker was right behind them.

(1) What some of us may call "Indian sitting".

(2) A megaphone, obviously.

(3) Idano's heat vision couldn't see details.

(4) He had seen statue of her at the previous chapter.

(5) Thus begins the information grapevine montage; observe.

(6) It's a camera.

(7) Aixata is a telekinetic, and knows enugh about waterbending to act in sync with Katara.

(8) While they aren't that really significant minor characters (yet), they will be soon, I hope.


	5. B1C5: The King of Omashu

nightelf37: Okay. So far, so good.

Donald: About what?

nightelf37: My new fanfiction, Dona— Hey! How'd you get here?!

Donald: I don't know. Third Base!

Rael: That's MY catchphrase!

Donald: Wasn't it "As if."?

Rael: That's Xigbar's! Now get out!

Donald: Fine.

Donald goes out.

nightelf37: Remember, the only things I own here are Idano, Aixata, Moritz, and the plot. And possibly Lodge and Larch.

Chapter 5: The King Of Omashu

On the crest of a small hill somewhere…

Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Sokka, Momo and Appa were standing there, looking at something in the distance. As Aang smiled and spread his arms wide, he introduced to his friends, "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

What the Gaang looked upon was a walled city resting atop a huge rock promontory, accessible only by a narrow, switchback road. The city looked both impressive and impregnable.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi.", Aang continued.

"Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole.", remarked Katara.

Sokka said in amazement "They have buildings here that don't melt!"

Idano and Aixata just rolled their eyes. (1)

"Well, let's go slow pokes!", Aang said. "The real fun is inside the city!"

The airbender launched himself into the air and landed farther down the hill. Just then, Aixata called out, "Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise.", Idano agreed.

"So, what am I supposed to do?", Aang asked. "Grow a mustache?"

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A (2)

Aang was now wearing a huge fake head of hair and mustache made out of some of Appa's hair. Underneath the wig, Aang scratched and cmplained, "Ohh, this is so itchy!" To Appa, he asked, "How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa just grunted at him in response.

Aixata explained, "Well, his skin is probably tougher than yours. Besides, Appa had them his whole life."

"Great!", Sokka said. "Now you look just like my grandfather."

"Chronologically, Aang is 112 years old.", Idano reminded him, then turned to Katara. "Was your grandfather like that?"

"Nope. He died in the war, so he never lived to have white hair. Besides, Aang is fair-skinned; ours is a darker tone."

Aang picked up his staff and using a fake, old man voice, said "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits."

Aang began to walk hunched over, using his staff as a walking stick.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Sometime later…

The Gaang were walking up the access road, on their way to Omashu.

'You guys are gonna love Omashu.", Aang said. "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

Just then, a rough voice was heard. The five stopped short at the sound, and they looked to the city gate just up ahead. A merchant was trying to get into the city, but three guards were giving him trouble.

"Rotten cabbages!", one of the guards said in disgust. "What kind of slum do you think this is?"

He was holding one of the offending cabbages and crushed it in his hand, knocked those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. He then earthbended a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. As the cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below, the merchant lamented as he looked over the side of the road, "Noo! My cabbages!"

As the merchant said that, Idano turned to Aang and said, "Friendliest, huh? If that's friendly, I'd hate to see their bad side."

"Just keep smiling.", Aang said, even as his face was filled with trepidation.

Meanwhile, Aixata pondered to herself, "Bonzu Shisno. Our third uncle twice removed. That bumbing buffoon. What is he doing here, selling cabbages?"

As she walked over to the merchant, Aang walked forward with a big smile. Katara tittered uneasily, but she, Idano, and Sokka followed. The second guard walked forward to meet Aang, then earthbended a huge boulder out of the ground, holding it over Aang's head.

"State your business!", said the guard.

Much to his surprise, the 'old man' rushed forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He then pointed an accusing finger at him and said, "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

This made the guard drop the stone behind the 'old man' in surprise. The Inuitikuts and Shisnos behind them looked terrified.

"Settle down, old timer.", said the guard. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's… umm…"

"Forgive him for his bad memory, good sir.", Idano cut in. "His name's Andy Shisno, the Third. We're his grandkids."

Katara smiled serenely and said, "Hi, Sasha Shisno. Nice to meet you."

Aixata said, "I'm Sonja Shisno, and this merchant here happens to be one of my distant relatives, Javier."

"I'm Hawke.", Idano introduced himself then, indicating Sokka, "And this is my adopted brother, Pipinpadaloxicopolis. We call him Ogier for short." (3)

The third gate guard pointed to Idano and said, "You seem like a responsible young man. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will.", said "Sasha".

As the guards motion the Gaang (and the merchant without his cabbages) to pass. As they walked forward into the city, Aixata conversed with Bonzu, while Sokka trailed.

"Wait a minute!", the second guard said, grabbing "Ogier" by the shoulder just after he passed. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea!", said "Andy" as he threw his bag to "Ogier". The first guard then signaled to someone above and then, the stone wall "opened", revealing three more "movable", "interlocking" stone walls. The six were shocked by the size and power of this fortification. As they passed through them, the gates begin to close again. But just as his vision of "Andy" was obscured, the guard saw two flying lemur ears emerge from the 'old man's' hair.

O—S—H—A—S—O—S—H—A—S

Inside Omashu…

Finally, the "Shisno Family" were inside the city. As they headed for a railing, they looked up to see many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There were chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them. While "Sasha" conversed with "Javier" (again), "Andy" explained to the others about the chutes and their purpose.

"This is the Omashu delivery system.", he explained. "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Interesting.", "Hawke" said.

"Great, so they get their mail on time.", remarked "Ogier".

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes.", replied "Andy".

_-flashback-_

_A young boy with spiky orange hair tied with a headband looked out over the city. As Aang went over to him, the boy turned to face him. The boy, Bumi Bonukeru, had a missing tooth and a slightly insane facial expression._

_"Look around you, what do you see?", said Bumi._

_"Umm the mail system?", Aang answered._

_But then, Bumi said conspiratorially, expecting a different answer. "Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."_

_"A package sending system?"_

_"The world's greatest super slide!", Bumi corrected._

_Aang looked over and saw that it indeed looked like a huge slide. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"_

_Bumi smiled widely, laughing and snorting. _

_-end flashback-_

The "Shisno Family" (sans "Javier", who left off to sell some cabbages) were now at the same place in the city where "Andy's" flashback occurred. They were now at the top of the slide, with the five sitting on two of the transport bins, linked to one another by a short chain and teetering. While "Andy" was excited, his "grandkids" were leery.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor.", said "Andy".

"I don't trust in an airbender's honor.", "Hawke" said.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!", said "Sasha" and as she finished her sentence the bin dropped into the chute and they rocketed away down a very intimidating 'vertical' slope. As they accelerated down the chute, a neighboring chute emerged in sight, which was clearly going to merge with the chute the "Shisnos" were in. A rack of spears dropped down this other chute. As they were about to merge, "Sonja" used her telekinesis to decelerate their bins, and as the two paths merged, the 'spears' chute bypassed them. Just then, a rock fell right into their path and before anyone could act to get out of its way, they 'slipped' and their bins freefell onto a rooftop below.

O—S—H—A—S—O—S—H—A—S

Somewhere nearby, an officer was addressing a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon.", said the officer. "It's important that you be prepared for anything."

At this moment, the bin with the "Shisnos" fell into their view, shocking the soldiers. At that moment, "Hawke" snapped his fingers and time stopped. He and "Sonja", the only ones unaffected by the time stop, observed the scene. "Andy" has grabbed the front of the bin and was apparently trying to pull it up, his foot in "Sasha's" face. "Ogier" was panicking in front of them. "Hawke" then snapped his fingers again and time sped up up again as "Andy" airbended to propel the bin back into the air and out of sight of the soldiers. Within a shot or two, they have managed to drop back into a chute and are rocketing down once again.

"Grandpa, do something!", "Hawke" said. "Use your airbending!"

"Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!"

"Andy" blasted air behind them, making them speed up. City dwellers looked at them in alarm as they whizzed by down the chute. As the "Shisnos" approached the drop down of the last major chute, they all screamed as they saw the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load had a package on it that they will hit, but an earthbender next to it moved the package, much to their relief. Just then, the earthbender raised another package into the off-load point, making the "Shisnos" scream again. Rather than hit the package, they hit the side of the trench and ran off the track again. They all fell out of the bin, but "Andy" airbended them each back into the bin. They bounced off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. They bounced off his floor and out the window opposite the one they came in.

"Sorry!", "Ogier" apologized.

They dropped into someone's living room and flew through their house. Outside, they crashed through the wall of the balcony and dropped again, screaming.

Below, "Javier" was fondly shaking one of his cabbages. Just as the "Shisnos" were about to fall on his stall, "Sonja" 'adjusted' their landing and crashed just a foot away from the cart. However, their bins got destroyed and the debris caused damage to "Javier's" cart.

"My cart!", the merchant shouted.

As the dust settled, "Andy's" old hair disguise was gone as the "Shisnos" were quickly surrounded by soldiers.

"Two cabbages please.", "Hawke" said.

O—S—H—A—S—O—S—H—A—S (4)

Later…

The Shisnos were sent to the palace, and were led to the throne chamber, which was decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sat on his throne in the distance, for it was a large room. Idano saw that the King had a certain crazy expression and was clearly ancient. The King looked upon the six (merchant included), and the guards behind them forced them (save for the merchant) to kneel.

"Mmm?", said the King.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and moderate destruction of a cabbage merchant's cart.", the guard said.

"Javier" just looked at his 'family' in irritance.

"What is your judgment, Sire?", the guard continued.

The King looked at each of the "Shisnos" in turn. "Ogier" was nervous, "Sasha" hopeful, "Sonja" calm, "Hawke" indifferent, and "Andy" trying to act like he's invisible.

"Throw them—a feast!"

The guards made noises of surprise, "Javier" of chagrin.

"Huh?", he said.

"And include the merchant too."

O—S—H—A—S—J—O—S—H—A—S—J

Next thing they knew, the "Shisnos" were at a table loaded with food, camera pans right. Momo was eating goodies on the right side of the table. But the six "Shisnos" however, just stood there. Behind them, the King stood.

"Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin.", he said.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat.", "Andy" said.

The King turned to "Ogier". "How about you? I bet you like meat." Then he stuck a drumstick in "Ogier's" mouth.

"Sasha" turned to her "grandpa" and asked, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?"

Meanwhile, "Hawke" was chowing down on the food, raising his mask partially. "Sonja" was conversing with "Javier". The King moved to take his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?", the King asked "Andy".

"I'm from Kangaroo Island."

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!"

At the end of that sentence, "Ogier" was laughing and everyone else looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"What? It was pretty funny.", he protested.

Just then, the King yawned. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

As he ended his sentence, he suddenly threw another drumstick at "Andy". Before it could hit him, "Sonja" stopped it just at his face. Despite this, it still spun for a moment and for some reason, the guards draw breath in surprise.

"There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!", the King said as he stood. "Sonja" dropped the drumstick, and "Andy" tried to act like he did not just reveal himself.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Shisno?"

Giving up the charade, Aang stood and spread his arms wide in defeat.

"Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out, no firebenders here. So, good work everybody. Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

All the while, the Gaang and Bonzu were walking backwards to the door, but the guards stopped them.

"You can't keep us here.", Katara said. "Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?", the King asked, picking up such and taking a bite. Sokka leaned over to speak in a low voice to the others.

"We're in serious trouble.", Sokka said. "This guy is nuts."

The King, now very serious, announced, "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?", asked the guard.

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

Idano had a hard time taking all of this in and almost fainted.

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B (5)

In the refurbished chamber that was once bad…

The Gaang and Bonzu were led through an earthbended door. The six were thrust in and the "door" was closed by earthbending. The chamber was beautiful, spacious and furnished with six comfortable beds.

"This is a prison cell?", Katara asked. "But it's so nice."

"He did say it was newly refurbished.", Aang pointed out.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners.", Sokka reminded.

"How did I even get involved with you guys?", Bonzu asked Idano and Aixata, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be.", Aang wondered.

"We're not sticking around to find out.", Bonzu said. "There's gotta be some way outta here."

Aang had an idea. "The air vents!"

"If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier then that king.", said Sokka.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!", Bonzu laughed. "I haven't laughed this much since I first got here."

"We can't, but Momo can.", Aang answered to Sokka.

At that same moment, Idano pulled out a metallic spider and commanded it to go to the vent. As Momo sprawled on the bed, gorged on an apple, his tongue still licking the fruit, Aang came over to his pat and said, "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!"

Momo looked around, then saw something skittering on the floor and up into the vent. It was a little creepy-crawly with eight legs and a shiny exoskeleton. Momo jumped after it and chased it to the vent, but got stuck there. Aang tried stuffing the little animal into the vent and was having some trouble.

"Go on, boy, get Appa!", he said, then he stopped only to have Momo's behind dangle from the vent.

"Momo's stuck.", Aixata sighed in defeat.

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?", Sokka asked.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out.", Aang answered.

"Well, no point in arguing about it now.", Katara said as she got in a bed. "Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Aang walked dejectedly over to the last unoccupied bed and went to sleep.

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

Aang was snoring loudly when the door was 'opened' by an earthbender guard. Aang awoke to see the other beds empty.

"Sokka! Katara! Aixata! Idano!", he gasped, then turned to the guard. "Where are my friends?

"The King will free them if you complete your challenges.", he answered.

"And if I fail?"

"He didn't say. Your staff please?"

Aang gave his staff to the guard, then followed him to the throne room with another guard. In the room, the King appeared from the left, wearing a horrible, blue, purple and light green robe.

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit?", the King said. "I want your honest opinion."

Aang had no reaction. A cough was heard in the background.

"I'm waiting.", the King said.

"I guess it's fine.", Aang answered.

"Excellent! You passed the first test."

"Really?"

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more challenging."

"Talk about redundant.", a guard said to himself.

Aang got angry and airbended his feet to run in an instant up to the King.

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ohh, I thought you might refuse."

He called for some guards, who brought Aang's friends (and the merchant) with them. The guards placed small rings on one of their fingers which contract to fit snugly as soon as they were worn. Aang's friends struggled to take off the rings, but to no avail.

"So I will give your friends some special souvenirs.", said the King. "Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

"Ah! It's already creeping!", Bonzu was screaming as the ring grew in front of his very eyes.

Aang turned to the King and said, "I'll do as you want."

The King grinned evilly. "Mmm!"

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

The Gaang were escorted to a cavern. Aang stood on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background. The cavern floor was covered in stalagmites. Upon a balcony stood the King , his guards and his prisoners. The Crystal already covered the forearms of its 'victims'. Aixata had the urge to lick on the crystal, but a guard stopped her from doing so.

The King laughed and said, "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry."

A key was hanging by a long chain in the middle of the waterfall. A ladder reached up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangled.

"Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?", he said. "And no attempting to ask your friends for a lockpick."

"As if I know what a lock pick is.", Aang said as he jumped into action. Using his airbending skills, he bounced from stalagmite to stalagmite. He charged into the waterfall, holding his breath, and began to climb the ladder, but the force of the water stopped him from making progress, though.

"Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before.", the King teased.

Aang lost his grip and was shot out of the waterfall. He was about to get impaled when he recovered and slid between two stalagmites, one foot on the side of each. He sighed in relief, then looked up at his friends and regained his determination. This time, he flew up to the stalactites on the ceiling and was soon looking down at the key. He concentrated, jumped into the waterfall, and was shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite.

Meanwhile, the genemite has covered its victims up to the shoulder.

"That's right.", the King taunted. "Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually."

This gave Aang an idea. He broke off the top of the stalagmite he was holding and threw it at the chain holding the key. Using his airbending skills, he mades sure it broke the chain and carried the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony. The tip of the stalagmite embedded itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway, the key now dangling just over the surprised King's head.

"There, enjoy your lunch!", Aang said. "I want my friends back, now!"

"Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter.", the King said. "It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

"That was just the first challenge, Aang.", Idano, trying to lick the genemite, but was out of reach. "There are two more."

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

A fluffy bunny was sitting on a rock in a small, rocky, shallow area. Aang landed in the background, saying, "Okay, found him!"

The King and his prisoners were at the railing around the top of the arena.

"Bring him to me!", said the King. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

Just then, a huge monster landed next to Aang. (6)

"Come here, Flopsy!", he called to the bunny as he turned around to face the monster while the bunny squeaked and ran off. The monster crushed a huge boulder in front of Aang. The airbender flipped backwards and landed as the bunny ran by him, squealing in terror.

"Flopsy, wait! Flopsy! Flopsy!", Aang called as he chased the bunny while the monster chased him. Above, the King cackled maniacally. The bunny ran into a rabbit hole in the wall of the arena. Aang slid up next to it and stuck his hand in the hole. He rummages around, but found nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closed in.

"Aang! Don't judge a book by its cover!", Idano called. Next to him, Aixata finally licked the genemite and was in a licking frenzy. Taking his advice, Aang stoos up and faced the monster just as it arrived.

"Flopsy?", Aang called. The monster stopped instantly and wagged its tail. Flopsy picked up Aang tenderly, making gentle noises. Aang was surprised and he started screaming. He stopped when Flopsy gave him a huge lick.

"Flopsy!", the airbender said as he rubbed Flopsy's head. Flopsy dropped Aang and scaled the arena wall in response to the King's whistling and kissing noises.

As Flopsy flopped on back in front of the King, the King said, "Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?" As he began to rub Flopsy's belly, Flopsy's left leg pawed the ground in pleasure. Aang jumped up onto the railing of the arena and turned to his friends in concern.

"Guys, are you ok?", he asked.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great.", Katara answered, who was covered head to ankle in crystal. Sokka was is in similar straits. Just then, a new length of crystal grew on the left side of Sokka's head and hHe loses his balance and keels over. As for the Shisnos, they were still under the same 'stage' as Katara's. Aang then turned to the King, who was rubbing Flopsy's belly.

"Come on.", Aang called, looking severe. "I'm ready for the next challenge."

"Ahh! Hahaha!"

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

The King still laughed maniacally as the Gaang were escorted to an earthbending arena, which was is ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. Aang and the King were on one balcony, and the prisoners, now encased in crystal save for their faces and feet, and the guards were on the another parallel to the first.

"Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent.", said the King. "Point and choose."

Two enormous gladiator-type characters showed up and flanked the King. The champion on the left was a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right was a mammoth fighter who looked like he relies upon brute strength. Aang was terrified.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?", Aangh asked, making it clear.

"Choose wisely."

"Seek a challenge, Aang. Don't choose the King.", Idano's voice resounded in the airbender's head, but Aang shook it off. After some thinking, Aang pointed at the King, saying, "I choose you!"

"Ha-ha! Wrong choice!", the King said as he, with some effort, corrected his lumped posture. He then dumped his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He was clearly formidable as Aang recoiled, realizing his mistake. The King was also apparently a master earthbender, for when he immediately stamped the ground, he blew Aang far out into the arena. As the airbender landed in the dust, the King Bumi launched himself off the balcony and landed close to Aang and laughed evilly.

Upon the other balcony, Idano was conking his head on a wall despite the guard's efforts to stop him. Behind them, Aixata was still licking like crazy, and her eyes were practically changing sizes, showing that she was in a crazed state.

"Why oh why did he choose the King?!", Idano said to himself. "I explicitly told him not to!"

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm actually the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see.", said the King.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?", Aang asked.

"There are no 'take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You might need this!"

The King Bumi motioned to a guard who threw Aang's staff to him. The King immediately launched several boulders at Aang which he dodged.

"Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade.", the King said. "I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable."

"He's being redundant again", said one guard next to Idano. Back in the arena, the King launched another boulder at Aang, who dodged and launched himself into the air.

"Don't you have any surprises for me?", the King said. "Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back."

The King then launched another stone at Aang which missed, but exploded upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocked Aang to the ground and he lost his staff as he fell. Aang got back up as the King began walking around. With each turn, he made a huge pillar of rock, blocking Aang's path. One of them caught Aang in the gut as it rose into the air.

"Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!"

Aang jumped off the pillar, riding on an airball. He rode the wall of the arena and approached the King from his right. He launched a huge gale at his opponent, who blocked it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena.

The King emerged from behind the stone shield and said, smiling, Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! The King then dropped his smile. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Aang dropped off his airball and the King kicks over his stone sheet and he began to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He then shot the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocked him over. The King struck the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. The Avatar flipped backwards and avoided the shock wave, but now was close to the rear wall of the arena.

"How are you going to going to get me from way over there?", taunted the King.

Determined, Aang began to run to his opponent. In response, the King used the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around Aang became quicksand and he fell in. The King then raised two boulders and sent them to smash the struggling Aang, who escaped just in time as the rocks smashed together. Aang jumped straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocked him and the stone sheet he stood upon back against the wall of the arena. The King then raised one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The Avatar saw it just in time and did a backflip that barely allowed him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moved on to almost crush the King, who broke it into many pieces as it reached him. With tremendous effort, the King torethe entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and held it over his head. Aang screamed in terror and began to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King threw the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabbed it and threw it back at him. As it reached the King, he bisected it neatly in two. Aang appeared between the rock pieces and pinned the King with his staff. The King smiled and looked up. Aang also looked up to see a large slab of rock, ready to crush them both.

"Heheh! Well done, Avatar.", the King said. "You fight with much fire in your heart."

The King threw the rock to the side of the arena, then fell backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a hole shaped like him, flabbergasting Aang.

"Huh?"

Just then, near the prisoners, a hole opened up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerged, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, landed on the balcony.

"You've passed all my tests.", said the King. "Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!", Idano complained. "You told Aang you would release us if he finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on!", Sokka complained.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." (Exit King Bumi.)

As the King and the guards left, Aang asked out loud, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle.", Katara said.

"I got it!", Bonzu said.

"Yeh?:", Aang asked.

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!"

"As if, uncle.", said Idano. "That'd probably be a nickname."

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup.", Katara said.

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel.", Aang contemplated.

"And what did you learn?", Idano asked

"Well, everything was different than I expected."

"And?"

"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. …I know his name!"

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

Back at the King's throne room…

Aang and the King stood opposite each other. The King was once again hunched over and in his regular green robes.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges.", Aang said. "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." When the King began to laugh and snort, Aang said, "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

As Aang ran to hugs the old King, the King said, "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"We found him encased in an iceberg, you know.", Idano said. Beside him, Aixata has literally lost her mind and was doing nothing but lick at the genemite. "How'd you stay so fit, anyway?"

As Aang's old friend rubbed the airbender's head, Ignoring Idano's question, the Shisnos and the Inuitikuts then approach from the left, still encased in crystal.

"Uh, over here!", Katara called, with only her face visible.

"Little help?", Sokka called, with only his mouth visible.

Bumi then made a pulling back gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from its captives. Genemite flew all over and King Bumi caught a piece.

"Genemite is made of rock candy.", Bumi said as he took a bite. "Delicious!"

"I knew it all along!", Idano said, with a tone of anger. "Genemite is sugar! And my sister is addicted to it!"

"I have a medicine for that.", Bonzu said as he took out a vial and force-fed it to Aixata, whose body was writhing as if possessed by an evil spirit.

"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?", Katara asked as Aixata was slowly calming down.

Bumi called back, annoyed "Who you calling old? …Okay. I'm old."

"So… where will you be going next, Bonzu?", Idano asked his uncle as Aixata lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I'm leaving this place.", he said. "So I could live a life of selling cabbages and hopefully. I don't get in your way."

As Bonzu left the palace (and the guards didn't stand in the way), Sokka asked Bumi a question. "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, heheh *snort* *snort*, but I do have a reason." He turned toward Aang, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" Aang smiled, clasped his hands together in thanks, and bowed. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too."

As Momo, who held a familiar steel insect, jumped onto Aang's shoulder, Aang said, "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

S—K—I—A—A—B—S—K—I—A—A—B

Somehwere on a chute…

A delivery bin was flying, with King Bumi at the front, and Aang in the back. Both were having a blast as the air rushed by them. Eventually, they crashed—onto another produce cart.

The merchant cried in anguish, "My lettuce!"

(1) The Story Crew's world is a domed city in a 'futuristic era', with other 'eras' in its outskirts.

(2) Zuko and crew are not in this chapter, so this will be it's break.

(3) You should notice that the names come from a certain game made by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Though the last is an "Odd One Out" (e.g. Kairi from Kingdom Hearts teamed up with FInal Fantasy girls in the fanmade video "Dead Fantasy").

(4) I will stop using the aliases at the 'second act'.

(5) The charade has ended, so the break is back to normal. B stands for Bonzu Shisno, the cabbage merchant, a Story crew member who is doing recon and was forgotten that he was there.

(6) Watch the episode to see what it looked like.


	6. B1C6: Imprisoned

Iroh: Say, will you tell me about those voice actor's idea mentioned earlier?

nightelf37: General Iroh? How'd you get here?

Iroh: Will you please answer my question? And brew up some tea?

nightelf37: Well, for the question, I won't answer it since it would be in the Kingdom Hearts Remake series. And this is the Shisno Chronicles. And you already have voice actors. And while I have tea, it's not hot. In fact, it's ice cold.

Iroh: Never mind then.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

Somewhere in the forest…

Aang, Katara, Idano, and Aixata were standing by on a natural stone patio. The airbender was lying back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree, the waterbender was folding her sleeping bag, and the Shisnos were practicing some moves.

"Watcha doin'?", asked Aang.

"As we're not benders like you two, we're practicing close combat.", Idano replied. "We can't rely on our stuff and powers all the time."

"Especially when the power drains you of your stamina from excess use.", Aixata added. "As far as I know, the Bending arts don't use up any stamina other than what you need to move your body."

"Really? I didn't know you get weakened over time from your telekinesis.", said Katara.

"Of course. It requires focus in the mind, while Bending also utilizes your motions. And I haven't used much of it yet."

"I'm back!", called Sokka. He emerged from behind a tree with a sack.

"Great!", Aang said. "What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options.", he replied as he dug out of the sack what he got. "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that—might just be rocks. Dig in!"

Sokka then threw one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. As it landed near Momo. The Shisnos, Aang, and Katara looked at one another, then back at Sokka.

"Seriously, what else ya got?", asked the waterbender.

Sighing, Sokka peered with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Meanwhile, Momo was eying the nut-like object with suspicion. He chittered and picked it up, and then tapped it on a nearby stone to no effect. Then he cocked back and rapped it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupted the forest's calm. This caught everybody's attention, including Appa, who was situated at a clearing nearby.

"What was that!", Idano wondered.

Behind Sokka, Momo was looking befuddled. He turned to look back at the nut-like object in his hand. He blinked twice, then he dropped the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoed through the forest, startling Momo again.

"It's coming from over there!", Aang shouted, pointing somewhere.

Aang, Aixata, Katara, and Idano rushed off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sokka waving his arms at them.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms—not toward them?", he said as he hesitantly followed. The five reached a fallen tree and as they looked over, they found a river bed, reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender was practicing his art in the river bed, and the five watched him move around a huge boulder.

"An earthbender!", Katara gasped.

"Let's go meet him!", Aixata said.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously.", Sokka warned.

"Leave the negotiations with me.", said Idano.

Instantly, Idano cautiously walked out into the river bed to address the young earthbender.

"Hey there.", Idano said, catching the earthbender's attention. "My name's Idano! What's yours?"

The young earthbender looked over at Idano in surprise. And then he dropped his rock and ran back down the river bed, earthbending a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking pursuit.

"Nice to meet you!", Aang called out.

"We just wanted to say hi.", Katara added.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!", Sokka suggested. "Which means no nuts for dinner!"

"That's great.", Aixata cheered.

S—K—I—A—A—?—S—K—I—A—A—?

Finally, the Gaang arrived at a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. The first thing they did was go to the market. At one stall, Aang was trying out a hat.

"Great hat.", he said. "I'll trade you some nuts for it."

As he did just that, Idano was purchasing supplies with the money their uncle Bonzu gave them back at Omashu. As he was doing that, Katara noticed the earthbender back at the riverbed entering a nearby building.

"Hey!" she called as she ran off in pursuit. She peered into the house to see the boy in a long, mostly empty room with an older woman, presumably his mother.

"Hi, mom.", the earthbender said.

"Haru Khoma, where have you been?", his mother scolded. "You're late! Get started on your chores."

Katara then opened door and entered, framed in sunlight pouring in behind her.

"Hey, you're that kid!", she gasped. "Why did you run away before?",

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid.", said Haru.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending.", Aang said, wearing the hat he bought as he followed with Sokka and the Shisnos, the latter closing the door behind them and shutting the windows.

"They saw you doing what?", said Mrs. Khoma.

"They're crazy, mom.", Haru protested. "I mean, look at how they're dressed!"

As the five looked at their clothing, Idano said, "Was that guy we saw your twin brother, then?"

"You know how dangerous that is!", Mrs. Khoma said to Haru. "You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

From outside, a heavy knock on the door was heard and Sokka quickly parted the window blinds to identify the intruders.

"Open up!", said a gruff voice.

"Fire Nation! Act natural!", Sokka hissed.

Mrs. Khoma opened the door and a Fire Nation soldier entered. The Gaang were caught ala "freeze-frame" in the midst of some very unconvincing "normal" poses. Just then, the top of the barrel that Aang was leaning upon shifted and his hand went into the water up to his shoulder. The soldier then turned to Mrs. Khoma.

"What do you want?", she said. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled.", he replied. "Wouldn't want an accident, would we?"

The soldier then produced a fireball in his hands and smiled. Everyone behind Mrs. Khoma took a step back from the soldier.

"Fire is sometimes so hard to control.", he said.

Mrs. Khoma expression then melted from defiance to fear and resignation. She then took a chest from a shelf and placed it on a table. She opened it to reveal a few miserable coins. She took most of them out and gave them to the soldier, who gave back the copper coins to her.

"You can keep the copper ones.", he said as he left the Gaang and the Khomas unhappy.

"Nice guy.", Sokka said sarcastically. "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years.", said Mrs. Khoma. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs", said Haru. "They steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that."

"But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help.", Idano said..

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?", Katara said. "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend."

"Like forbidding a someone with a talented voice from singing.", Aixata added. "Like preventing an artist from painting. Like—"

"What my sister means to say it's just impossible to bar someone from using his natural abilities because it's a part of who he is", Idano explained..

"You don't understand.", Mrs. Khoma said.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back.", said Katara. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away!", said Haru's mother. "Like they took his father."

Haru's and a wide-eyed Katara and Aixata looked pained from those words. Aang and Sokka were shocked. Idano felt speechless.

S—K—I—A—A—H—S—K—I—A—A—H (H for Haru)

Later in the afternoon…

The Gaang were situated at the outbuildings of a farm, escorted by Haru as he opened the double doors of one of the structures. Haru and our group have entered, the open double door visible behind them.

As the late setting sun poured in, he said, "My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay.", assured Aang.

A distance behind him, Appa had his mouth stuffed with hay. He looked over at Aang, stopped chewing for a few seconds, then began chewing again.

A few minutes later, the Shisnos, Haru, and Katara left the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk.

"We're sorry about what we said earlier.", apologized Katara. "We didn't know about your father."

"That's okay.", said Haru. "It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him."

"Thanks."

"My father was very courageous.", he continued. "When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man.", Idano remarked.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender, and took them away. We haven't seen them since."

"So, that's why you hide your earthbending?", Aixata realized.

"Yeah.", admitted Haru. "The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know."

The four of them have now walked up onto the crest of a small hill that overlooked the surrounding countryside. Haru has knelt down and begun twirling some small stones while he spoke about his father. When he was done, he turned the stones to sand, which fell through his fingers. Katara and the Shisnos came up and sat next to him. The waterbender then pointed to her necklace and began to speak.

"See this necklace? My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful.", said Haru.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid.", she explained. "This necklace is all I have left of her."

"It's not enough, is it?"

"No."

"It never is.", added Aixata. "Even though my brother and I never lost my parents to experience the loss."

The four of them sat on the hill, watching the fading glory of the setting sun.

K—I—A—H—K—I—A—H (Katara, Idano, Aixata, Haru)

Sometime later…

The four of them walked down a path towards an open mine entrance some way ahead when they heard a boom is heard and saw rocks and dust come out of the mine entrance. The sound of an old man, probably hurt, was heard.

"Help!"

"The mine!", Haru gasped as he, the Shisnos, and Katara rushed to the mine. There, they saw an old man, almost buried by the cave-in.

"Help me!", the man pleaded.

The ground still shook a bit, and more earth threatened to fall on and crush the old man. Finally, the four arrived. Haru and Aixata tried to prevent any more earth falling on the old man by bracing the collapsed mine entrance frame, while Katara and Idano tried to get the old man free.

As Katara struggled, Idano said, "It's not working, we have to get help."

"There's no time…", argued Haru. "Pull harder."

"Haru, there's a way you can help him.", Katara said.

"I can't."

"Please, there's no one around to see you, it's the only way.", Aixata pleaded.

Indecision dominated Haru's face for a few moments, but then he moved in front of the old man and turned to look back into the mine entrance. He concentrated and with a quick move of his hands and feet, he pushed the obstruction of earth and stone back deep into the mine, freeing the old man, whom they helped get up.

"Haru, you did it!", cheered Katara and Aixata.

"Thanks.", replied the earthbender.

Just then, they heard Idano hiss at the old man, "This young man saved your life. Don't be so ungrateful as to turn him in to the Fire Nation, or I swear you'll regret it, understand?"

The old man nodded and ran off.

"What was that for?", asked Haru.

"I was afraid he might be ungrateful, so I threatened him to keep this quiet."

"What was your threat?", asked Katara.

"I did not tell him, but it involves this.", Idano answered as he pulled out a feather.

"A feather?", gasped Haru. "What good can that do? Tickle him to death?"

"Yes. But not to death, of course."

K—I—A—H—K—I—A—H

Evening at the Khoma farm…

The whole Gaang, including Momo and Appa, were ready to hit the sack.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man.", said Katara.

"You two must have really inspired him.", said Aang, who was atop Appa.

"I guess so.", replied Aixata.

"Everyone should get some sleep.", Sokka cut in. "We're leaving at dawn."

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?"

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. "

"He's right, sis.", added Idano. "If they discover Aang's here, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

And with that, the whole Gaang went to sleep, with Katara blowing out the lamp.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Hours later…

Fire Nation troops were walking along the path that led to the Khoma residence. Lamps on poles swung back and forth as they marched. Leading the column was the soldier who extorted the money from the previous day. He wore a helmet with horns on either side of his head. When he knocked on the door three times, it opened to reveal Haru, who drew an intake of breath in surprise. Not only was he confronting the Fire soldiers, but also the old man he saved earlier that day.

"That's him! That's the earthbender!", said the old man.

The solder pushed the old man out of the way and approached Haru. He then grabbed him, who could do nothing to resist.

Back at the farm, Idano suddenly awoke and muttered, "That ungrateful bastard!"

Quietly, he left the farm and like a ninja, he headed for the Khoma residence, in time to see Haru being taken away. Unfortunately, Idano didn't have the time and ability to rescue him, so he resorted to making true the threat he made to the old man. (1)

"He's gonna pay for this bigtime.", Idano muttered as he snuck off.

I—H—I—H—I—H—I—H—I—H (Idano, Haru)

The next day…

Aixata woke up, realizing her brother was missing. But she just assumed that he woke up early and went off to buy supplies. she walked up to a water pump with an earthen pot. As she worked the pump since she wasn't a waterbender, she wondered what Idano was doing. Meanwhile, Idano has returned and came over to his sister.

"Anyone found out I was gone?", he asked.

"Unless anyone woke up earlier than I, then went back to sleep by then, no one."

"Good morning, Aixata. Good morning, Idano.", said Katara as she came over.

"Good morning, Katara.", replied Idano. "Could you bring this over to the water bottle?"

"You mean the one that looks clear and is made out of some 'synthetic' material?" (2)

"That's the one."

"Okay."

Just as Katara received the pot from Aixata and was about to take it to the others when she noticed Haru's mother looking out over the farm. She turned and it is clear she was crying. Quickly, Katara put down the water pot and came over to Mrs. Khoma to console her. A distance away, the Shisnos saw this and (Aixata) realized what happened. (3)

At that time, Aang and Sokka have awoken and were packing their gear.

"We're ready to go!", Sokka called without looking. But when he heard no response, he turned to see the Shisnos staring blankly somewhere. Quickly he came over and asked, "What's wrong?"

When he received no answer, he turned to where they were facing and saw his sister trying to comfort Haru's mother. With a face of realization, he turned to Idano and asked, "What did you see when you snuck off that midnight?"

Sighing in defeat, Idano said, "They took him. They took Haru away."

"What?", Aang asked as he came over a moment later.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation, despite the threat I imposed. I saw it, but I could do nothing to stop it. The best I could do was follow through with my threat."

"And what was the threat?", Sokka asked curiously.

"That I'd tickle him 'til he is out of breath. Believe me, it works. And I also took the money he received when he turned in Haru. Turns out he did it for the money."

"It's all our fault.", said Katara as she rejoined the others. "Aixata and I forced him into earthbending."

"It's too late to track him, he's long gone.", her brother sighed.

"We don't need to track him.", Aixata said. "The Fire Nation is going to take us right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?", asked Aang.

"Because they're going to arrest us for earthbending." (4)

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Later…

Somewhere, the Gaang (sans Appa, who was in hiding) gathered at an air grate with a boulder.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Aixata, but this might work.", Sokka said, and then explained. "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and, tada, fake earthbending."

"That isn't necessary as I have telekinesis, though that works too."

When Aixata, Sokka, and Katara finished rolling the boulder on top of the vent, Sokka gave a thumbs up to Idano, who was behind a large boulder where Aang was also situated. Near him was another vent that Aang would be airbending into. Meanwhile, Sokka leaned on the rock he, Katara, and Aixata just moved with a self-satisfied grin on his face. As he then came over to where Aang was, Idano was asking the airbender if he understood everything.

"I got it.", replied Aang in a distracted tone as he played around with Momo and a butterfly.

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked as he came over and Idano felt for his position.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By 'this' do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders?"

"Exactly! That's fun stuff."

Just then, Sokka saw a band of Fire Nation soldiers coming down to the path towards them.

"Here they come! Get in your places!", he called. "Remember, girls, you've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you." A few seconds later, everyone was ready.

As the three soldiers marching down the path, they saw a masked guy (Idano) and a ponytail guy with a boomerang (Sokka) cross paths with an orange-haired girl (Aixata) and a dark-skinned one with clothes of the same color as the boomerang guy (Katara).

"Get out of my way, carrot top!", Idano said.

"You too, pipsqeak!", said Sokka.

"How dare you call us 'carrot top and pipsqueak', you masked freak!" Aixata.

"Yeah. And you're a giant-eared cretin!" Katara.

"What did you call us!" Idano and Sokka.

"A masked freak! Just look at that visage. What is it that you conceal there?" Aixata.

"A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?" Katara, simultaneously.

"You better back off!" Sokka.

"Seriously, back off." Idano.

"I will not back off!" The girls.

"I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!" Katara.

"Seriously, you should take off that mask and see what you really look like!" Aixata.

"That's it! You're going down!" The boys.

"I'll show you who's boss—earthbending style!"

Aixata then moved the boulder up—to reveal Momo behind it.

One of the soldiers pointed at Momo and gasped, "That lemur! It's earthbending!"

"No, you idiot! It's the girls!", one of his comrades corrected.

"Oh, of course."

"Earthending won't stop us!", Idano said as he leaped over the boulder and was about to land a flying kick on Aixata when she moved the boulder in the way so that he landed on it. Meanwhile, Sokka quickly 'struck down' Katara with a few smooth moves he learned from Suki back at Kyoshi Island. At the same time, Idano back-flipped and landed his hands on the ground. Aixata then moved the boulder to him and he was struck down.

"I could use some help here!", Idano called to the soldiers.

Quickly, the soldiers shot fireballs at Aixata who faked getting hit and fell down. The boulder, without anything moving it, dropped to the ground and rolled away. Two of the soldiers then took the girls and led them away while the third came over to Idano, who got up and insisted he was fine. Finally, the third soldier left with his comrades, Katara, and Aixata.

"Looks like I didn't need to do my part after all.", Aang remarked as he popped out from behind the rock.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

At the village's port…

A Fire Navy ship is docked, ready to receive a wheeled transport with a couple of prisoners, Katara and Aixata included, who wore brown sackcloth over their tunics. The three boys were in the crowd watching them being taken aboard.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Later…

The three of them rode upon Appa and followed the Fire Navy ship from afar. In the distance, an offshore platform was seen. The rig was huge, dark, industrial and foreboding. Over the complex, a bloody sunset cast its last rays of light.

"She'll be fine, Aang", said Idano and Sokka simultaneously. "My sister knows what she's doing."

"You're strange when you speak simultaneously.", said Aang. "It creeps me off."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Meanwhile, on the rig, Aixata and Katara were with the prisoners as they saw the warden arrive, who was an obviously aged, yet skilled Firebender.

"Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard.", he addressed. "I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide by my rules."

Just then, one of the prisoners coughed. The warden ignored that as he had finished a sentence and thus the man's cough didn't count as interrupting. However, he reacted to someone yawning with a huge gout of flame at the yawning prisoner, who jumped backwards.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by showing disinterest!", he said. "Take him below!" Then quietly, he muttered, "One week in solitary will improve his manners."

He then puts his face up to Aixata's, but still speaking to the group, "Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. For it is nigh improbable without your precious earth. Good day."

And with that, he turned and walked away as the prisoners are led deep inside. It did not happen to be deep because inside the rig, it was an open area, as the girls found out after being thrust there through a narrow door. It was not a pleasant sight though as there were hopeless and forlorn looking prisoners roaming around. It didn't help that a double gate dropped behind them as they surveyed the prisoners on the deck. As they walked, they found Haru, who got up and called their name upon seeing her. They came and Katara hugged him in return.

"What are you two doing here?", he asked.

"We came to rescue you."

"So, you got yourself arrested?"

"It was our fault you're here. It was the only way to find you."

Haru folded his arms across his chest and smiled, "You got guts, I'll give you that. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

The three traversed along the platform and later stopped at one group of prisoners.

"Aixata, Katara, this is Tyro, my father.", Haru introduced as he talked with a clearly elderly man, though he seemed to have a somewhat commendable physique.

Both of the girls bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you."

Tyro handed Aixata a bowl of soup and she readily took a spoonful. However, she immediately spit it out in disgust.

"It's not as bad as it looks.", said Tyro as he gave Katara a bowl, who made a face after digesting it.

"Although it's still pretty bad.", he apologized.

"I'll just eat a snack I brought with me.", said Aixata as she took out a bar and ate it. (5)

Just then, a prisoner landed his hand on Tyro's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around.", he said.

"I'll talk to the guards.", Tyro replied. "In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan, if you have one?", asked Katara.

"Excuse me?", asked the earthbender suspiciously.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan—is to survive. To wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?", Aixata gasped in disgust. "You sound like you've already given up."

"Aixata, Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

But the girls stood up, grim determination on her face. "We'll see about that."

They went to a small raised platform in the open area and stood there. Aixata then banged the lid of a pot with her spoon several times to get everyone's attention and give a speech.

"Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you.", Aixata said. "In my childhood, I have heard stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. (6) Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear!"

From one of the catwalks above, the warden saw this, but did nothing to interrupt.

"It is because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home.", Katara continued for Aixata since she was out of breath. "It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!"

Unfortunately, after a few moments passed, the groups of prisoners turned away from them and went on with their conversations.

"Well, at least pray for those who are still outside this prison to eventually succeed against the Fire Nation.", said Aixata before she and Katara went back down, disappointed from their failure.

At the catwalk, the warden smiled and walked away.

K—A—H—T—K—A—H—T (Katara, Aixata, Haru, Tyro)

Nighttime…

As the rig's lighthouse lamp rotated in the darkness, Appa had arrived and was parked at an edge of the main platform. Aang made his way in and nudged them awake. They woke up to see him, then the three returned to where Appa was waiting.

"Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru?", Sokka asked. "We've got to get out of here."

"We can't.", her sister said.

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on."

"What's wrong, sis?", Idano asked.

"We're not leaving. We're not giving up on these people.", Aixata answered with determination.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!", Idano exclaimed as he and the rest of the Gaang hopped onto the rig.

"We can't abandon these people.", Aixata retorted. "There has to be a way to help them."

"Maybe they're right.", Aang said. "What do you say, Sokka?"

"I say you're all crazy!", Sokka replied as they all ducked the searchlight that passed. "Last chance, we need to leave—now!"

"No." Their minds were made up.

"I hate when you get like this.", said Sokka and Idano (7) at the same time. "Come on, we better hide."

And the five did, but not before Aang told Appa to fly off. However, this caught the attention of two Fire Soldiers who were on sentry duty.

"Look!", said one of the guards.

The warden came immediately and said, "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"Well, sir, it looked like a flying bison."

"What?"

"It was a giant flying buffalo, sir, with an empty saddle."

"Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point is it, sir?"

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!", said the warden as he threw the soldier he was talking to over the railing. A scream trailed off into nothing yet no splash was heard. (7) He then turned to the remaining guard and said, "You! Wake up the Captain. Search the entire rig!"

"Sir? That was the Captain you just threw overboard, so I can't comply."

"Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig!"

"Yes, sir!"

"There's something going on here and I don't like it."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Later…

The Gaang hid at the loading docks, thinking of a plan.

"We don't have much time.", said Sokka. "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane.", Aang suggested. "The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?", Idano argued.

"I'm just tossing ideas around."

"We tired talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work.", Aixata said. "If there was just a way to help them help themselves."

"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock—something they can bend.", Idano told her.

"But this entire place is made of metal.", Katara replied as she touched the rig platform.

"No, it's not.", Aang countered. "Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal…In other words—"

"Earth!", Sokka gasped.

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Dawn…

Aixata and Katara brought Sokka with them to the prisoner deck where Haru, Tyro, and the others were. As they went to a grate similar to the one back at the mine, Katara said, "It's almost dawn, we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"It should.", said Sokka. "These vents reminded me of the little trick we would have done back at the village were it not for your telekinesis, Aixata. We're gonna try the same thing this time, but on a much larger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Idano closed off all the vents except one. When Aang does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go—right back here."

Soon after, they waited for morning and by that time, six Fire Nation soldiers were pointing their spears at them and the prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards stood by behind them.

"There's the intruders!", called one of the soldiers.

Sokka drew his boomerang and yelled, "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

"Katara, Aixata, stop!", Tyro warned. "You can't win this fight!"

"That's what you think!", countered Aixata. "We're giving you a surprise that would have you eat those words."

Haru was stunned at his both his father's pronouncement, and Aixata's confidence. Just then, the warden arrived.

"Listen to him well, kids.", he said. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

Just as the soldiers closed in, ignoring Sokka's bluff, air began to rush out of the grate, followed by dust and pebbles. And then a living river of coal erupted from the grate, eventually tearing it away and shooting it high into the air over the deck. The warden was clearly shocked and dismayed by this as the coal landed in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders. As the coal 'settled' Aang dropped from above, clearly covered in coal dust. Idano descended after him with his Jet Wings (9). Quickly, Aixata and Katara ran up to the top of the coal.

"Here's your chance, earthbenders!", they said as they grabbed a lump of coal each and raised it high. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Despite this, and the fact they have something to bend, the prisoners shied away, save for Haru, who was restrained by his father.

"Hahaha! Foolish girls!", said the warden. "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girls. You've failed."

This served as the last straw for Aixata, who went into a fit, turned to the earthbenders and screamed. "That's it? You have given up to the point where you won't fight even with earth at your disposal? You're a soddy disgrace! Every! Single! One of you!"

She then calmed down and turned away, saying, "If anything, you'll be remembered not for a 'potential' fight for freedom, but for being rescued by the Avatar and his valiant friends!"

With that, she outstretched her hands, ready to telekinetically move the coal. Katara, despite her disappointment, got ready to waterbend what she got in her water skin. Idano pulled out his arnis sticks. Sokka put away his boomerang and took out his club. Aang held his staff firm. Just then, as the warden turned to walk back into the rig, leaving his men to deal with the Gaang, a lump of coal flew to his head and hit him. He turned in anger to see Haru, who was now positioned inbetween Aang and Idano, twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand, and his expression severe.

"Count me in!", sid Haru to the Gaang.

"No, Haru! Don't!", his father pleaded.

"I'd rather risk my life and fight by their side, father, than stay in the sidelines, watch, and be remembered as 'distressed damsels'."

Just then, the warden launched a blast of fire at him. Just as the gout of flame was about to engulf Haru, who braced for death, Tyro blocked it with a wall of coal. This was it for the warden, who ordered his men to attack.

"Show no mercy!"

The Fire Nation line charged forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Aixata, Tyro, Haru, and the three nearest earthbenders, blocked it with a huge wall of coal, which absorbed the flames.

"For the Earth Kingdom, attack!", Tyro cried out as he slammed the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line, who deflected some of the rocks with flame. Gathering whatever bravery they had left, the prisoners began to fight, turning the prisoner deck into a war zone.

One on one, the earthbenders blocked fire attacks with coal shields and knocked out firebenders by striking them with huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. Heaps of burning coal now littered the deck. Fire Nation non-bending soldiers entered the mayhem, but Sokka and Idano broke off the head of their spears with their weapons and threw the spearheads to Momo, who was flying close overhead, collecting them as they were thrown. This rendered the spearmen unable to fight effectively.

Meanwhile, Tyro and Haru were in front of the coal dump, raising a huge amount of coal, and then mashing it between them to create a boulder. They then tossed it past the warden, who was fighting aa batch of earthbenders and Katara, and at a door into the rig, blasting a hole in it.

"Get to the ship!", Tyro said. "We'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!", ordered the warden to his remaining men. They then began to barrage the exit with flamesm which missed the Gaang and hit the wall. Aang then deciced to create a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders. At that same moment, Idano pulled out a long pipe of sorts from his bag and aimed it at the firebenders. (10)

"Guys, throw me some coal!", both of them said.

Sokka and Katara started dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, which accelerated down the wind tube and exited at high speed towards the Warden's men, knocking them down. Just then, Aixata loaded large chunks of coal into Idano's "pipe", which then launched a large ball of coal, sweeping the rest off their feet. Tyro and two other earthbenders then earthbent the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out and over the open water.

"No, please!", The warden begged. "I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float.", Tyro assured as he let go of the coal, dropping the warden and his men to the ocean below, yet without a splash. Unbeknownst to Tyro and the others, Idano smirked with his hand in a position that implied he snapped his fingers.

"That another addition to our ranks.", he muttered. (11)

S—K—I—A—A—H—T

Later…

The former prisoners now drove the Fire Nation ships away from the rig. Appa with the Inuitikuts and Aang swam next to the point ship, and Tyro, Haru, and the Shisnos were on its deck. Katara beamed, looking back at the prison they left behind. Unbeknownst to her, her necklace was missing.

"I want to thank you for saving me.", Haru said to Aixata and Katara. "For saving us."

"All it took was a little coal.", Katara replied sheepishly.

"It wasn't the coal, it was you."

Tyro then put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Aixata Shisno and Katara Inuitikut. The Khomas and everyone here owes you and your friends much."

"So, I guess you're going home now?", said Aixata.

"Yes, to take back my village. To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

The earthbenders cheered as Tyro raised his fist at the second sentence.

"Come with us.", Haru requested to Aixata.

"We can't.", Idano answered for his sister. "Your mission is to take back your homes. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."

"That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Aixata, Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way I could repay you."

"I know.", Aixata said as she approached Haru's face and was about to kiss him when Katara gasped.

"My mother's necklace!", she exclaimed. "It's gone!"

"What?", gasped Sokka and Aang.

S—K—I—A—A—H—T

Meanwhile, or sometime later… (12)

The Seeker has reached the rig, under suspicion that the Avatar was here.

"Search for traces.", Zuko ordered. "I know I saw the Avatar headed here."

"Yes, sir!", Larch saluted.

"By your command!", said Lodge.

"Of course, Prince Zuko.", replied Moritz.

The four of them, plus a couple more were searching the prisoner deck, where they saw burning coal all over from a supposed battle between earthbender prisoners and firebender guards. Iroh was supposed to come too, but he decided to stay behind just to drink more tea.

"Hey! I found something!", Moritz called.

"What is it?", Zuko asked as he came over.

"I think it's a Water Tribe necklace. Probably belongs to the Avatar's waterbender friend."

"Give it to me."

"Of course.", conceded Moritz as he gave Katara's necklace to Zuko.

"Back to the Seeker, everyone! We're getting closer!"

As everybody headed back, Moritz took out something else that was with the necklace; a disc with the Story Crew emblem on it (13). It was a 'communicator'.

"Clever.", Moritz muttered. "Now we can communicate anytime we want. But why leave Katara's necklace here for Zuko to find, I wonder?"

Finally, he was back in the Seeker and it set off, continuing in its mission to bring Zuko to the Avatar, and then bring them home.

(1) I'd rather not tell you exactly how Idano did his threat, but I did tell how he would do it earlier, at the part where Haru rescued the old man with his earthbending.

(2) Plastic, obviously.

(3) Idano already knew from sneaking off that night.

(4) As this is my fanfiction, I can change the events, so Aixata also gets 'arrested'.

(5) This bar I'm referring to here is the same ones she gave Sokka at the third chapter (not episode as this is a fanfiction, not a fanmade video).

(6) As Aixata is part of the Story Crew, this is possible as some members of her family might've been at "Four Nations" (my KH name of the world where "The Last Airbender" takes place) before on missions and bought storybooks in their spare time.

(7) Apparently, he has experienced Aixata's determination to situtions he disarees on in the past.

(8) I will explain later.

(9) The same ones from the first chapter when he, Katara, and Aang escaped the abandoned Fire Nation ship.

(10) A specialized "bazooka".

(11) This will be explained at the end of the chapter.

(12) This section is my extended version of the chapter's ending.

(13) Look up the first chapter in Escapre from the Heartless to find out what the emblem looks like.

-Here comes the explanation on what happened to the Fire Nation men at the rig. **Read at your own risk.**-

_**SCS (Story Crew Special): Warden of the Rig and his men**_

Warden and all his men were picked up via a coal platform earthbent by Tyro and his men, and were moved out and over the open water.

"No, please!", The warden begged. "I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float.", Tyro assured as he let go of the coal, dropping the warden and his men to the ocean below. Just as they were about to make contact with the water, a white portal opened and sucked them all in.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he woke up, he saw that he was in a grey void. While he saw the rest of his men around him, unconscious, he saw someone in green and brown clothes (military soldier uniforms) approach him. A second later, he recognized the face.

"We meet again. Sir.", he said.

"You're—", gasped the Warden.

"Yes. I'm the Captain you threw overboard. But don't worry. I'm not here for revenge. And this isn't the afterlife either."

"Where is this, then.", asked one of the warden's men.

"You'll see soon enough.", said the once-Captain as each and every one of the men were telported away.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO

The next thing he knew, the warden was now in what he thought was an interrogation room. He was on a chair, which was facing a table. Another man was on a chair, sitting opposite the warden, his arms on the table.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No. All I remember was that my men and I were fighting off our prisoners who had other companion with them and the next thing I knew, we were on a coal platform, made by the leading earthbender. He dropped us after he knew I couldn't swim, and before we hit the water, we were in a grey void."

"I'll tell you why we're here.", said the man. "You best be quiet and listen or I'll make certin you drowned."

The warden nodded and remained silent.

"Now, the reason why we 'rescued' you is that our company has been running short on members because of our rivals called the Book Troop. They have been intervening in our missions to keep 'things' as they should be and our efforts on making them better. They have not won yet, but we won't give them that privelege. You'll be given a choice. You can return to your home, either with a fresh start, or back where we found you, depending on how you refuse, and have no memory of this conversation either way. Or you can abandon your old life, become part of our team, and maintain the status quo of the universe."

"Sounds a bit like the Avatar.", said the warden.

"I told you not to cut in, but yes. Our objective is like the Avatar's. So what's it gonna be? Your men have already chosen. What's yours?"

The warden thought about it for a full minute, and then made his choice.

"I'm in."

"Congratulations. Welcome to the Story Crew."

-This is just a bit of randomness to explain the Story Crew, so there. 'Til next chapter.-


	7. B1C7&8: Winter Solstice

nightelf37: Warning, oncoming 'severe' plot diversion.

Jenny: Seriously? (1)

nightelf37: That's right. There will be a 'Sixth Ranger', earlier in this series.

Jenny: Toph's coming early?

nightelf37: No. Someone else is. Although she will still come in the team. Just not now.

Jenny: I see.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me. If you wish to keep your 'sanity', abandon this fanfiction now!

Chapter(s) 7 (and 8): Winter Solstice

Part I. The Spirit World

Somewhere over a lush river valley…

It is a beautiful day with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. Overhead, Appa moved slowly through the clouds. Aang was in the driving seat, leaning back, enjoying himself with a reed in his mouth. Katara stretched out on her stomach looking over Appa's side, while Sokka whistled. Aixata was scouting whatever could be behind Appa, and Idano just lounged about.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?", Katara asked. "Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap."

"Maybe you should give it a try.", Sokka suggested sarcastically.

"You're hilarious.", Aixata replied scornfully.

"I'll try it!", Aang volunteered. "Take over for me Idano."

"Geronimo!", Idano said.

"Who's Geronimo?", Aang asked as he turned to see that Idano already leaped off, hurtling down through the clouds with his 'wings' activated.

His sister and the Inuitikuts looked over the side of Appa as he plunged through a cloud. A moment later, he jetted back to Appa, soaking wet.

"Clouds are made of evaporated water from the sea that condensed.", Idano explained. "These clouds get bigger as more water condenses and eventually fall as rain. The water that falls from there ends up in us as we drink it, into the soil for the plants, or in the rivers to return to the sea where the water cycle begins again."

"Awesome speech.", Sokka remarked. and this time, he meant it.

Just then, Katara turned and looked ahead.

"Hey, what is that?", she said.

Up ahead, they saw the floor of the valley below around the river was black instead of vegetation green.

"It's like a scar.", Aixata remarked.

The Gaang landed and disembarked Appa. As they walked around, they saw burnt tree stumps dotting the barren landscape.

"Listen, it's so quiet.", Idano said. 'There's no life anywhere."

"Aang, are you ok?", Katara asked.

At that time, Idano was examining footprints on the burnt ground.

"Fire Nation!", Sokka exclaimed. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for—"

Aixata shushed him.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Aixata answered by pointing ahead at Aang, who was standing ahead and clearly upset. He sunk to his knees in the dust and sighed. As he began to run his hands through the burnt earth, he asked himself.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen.", said Katara. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher."

"Yeah, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you?", Sokka asked. "He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?"

"I don't know."

Momo jumped into Aang's lap and began to chitter. As Aang petted his back, The Shisnos sighed in sorrow.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Elsewhere in the forest…

Prince Zuko and Moritz emerged from tall reeds into a clearing.

"Uncle!", Zuko called. "It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over there!", Moritz aid, pointing at a certain direction.

A fire soldier uniform was hanging from the low branches of a tree. There lay Iroh in a hot bath, the tub made out of rock and it was fed by a stream coming out of the rocks behind it.

"Over here.", Iroh called.

"We need to move on, sir.", Moritz said. "We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and Zuko doesn't want to lose him!"

"You look tired, Prince Zuko, Private Moritz. Why don't you two join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away.", the prince retorted. "It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself."

Iroh shifted position slightly, put his hands together, and breathed steam from his nostrils. Moritz wasn't impressed by this as he swatted away the steam.

"Enough!", he said. "We have to leave now! Would you please get out of the water?"

"Very well.", said Iroh as he rose from the water revealing his—censor bar that Moritz asked him to wear in the bath.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes.", Zuko said as he turned away. "But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the charred area…

Aang was still kneeling in the wasteland. Just then, Aixata approached him from behind.

"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No."

Just then, an acorn flew into Aang's head.

"Ow!"

He turned to see Katara bouncing another acorn up and down in her right hand.

"Hey, how was that cheering me up?", Aang asked.

"Heheh, cheered me up.", said Sokka, who promptly got whacked by another acorn from his sister.

"Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang.", Idano explained as he examined another acorn. "That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

Next to Idano, Momo was digging furiously in the scorched earth, emerging with a double handful of acorns. Aixata placed an acorn in the palm of Aang's hands and closed it.

"Thanks, Aixata.", Aang said with a smile, who smiled back.

Just then, an old man in green using a walking stick approached the Gaang and walked up to the Airbender.

"Who might you be, sir?", Idano asked.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible.", said the man, then turned to Aang. "But those markings—are you the Avatar child?"

"Why?"

"My village desperately needs your help."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Late afternoon…

The Gaang were escorted to Senlin Village, which had many buildings burnt out and destroyed. They entered one of the buildings where some villagers are gathered. As the old man introduced Aang to the people (who had suspicious looks on Idano's mask), a man, presumably the village chief walked over.

"This young person is the Avatar.", said the old man.

"So the rumors of your return are true.", the chief said as he bowed. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang bowed in return "Nice to meet you too. …So is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure."

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope.", the old man cut in. "For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?", Sokka asked.

As the chief moved to the threshold of the doorway, looking at the setting sun, he replied, "We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?", asked Katara.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.", said the old man.

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction.", the chief added. "Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?", Aang asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself?", said the old man. "You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"May we speak with the Avatar for a moment?", Idano asked as he pulled him close to a window. As the ret of the Gaang huddled, he said, "You seem a but unsure about all this."

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world.", Aang replied in an exasperated tone. "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So, can you help these people?", asked Aixata.

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just…come to me."

"I think you can do it, Aang.", said Katara.

"Yeahhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.", Sokka added sarcastically.

"I'll show that guy a thing or two.", said Aixata.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Meanwhile…

Iroh was still soaking in his outdoor hot spring bath, snoring peacefully. Just then, a noise startled him into wakefulness.

"Uh? Who's there?", he asked. But only a small rodent jumped out of the trees and onto the lip of the bath. As Iroh let it jumps onto his outstretched hand, he said, "A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one. Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking from deeper in the forest, scaring away the meadow vole. Tremors emerged from the woods and reached Iroh's bath. The old general has been caught by surprise and when the shockwaves reached his tub, he was quickly held fast by three triangular stones that have been pushed into the tub. A second later, three earthbenders appeared next to the tub behind each of the three stone projectiles that were holding Iroh imprisoned. One of them took Iroh's uniform off the tree,

"He's a Fire Nation soldier.", said the earthbender who picked up the clothes.

"He's no ordinary soldier.", said their captain, who wore a different suit from his fellow privates. "This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Senlin Village…

The sun has nearly set. Aang was now outside the meetinghouse where he had met the chief. As the doors closed behind him, Aang began to walk through the village, hands defensively wrapped around his staff.

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me?", Aang said. "This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."

As Aang was about to exit the village gate, his friends were in the meeting house, looking out at the windows. The sun had almost set.

"This isn't right.", Sokka complained. "We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can.", said the old man.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone.", Aixata argued.

Outside, the sun set and the area darkened. Aang was now standing at the village gate, like a gunslinger.

"The sun has set.", Aang said. "Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace! "

He twirled his staff like a marching baton and then planted it in the ground like a flag. His expression was resolute. But after a full minute, nothing happened.

"Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then.", said Aang as he turned to walk back to the village. It was then that the spirit decided to make its presence known, by slamming its huge feet on the ground, making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground. Aang noticed this and turned around to see Hei-Bai, who was as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He looked vaguely mammalian and had razor sharp teeth.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit.", Aang said as he bowed his head. "My name is—"

Before Aang could finish introducing himself, Hei-Bai blew a blast of air and blue energy from its mouth. Aang didn't move but his staff was blown to the ground. The spirit then reared itself up on its hind-most legs and bellowed, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It got back on all six legs and then charged into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind. As it moved in, Aang turned to address it.

"My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!"

In rapid succession, the spirit destroyed two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continues to destroy buildings as Aang followed it around, trying to get its attention.

Back at the meetinghouse, the Chief remarked, "The Avatar's methods are—unusual."

"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying.", Sokka said. "Maybe we should go help him?"

"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai.", protested the old man.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka.", Katara assured him.

"I think not.", Idano replied. "This is Aang's first experience with a spirit after all."

"But—", the chief tried to say.

"I'm referring to Aang not as the Avatar, who obviously had dealt with these in his previous reincarnations, but as himself."

Meanwhile, Aang was still trying to negotiate.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?", he asked as he jumped on top of the building between him and Hei-Bai, who was pounding another building into the ground with his fists. "I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!"

At this, Hei-Bai indeed turned around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flew through the air and hit a nearby roof. He slid off and collapsed on the ground. Cut back to the meetinghouse window.

"That's it!", Aixata said as she went to leave and accompany Aang. "He needs help!"

"Wait, sis!", Idano protested as he turned to follow, but was stopped by the old man.

"It's not safe!", he said.

"I know! I'm just trying to get my sister back inside!", Idano protested, but the man held firm.

At that moment, Aixata called Hei-Bai's attention and manipulated some debris right into the spirit, which bounced off harmlessly.

"Aixata, go back!", Aang pleaded.

"We'll fight him together, Aang.", Aixata replied.

"I don't wanna fight him unless I—"

In a flash, Hei-Bai quickly grabbed Aixata and headed out of the village. Seeing that, Aang opened his staff into glider mode and took off. As the spirit loped back into the forest, with Aang gliding in pursuit, the Inuitikuts and to run after them, but stopped, at the village gate, clearly unable to catch up.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Meanwhile…

Zuko and Moritz returned to Iroh's tub— to find that he was gone.

"Uncle!", Zuko callled. "Uncle, where are you?"

"Maybe he thought you left without him, sir.", Moritz suggested.

"Something's not right here."

Zuko and Moritz examined the hot tub, which now had stone projectiles embedded in it.

"That pile of rocks… It looks like a landslide.", Moritz remarked, then glared. "A landslide made by earthbenders who took your uncle!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

At that exact moment, Aang was gliding at breakneck speed through the forest in pursuit of Hei-Bai, who still had Aixata in his clutches. Aang managed to pulled even with it, but he hit a branch and slowed down. But he didn't let up as they reached the wasteland. Soon enough, Aang was close enoght to grab Aixata's hand. However, as Hei-Bai reached a stone statue of a bear, the spirit and Aixata vanished and Aang fell out of the sky in surprise, landing at the statue's base.

A couple of hours have passed and Aang finally woke up, bathed in the crescent moonlight.

"I failed.", Aang said in disappointment.

A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A

At that time…

The soldiers who captured Iroh were on war ostriches, and a lantern hung off the point soldier's mount. There were four mounts total, one of them bearing a basically naked and chained General Iroh.

"Where are you taking me?", the old general asked.

"We're taking you to face justice.", the captain replied.

"Right. But where, specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you."

"Ah!", Iroh realized whistfully. "The great city of Ba-Sing-Se."

"It was greater than you were, apparently."

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se! After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired, *yawns* and I'm still tired."

Iroh fell off the mount and the soldier with him stopped to look. Sighing, the eartbenders put a light on him and picked him up, not knowing that Iroh ditched one of his sandals.

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

Back at Senlin Village…

The Inuitikuts and Idano were sitting at the village gate, looking into the forest. The old man came up behind them while the noises of the night filled the air.

"I'm sure they'll be back.", said the man.

"I know.", Katara sighed.

The old man put a cover over the backs of the three, "You should get some rest."

"Uh-huh." Sokka muttered.

"Your sister is in good hands.", the man said to Idano. "I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without her."

"She's been through worse, believe me."

In the midst of the old man's comforting words, Aang 'appeared' along the forest trail leading up to the gate. He was colored a light blue, as if he was glowing slightly in some surreal fashion, although he did not know that yet. As the old man left, Aang began to speak to Idano.

"Idano. Idano, I lost her.", Aang said.

"Hm? I think I heard something.", Idano said to himself as the old man went back to the meetinghouse.

"The sun is rising.", Sokka said. "Perhaps he will return soon."

"What? No, I'm right here! Grrr!", Aang cut in, but no one heard him, save for probably Idano, who reacted.

"I think I hear Aang!", Idano said.

"But we don't see him.", Katara replied.

"I told you before back at the Western Air Temple that I am able to detect spirits and such through my mask. I can hear them, too."

"You can see me, Idano?", Aang asked. "Why couldn't Katara and Sokka see me?"

"Aang is wondering why you guys couldn't see Aang.", Idno relayed to the Inuitikuts, then said to Aang. "It's because you're currently a spirit, Aang. Just look at yourself."

Aang looked at his hand and saw that he was indeed in the spirit world. He screamed out loud, but he wasn't heard.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Meanwhile…

Zuko and Moritz were riding a war rhino, searching for Iroh when they encountered a sandal. Zuko dismounted, picked it up the and sniffed it, a look of disgust spreading over his face.

"You're gross, Prince Zuko.", Moritz remarked.

"That's Uncle Iroh, alright.", said the Prince as he remounted and they rode off.

Z—M—Z—M—Z—M—Z—M—Z—M (Zuko, Moritz)

Back at Senlin Village…

The Inuitikuts, Aang (as a spirit), and Idano were still at the gate.

"I'll figure this out, guys, I promise.", Aang said.

"He'll promise to figure this out.", Idano relayed.

"Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right?"

"He is the bridge between the physical and the spirit world , after all."

"All I have to do is—figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!"

"He just needs to figure out what to do. And it's smooth sailing after that."

"Maybe you could find some moon peaches on the way back, Aang?", Sokka asked.

"He will.", Idano relayed. "But don't count on it."

"*sigh* What are we supposed to do to get you back to your body, Aang?", Katara wondered. "And Aixata and the other villagers, too."

"Maybe you could ask Avatar Roku?", Idano suggested to Aang. "You're in the Spirit World, after all."

Just then, Idano and Aang saw something headed their way from the forest. Sokka and Katara didn't see it as the thing was a spirit.

"Speak of the devil…", Idano muttered.

"Is the devil another kind of spirit?", Katara asked.

"I didn't mean that, but yes.", Idano replied. "Some of us in our world believe in two places in the afterlife. One for the good and one for the evil. The devil is a spirit from the latter."

"Um…what's that?", Aang asked, catching Idano's attention.

"A dragon!", Idano exclaimed.

"Where?", Sokka asked in panic.

"In the Spirit World, so you don't have to worry. But Aang's in trouble."

"I can't airbend!", Aang exclaimed to Idano.

"What?", Idano replied.

Just then, the dragon circled Aang (and phased through Sokka, Idano, and Katara).

"You don't know where Aixata is, do you?", Idano asked.

In response, the dragon bent its head down and touched Aang's head with one of its whiskers, apparently ignoring Idano. Suddenly, Aang realized who this was.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me. I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

"I think you should hop on, Aang.", Idano suggested.

As the airbender did just that, Sokka asked, "What's happening?"

"The dragon happens to be Avatar Roku's animal guide.", Idano explained. "Aang's gonna go with him for a while to contact Roku."

Idano then turned to Aang and said, "Take this!"

Idano tossed him a bluish orb, which made contact with Aang's spiritual hand.

"Go!", Idano said, cutting Aang from trying to ask what it is for. He then turned to the dragon and ordered, "Take Aang to Roku!"

Immediately, the dragon followed and took off.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere nearby, at a winding mountain path…

The earthbenders who captured Iroh were riding along it when the dragon and Aang whizzed by overhead. But only Iroh saw it and no one else.

"What's the problem?", the captain asked.

"Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem.", Iroh replied. "My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose."

"Too loose?"

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs."

As the ostrich horses were parked on the ground, the corporal got off to tighten Iroh's handcuffs. But a second before he touched it, Iroh breathed on the cuffs and heated it, scalding the corporal's hands. Iroh then hopped off his mount and fired a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on theirs. He rolled off the path and down the hill during the ensuing uproar.

Erstwhile, Aang was swiftly approaching a volcanic island. It had a beautiful Fire Temple on it, which they entered and flew straight towards the ceiling, which they phased through harmlessly. The dragon alighted on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It was empty save for the statue of an old man in the background. Aang dismounted and walked toward the statue.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku.", Aang said. He looked back at the dragon, who touched him on the temple once again. This gave him a vision of a huge, flaming comet rocketing through the sky.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about?", Aang asked as the dragon broke contact. "A comet? When can I talk to him?"

The dragon lowered its head in response. And then Aang received a series of flashes. It wouldn't make sense for an ordinary being, even if he destined for this, but Aang knew what it meant as he is the Avatar and thus is not by any means, an ordinary being. (2)

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice!", Aang realized. "So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" The dragon grunted. "But I can't wait that long. I need to save Aixata now."

Aang mounted the dragon and they departed the volcanic island with great haste.

Erstwhile, Iroh continued rolling down the hillside, still chained. The earthebender soldiers watched him from over the lip, and then earthbent a torrent of dirt and rock after him. As they then slid down the hillside in pursuit, they caught up to Iroh, who was almost buried from the torrent sent earlier.

"He is too dangerous, Captain.", the corporal said, still tending to his hands. "We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now."

"I agree.", the captain replied. "He must be dealt with immediately and severely."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at Senlin Village…

While the Inuitikuts went to sleep in the metinghouse, Idano was upon Appa, taking in what Aang witnessed thanks to the orb he tossed him earlier.

"Sheesh. I can't find Aang's body anywhere!", he muttered to himself. "Just where is he? *sigh* I'll have to return to Senlin Village and wait."

Just as Idano steered Appa back to the village, at a trail with ostrich horse tracks, Zuko and Moritz saw the sky bison.

"The Avatar!", Zuko muttered as he yanked the reigns to turn the beast back, but then he looked down the trail that led to his captured uncle.

"I'll go after him and tell you his destination when he leaves.", Moritz volunteered as he got off the rhino and ran off on foot.

"Take this!", Zuko said as he 'tossed' a flame to Moritz and headed off to rescue his uncle. (3)

"Thanks, Prince Zuko.", Moritz replied as he continued. "But I won't need it."

Meanwhile, Aang and the dragon flew through the wasteland at the forest's edge. Ahead was the bear statue. His body sat atop it in the lotus position. Aang braced himself for impact, but he rejoined his own body as the dragon disappeared into the statue. He woke up, now back in the physical world. He jumped off the statue and turned to stare in wonder at it. He then opened his glider and flew back toward the village, where Idano was waiting at the porch. (4) Out of the sunset, Aang came into his view and landed near him.

"You're back!", Idano said. "Where's Aixata?"

"I'm not sure.", Aang said, looking downcast as he then went in. Just then, Moritz came next to his brother. He was wearing a purple shirt with a white flame symbol akin to the Fire Nation insignia, chartreuse covered sandals, indigo baggy shorts, and gloves similar to Aixata's, only they were cyan in color.

"He there, Moritz.", Idano said, then noticed the shirt. "I think you should change you shirt. You wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea."

"Yeah… I probably should. By the way, I found a Water Tribe Necklace and a communicator either you or Aixata dropped."

"It was me. I just had a got feeing that you guys would arrive there after our ordeal."

"Let me guess; you freed a bunch of Earthbender prisoners?"

"Uh-huh. I'll tell you what happened…"

I—A—M—I—A—M—I—A—M (Idano, Aang, Moritz)

Somewhere in an earthen pit, close to the forest…

Iroh was stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed.", said the captain as he raised a huge boulder from the ground and moved it to hover over Iroh's hands. He dropped it, but a moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, it was kicked out of the way by Zuko. He then landed and broke the chains holding Iroh's hands with a kick. Iroh rose with a smile.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered.", said the captain as he and he other erthbenders surrounded the two firebenders, who were back-to-back.

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched!", Iroh countered.

"Not anymore!"

In an instant, three more earthbenders joined the fray. They wore uniforms similar to their fellow soldiers but with the usual brown replaced with yellow. At that same instant, a pair of Fire Nation soldiers leaped in and joined Iroh and Zuko (Larch and Lodge).

"This is the Dunia regiment saying, 'We now outnumber you two to one!'"

"Nice timing, guys!", said the corporal. "Let's see what you can do!"

The eight earthbenders launched stones at the four, which Iroh countered by swinging his chains and breaking them into pieces mid-flight while Zuko blasts the two nearest him with fire. However, the Dunia regiment behind them just shot two large rocks at him. Zuko was about to be hit when the Firebender duo leaped over the stones, which were then wrapped in Iroh's chains. As the general swung them around his body and released them at the corporal and another earthbender, the Dunias were having a hard time with the duo, whose moves were synchronized and well-placed.

"Why didn't they show that much skill when I sparred with them?", Zuko wondered to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the earthbender captain, who launched several rocks at him. The prince dodged them and returned fire, which was blocked when the captain lowered his head, using his helmet as a shield. He then raised two huge sheets of rock, ready to crush Zuko when chains wrapped around the captain's feet. He was promptly pulled to the ground by Iroh and the rocks landed on top of him, knocking him out.

Erstwhile, Lodge and Larch managed to defeat the Dunia regiment, knocking them to the ground with two simultaneous fire blasts.

"It looks like the battle is lost.", said the regiment's leader. "You haven't seen the last of us."

The Dunia regiment then escaped by burrowing into the ground and closing it behind them as they went.

"Now would you please put on some clothes!", Zuko said.

The two returned to the pit, as their battle led outside it, and realized that Iroh was naked save for some underwear.

"Catch!", Larch called as he pulled out some clothes from a bag he brought with him and tossed them to the general.

"Thank you, Private Larch."

"How'd you know we're here?", Zuko asked.

"Moritz gave us a hint as you returned to get the rhino.", Lodge answered. "Come on, let's get back to the Seeker."

"No. We're headed somewhere else. I saw the Avatar's sky bison a few minutes ago. Moritz headed where it was. We should go after him."

"Anything you say, Prince Zuko."

Z—I—L—L—Z—I—L—L

Night at Senlin Village…

Aang was now at the village gate once again. Katara, Sokka, Idano, the chief, the old man, and the others (including Moritz, who remained discreet) were looking out of the meetinghouse window towards Aang, who was blown at by the wind which sent dead leaves past him. A half-hour later, a wind chime sounded and Hei-Bai appeared. breaking the building that hung it. The spirit roared in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. Aang cried out and bagen to make a wind shell similar to the one he created when his friends witnessed him enter the Avatar State for the second time. (5)

"Aang, what are you doing?", Sokka called. "Run!"

The spirit roared and ran toward another building, but Aang ran underneath its legs and then jumped up onto its forehead. His hand glowed light blue, and there was a flash as he jumped back to the porch of a nearby building.

"You're the spirit of this forest.", the airbender realized. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

The spirit stood still while Aang spoke. When he was finished, he showed Hei-Bai the acorn that Aixata gave him. The spirit smiled and Aang placed the acorn on the porch. The spirit picked up the acorn and transformed into what Idano identified as a giant panda (6), who turned and walked away from the village. As Aang stood on the porch. Everyone from the meetinghouse came up behind him. As the panda exited the gate, a thicket of bamboo grew to man height behind him in seconds. A moment later, Aixata and a few villagers exited the thicket looking confused.

"Aixata!", Idano called as he ran to hug her.

As other villagers did the same to their beloved ones, he said, "You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. What was it like? How are you feeling?"

"*sigh* What a relief!", she replied. "I was fortunate there was a bathroom, even if the world didn't have any 'made' technology."

"There are bathrooms in the Spirit World? Now that's new."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

Later…

"Thank you, Avatar.", said the chief. "If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies and some money.", Sokka answered, earning a hit from Katara's elbow.

"Sokka!"

"He's just being practical. We'll need money for the journey and our uncle's allowance won't last.", Aixata protested for him.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey.", said the chief as he then left to give supplies.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang.", Idano said. "You figured out what to do all on your own."

"Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else. "

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!", Katara said.

"Creepy, but great.", Aixata added.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him.", Aang explained.

"But, the solstice is tomorrow.", said Idano.

"Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

This earned him frightened faces from his friends. Save for Idano, whose face was obviously behind a mask.

Part II. Avatar Roku

Aang and Appa were in the square of Senlin Village and the former was frustratedly pulling on the latter's reins.

"Let's go Appa!", Aang said. "Come on, boy!"

Appa just grunted in response, not wanting to go.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us.", Aang explained. "If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Aang continued to pull on Appa's reins, who continued to remain immovable. Aang pulled so hard on the reins that he fell to the ground. Aang was dejected from this, and then he heard a voice and turned around. The Inuitikuts, the Shisnos (sans Moritz, whom he doesn't know) and members of the village were standing behind Appa.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something.", said Sokka.

"Please don't go, Aang.", Katara pleaded. "The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means.", Aang protested. "I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today. "

Aang jumped up onto Appa's back and looked back hesitatingly at his friends. Idano then jumped in front of Appa, saying, "You're not going into the Fire Nation, Aang."

"Not without us, that is.", Aixata added as she, Momo, and the Inuitikuts got on Appa.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island.", said the chief as he handed Idano a parcel, who got on Appa as well. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you for your…", Aang began to say, but was cut off by the chief.

"Go!"

Appa took off and the Gaang left Senlin Village.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Early morning at the village…

The Chief came out of the meetinghouse, sighing and rubbing his forehead. He was headed to the river when he walked directly into Prince Zuko, who was accompanied by General Iroh and two Fire Nation soldiers on the back of a war rhinoceros.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked, as he pushed the Chief back into the doorway. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

"He's headed for a temple on a crescent shaped island.", Moritz said as he came from behind (in his Fire Nation uniform).

"Crescent Island!", Zuko realized. "Let's head back to the Seeker!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Noontime in the ocean somewhere…

Appa was flying at breakneck speed and all its passengers were hoding on for dear life.

"Come on, boy!", Aang said. "We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

Below them, the Seeker was sailing at a similar velocity.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters.", Iroh said, concerned and frustrated. "Of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.

He was on the ship's deck, behind Zuko's right. Beside the general was Moritz.

"I have no choice, Uncle.", Zuko apologized.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?", Iroh replied with a look of anguish and worry. "What if you're caught?"

Zuko turned around from the spy glass, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko turns back to the spy glass and a minute later, he issued a command. "There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

Meanwhile, Katara saw them coming.

"Aang, we got trouble.", she called.

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!", Sokka added.

Back on the ship, a catapult is raised from below onto the deck. The catapult was then loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?", Iroh complained.

"I doubt there's any flammable liquid that's fragrant.", Moritz said as Zuko ignited the projectile and it ignites. He raised his arm in the air.

"On my mark…Fire!"

Prv. Larch cut the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile was hurtled into the air. As the "fireball" headed for Appa, Aixata saw and "moved" it out of the way.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!", Aixata said as she covered her nose from the stink.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?", Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem."

"What is it?", Idano asked.

"A blockade!", Zuko answered Moritz, who asked what was ahead.

Indeed, ahead was a double line of Fire Nation war ships stretching to the horizon, sailing in opposite directions.

Iroh pulled on his beard thoughtfully and said, "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

This earned him a glare from Zuko. Back on Appa, Aang said, "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"There's no time.", Katara complained.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Its too dangerous."

"And that's exactly why we're here.", replied Aixata

"Let's run this blockade.", Sokka suggested.

"All for one, and one for all!", Idano cried out.

"Appa! Yip! Yip!", Aang called.

Appa growled affirmatively and soared swiftly. Back on the Seeker…

"He's not turning around.", Moritz reported.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do.", Iroh pleaded. "Do not follow the Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Uncle.", said Zuko, then turning to his helmsman, he pointed forward "Run the blockade!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!", the helmsman said out loud.

"This is a military ship, Onicus.", Lodge replied, who was next to the helmsman. "No sailor talk!"

"Sorry, I was excited from the adrenaline rush. I so wanted to do something like this." (7)

"Use sailor talk?"

"No! Drive the ship at high speeds!"

"Oh, spirits…", Lodge groaned.

Meanwhile, at the blockade…

Commander Zhao was looking through his spyglass. He focused first on Appa and then on the Seeker.

"The Avatar…and the banished Prince.", he said. "This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?", a soldier asked.

"Shoot the Bison down."

"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?"

"So be it. It belongs to a traitor."

Zhao then turned towards some soldiers standing ready at the five trebuchets onboard the ship.

"Ignite!" The soldiers ignited the trebuchet.

"Launch!", Zhao ordered and fireballs flew into the air on either side of Zhao.

Back at the Seeker, Zuko and his crew saw the fireballs launched from the blockade. Everybody but Zuko and Iroh gasped with their mouths wide open.

Upon Appa, not only did the Gaang do as the crew did below, but they also screamed their heads off. As Aixata moved the fireballs out of the way, Appa also swerved, dipped, and dived to avoid the fireballs. One of them, however, grazed Appa's back and his passengers worked frantically to beat it out as he groaned in pain.

"Appa!",Aang said in concern. "Are you okay?"

Appa grunted affirmatively.

Back on the Seeker…

Even as Moritz managed to swerve the fireballs away (He can also move other stuff as long as it's burning, peculiar for a 'Firebender', which he really isn't), the ship was rocked by the splashes the fireballs made.

Larch was trying to keep his balance as the ship was rocked by the waves. One fireball landed extremely close to the ship and generated a wave that broke across the deck. Another fireball hit the ship's stern. Prince Zuko and Moritz braced themselves against the catapult. Zuko turned towards the front of the ship as Rean, the engine master called to him.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged!", said Rean as he pointed the the smoke and flames behind him. "We need to stop and make repairs!"

Zuko just ignored and said, "Do not stop this ship."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Not you, too, Ream!", Lodge complained, who ws braced at the ship's portside.

The blockade continued to launch fireballs and both Appa and the Seeker were struggling to evade them, with the former having a cumulus trail in its wake made by Aang. However, during one of Appa's stunts to dodgge a fireball, Sokka was thrown from the back and began to fall and disappear into the clouds below. Idano quickly got into action and leaped after Sokka. He was gone for 30 seconds, and then he was back up with Sokka…who had a fish in his mouth. Momo propmtly snatched the fish and ate it.

Back at the blockade, Zhao ordered the men to halt, save for one, which was to fire under his command.

"Ready…"

Appa was flying closer and closer to the blockade line. The Seekr was still pursuing him, despite its damage.

"Fire!" The single trebuchet shot its "hot stinker" at Appa, which was countered by a blast of air from Aang. The blast exploded the ball and Appa flew through the smoke halo that remained and bypassed the blockade.

"We made it!", Aang screamed in triumph.

His friends were shocked and amazed from what they just pulled off.

"We got into the Fire Nation…", Sokka gasped in pure disbelief and slumped his shoulders. "Great…"

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?", asked the soldier who was next to Zhao back on the blockade.

"I'm not sure.", Zhao replied. "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

Meanwhile, the Seeker has yet to achieve what Appa did and their chances looked dim as the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar its way.

"We're on a collision course!", Iroh said.

"We can make it!", Zuko assured.

Back at Zhao's ship, a large group of Fire Nation soldiers stood at parade behind the Commander.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir.", said the soldier.

"Wait.", cut in Zhao. "Cut the engines. Let them pass."

"Sir?"

Zhao did not respond as the ships stopped, leaving the Seeker free to pass. As it did, Zuko and Zhao looked at one another as the Seeker sailed. As they left the blockade into the distance, Iroh wondered why Zhao let them pass.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A—Z (second Z stands for Zhao)

Afternoon…

The Gaang were now in Fire Nation territory. They were all exhausted, yet Appa continued on. Some more time has passed when Idano spotted an island.

"Is this it, Aang?", he called.

"Yup!", Aang confirmed. "The island Roku's dragon took me to!"

A crescent shaped island appeared through the clouds. In the center of the crescent was a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belched forth from it's cone. Appa was directed towards the island and they landed on a safe platform near the Fire Temple, which was on a promontory directly below the volcano. The Gaang hopped off as the sky bison slumped to the ground.

"You did it buddy. Nice flying.", Aang told Appa.

"Oh! You must be tired!", Katara said.

Sokka, thinking that Katara is talking to him replied, "No. I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

With a wry look on her face, Aixata retorted, "She was talking to Appa."

"Well, I was talking to Momo."

"Really?", Idano asked as Momo, who was hanging upside down from a nearby tree, chittered and looked quizzically at Sokka.

A minute later, the five (six if you include Momo) were at the door As they opened the door, they braced for an attack, but there was none.

"I don't see any guards.", Sokka said.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.", assumed Katara.

"Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry.", said Aang as he ran off and the others followed. As they traversed the halls, they encountered five elderly men in red robes.

"We are the Fire Sages.", said one of them. "Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Great! I am the Avatar.", Aang said.

"We know.", said the sage as he assumed the firebending pose and shot a fireball at Aang, which Idano blocked with his round shield.

"Run for it!", Idano said as he rolled some cheap marbles on the floor and the Gaang scattered. The sages tried to follow but they slipped on the marbles.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become.", said the first Fire Sage as he got up "Split up and find him!"

Meanwhile, the Gaang were running through the halls, lost. Eventually, Sokka, Katara, Idano, and Aang ran into each other again.

"Follow me!", said Idano.

"Do you know where you're going?", Katara asked.

"Nope!", the Shisno said as he disappeared around the corner. Just as the others began to follow him, to see Idano and Aixata with a Fire Sage.

"Please be calm!", said Aixata. But the rest quickly ran for it and the Shisnos and the sage had to pursue them. Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"I don't want to fight you.", pleaded the sage. "I am a friend."

"Firebenders aren't our friends.", Sokka retorted as he pulled out his boomerang. Katara and Aang assumed battle stances.

The sage moved carefully towards the others, and then as he approached Aang, he dropped to his knees and bowed.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?", Aang asked as he relaxed.

"Yes. I am Shyu Incendo. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Sokka and Katara's faces were quizzical and wary.

"How?", Aang asked.

Shyu reached towards the wall and turned on the light fixture, which had a lever. Behind the fixture was a small hole in the wall. Shyu took a deep breath and shot fire through the hole and fire framed one of the panels in the wall. The panel slid back and to the right, revealing a secret passage. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappeared into the dark below.

"This way.", said Shyu.

The Gaang were still showing faces of doubt, apprehension, and distrust. Suddenly a voice from behind Shyu said, "Find them." Shyu looked quickly and nervously behind him and turned back to the others.

"Time is running out. Quickly!"

Immediately, the Gaang and Shyu entered the passage and the sage closed it behind them.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Shyu)

Back at the Seeker…

Dark black smoke billowed from the stern as it sailed to Crescent Island.

"What's he up to, Uncle?", Zuko said. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"I think it's because he wants to follow you.", Moritz answered for him. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after—Avatar Aang.

Zuko perked up a bit upon hearing the Avatar's name, but he quickly regained his composure before anybody noticed.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

Z—I—M—Z—I—M—Z—I—M

Back at the temple…

The Gaang and Shyu were walking down the stairs and into a vast and cavernous system of tunnels. As they continued to walk through the tunnels, they saw live magma from the volcano to their right.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home.", Shyu explained "He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?", Idano asked.

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?", asked Aang.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes…began to glow!"

"That's when we were at the Air Temple.", Katara realized. "Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too! "

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world."

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack us?", Aixata inquired.

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Aang paused and leaned against the tunnel wall, saying, "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put his arm around Aang's shoulders. "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

Aang glared at Sokka for that.

"Smooth one, Sokka.", Idano muttered. "Cheering us up…by getting us angry at you"

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return.", Shyu continued. "When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him." He shook his head in dismay. "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

"Thank you for helping me Shyu.", Aixata said.

Shyu paused to smile warmly, then they proceeded to some steps in the tunnel leading up.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

Minutes later, they reached a trap door, which Shyu opened. After closing it behind them, they proceeded towards the doors to the sanctuary…only to find them closed.

"No!", the Fire Sage gasped.

"Shyu, what's wrong?", Idano asked.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

"Can't you just open them with firebending?", Katara asked. "Like you opened that other door?"

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?", Sokka said as he scratches his chin thoughtfully. Just then, his face lit up with an idea. "I think I can help you out."

Idano looked at Sokka, who was situated below a lantern. He turned to his sister and asked, "Does this remind you of anything?"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A—S

Back at the Seeker…

Smoke was still pouring out of it, despite Ream's attempts to fix it up. Zuko was there too, as well as a few other soldiers, who were instructed to open the back hatch of the ship. As a smaller vessel was being lowered into the ocean, Zuko and Moritz boarded it. Onicus and Iroh stood there, awaiting wht Zuko has to say before leaving.

"Helmsman, keep heading north.", he said. "Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."

"Affirmative, Prince Zuko.", said Onicus as the ship was deployed and it disappeared into the smoke. He then turned to Iroh and said, "This isn't gonna work. Right, General?"

Iroh nodded.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A—Z

Back at the temple…

Sokka was filling small sacks and placing them at the five lion heads on the door.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father.", he explained. "I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!"

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka.", his sister remarked.

"This might actually work.", Shyu said.

"If not, I have a backup plan.", said Idano as he took out five 'tripods' and assembled five long, cannon-like contraptions. (8)

When Sokka was done, he ran away from the doors and joined Katara, Aang, Aixata, and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts. Idano was separate from them, still assembling the "flamethrowers", as he called them.

"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in.", Shyu warned.

"It's almost sunset.", said Katara. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Shyu then sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads, igniting the twine on the bombs. As he then hid behind a colunm, The small bombs went off and smoke filled the chamber. Aang ran towards the doors and pulled on the handles, but they were still closed.

"They're still locked!", Sokka exclaimed.

"It didn't work.", Shyu said in disappointment.

"That's where my back-up plan comes to action.", said Idano as he set up the five "flamethrowers" and stationed them in front of the five lion then called for his sister and Sokka to come over.

"See that red button there?", Idano instructed Sokka, since Aixata knows how these work. "Press them on my signal to activate the machines."

As the Shisnos and Sokka stationed themselves, Aang said, "I hope this works."

"Trust me.", said Idano. "I unlocked that Air Temple door before."

"I just know the Avatar is this way!", a voice was heard.

"Now!", Idano said.

The five machines were activted and they each spewed fire into the lion heads in front of them. The mechanism of the door went to work, and it opened. Immediately, as the machines stopped, Aang went inside.

Just then, Zuko, the other Fire Sages, and a Fire Nation soldier (Moritz) emerged into the hallway.

"The Avatar's companions!", Zuko said.

As the six headed for the others, Aang called from inside.

"Come inside with me!"

"No!", Shyu protested. "We'll hold them off from here!"

Just then, everyone experienced a flash into their minds, making them pause for a moment. The eleven in the hallway just stood there, dazed by the flash. A moment later, one of the Fire Sages snapped out of it and fired a blast, wrecking one of the machines Idano used. At that exact moment, Idano, Aixata, Katara, Sokka, and Shyu went into the sanctuary and joined Aang. Momo instead fled outside. When Zuko and the others reached the door, the prince said, "Shoot them down."

Upon those words, a 'shootout' of sorts ensued, with Aang, Shyu, Aixata, and Idano inside the sanctuary, and Zuko and the others outside it.

"Man! The sanctuary will be ruins if this keeps up!", Sokka complained.

"The light is already on the statue, yet nothing is happening!", Katara said.

"I think the light has to hit the statue's eyes.", Shyu said as he fired a blast, hitting one of the Sages at the leg. However, Aang was hit there as well by one of Zuko's blasts.

"We've come this far!", said Aixata. "We can't give up now!"

As the shootout continued, Aang was taken to the center of the sanctuary.

"Why isn't anything happening?", he asked himself. "I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is airbending. Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me."

"The light's almost at the eyes.", Sokka said. "We just have to hold out a little longer."

"We?", Aixata replied. "Only I, my brother, and Shyu are doing all the work!"

"Focus!", Idano yelled and his sister resumed defending their position.

Just then, the door began to close, surprising everyone. Aang turned to the statue and saw that the light was on Roku's eyes. As the door was completely sealed shut, the sanctuary filled with white smoke. The firebenders outside only saw a flash. When the smoke cleared, they were all on a mountain range. With them was—

"Avatar Roku!", Aang said.

"It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?"

Aang and the others bowed in return.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Back at the Temple…

The remaining four Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assumed firebending poses. They shot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism did not respond. Moritz then tried shooting five blasts at once by situating five flames at the doors, and then blasting from them, but it didn't work either. (9)

"Why isn't it working?", Zuko complained. "It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light.", said the sage. "Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

They didn't realize that Zhao and his men came until the commander clapped his hands.

"Prince Zuko, Private Moritz, it was a noble effort.", he said. "But your little smokescreen didn't work. The Avatar, and the banished prince, all in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

"You're too late, Commander.", Moritz said. "The Avatar and his companions, not to mention a renegade Fire Sage, are already inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out."

Suddenly, Moritz experienced a 'flash' and fainted.

"Moritz!", Zuko cried out.

"Tie them and the rest of the sages.", Zhao ordered his men.

"But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar and he's inside there now.", one of the Sages protested.

Zhao didn't answer as his troops went to work.

Z—M—Z—Z—M—Z—Z—M—Z (Zuko, Moritz, Zhao)

"I'm terribly sorry that the rest of us had to enter the sanctury with the Avatar.", Idano apologized. "And by the fact that it got a bit desecrated from our efforts on keeping out his enemies."

"It's all right…Idano Shisno.", Roku said. This surprised Aang, Aixata, and Idano himself.

"You know about me?"

"Yes. And I also know about your siblings. We in the Spirit world were somehow informed about you and the task you're meant to do." (10)

"Um, okay.", said Aixata.

Just then, Moritz 'appeared' out of nowhere.

"Moritz.", Aixata muttered.

"Please don't mind me.", Moritz replied sheepishly. "I won't tell anybody."

"It's all right.", Roku said.

"You know him?", Sokka asked Idano.

"Yeah. He's our brother."

"Uhh, before we get completly diverted from what we're here for, don't you have something to tell me?", Aang asked.

"You're right, Aang. I have something very important to tell you. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

As if to demonstrate, a comet appeared across the sky, although Aixata ans Idano didn't identify it as a comet.

"So the comet made them stronger?", Katara asked.

"Yes. Stronger than any of you could even imagine."

"It can't be a comet.", Aixata said. "If it were, it would, in theory, power all **but **Firebenders as comets are made our of rock, ice, and gas."

"I think it's actually an evil spirit of sorts and not a comet.", Idno theorized to Aixata. He then turned to Roku. "Okay, so the 'comet' passed a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully, everyone. Sozin's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"But he hasn't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire.", Sokka replied.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, he must do it by summer's end."

S—K—I—A—M—A—S—R (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Moritz, Aixata, Shyu, Roku)

Back at the temple, Commander Zhao and his troops, eight of them stood in front of the sanctuary doors, waiting for Aang to emerge. As the troops assumeed the firebending pose, the commander said, "When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power."

Behind them, the other fours sages, Zuko, and Moritz, were chained to the columns.

"How's the Avatar going to make it out of this?", Zuko said then turned to Moritz, who was still unconscious.

Z—M—Z—Z—M—Z—Z—M—Z

"What if I can't master all the elements in time?", Aang asked. "What if I fail?"

"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before.", assured Roku. "The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways ..for now."

"But we won't be able to return to the temple.", Shyu said. "What if Aang have questions? How will he talk to you?"

"I am a part of Aang. When he needs to talk to me again, he will find a way."

He then closed his eyes…and foresaw Zhao and his forces just outside the sanctuary and the Fire Temple.

"A great danger awaits you all at the temple.", he said. "I will grant you a few gifts for the journey."

He faced Shyu and said, "Shyu Incendo. I hereby release you from your service. You are free to follow your own path. And also, here's are a few items you will find useful in your journey."

"I appreciate it, Avatar Roku."

He turned to Aixata and offered her an orb which imbued itself into her. "Aixata Shisno. You are granted the forgotten art of Lightbending."

"I'm honored to have received this power, Avatar Roku."

"Moritz Shisno. I give you the ability to Soundbend."

"Many thanks, Avatar Roku.", Moritz replied as he took an orb which then entered his body.

When Roku turned to Sokka, he smiled and tossed an orb which flew into his boomerang. As he then turned to face Katara, Sokka was gonna speak up, but Roku turned to him and said. "You'll thank me someday, you'll see."

"Um, okay."

"Katara Inuitikut. I give you a vial of spirit water. You'll know how to use it soon."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku."

Roku then turned to Idano. "Idano Shisno. I see you already know a little about this art, but to make certain…", he offered Idano an orb, which he took and imbued into his body.

"Is it the forbidden art of Thoughtbending?", Idano asked as he used it to scan Roku's mind.

"Yes, but I'm certain you will use this power wisely."

"I won't disappoint you, Avatar Roku."

As Roku then turned to Aang, Idano transmitted a thought message to Sokka.

"You have been granted a skill that makes your throw of a boomerang always return after you throw it properly.", he said. "It doesn't sound like much, but it can help you when you least expect it."

"I cannot offer you any gifts, Aang, but I can help you face the threat outside. If you are ready, say the word.

Aang closed his eyes, and then he entered the Avatar State.

"I'm ready.", he said.

"The rest of you should stand back for a while as I help Aang."

"We will.", Idano replied as smoke began to swirl faster and faster around them. During this, Moritz 'disappeared'.

S—K—I—A—M—A—S—R

Back at the Fire Temple …

A blinding white light emerged from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops were silhouetted against the light. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. Zuko, Moritz, and the rest of the sages were tied up. As the light from the sanctuary continued to grow, everybody turned their heads away to shield their eyes,, including Moritz, who woke up.

"Ready…", Zhao said. All his troops held their ground.

Just then, the sanctuary door began to fully open, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary and smoke continued to emanate from the sanctuary.

"No!", Zuko exclaimed. "The Avatar!" (11)

"Fire!", Zhao commanded. Simultaneously, nine fire blasts were shot into the sanctuary, but they weren't entering it. They were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. As the ball slowly opened, it revealed Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao was shocked to see him and so were the soldiers, the Fire Sages, Moritz, and Zuko.

"Avatar Roku!", Zuko said.

While Shyu, the Inuitikuts, and the Shisnos hid at the wall opposite the sanctuary's door, Roku drew the fire ball back towards himself and shot it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers were knocked to the floor and the heat of the blast melted the chains holding the sages, Moritz, and Zuko, As the latter two looked around for a way out, Roku's whole body began to glow. As he turned to look at the cowering Fire Sages, they took fright and ran for their lives.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple!", Moritz told Zuko. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without The Avatar!", Zuko replied.

"You'd sooner be burnt to a crisp, Zuko!"

The prince turned to his soldier, glaring at him for saying his name without formalities. Meanwhile, Zhao and his men fled.

"We have to leave! We'll catch the Avatar another day!"

As Roku raised raises his arm and brought it down on the floor of the temple, the force of his strike began to rend the floor.

"All right, Moritz. Let's go.", Zuko replied and they quickly escaped. And about time too as molten lava rose to the surface and was lifted up by Roku's hand. The lava began to destroy the entire temple and the whole time, he shielded Aang's friends with a wall of air. Finally, Roku relaxed and the smoke created by his pyrotechnics were sucked back towards him. He was completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirled and dissipates, Aang was standing in the entryway to the sanctuary, his eyes glowing. He closed them, groaned and sank to the floor. Everyone who was left in the room ran to his side.

"We got your back.", said Sokka.

"Thanks.", said Aang. "Where's Shyu?"

"Right here, Avatar."

"Uhh, guys?", Aixata cut in. "We better get out of here! The temple's gonna sink into the lava!"

Quickly, the six of them headed for the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. There, they saw that the temple was being devoured by the volcano. Just then, they saw a sky bison head to where they were. (12)

"Appa!", Aang called. The bison landed to where they were and everybody hopped on. Momo was there too, as he ws the one who fetched him.

"Yip! Yip!", Sokka screamed as the temple got closer to the lava. Quickly, Appa took off and they soared into the distance. Behind them, the temple exploded.

At one of Zhao's ships below…

Zhao watched in anger as Appa soared off into the sunset. Also on the ship's deck were some soldiers and the four remaining Fire Sages.

"No prince. No Avatar.", he said. "Apparently the only thing I do have is four traitors."

"But Commander, as I have said earlier, only Shyu helped the Avatar.", a sage protested. "He is most likely with the Avatar as we speak."

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!"

Meanwhile, Zuko and Moritz finally made it back to the Seeker, which was waiting somewhere nearby. It then sailed into the sunset out of sight from Zhao's fleet and still after the Avatar.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Nighttime…

Aang stood at the 'driver's seat', hung down with the weight of what he learned. At the saddle, Shyu was being acquainted into the team.

"I have a change of clothes here for you, Shyu. Your Sage robes are too cumbersome and it's a dead giveaway that you're from the Fire Nation."

"But I am from the Fire Nation."

"Well, you know about the war, and as far as the Water Tibes and the Earth Kingdom is concerned, the Fire Nation is their enemy, including **any **Firebender."

"I see. Well, I got some scrolls with me on Firebending lessons."

"That's good. Thanks."

"Um, guys?", Aixata said. "I think Aang needs some comforting,"

She thumbed to Aang, who was still depressed.

"Oh.", said Shyu as he came up from behind Aang. "I would be depressed too, if I knew there was a deaadline before the world's end."

"I know you can do it.", said Katara as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"We're with you all the way, Aang.", Sokka said as he placed his hand on Aang's free arm.

"You'll succeed. I know it.", Aixata assured as she came up net to Katara.

"Remember; all for one and one for all.", reminded Idano as he came up next to Sokka.

Finally, Momo flew towards Aang. He chittered and came to rest directly in front of Aang. Appa growled lovingly, his tail rising and falling.

"Thanks, you guys.", replied Aang.

(1) She's from the interaction segment in Chapter 60 in Kingdom Hearts Remake 2.

(2) Sorry for the 'mind screw', but it's hard to create a story based on a transcript, which POV is from the person watching the series in a television.

(3) Remember, Moritz is a pyrokinetic, not a Firebender.

(4) At that time, Moritz already made it to Senlin Village, and put on his ordinary clothes. Well at least clothes his siblings Aixata and Idano treat as ordinary.

(5) After all, the Avatar had entered the state for thousands of times already throughout his/her many reincarnations.

(6) You should know that there are two known kinds of panda; the giant panda and the red panda. Hei-Bai's alternate (or true) form is the former.

(7) This portion was just a bit of randomness.

(8) I don't know what an stationed flamethrower or whatever it's called looks like so here's my interpretation of it.

(9) He had a crazy theory that it only wanted the Avatar in and that Roku detected the previous blasts were from five serparate sources.

(10) Once again, the Story Crew has intervened.

(11) Remember, Zuko's concerned only because can't return home without the Avatar.

(12) Of course I know it's Appa, but Shyu doesn't know him.


	8. Special 1: Journal Entries

nightelf37: Just as a breather from the last chapter, I decided to make something special.

Aang: A chibi short?

nightelf37: No.

Katara: A new character?

nightelf37: No. But there might be in the next.

Sokka: Then what is it?

nightelf37: Journal entries.

Sora: What?

nightelf37: That's right. Just like in Jiminy's Journal. Now get out, Sora.

Sora leaves.

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

1st Special: "The Shisno Diary"

Idano Shisno

Greetings! This is Idano, a writer of this journal. I will not say much about myself, but I will say I was happy to have obtained the power to Thoughtbend!

Of course, I will keep my promise to Avatar Roku. Well, nothing more to say, so you better mosey on.

Moritz Shisno

Hey, there! I am Moritz, another writer of this journal. This journal has been linked with Idano's and his to mine so we could both update each other.

Soundbending doesn't seem like much to me but I'll find out its potential soon enough. Wish me luck.

Aixata Shisno

Hi! I'm Aixata. I don't write in this as much as my brother, but I still contribute. This Lightbending Roku gave seems to have an aura of awesomeness.

I wonder if it could also do lightning. Well, no other way to find out but to try. Hope I succeed!

-Now here are the 'real' entries.-

(O) - Priority 1

O - Priority 2

Δ - Priority 3

X - Priority 4

(O) Aang Jelico

The current Avatar and an Airbender remnant. Two people from the Water Tribe and I (Idano) first found him encased in an iceberg.

Even after learning he was the last airbender, and about his task, he remains something of a goofy, kind kid at heart. I wonder why it is so.

O Katara Inuitikut

The last waterbender of the Souther Water Tribe. She, her brother, and I (Idano) were the ones who found Aang in an iceberg.

She's quite the mother figure, and is certainly mature for her age, but when she gets determined, nothing can stop her from changing her mind. You wouldn't want to cross her when she's in a nasty mood.

O Sokka Inuitikut

Katara's non-bender brother. Despite his inability to bend, he is getting experienced when it comes to strategy and warfare.

Aside from being the 'brains' in the team, he is also very silly and humorous. Is he really that funny, or is he obfuscating stupidity? Like they say, The best swordsman in the world only needs to fear the worst, because he has no idea what that idiot will do.

Δ "Gran-Gran"

Grandmother of Sokka and Katara. I (Idano) know nothing much else about her.

O Appa

Aang's sky bison. Serves as Aang's spiritual companion and our main means of transport. Not much is known about him other than he's probably the last Sky Bison.

(O) Zuko Fireheart

A banished prince from the Fire Nation. I (Moritz) don't know what he did to deserve this, but his scar suggests it was really severe.

He's relentlessly following the Avatar to restore his honor. He doen't seem to think things through and is quite the hot-head. I only hope that he won't go so far as to sacrifice lives just for honor.

O Iroh Fireheart

Zuko's loving uncle. Other than accomplanying his nephew on his journey, he also spends his time playing Pai Sho, and drinking tea, ith the occasional wise word.

He appears hedonistic, but his personal philosophies say otherwise. Despite his laid-back personality, he is (still) a formidable Firebender. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side

X Private Larch

A soldier on board the Seeker. His buddy is Private Lodge. I (Moritz) heard from Zuko that they were skilled as a pair.

X Prvate Lodge

A soldier on board the Seeker. His buddy is Private Larch. I (Moritz) heard from Zuko that they were skilled as a pair.

O Commander Zhao Lin

A high official in the Fire Nation military. He is like most 'villains', cruel, ambitious, and arrogant. He is also after the Avatar as a 'vanity project'.

I (Moritz) felt a bit exhilarated when I faced him in an Agni Kai, but I made it through with relativ ease.

O Momo

A flying lemur we found in the Southern Air Temple. I (Aixata) can't say much about this fella other than his being another team pet (the first being Appa). He's not the last of his kind, that I can say for certain.

Δ Monk Gyatso

One of Aang's old friends before the invasion. He was said to be the greatest Airbender of his time, at least to Aang.

He died during the Air Nomad Genocide, taking plenty of firebenders with him, which we verified as we saw his corpse about a hundred years after the attack.

Δ Suki

Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, the fighting fore of Kyoshi Island. As such, she is tough, assertive and not afraid to speak her mind.

I (Idano) can see that she has a bit of a soft pot for Sokka, despite his initial 'approach' because of his sexist attitude.

X Oyagi

Chief of Kyoshi Island.

X Koko

A citizen of Kyoshi island. She was the one who led the fanclub that pursued Aang.

X Bonzu Shisno

Our third uncle twice removed. He is doing recon and was forgotten that he was in this world. He is currently selling cabbages.

Δ Bumi Bonukeru

Aang's only living old friend and King of Omashu. He looks like a crazed maniac or somthing, but I (Idano) think he'd prefer the term "mad genius".

Also, he is an extremely talented earthbender.

X Flopsy

Bumi's white giant gorilla/rabbit/goat chimera pet. While ferocious at fist sight, he's actually quite gentle and loves to have his belly scratched.

Δ Haru Khoma

A young earthbender talented in his art. His father was captured by the Firebenders, but we released him.

As of now, he is probably liberating Earth Kingdom villages captured by the Fire Nation.

Δ Tyro Khoma

Haru's father. He was imprisoned in a metal rig, where he ost hope, but thanks to me (Aixata) and Katara, he and the other earthbenders regained their courage and liberated themselves.

As of now, he is probably liberating Earth Kingdom villages captured by the Fire Nation.

X Mrs. Khoma

Haru's mother. Since her husband's imprisonment, she had forbidden Haru from Earthbending in fear of losing him. Her worst fears eventually came true, but we were able to free her son and husband.

Δ Hei-Bai

Spirit of the forest near Senlin Village. He was enraged because of the Fire Nation's disrespect for the sanctity of life, but Aang showed that there was hope by giving him an acorn.

X Onicus

The helmsman of the Seeker.

X Ream

The engine master of the Seeker.

Δ Shyu Incendo

One of the Fire Sages who has remained loyal to the Avatar, whereas the rest served the Fire Lord. He helped us enter the Fire Temple to contact Avatar Roku.

Since he has betrayed his colleagues, he is now branded a traitor. As such, we had to incorporate him into our team. We don't know much more about him, but I bet he'll open up soon.

-That is all for now. Future entries will be placed before the author's notes.-


	9. B1C9: The Waterbending Scroll

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Better cautious than nauseous.

No weakness, no pain, no mercy.

Chapter 9: The Waterbending Scroll

In a mostly cloudy sky…

As Appa was soaring through the skies, Aang paced up and down Appa's back, a worried expression on his face. While Sokka drove Appa, his sister and the Shisnos were sitting on either side of the sadddle. Their newest addition, Shyu, (1) was wearing a simple robe with the same style as Sokka's current clothing, only its main colors were mahogany and maroon with a touch of red.

"You know, I wonder how you manage to get clothes for our new friends from you bag so easily.", remarked Katara. "And it even fits him perfectly."

"Where we come from, we have clothes that have the 'trait' 'one size fits all'.", Aixata explained. "and don't ask how his bag contains all his stuff."

"Would you sit down, Aang?", Sokka called from the 'driver's seat'. "If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years. …I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

"I'm afraid you're not helping, Sokka.", Shyu said.

This gave Aang a frightened expression on his face. "I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!"

Katara settled him down and said, "Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?"

Katara nodded her head and smiled. She and Aang then crawled over to the left edge of the saddle, Where Aixata was sitting, to look down.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first.", said the newly-'appointed'-lightbender.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in.", Sokka said with a tone of sarcasm.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Later…

The Gaang landed to the left bank of a river close to a waterfall.

"Nice puddle.", Sokka remarked with a sour face. But Katara and Aang were excited from the sight of it.

"So beautiful.", Shyu said. "I've never seen a waterfall before."

"Really?", Idano asked.

"Yes. I don't go outdoors that often in the Fire Nation. Besides, I've been in the Fire Temple for a long time prior to my being a Fire Sage."

"I see."

Just then, Appa (witout his saddle as it was taken off earlier) swooped in overhead, grunted loudly and dropped himself into the water. This caused a splash, which also drenched Momo, who was on a rock. As Appa rolled over in the water, relaxing, Aang removed everything but his underwear and was ready to join the fun.

"Yeahhh! Don't start without me, boy!"

However, Katara, did not look pleased and stopped him.

"Remember the reason we're here.", she reminded.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending."

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?", Sokka asked as Aang pulled up his pants.

"You could—clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?", Aang suggested as he picked up a leafy branch and held it out to Sokka, who folded his arms across his chest.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

"Mud and bugs!"

"…Okay."

As Sokka grabbed the branch and walked away, resigned to his task, Shyu and the Shisnos decided to lend a helping hand. Just before Idano left, he tossed Aang a blue wristband with the Water Tribe insignia on it.

"What's this for?"

"I 'glanced' into Avatar Roku's mind and saw that when he was mastering the elements, he wore attire appropriate to the element he was currently mastering. But since we're on the run, those will have to do."

"…Okay, whatever you say, Idano."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A (2)

Somewhere in the ocean…

As the Seeker sailed across the waters, Zuko was sparring with Lieutenant Jee, another of a few skilled Firebenders onboard the ship, the others being Zuko himself, the private Moritz, the duo Lodge and Larch, and General Iroh.

All of a sudden, the ship tilted to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance.

"Someone's changing our course!", Jee cried out.

Quickly, Zuko headed for the bridge, where Onicus was steering the ship. As the prince went in, he approached the helmsman.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?", Zuko demanded. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did.", Onicus replied.

"Who?"

"Me.", Iroh said as he, Moritz, and Ream (on break) played Pai Sho. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent. It seems…I've lost my lotus tile."

As Iroh moved a piece forward on the Pai Sho board, Zuko ws taken aback.

"Lotus tile?", Moritz asked.

"The lotus tile is for my Pai Sho game."

"I haven't played Pai Sho that much. Could you tell us about it?"

"Of course. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?", Zuko exclaimed.

"See? You, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!"

Zuko worked hard to contain his anger, ultimately releasing a gout of flame from his mouth that licked over the ceiling. As the smoke soon covered the whole room, Iroh smiled and said, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

"Hopefully, we would serendipitously find the Avatar along the way.", Moritz muttered as he coughed, took out his fan, and blew away the smoke..

"Serendipitously?", Ream asked, opening the windows to let out the smoke.

"What I mean to say is that I hope that while we locate Iroh's missing lotus tile, we may find a lead that would takes us to the Avatar along the way."

"Let's hope you're right.", said Zuko as he stormed out of the now-smoke-free bridge.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the catch basin…

As Appa floated on the water, Sokka, Shyu, and the Shisnos were 'flossing' the gaps between the bison's toes with leafy branches.

"These are some dirty toes, eh wot?", Idano remarked.

"Don't go speaking like an R.A.F. aviator while I'm around.", Aixta retorted.

"Whatever are you talking about?", Sokka asked.

"Don't mind me and my brother. This is a Shisno-exclusive conversation."

"Let's just get the job done.", Shyu cut in, ending the talk.

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were on the river bank. As Katara began to explain, she started to waterbend the move she was describing.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this…"

She began to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her.

"The key is getting the wrist movement right.", she continued.

Aang got up and did as she did "Like this?"

"That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually—"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!"

Indeed, Aang was moving around a respectably sized wave of water. Katara was surprised to see this.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher like you."

"Thanks."

"Who'da thunk?", Aixata muttered as she saw this.

"Get back to work!", Sokka ordered.

"So, what's next?", Aang asked Katara.

"This is a more difficult move. I call it 'streaming the water'.", the waterbender explained as she moved her hands, pulled out of a stream of water from the river and began to loop it around. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if—"

She looked to see Aang—already mastering the move she was about to teach. It was evident fom his frolicking with it as if it were a toy. Katara was clearly frustrated from this as she dropped her water.

As Aang returned his, she said, "Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep'em coming!"

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave—"

Katara concentrated and raised a blob of water out of the river, but it fell back upon itself when her concentration collapsed. Aang set up to try.

"So, like this?", he asked as he raised his hands. A huge wall of water shot up into the air, as the wave towered over Appa and the others, Idano muttered, "Oh, crap.".

The five were then soaked by the waves and Sokka, Shyu, and the Shisnos were washed off. Luckily, the river was not deep as the four came up out of the water without problems.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!", Aang said. "What else ya got?"

Katara just turned away and crossly replied, "That's enough practicing for today."

"I'll say!" Aixata added. "Luckily, we placed our supplies somewhere safe or they'd be washed downstream right now!"

"Aren't we running low on supplies anyway?", Shyu asked.

"Oh, yeah.", Sokka said. "We'll have to find a town so we can replenish them."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Sometime later…

The Gaang found a port village and walked its streets. There were numerous tough looking sailors, merchants, and shady types running past each other.

As they walked on, the saw a big man holding up a much smaller one for an unknown reason, with the smaller one yellling, "Please, put me down!"

Another shopkeeper in blue was addressing a crowd, holding up a sack and asking, "Who's brave enough to look into this bag?"

An hour later, Katara, Aang, and Aixata were sitting in a shop window. As Sokka, Shyu, and Idano exited the shop, the non-bender said, "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi and Idano and Aixata's uncle Bonzu gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka.", Aang apologized. "I couldn't say no to this whistle!"

The airbender produced a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang drew in a great breath and blew into it. Sokka and Shyu braced for the loud shril that may come out, but all there was was the sound of rushing air.

"I don't think it works.", Shyu said. Momo chittered into Aang's ear as his master stopped blowing into it. "And I think Momo agrees."

'No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on.", Aixata said.

"You know, it seems to be useless, but it's only because the whistle's sound is at a frequency too high for people to hear, whether you're a bender or not.", Idano explained as his sister took the two coper pieces from Aang.

"What can hear it, then?", Sokka asked.

"Perhaps most of this world's fauna. And I think Appa is one of those."

Later, they walked across the pier, headed back to the catch basin when they heard a voice.

"Water Tribe! Earth Kingdom! Fire Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!"

They ignored this and walked on. However, a somewhat goofy-looking fellow in line-colored clothing, hoop earrings, and a big smile, ran right up to them. The Gaang decided to stop and listen to what he had to say.

"Ahoy there! I can see by your clothing that you be world traveling types.", the man said, revealing to be the voice they heard earlier. "Perhaps I can interest ye in some exotic curios?"

"Sure! What are curios?", Aang asked.

"…I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em! The name's Barker Oh."

S—K—I—A—A—S—B ({The Gaang}, Barker)

The Gaang were escorted into the ship Barker was standing outside of. There, they saw various exotic items and were enthralled by the wares. Even the Shisnos were interested by such stuff. One of them was particularly mesmerizing; it was a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies. Idano noticed this and pulled her away.

"Stay away from that!", he said. "It's cursed. You were about to be overshadowed by an evil spirit."

"How would you know?"

"You forgot how I was able to see Aang when you and Sokka couldn't?"

"…Oh."

Just then, from behind, they heard a sinister voice.

"Never before have I never seen such a fine specimen of lemur.", it said as it revealed to be a tall figure with brown clothing, and most notably, a bat with a wide brim, and a parrot-iguana hybid on his shoulder. "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering."

"Sorry, but Momo's not for sale.", Aang answered defensively as he hugged the lemur protectively.

Meanwhile, as Katara, who walked over to a scroll rack, she saw a peculiar scroll with the Water Tribe emblem on its end. She opened it and saw the instructions on how to perform various waterbending moves. Her eyes lighted up and she drew an intake of breath. Aixata saw this and discreetly used the 'box' Idano used back at Kyoshi Island. (3)

"Look at this, Aang!", Katara said as Aang came over. "It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!"

Aang asked the Pirate Captain, "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?"

The captain slammed down on the now open scroll, took it, and began to roll it up, saying, "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!"

Just then, as Sokka looked at some merchandise, he turns around to Barker and realized, "Wait a minute. Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise, pet reptile birds, and a strange way of speaking…You guys are pirates!"

Pirate Barker just put his arm around Sokka's shoulders and smiled. "We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders."

At that, Katara asked the captain, "So, how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?"

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, ye kids have 200 gold pieces on ye right now?"

Aang and Katara withdrew slightly to speak in private. Idano cut in and said "I know how to deal with these fellows. And I've got some stuff from my travels before meeting you guys."

He turned to the captain and thought, "Let's see…I got about 2 dozen gold 'Talismania' coins, 5 diamonds from the Bejeweled mines, a stone tablet of runes from my Alchemy lessons, and some balls colored orange, cyellow, cyan, and blue (4)."

"What's your offer?", the captain asked, interrupting Idano's train of thought, who faced him and made a proposition.

"What say you to the price of—two dozen of these coins!"

When Idano pulled out a pouch and showed the gold pieces there, the Captain laughed.

"Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces, not 24. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Well, these coins aren't the sort you've seen before.", Idano countered. "And I also got some other antiques."

Idano pulled out the objects he had muttered about earlier from his bag.

"Perhaps any or all of these have or exceed a total value of 200 gold pieces?"

"Well, while your swag seems to be of much value, alas, I think you be three copper pieces short of buying the scroll."

"You shouldn't have bought that whistle, Aang!", Sokka scolded to the Airbender.

"Perhaps we should leave, Idano.", Shyu suggested.

"Yeah, I feel like we're getting weird looks.", Katara added.

"Aye, we be castin' off now!", Idano said as he took back his stuff and the Gaang left the ship.

S—K—I—A—A—S—B—C ({The Gaang}, Barker, The Captain)

"What was that all about, Katara?", Idano asked once they were outside.

"Yeah.", Sokka agreed. "I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection."

Katara just hugged herself protectively and said, "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here."

Just then, as Shyu turned to look back at the ship, he saw Barker running cross the deck, shouting, "Hey you, get back here!"

The former Sage notified the others and they turned around as well. At that moment, like angry buzzard wasps from their hive, the pirates have exited their ship to come after them. Suddenly, the Gaang was faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates. The six had faces of fright as they confronted the buccanneers.

"There they are!", said the pirates.

"Get'em!"

"Nobody's goin' nowhere!"

"I I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!", Katara said as he and the others began run off with the pirates in pursuit but not before Shyu released a few fire blasts and Aixata tossed a ball of light at them, giving some time.

"Get back here!", said one of the pirates as they got up and continued.

The six ran down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One followed the Gaang while the other, led by Barker, went in another direction.

"This way! Let's cut'em off!"

As the six turned the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit, Sokka skidded, but they kept going. As she passed the corner, Katara waterbended some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and froze it. The lead pirate slipped and hit the ground, but the others behind him saw the frozen puddle, jumped over it, and continued.

Somewhere close by, Bonzu was fondling one of his cabbages and his cart was in the middle of the lane. As the Gaang fast approached him, Aixata yelled, "Get the cart out of the way, uncle!"

As he proceeded to do just that, the Inuitikuts, Aixata, and Shyu bypassed him, and Aang launched himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerged out the other side. As he did, Aixata manipulated the merchandise in the stalls with her telepathy and and lauuched the stuff at them. As she then resumed running, Bonzu stalled them for a second or two by sticking out a foot as he pushed his cart further away, tripping them up.

"Sorry, folks.", Bonzu said in an genuinely innocent manner as he then fixed up his cabbages. "But you better watch your step in this lane. Things can get real messy."

Meanwhile, the Gaang ran down another alley, but when they turned the next corner, they were met by Barker and his men. The Gaang ran back the way they came, the pirates again in pursuit.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!", said one of the pirates.

"It's felines that (supposedly) have that number!", Idano called back as he and the others turned—into a blind alley, and thus a dead end.

As Barker and his mates blocked the entrance, he took out two long knives and said, "Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?"

"No thanks.", Shyu replied as he fired two streams of fire. After Idano followed up with a blast from his cannon (5), he opened his wings and Aang opened his glider, but not before he blew up a sand gale to blind the pirates. As he and Idano started to run, they said, "Grab on!"

The Inuitikuts grabbed Aang's legs, and Shyu and Aixata grabbed Idano's.

"I thought we were running away from the pirates!", Katara asked, confused.

"Just hang on, everybody!", Idano cut in, cutting off any doubts.

They had trouble gaining altitude at first. In fact they bounced off the heads of many of the pirates they were trying to escape. They eventually got airborne, however, and looked back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them.

S—K—I—A—A—S—B

Afternoon, at the catch basin…

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible.", Aang said.

Katara smiled and replied, "I know, that's why I took this!"

She revealed from behind her…the waterbending scroll. Aang got up from this, an unhappy look on his face.

"No way."

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up.", Idano realized. "You stole their waterbending scroll."

"I prefer to think of it as 'high-risk trading'."

"Ha-ha!", Aixata replied sarcastically. "Good one, Katara."

"Where do you think they got it, Sokka? They stole it from a waterbender."

"It doesn't matter.", her brother replied. "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"Or ridiculous, fritzy flames." Aixata rambled. "Or boring, wispy gusts, or lame, geokinesis…"

"Ignore her.", Idano said. They did and Katara continued.

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending."

Sokka turned and walked away, saying, "Whatever."

As the Shisnos went off to practice their new bending arts (and Shyu joined them to watch), Aang sighed and decided, "Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Meanwhile, at the port…

The Seeker has docked at a port. (6) Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz were at the market area. As the General was shopping, Moritz had a chat with his uncle Bonzu, who was doing well in his cabbage business. Zuko, on the other hand, had his arms folded across his chest and he stared into the ocean, clearly unhappy.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier.", Iroh called. "Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!", Zuko riposted.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

As Iroh said that, Lodge, Larch, and a spearman walked by carrying armloads of merchandise that Iroh has just bought. The third soldier was carrying some kind of brass musical instrument.

"Why do you get to carry the horn, Rance?", Larch complained.

"Hey!", Rance replied. "I can't stack stuff on top of this or have this stacked on top."

"You bought a Tsungi Horn?", Moritz remarked as he saw the 'convoy'.

"For music night on the ship.", Iroh replied. "Now, if we only had some woodwinds."

As the three began walking down the dock, Moritz noted a certain pirate ship.

"This place looks promising!"

Z—I—M—L—L—R—Z—I—M—L—L—R (Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, Lodge, Larch, Rance)

In the ship, Iroh was eyeing a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?", Iroh asked Moritz, who pulled him away.

"I have a bad feeling around that statue. It's best if you keep it away."

Meanwhile, Zuko was eyeing some pirates and eavesdropping. These happened to be Piarte Barker and his captain.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with.", reported Oh to the captain. This caught Zuko's interest and he walked over.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?", he asked.

When the two nodded, Moritz called, "That's serendipity, Prince Zuko! While we weren't looking for…him, we run into a lead."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the catch basin, Katara was reading the scroll.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours.", she said to Aang. They, as well as the others, were by the river, with Aang now holding open the scroll for Katara, who leaned backward, assuming the waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll.

"The single water whip. Looks doable."

"So does using a lance.", Idano said. "Simple to use, but hard to master."

Katara ignored this as she raised a stream of water and whipped it around. However, it hit her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. Sokka, who was sitting cross legged on a rock nearby, laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that.", Sokka said, then turned to Aang. "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!"

Katara tried again, but the whip behaved erratically and unintentionally zapped Momo, who screamed at her in protest.

"Why can't I get this stupid move?", she cried out in frustration.

"You'll get it.", Aang said as he walked to the river.

Katara looked displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea, Aang.", Shyu protested.

But Aang ignored this and made the water whip correctly on the first try.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances.", he said as he gracefully manipulated the whip for a few seconds and then dropped it back into the river. "There. See, the key to bending is—"

He was cut off by Katara, who was angry shaking her fists in front of him "Will you **please** shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Aang was frightened and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Katara was now abashed from this and apologized. "Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again." She rolled up the scroll and handed it to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara."

"What about Momo?", Sokka reminded. "He's the real victim here."

After Katara apologized to Momo, Sokka was clearly milking the situation as he continued, "And what about me? There was that time you—"

"Sokka, stop there before she hurts you.", Shyu cut in.

Meanwhile, Idano went to Aang and explained, "I think she's jealous because she's a waterbender and she can't get it done, while you are an airbender. Waterbending isn't your natural art yet you get the move so easily.", Idano explained. "Granted, you are the Avatar, but still."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back the dock…

The Seeker's prow opened to deploy a small cutter craft that steamed away.

Later…

The cutter craft and the pirate ship were moving up a river in parallel. Zuko and the Pirate Captain, with the green 'parrot' still on his shoulder, were in conversation.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?", the captain suggested.

"We don't need to stop.", Zuko replied. "They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then they'll be on the water."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Nighttime…

Somewhere in the forest, the Gaang were fas asleep…save for Katara, who promptly got up and silently removed the scroll from Aang's bag. She backed guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to be confronted by Momo, who was fast asleep. She walked by silently, and managed to sneak away into the river. She was practicing, but failing to produce, the water whip.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!", she spoke to herself.

She lifted a globe of water out of the river and tried to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of "okay", "stupid!" or something else.

"You still trying to learn that move?", a voice called from behind.

Katara was surprised to hear that and looked behind her to see Aixata standing behind her.

"How long have you've been there?", Katara asked.

"Not long, and I was wondering if I could try out that maneuver. It could help…if you can do it, that is."

"Funny.", Katara nickered with a tone of annoyance.

Aixata lifted her hands up in defence. "Sorry, not what I meant. But, it seems to be a useful move. For all I know, I could implement it in my lightbending. Besides you looked like you needed some company."

Katara thought it over with her hand on her chin with a brief pause. "Alright, deal. After all, you aren't a waterbender whereas I am."

"Ha-ha. Vey funny"

For a few minutes, Aixata 'practiced' some waterbending maneuvers with Katara.

"Why are you trying to 'learn' waterbending?", Katara asked.

"Well, it helps for me to make the enemy think I'm a bender. And then fool them by doing a move not 'natural' for a bender."

"I see what you're trying to tell me. Fool the enemy to thinking you're a bender, and then throw them off with your telekinesis, which is what you're doing anyway."

"That's what I said!", Aixata exclaimed as she stopped. "Well, I'm gonna go catch some z's. You coming?"

"No. I still need to learn this stupid move.", Katara answred. "But, maybe after a couple of hours. What are z's anyway?"

Aixata walked off. "I meant that I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight."

Meanwhile, Zuko and the Pirate Captain were on the deck of the cutter craft. They heard a noise and they turned to each other.

At that time, Katara was still trying to learn the move.

"Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances—ugh!"

Suddenly, she heard the noise of grinding metal. She ran over to a row of bushes on her left and parted them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank. She turned to run, but there stood a pirate, who grabbed her.

"No, let go of me!", she screamed as she bent a water whip around and smacked the pirate in the face. He let her go, but she ran right into Zuko's arms, who held her fast.

"I'll save you from the pirates.", he said.

K—A—Z—C—K—A—Z—C (Katara, Aixata, Zuko, Pirate Captain)

Katara was now bound to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She was surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers, some of them being Moritz, Larch, Lodge, and Rance.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother.", Zuko interrogated.

"Go jump in the river!"

Zuko then tried to be reasonable with a(n evil) smile. "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

He then showed her the Water Tribe necklace Moritz recovered back at the rig which once imprisoned earthbenders. (7)

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is."

"No!"

The pirate captain walked forward and interrupted, "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko produced the scroll from his suit and maked fire in his hand beneath it. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasped and some cried, "no!" "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The captain was sullen and said, "Fine."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Dawn at the catch basin…

The boys were still sleeping, and Aixata had already returned to bed. Sokka rolled over, starting to wake. He noticed Katara's empty sleeping bag.

"Huh? Where did she go?", he wondered. He then searched Aang's bag. "I don't believe it."

Idano woke up with a yawn and the other followed. "What's wrong?"

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep—"

He was cut off when his hands got wrapped in a sling thrown from a distance away. He was then pulled right off his sleeping bag screaming. He landed on the ground and was faced by a pirate who threw another sling at him. Sokka rolled out of the way, picked up his club and charged the intruder.

Meanwhile, Shyu and the Shisnos were now busy dealing with one pirate each, whereas Aang turned to see a huge beefy pirate hefting two crossbows with a net tied between them. He aimed and fired the net. Aang fired an air ball at the approaching net, but the air passed right through it. The net rolled up the airbender into a nice neat bundle and he was thrown backwards onto the ground, where another pirate began dragging him away.

"I got him, come on!", said the pirate as he and the others instantly left the rest behind, who were sorely beaten up, both in body and pride.

"*sigh* Now what do we do?", Idano slumped to the ground in defeat.

He was answered by another net, which scooped them all up.

"I don't know.", replied Aixata as they were dragged away. "Get kidnapped along with him."

"Ha-ha-ha.", Sokka drawled.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Later, at the river bank…

Zuko's crew the the pirates were now facing one another. Katara was still bound to the tree, and Iroh was standing next to her. The pirates had Aang and the others tied up. Zuko held up the scroll and remarked.

"Nice work."

"Aang, this is all my fault.", Katara apologized.

"No, Katara. It isn't.", Idano protested.

"Yeah, it kind of is.", Iroh agreed wth the waterbender.

"Give me the boy.", Zuko ordered. "And the old man with them."

"You give us the scroll.", the captain countered. "And a reason why this old man should also be part of the deal."

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!", Sokka blurted.

Zuko pointed at Sokka and countermanded, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate captain looked at Aang and asked, "Your friend is the Avatar?"

Sokka appeared at the Captain's side and answered, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!", Zuko cut in.

"Yeah, Sokka.", Aang agreed with Zuko. "You really should shut your mouth."

Sokka just looked sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates and continued, "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

After contemplating on this new information, the captain made his decision. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid. As for the old guy, what do we care?"

As the pirates began to walk away with the Gaang. Zuko replied, "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

Zuko, Larch, and Lodge unleashed a torrent of flame, which bathed the ground underneath the pirates who jumped out the way. General melee beganas Barker jumped into the midst of the firebenders with a cry, launching smoke balls at the three. As the smoke covered them, Barker jumped in with his blades.

At that exact moment, Rance and two other spearmen ran out to nab Aang and the others, but four pirates jumped in their way to defend their captives, and dropped smoke bombs, making the battlefield a foggy mess. Two other two spearmen were pulled in, but Rance foresaw this and backed away in time. Meanwhile, Momo left the mayhem and went to chew open Katara's bonds.

The waterbender smilied and said, "Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples."

Amidst the chaos, Aang ran through the smoke, coughing, his hands still bound. Near misses with a shuriken (from a pirate) and a spear (from one of Zuko's men) cut Aang's bonds. Outside the smoke cloud, Zuko emerged next to Rance.

"Should we get out of here, Prince Zuko?", Rance suggested.

"Of course, not!", he replied. "I'm after the Avatar."

"Whom you'll never get.", a voice said from behind. They turned to see the pirate captain, sword ready.

"Go!", Rance yelled to Zuko as he readied his spear. "I'll hold him off! Find the Avatar!"

Quickly, Zuko gave Rance the scroll and ran back into the fog. The spearman parried the captain's sword blows with swift, smooth movements. As they struggled, a sling relieved Rance of the scroll. Just before the pirate who used the sling could get it, Momo intercepted it and took the scroll, flying off.

Momo in turn was pursued by the captain's "parrot", which tackled Momo in mid-air. The lemur dropped the scroll and it fell back down into the smoke-filled battlefield, jets of flame erupting from it at various points. It fell on Shyu's head, who was fending off pirates and Zuko's men alike. As he noticed the scroll, he picked it up, promptly ducking a shuriken from a pirate, and catching Idano's hand, who took him out of the fray.

Sokka and Aixata were crawling on the ground, the sound of steel on steel all around them. Out of the smoke, a machete buried itself in the ground in front of the two, scaring them. As they used its blade to cut their arm bonds.

"Aang, Idano, are you there?"

Aang was airbending himself up over the smoke cloud, then dropping back down. Idano, on the other hand, located the scroll and was moving out of the smoke cloud, his hand on Shyu, who was now coughing from the smoke.

"I'm over here, follow my voice!", Aang called. Idano, however, was too busy getting the former sage out to answer.

"Where?", Aixata called back in the cloud. "We can't find you!"

"I'm right here!", Aang shouted as he blew away the smoke from the immediate area…to reveal a mix of Fire Nation soldiers and pirates in combat. As they froze and looked at him, he closed the smoke back up around them.

"Uhh, never mind! I'll find you!"

By then Sokka and Aixata managed to crawl out of the smoke and rejoin Idano. As they do, Aang jumped out of the smoke over their heads.

"Run!", he screamed and they all did…towards the pirate ship, which Katara was trying to push off the beach.

"Katara! You're okay!", ixata cried out.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!"

All of them, except for Shyu, who was recovering, began to push on the boat, but nothing happened. Realizing that, they stopped and looked up at the prow.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship.", Sokka informed.

"A team of rhinos or two waterbenders.", Aang corrected. Katara smiled from this.

Meanwhile, Zuko was now helping Rance fight off the captain. All of a sudden, Iroh broke up the 'quarrel'.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?", he said.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!", Zuko replied.

"It's no proverb."

"It's true.", Moritz called as he, Lodge, and Larch, came over and pointed to the two ships already sailing downriver.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!", the captain cussed as he ran off.

"Ha-ha!", Zuko laughed.

"Uhh…our cutter craft has been hijacked by the pirates.", Larch called.

Sure enough, the craft was indeed following the pirate ship, loaded with those f***ing buccaneers, one of whom moved to moon Zuko and his men.

"Hey! That's my boat!", Zuko yelled s he ran after them.

Lodge scratched his chin and commented, "Maybe it should be a proverb. Don't you think, General?"

"Come on, men!", Zuko called.

Meanwhile, The Gaang were in the ship, with Idano on the wheel. Aang was at the ship's stern and he saw pirates closing in.

"Idano! Can't you make it go any faster?", Aang asked.

"I don't know how. I've never sailed this kind of ship. And this isn't a Water Tribe-made ship so Sokka won't know either."

By that time, the cutter ship was now parallel with the pirate ship and the pirates began jumping in to retrieve their vessel. At the aft deck, Katara faced two pirates advancing on her.

As she backed up, Aang, who was on top of the cabin, waterbended a huge wave onto the deck that washed one of the pirates overboard. Katara, afraid at first, but then gaining confidence and determination in her continence, created a water whip and smacked the other one overboard.

"Hey, you did the water whip!", Aang said.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!", Katara thanked.

"Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!", a voice called. They turned to see Sokka, who had hi legs around Barker's neck while he himself was being held by a beefy pirate.

Momo flew across the ship at this point, closely pursued by the Captain's "parrot", bypassing Idano, who was whacking pirate heads with his arnis sticks. The pursuit ended when Momo trapped the "parrot" by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag.

Meanwhile, Sokka was overcome and thrown to the deck below. A few seconds after, Idano jumped in, stunned the beefy pirate, and sent Barker flying with a backflip kick. He then turned to the pirate he stunned earlier and, with a little help from his new 'powers', managed to lift him up and toss him overboard. After that, he then turned to the ship's starboard side to see that they were headed for a waterfall.

"Now how did they get all the way to our camp past that?", he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pirate Barker, who was about to slash him. They were interrupted when they heard Aang blowing his bison whistle furiously to no seeming effect. Barker was unimpressed, and was promptly knocked overboard by a fire blast from Shyu, who has recovered.

"Thanks, Shyu.", Idano called.

"Now's not the time!", the former Sage replied. 'Something had to be done about the waterfall or we're finished!"

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Aixata joined the two to see the rapidly approaching waterfall. Just then, the waterbender had an idea.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, together, push and pull the water!"

In unison, Katara and Aang stood on the foredeck waterbending, making pushing and pulling motions. As the boat, now turned around right at the lip of the fall, Aixata cheered, "It's working! It's slowing down!"

"But our pursuers aren't!", Sokka replied, thumbing behind him. At the pirate ship's portside, the cutter craft was approaching at high speed.

"Let's jump!", Idano shouted. "Now!"

The six held hands, and at the second the two vessels collided, they all jumped off…in the direction of the waterfall. Just in time, Appa came and caught them all, avoiding the ships that followed all the way down and disintegrated into splinters and shrapnel.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy.", Aang said. "Thanks, Appa."

"Yeah, we owe ya one.", added Sokka.

Appa grunted back to them. Back at the falls, Zuko and his crew finally caught up to see their craft ruined.

"My boat!", Zuko exclaimed as his uncle gasped for breath.

"Now how did we get to their camp if the way back is a waterfall?", Rance wondered out loud.

"I've been wondering about that myself."

Just then, Iroh finally regained his breath and said, "Heheh. Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this."

"What?", Moritz asked for him.

"The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Iroh produced the missing lotus tile with a huge smile on his face.

Lodge and Larch dropped their jaws (which was hidden behind their masks), Rance shouted "What?", and Zuko snatched the piece and threw it as far as he can.

Moritz whispered to a now sullen Iroh, "Don't worry. I already bought a lotus tile in the marketplace. It just happened to be the only one left before you could find it."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Sometime later…

Appa soared above the clouds.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology.", Katara said. "You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry.

"That's okay, Katara.", Aang replied.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that really how you feel?", Shyu asked as he produced the scroll from his tunic.

"The scroll!", Katara gasped. She reached for it, but Sokka stopped her hand and gave her the "heisman" with his other hand.

"First, what did you learn?", Sokka asked.

"Stealing is wrong. Unless it's from pirates!"

"Haha!", Aang laughed. "Good one, Katara."

X Pirate Captain

He even has a "parrot" traditional for any pirate captain. We obtained (illegally) a wterbending scroll.

X Barker Oh

One of the captain's men. He look goofy, but he's dead serious in combat.

X Rance

A spearman enlisted to the Seeker.

(1) Remember from the previous chapter (not the special).

(2) I know that there are already more characters but I'll use this break whenever the story shifts from Aang's to Zuko's.

(3) The camera.

(4) Munny from the Kingdom Hearts series.

(5) Back at "The Avatar Returns".

(6) The same one the Gaang were at earlier.

(7) Back at "Imprisoned".


	10. B1C10: Jet

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Idano: Better cautious than nauseous.

nightelf37: Hey!

Chapter 10: Jet

Somewhere in a vast deciduous forest…

Momo was chasing a yellow beetle (and the metal spider Idano tried to dispatch back at Omashu). As the three crossed the woods' undergrowth, Momo suddenly noticed a pile of slightly lumpy red nuts sits in the foreground. As the yellow beetle got away, Momo decided to grab the fruits.

Just as he pounced on them, copper-colored slats snapped up from the leaves and surrounded him in a globe. The snare's slats ran longitudinally; the "poles" were parallel to the ground. As Momo realized that he was imprisoned, he also saw half a dozen similar snares nearby, where six large brown baboon-like animals were facing the same predicament and were barking noisily, as they held onto the slats-like prison bars and pulled on them.

Meanwhile, the "metal spider" saw all this and made its way back to Idano, who was camping in another part of the forest along with Aang and the rest.

"Where's Momo?" Aang wondered.

Just then, the "metal spider" (which Idano calls Aranea) finally arrived and reached Idano. Once it made its report to him, Idano said, "I got some interesting news from Aranea, my pet spider."

"What?", Sokka asked.

"While Aranea was scouting around, Momo found it and chased it. Amidst the chase, Momo turned his attention to a pile of fruits which led to a trap. Right now, he's in a cage suspended in the trees."

"Oh no!", Aang gasped.

"Let's hurry then.", Aixata said, then she turned to the 'spider'. "Lead the way, Aranea!"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

A few minutes later…

With its mini-jets activated, Aranea wasted no time leading the Gaang to where Momo was trapped.

"So that's where he is.", remarked Idano as they arrived.

"Hang on, Momo!", Aang called as he airbent to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks. He reached a tree branch which had a winch attached to it. The rope that held Momo's cage led to an eyeloop bolt attached to the underside of the branch, and then to the winch. Aang reached the branch, sat on it, then flipped over and dangled beneath it like an acrobat on a trapeze. He grabbed the rope, released the latch on the winch, and carefully fed the line.

This brought down the cage and the Shisnos eased it down to the ground between them and together, they pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hopped out and ran a distance to finish a handful of the nuts, his peril forgotten. Sokka groaned and did a face palm, disgusted at the lack of gratitude. Aang jumped down from above and looked up. Everyone else did so too to see the rest of the hog monkeys moaning pleadingly.

"All right you too.", Aang sighed.

As he leaped up to release the hog-monkeys as well, Sokka sighed.

"This is gonna take forever.", he said as he tossed his boomerang and cut the line of two of the cages. Shyu proceeded with two small fire blasts to cut the ropes of two more snares. Aixata aimed her fingers in the 'gun' gesture and 'fired' balls of light with her Lightbending and they set free the last two hog monkeys.

As the cages fell, they opened and the hog monkeys ran off. Aang, who was just about to do what Sokka, Shyu, and Aixata have already done, said, "That works…"

As he skid down the trunk and root of one of the trees. Sokka examined the snares.

"These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork.", he said. "We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Idano was just pulling taut the bindings on a roll of gear. He handed it to Katara, who handed it to Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head. Sokka saw this and said, "Uh-uh. No flying this time."

"What?", Aixata said.

"Why wouldn't we fly?", Aang asked as he handed the roll to roll to Sokka, who put it on the ground.

"Think about it.", Sokka replied. "Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa. He's just too noticeable."

"What! Appa's not too noticeable!", his sister retorted.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. It's kinda hard to miss him!"

Appa turned his head and groaned at Sokka.

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow.", Aang consoled his friend.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Sokka.", said Shyu. "With Appa being the last sky bison, and his…'lack' of camouflage, we're sitting turtle ducks."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang stared at him, not getting it.

"Sorry. It's how Idano says it. What I mean to say is, we're easily spotted and can be targeted with little problems."

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.", Sokka added.

"Who made you the boss?", Katara said.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader."

Aixata replied incredulously, "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior, so I'm the leader!"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang.", Katara replied. "I mean, he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid!"

"He's right.", Aang agreed, who was dangling from Appa's horn upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space.

"Excuse me?", Aixata replied in disgust. "Shyu's the oldest around here. About 60."

"Aang's 112.", Idano reminded his sister.

"But he's got the mind of a 12 year old because of being in a state of suspended animation inside an iceberg for a century."

"I think I'll pass.", Shyu told Aixata and Idano. "I know the difficulties of being a leader back when I was a Fire Sage and I know I don't have what it takes."

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?", Katara argued with Sokka. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

"I-I've kissed a girl.", he replied. "You just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran Gran? I've met Gran Gran."

Idano knew who Sokka was talking about; Suki (Leune).

"No! Besides Gran Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way. "Oh Wise Leader"."

Aang stepped over, now wearing a backpack and Momo was sitting on the top.

"Who knows? Walking might be fun.", Aang said with a tone of optimism.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Hours later…

"Walking stinks!", Aang said with a tone of anguish as the Gaang trudged along the woods. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang.", Katara said. "Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts. They seem to know everything."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I'm tired of carrying this pack.", Aang complained.

"Why don't you just chuck it at Appa's saddle?", Aixata suggested.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?", Katara suggested. "Sokka's Instincts!"

"That's a great idea!", Aang agreed to Katara's idea. "Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind—"

"Okay, okay I get it.", Sokka said as he pushed the branches from two rust red-leafed bushes and held them, focusing his attention on his friends. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the—"

"Fire Nation!", Shyu gasped as Sokka turned around. Sure enough, it seems to be that the Gaang have just walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing were three Pavilion tents, which had the Fire Nation emblem on their doorflaps, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides. The camp was occupied. The soldiers seated on the logs with bowls in their hands widened their eyes in surprise. One of these soldiers had a patch over his left eye.

"Fate likes to screw things up, doesn't she?", Idano muttered, and then shouted. "Run!"

As the six dropped their packs, the soldiers leaped up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier then took a bender's stance and launched a fistful of fire at them. The fire missed them mostly but it set the bushes behind them alight.

"We're cut off!", Sokka said. Meanwhile, the left sleeve of his tunic is on fire.

"Can you part the fire, Shyu?", Aixata asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. All those years as a Fire Sage and I have forgotten all other abilities except for the fire stream and a few others."

"What?"

"Sokka, your shirt!", Aang noted.

Sokka looked and yelled in panic. Katara uncorked her water skin and began to bend the contents water into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashed against Sokka's tunic, putting out the fire. After Katara redirected the ribbon back into the waterskin and replaced the cap, she and the rest put their backs together and faced the soldiers closing in on them, ready to fight if necessary.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you.", Sokka bluffed.

"That bluff isn't gonna work.", Idano warned.

The one-eyed Captain snickered from this and said, "You? Promise not to hurt us?"

Just then, where was a quiet "zip" and "thud". The Captain looked surprised for a moment, then groaned and collapsed face first on the ground.

As his men lower their weapons a little, Aang asked, "Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?"

"It wasn't him.", replied Shyu. "There's help from above."

Shyu pointed to somewhere above. From where he was pointing stood a figure on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person dropped something and drew two shuang gou (hook swords) from the middle of his back. He stepped off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, his swords seemed to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicked over two of the soldiers farthest from the Gaang and landed with a foot on each of their backs.

They saw that, save for a red vest, he was dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he had (shoulder caps and hip/upper thigh covers) were mismatched. He had a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth. He also seemed to be just as old as Sokka was.

The stranger rushed forward, his shuang gou in each hand. He hooked a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sent them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launched them through the air and they ended up in a heap on top of their prone captain. The stranger landed on his feet, ready for more.

"Down you go.", he said.

The Gaang looked up from the little pile-up at him and they've gone from surprise to varying degrees of pleasure (Katara and Aixata) awe (Aang and Shyu), incredulity (Sokka), and curiosity (Idano).

A soldier rushed up from behind the young man, sword raised, who hooked his opponent's sword hand as he spun. The stranger finished where he started, ready to face a new opponent while his opponent was sent flying past a quartet of swordsmen. The closest then looked up.

"They're in the trees!", he said.

Sure enough, a small boy dropped from above and landed on his shoulders, then spun his helmet around, blinding him. The soldier staggered off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows zipped from above, disarming each man without hurting him.

The archer who shot them was sitting on a branch. He reached for a quiver on his back and fit two arrows to the string of his bow. He then swung backward, until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly, knocking of the swords of two more soldiers.

Another one of these fighters (this one had a somewhat rotund figure) leapt from a low branch to the ground. As the two disarmed soldiers ran off, a third swordsman charged the newcomer. This freedom fighter ducked, lets the swordsman run into (and across) his back, and tossed his opponent up onto the branch with a shrug. The other swordsman nearby was more cautious, but with speed and strength, the rebel grabbed him, spun him around and threw him. The barehanded rebel turned and headed for new targets before his old one hit the ground. Meanwhile, a kid with a knife and red facepaint dropped in the fray and ran off to fight.

Meanwhile, Katara was using her water to take on a foe and beside her, Aang was bending the air, dragging two soldiers in a dusty circle around the pair. Between them, Aixata sent out blasts of light all around, which struck the soldiers with scalding radiation.

Idano had his 'arnis' stick drawn and was about to whack a soldier in the head when the boy with the hook swords used his weapons to pole vault himself into the chest of Idano's opponent.

"Don't you know when someone is already taking care of his opponent?"

"*tsk* *tsk* Gotta be quicker next time.", the boy replied as he ran off to fight more soldiers. Shyu emerged from behind a tree after he was advised by Idano to hide.

"Shyu, you should hide.", Idano hissed as he saw that the former Sage was not hiding. "I got feeling these people really hate the Fire Nation."

"But—"

"They won't even care even if you've already defected. Judging by their looks, I'd say they would attack any soldier in red uniform and **any** Firebender, so do not Firebend, at least."

Meanwhile, two swordsmen were backing towards the forest when a massive rebel dropped to the ground. As they turned to face him, their faces registered shock as he came out of his drop crouch and towered above them. Quickly however, they recovered and took a battle stance. The grinning giant simply reached over his shoulder and pulled out a log thicker than a man's leg. He raised it two-handed over his head, and with a growl, lowers the boom and bent their swords beyond use.

The boy with the hook swords turned from his current opponent to watch the two swordsman fleeing. He grinned and turned to face a determined spearman. The man jabbed for his throat, but the boy caught the spearshaft with the hooks of his swords. They struggled for a moment, before the boy spun and sidestepped the spear. With one sword free, he hooked the man, who went flying. The soldier's spear was also sent flying and its butt-end struck the head of a nearby swordsman attacking Sokka who was about to attack with his club.

As the man was knocked out, Sokka complained, "Man!"

Another spearman attempted to strike at the young rebel from behind, but he caught the spearpoint in the space between the grip and the crescent-shaped guard of his sword and redirected it away from his head. The soldier quickly followed the spear, pushing it free and facing the young man again with a flourish. The rebel also also quickly recovered his stance, and caught the speartip with his hooks this time and angled the spear into the ground. He ran up it, leaped, kicked off the back of the soldier's helmet and stumbled a few steps forward before stopping in front of Aixata as if he'd meant to do all of it.

"Hey.", the rebel greeted nonchalantly.

"Hi."

Together, they turned to take in the camp, now deserted by all but the newcomers.

Aang remarked in awe, "You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!"

"Army?", Sokka replied. "Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!"

"My name is Jet (Otrub), and these are my Freedom Fighters."

He indicated each of his allies.

"Sneers." The weaponless rebel, who was eating from one of the soldier's bowls.

"Longshot." The archer, who raised his paddy-hat covered head.

"Smellerbee." The rebel with the facepaint and knife bransdished two swords left at the Fire Nation Camp.

"The Duke and Pipsqueak." The littlest of the rebels held a quarterstaff, and the giant put his log away.

Aang walked up to the two and chuckled to the Duke and said, "Pipsqueak? That's a funny name."

"Uhh…", Idano cut in. "I think Pipsqueak is the name of the giant next to the one you're talking to."

Pipsueak nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"I've exprerienced this case before, Aang, so I'm not surprised you confused the two.", Idano explained. "I remember a group called The Merry Men. One of their members, who had a tussle with the team's leader Robin Hood, before joining them, was named Little John. And he was anything but little."

"You know, I've heard a rumor of that group, too.", Jet cut in. "From what I heard, they're fighting the Fire Nation, just like us."

"I didn't know that (there was such a group in this world, too)."

"And what's with the mask?"

"You really want to find out?"

"…Nope."

"Good."

S—K—I—A—A—S—J—D—L—S—S—P ( {the Gaang}, Jet, the Duke, Longshot, Sneers, Smellerbee, Pipsueak)

Later…

The central fire in the camp was out, and members of Jet's freedom fighters were near it, checking weapons (Longshot) or investigating supply crates (Sneers). Sokka watched as Smellerbee passes him with an armful of staves.

Jet was reclining against the trunk of a tree on the perimeter of the camp. Aixata and Katara approached.

"Um, thanks for saving us Jet.", said the waterbender. "We were lucky you were there."

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in."

"We were relying on instincts.", Katara said, turning to Sokka, who was close enough to hear.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that."

Meanwhile, Pipsqueak and the Duke were investigating the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reached in and pulled away a finger coated with green goo. He sniffs it experimentally and said, "Hey, Jet. These barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

"That's a great score."

Pipsqueak held up a large crate and said, "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up.", Jet replied as the two and Sneers loaded up a four-wheeled wagon.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout.", called Sneers.

"You guys have a hideout?", Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?"

Aixata literally slid up to him from, hands clasped together, practically begging.

"Yes, we wanna see it!"

Jet's brow softened, but his self-assured smile never wavered.

Meanwhile, Idano was next to another tent.

"Aren't you getting a little ridiculous with this?", Shyu asked from around the tent.

"Maybe I am."

S—K—I—A—A—S—J—D—L—S—S—P

Later…

Everybody was walking along the forest floor, with Pipsqueak pulling the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks around were massive enough to make even the bison small. Suddenly, Jet stopped.

"We're here."

"Where? there's nothing here!"

"Hold this.", Jet said as he handed Sokka a rope with a loop on the end. The other end was somewhere above them.

"Why? What's this do?", Sokka asked as he took it. Without warning, he was pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree canopy. As a final insult, Sokka got momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappeared. "Woah!"

Jet offered a similar rope to Aang and Momo.

"Aang?"

"I'll get up on my own.", said the airbender as the two leaped into the air.

"I got my own wings.", said Idano as he used his wings to take off from Appa, taking Shyu with him and keeping him from Jet's sight.

Jet then held a rope and offered his free hand to Aixata.

"Grab hold of me, Aixata."

She took his hand and he pulled her into a spin that ended with her against his chest. She blushed noticeably as the rope slowly pulls them into the air, the embrace being Aixata's only means of support. She smiled nervously then looks around and up at Jet who He focused on their ascent.

"Such a handsome heroic rogue.", remarked Katara as she ascended with a nearby rope and bypassed them.

Finally, at a plank-covered platform high in the canopy, where Katara ws waiting, Jet and Aixata landed on it with a jump once Jet had let go of the still ascending rope. Wooden stairs spiraled up the trunk and suspension bridge linked their platform to elsewhere. All workmanship was of "treehouse" quality.

"Nice place you got!", Aang remarked as he and Momo slide across the scene on a rope.

As Jet and the girls walked towards the bridge, they saw that several nearby trees have the same platforms, stairs and bridges. Several platforms had tent-like huts.

"It's beautiful up here!", Katara remarked. (1)

"It's beautiful.", Jet agreed. "And more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us."

From behind, Smellerbee emerged via rope.

"They would 'love' to find you.", Smellerbee said. "Wouldn't they, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee.", Jet answered`as a couple of sentries watched from above as Momo and Aang ziplined by again.

Soon, Jet's 'squadron' and the Gaang (save for Momo and Aang, and Idano, who was doiing everything he could to keep Shyu out of sight, at least from Jet) were walking along a bridge.

"Why would the Fire Nation want to find you?", Aixata asked. "I know they got better things to do than focus on just a small team of rebels."

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over the nearby Earth Kingdom town of Gaipan a few years back."

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with em.", Pipsqueak explained.

Meanwhile, Sokka was doing his best to see over Pipsqueak. He kept hopping to get a peek over the giant's shoulders.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.", finished Jet.

"That's so brave.", Aixata said as Sokka finally made it past Pipsqueak and came up from behind.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse.", he remarked sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother.", countered Katara.

"No problem.", replied Jet. "He probably had a rough day."

"So, you all live here?"

"That's right.", answered the Freedom Fighter as Sokka sunk back, ignored. "Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

"What about you?", Aixata asked.

Jet stopped and so did the girls while the rest moved on.

"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation.", Katara replied.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

On a suspension bridge withing hearing distance above, Shyu and Idano saw the whole thing.

"You see why I'm trying to hide you?", Idano asked.

"I finally get it.", replied Shyu. "These Freedom Fighters lost their homes/families to the Fire Nation. I've regretted being one of them ever since they started the war."

S—K—I—A—A—S—J—D—L—S—S—P

Later that night…

As Appa nested in the canopy, disturbing a cloud of birds.

The Gaang were eating and drinking at the dining area, which was lit with glowing lanterns hanging on ropes tied between branches. With them were the rest of the Freedom Fighters, with sentries watching on platforms above. Just then, Jet stood and climbed onto the table.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine.", Jet declared and his followers at the table and on the upper platforms cheered. The girls and Aang watched with smiles, while Sokka looked grumpy. Shyu winced in horror and Idano just slowly shook his head.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey.", Jet continued as the helmet-less Duke joined Jet on the table and amid cheers took a victory walk around a fish platter.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees.", Jet continued as he prepared to take a drink from his wooden cup. "Maybe they're right." Boos. "Or maybe they are dead wrong." Cheers.

"Hey Jet, nice speech.", Aixata remarked as he sat next to them.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you, Katara, and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, I'm still working out a few kinks.", Aixata answered.

"I could use some more training.", Katara repied with a blush. "And Aang's the Avatar."

"Avatar, huh? Very nice."

"Thanks, Jet.", Aang replied.

"So, I might know a way that you two and Aang can help in our struggle."

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight.", Idano replied as he and Sokka stood and walked away.

"Idano, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

They stopped and turned.

"What mission?" Sokka asked.

S—K—I—A—A—S—J—D—L—S—S—P

The next day…

Jet, Sokka, and Idano were perched in branches on the same tree. Jet cupped his hands and made a birdcall. Several trees down, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee stepped into view from their branches. There was a reply call.

As Sokka rammed his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree, Jet asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shh… it amplifies vibrations."

Jet was impressed. "Good trick."

"Yeah.", Idano replied.

Sokka cupped his hands around the pommel 'bone' and put his ear to it.

"Nothing yet. Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?", Idano asked.

"I think there's just one."

Jet whistled again, then said, "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka pulled his knife out of the tree and waited. His eyes went wide when the "someone" came into view; a stooped old man with a cane, wearing a simple red robe.

"Wait! False alarm.", Idano said as he saw him too. "He's just an senior citizen."

However, Jet stood and extended his hook swords anyway, then leapt to the ground in front of the traveler. Sokka and Idano watched with horror.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?", Jet asked with anger.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler."

Jet took a step, and with one swipe of his sword sent the man's can flying from his hand. The old man backed away, and stumbled into Pipsqueak. The force of the impact knocked him to the ground and he was then pinned by the giant.

"Do you like destroying towns?", Jet interrogated as Smellerbee came over. "Do you like destroying families? Do you?"

"Oh, please. Let me go! Have mercy—"

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?"

Jet wound up a kick, but his foot was snagged by Sokka's club before it can be delivered. As Sokka released him, he said, "Jet, he's just an old man! A civilian!"

"He's Fire Nation!", Jet countered and ordered. "Search him!"

Pipsqueak held the prisoner and Smellerbee stepped up.

"But he's not hurting anyone!", Idano replied. "It's the Fire Nation **military** you should exert your anger on. They are the 'bloodthirsty' fighters."

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother, Sokka?", Jet countered. "Remember why you fight!"

"We've got his stuff, Jet.", said Smellerbee as a shoulder satchel was taken from the old man.

"This isn't right.", Sokka said. "A civilian of the enemy nation shouldn't be treated the same way as its soldiers."

"It's what has to be done.", Jet said. "Now let's get outta here."

Jet pushed past Sokka and Idano. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee followed. Idano and Sokka looked at the old man still on his hands and knees, then they left.

S—I—J—S—P—S—I—J—S—P (Sokka, Idano, Jet, Smellerbee, Pipsueak)

At the hideout, Aang and Momo were playing with the ziplines again. He then leapt to a platform where Sokka, Shyu, and Idano were sitting.

"Guys!", he called. "Look what the Duke gave me!"

Aang was wearing a satchel (not the old man's) and pulled a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he tossed it at the platform next to Momo, where it exploded with a pop. Momo puffed up like a startled cat, growled, then lunged for the satchel. Momo then sat on Aang's shoulder and tossed pellets at his feet.

As Aang danced about wildly, he yelled, "Ow! Quit it!"

Idano stood up and took the satchel, "These could be useful, y'know? Let's keep them."

While Shyu took in what Idano told him bout the old Fire Nation man, Sokka just sat with his back to the trunk and staring at the platform before him, frowning. Just then, Aixata and Katara walked up.

"Hey, Sokka. Hey, Idano.", Katara greeted. "Is Jet back?"

"Yeah he's back. But we're leaving."

"What?", Aang gasped.

"But I made him this hat.", Aixata replied as she pulls from behind her back a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. The workmanship was unimpressive.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug.", Sokka said.

"What? No, he's not."

"He's messed up, Aixata."

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life.", Aang replied.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!"

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story.", Katara said.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

"Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?", Jet asked.

Jet and the Gaang were in a lantern-lit hut, at least one wall is made of wood. Jet was sitting on a hammock-bed, the others stood. Sokka and Idano stood grumpily as far away as they can get. Aang was wearing the hat Katara made, and he looked like an acorn. Shyu was beside Idano.

"No, he conveniently left that part out.", Aixata replied.

"Fine!", Sokka admitted. "But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian."

"He was an assassin, Sokka.", explained Jet as he pulled out a knife and thrust it into a nearby block of wood. It was a sinister looking curved blade. There ware four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There was also a ring on the butt of the knife.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife.", Jet continued as he pulled on the ring and removed a small glass tube filled with red liquid. "He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation!", Katara exclaimed.

"I didn't see any knife!"

"That's because he was concealing it.", Jet explained.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife!", Idano said for Sokka. "I've got keener eyes than you, Jet. We're going back to the hut and packing our things." Idano then used his Thoughtbending to relay to Aixata what he has seen as he, Sokka and Shyu left.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet.", Jet pleaded to Aang and the girls. "I really need your help."

"What can we do?", Aang asked.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

S—K—I—A—A—S—J

Late that night, Aang and the girls were entering their hut. They saw Sokka and Idano tying up a roll on the floor.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!", Katara pleaded to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!"

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct—"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang."

"Sorry, Sokka.", Aang apologized as he and the girls left the hut.

But Idano stopped Aixata and asked, "Are you sure won't be logical here? I know you have a crush on Jet, but would you ignore what I relayed you? You know for certain that I'm incapable of lying since my accident that led to my part-metal body."

Aixata didn't say anything and left.

S—K—I—A—A—S

Early morning (like 2 AM or so)…

While Appa slept on the canopy snoring up a storm, the Gaang were sleeping in ther hut.

Just then, Shyu, who was a light sleeper, woke up upon hearing a voice. He pulls the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. He shook Sokka and Idano awake and told him what he saw. Quickly, Sokka took a rope line down to a lower branch and Idano followed, while Shyu reentered the hut and told Aixata about this. On the ground below the two boys, Jet's Freedom Fighters were quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet led them out of the camp. The two stealthily followed.

In the dark valley, the walled town sat on the far side of a river that cut through the forest. Upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there was an old waterfall, and beyond that was a man-made dam. A bare cliff off to the reservoir's left provided the view.

Jet and his boys emerged form the forest. Jet himself went to the edge and looked down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it was low. He turned back to the wagon and said.

"Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

The Duke jumped off the wagon and asked, "But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet places a hand on the Duke's shoulder and replied, "Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." He then turned to Longshot and ordered, "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal. Got it?"

As Longshot nodded, Idano and Sokka watched incredulously from the bushes. Just then, they were found out by Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Quickly, the two were captured, hands bound to their backs, (luickily, Idano left his bag behind) and dragged out by Pipsqueak, catching Jet's attention.

"Sokka. Idano. I'm glad you decided to join us."

Their captors sent Sokka and Idano to their knees.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town.", Sokka said.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation."

"There are people living there Jet! Mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You'd sacrifice dozens of Earth Kingdom citizens for… just a handful of Fire Nation soldiers?", Idano countered.

"You lied to them about the forest fire!", Sokka accused.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do."

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

"You're no hero.", said Idano. "You're merely a racist against the Fire Nation!"

"I was hoping you two would have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice.", Jet said, then ordered the ones behind Sokka and Idano. "Take them for a walk—a long walk."

S—I—J—D—L—S—S—P

Midday…

Jet led Aixata, Katara, and Aang across the west bank of the riverside that was upriver from the dam. The collected water behind it was much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it was a thread compared to its "rainy season" gully.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting.", Katara said.

"No worries. He already apologized."

"Really?", Asked Aang as the three stopped and looked at one another. Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something."

"Yeah, I did.", Katara admitted.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he and Idano went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee."

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes."

They were now walking in the gully, beside the "river". Just then, Aang paused after noticing something strange, then was launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.

"All right, we're here.", Jet said. "Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

"I've never used bending on water I can't see.", Katara said. "I don't know."

"What are you saying?", Aixata replied. "Back at Kyoshi Island, you bent the water out of Aang's lungs, even though you had my help. "

Jet stood behind Katara and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Katara. You can do this."

"What about me?", Aang asked as he descended to the ground.

"I know the Avatar can do this."

"What about me?", Aixata asked. "I'm not an airbender or waterbender."

"Your brother told me about your telekinesis.", Jet explained.

"Ah."

The three now stood on either side of one of the many smoking holes in the gully. While Jet looked on, they performed bending gestures, they looked like they are encouraging something up, now that Aixata thought about it. After a few minutes, a blobby stream of water emerged from the hole. They pulled it to their height, and then sent it toward the river where it continues to flow like a giant garden hose (as Aixata called it). As the water quickly joined the river, Jet made a remark.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir—a few more geysers and it'll be full."

"Look, there's another steam vent.", Aixata called as the three walked off in its direction.

"Okay. You two keep it up I'll go check on things at the reservoir.", jet said as he turned and walked away.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there.", Aixata suggested.

"Actually, it'd probably be better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done.", Jet countered as he resumed walking away.

The three then bent the next geyser into another fountain. And a few minutes later, they were finished.

"I bet that's enough and I'm not just saying that to be lazy.", Aang said as a half dozen fountains flowed into the river.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir.", Katara suggested.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout.", Aang said.

"Well, we finished early—I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

K—A—A—J—K—A—A—J (Katara, Aang, Aixata, Jet)

Somewhere in the forest…

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were escorting Idano and Sokka, who had their hands tied behind their backs. Idano's back was also wrapped to prevent him from opening his Jet Wings. Smellerbee gave them a shove, but they remained on their feet.

"Come on, move along!", said Smellerbee.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?", Sokka asked.

"Hey listen, Sokka. Jet's a great leader.", Pipsqueak answered. "We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay."

Just then Idano noticed a couple of snare leaf-piles nearby. They were identical to the one that enticed Momo, right down to the pile of nuts.

"If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn.", Idano said as he opened his wings, breaking out of the ropes and he ran off. At the same moment, Sokka followed and evaded a grab from Smellerbee.

"Hey!", said Pipsqueak as they gave chase. Sokka leaped over the leaf piles and Idano flew over them. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee didn't see the traps, and ended up snared and hanging many feet up in the air the second they stepped on them.

"While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work.", Sokka said as he held up his now-worthless bindings, then turned and walked away.

"And the way you hang there, Smellerbee?", Idano added as he followed Sokka. "I could see that you're a girl."

"Hey Smellerbee, you gonna eat your leechi nuts?", Pipsqueak asked. Smellerbee just tossed him one and he ate it up.

"How did he know that I was a girl?", Smellerbee asked herself as she and Pipsqueak hung there, waiting to be rescued.

S—I—S—P—S—I—S—P (Sokka, Idano, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak)

Finaly, the girls and Aang reached the edge of the cliff, where they were supposed to meet Jet. At the base of the dam, they saw four of Jet's people unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them. (Sneers was not one of them.)

"What are they doing?", Katara wondered.

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation.", Aixata gasped.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?"

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam.", Aang realized.

"What? No—that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

Aang snapped his glider wings open.

"I've gotta stop him.", he said as he ran for the edge.

Before he could reach it, Jet crossed his path from behind and snatched the glider. Aang was left wobbling precariously on the edge, but he used an airbending move to get himself back on stable footing.

"Yes I would.", Jet replied.

"Jet, why?"

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again."

"This isn't the answer!", Aixata replied. "You'd wipe out dozens of families for a handful of troops?"

"I want you to understand me. I thought your brothers would understand, but—"

"Where's Sokka?", Katara asked as she started to cry. Jet tried to console her, but Aixata wouldn't allow it and sent him back with a surge of 'light'.

"I need to get to the dam.", Aang aid as he went for his glider. Befre Jet could snatch it, Aixata knocked it off with another blast of 'light'.

"What are you doing?", Jet shouted as Aang took off.

"Your battle's with me!", Aixata replied. "For betraying us, and for betraying your group with this immoral act!"

"If that's how you want it…" Jet readied his shuang gou. "I won't go easy on you. Even if you're a girl."

"I'd be disappointed if you did." Aixata then sheathed a pair of blades out of light.

Jet started by charging at Aixata, who backflipped to a nearby tree. When Jet followed and pursued her through the forest, they clashed blades. To Jet's surprise, her 'light' blades were as 'hard' as his own.

"You really thought my blades were illusions?", Aixata taunted as she did a spinning slash through Jet's body and then kicked him away. The slash didn't cut his body, though he did experience a searing sensation in his body.

"Katara and Sokka wouldn't do what you did.", she continued. "You wanna know why? It's because they didn't let their anger consume them, unlike you."

"How was it possible?", Jet asked as he charged.

"One, they were busy trying to survive to think of chasing the Fire Nation." Aixata parried every blow, and then punched Jet in the face.

"Two, they didn't have the means to go after them, even if they wanted to." A kick to the stomach.

"And three, they knew where to exert their rage on." Another kick, this time, to the side, nearly knocking him off the branch.

"And it doesn't count innocent civilians who's only potential of being a threat is to alert the soldiers."

Aixata was gonna snag Jet's wrists to relieve him of his swords, but the Freedom Fighter managed to flip forward and landed onto Aixata's shoulders. He then caught a branch with his hook swords and kicked the lightbender to the face, sending her down to the ground. Luckily, her fall was broken by numerous branches, but she was now too weakened to fight.

Jet landed safely beside her, but before he could attack, Katara took over and began to strike Jet repeatedly, not giving Jet a chance to counterattack. Once she pinned him to a tree, she froze the water, leaving him frozen from toe to neck.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you.", Katara screamed at him. "You lied to me! You're sick, and I trusted you!"

Just then, a signal call was heard. Katara and was startled an he looked to the valley beyond where it's coming from.

After Jet gave an answer call, he said, "You're too late."

"Sokka and Idano are still out there. They're our only chance.", Katara thought. "Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please."

K—A—A—J—K—A—A—J

Erstwhile, before and during the duel between Jet and Aixata…

Aang soared to the dam to try and attempt to remove the blasting jelly. Just as he got there, he was pounced on by two guys in brown cloaks with a circular object pinned to their clothes that had a closed, red, and thick paperback book. (2) As the three fell, Aang managed to get the two off him and he landed on the dry riverbed. The two figures landed safely behind him, and then pulled out spears, but wielded them like staffs.

"Who are you guys?", Aang asked.

"It's none of your concern.", said one of them as he twirled his lance and thrusted at Aang, who smoothly evaded it and countered with a gale. The other figure dodged that and countered with a gale of his own. THis surprised Aang as he dispersed it.

"Are you…are you an airbender?", he asked.

"Technically, I'm an aerokinetic, but you could call me that. However, I'm not an Air Nomad."

"Huh?"

"Any more than that orange-haired friend of yours is the Avatar, despite being able to 'bend' all four elements (and more)."

"How'd you know about Aixata?"

"That's none of your concern!", said the first figure as he sung his spear at Aang, who deflected it with his own and knocked away the other figure.

"You keep saying that it's not my concern! Well, it is my concern because she's my friend! I won't let you do anything to her!"

"You better be more concerned about yourself.", replied the second figure as he pointed behind Aang. The airbender looked to see a fire rrow arc down into the dam. As the blasting jelly exploded, the figures said, "Ta." and mysteriously disappeared. Aang didn't even bother to find out more of them as he opened his glider and took off back to where Katara and Aixata were, the water narrowly touching him.

A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A

The girls saw the river break though the dam and flood the entire village.

"They didn't make it in time.", Katara muttered as Aang got back.

Aixata then turned to Jet and yelled, "Jet, you mother****ing mass murderer! Look at the s*** you've done! All those innocent poeple, along with those Fire Nation s***, have now kissed their ***es goodbye because of your blind hatred! Are you satisfied now, you b****?" (3)

"This was a victory, Aixata.", Jet replied cooly, (seemingly) devoid of all morals, thinking what he did was noble. "Remember that."

"Victory, my ***!" Aixata then slapped his face with a wave of light. Katara was shocked from the lightbender's profane mouth.

"The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe.", Jet continued.

"It will be safe without you.", Idano said as he, (Momo,) and Sokka rose from below the level of the cliff upon Appa.

"Sokka! Idano!", Katara said.

"We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time.", Sokka explained.

"What!", Jet gasped.

"At first they didn't believe us.", Idano continued. "The Fire Nation soldiers assumed we were spies. But one man vouched for us; the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time."

"You fools! We could've liberated this valley!"

"Who would be liberated? No one would be alive to appreciate it."

"You traitors!"

"No, Jet.", Sokka answered. "You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

"Katara.", Jet pleaded one last time. "Please help me."

"Goodbye, Jet.", was all the waterbender said before she, Aixata, and Aang boarded Appa and they took off, leaving Jet behind on the ground, still frozen to the tree.

S—K—I—A—A—J—S—K—I—A—A—J

"We thought you were going to the dam.", Aixata said. "How come you went to the town instead?"

"Lemme guess.", Katara said. "Your instincts told you."

"Hey, sometimes they're right.", Sokka, who was on the reins, replied.

"Um, Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?

"And sometimes they're wrong.", he finished as he turned around.

"Aren't we forgetting somebody?", Idano asked.

"Shyu!", Sokka gasped as they steered Appa back to the Freedom Fighters' hideout.

_**SCS (Story Crew Special): The Freedom Fighters**_

When the Gaang returned to the treetop hideout, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Shyu?", Idano called through thoughtbending. "This is Idano. Wave both of your hands so we can find you."

Seconds later, they passed by the main gathering place, where the Freedom Fighters once gathered for dinner. Many of them were now there, sitting in rows and facing a peron in similar attire as the rebels.

"What are they doing?", Aang asked.

"I think that guy's relaying what he witnessed concerning Jet's immoral act.", Idano guessed. "I think they're choosing whether to disband, or to renew their purpose."

"Hey! I see Shyu!", Aixata said as she pointed somewhere.

"Good one, sis."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

The member who was talking to the Freedom Fighters wasn't a Freedom Fighter at all, but a member of the Story Crew.

"…and that's about it. You can choose to continue your life here, or you can join the Story Crew, and maintain universal order."

Some of them stood up, others just sat down.

"Good. For those who stood up, meet me at the bottom of the hideout later to prepare for transport."

S—K—I—A—A—S—K—I—A—A

"Thanks for finding me.", Shyu explained as they rested. "Somehow, informtion leaked to them that I was a Firebender. Naturally, the Freedom Fighters chased me all over the hideout. After a hide-and-seek of sorts, another Freedom Fighter came, not one I am familiar with, and told his comrades of Jet's deed. They stopped chasing me, and assembled at the dining area."

"Earlier, as Aixata fought against Jet, I was stalled by two men in brown cloaks with a coin-like object pinned to their clothes. It had a closed, red, and thick book."

Aixata and Idano gasped quietly from this.

"You know them?", Katara asked Idano.

"Yeah. They are a group of assassins who are targeting my sister and I. Hey! Who's that over there?"

Idano was pointing somewhere in the hideout. They looked and saw Sneers.

"Sneers?", Sokka asked as they approached. "What is it?"

"I've knew about what Jet did. At first, I thought his plan was a good one, but now that I've thought of it, I realized that he no longer cared about protecting innocent people. I wish to accompany you on your jouney.

"Why would you want to come with us?", Aang asked.

"In hopes of finding my purpose in life. Before, I dedicated my life to Jet and his dream, but now…I am lost."

The six members of the Gaang loked at one another and discussed.

"Do you think we could afford one more member?", Sokka asked.

"I have my doubts.", replied Idano. "I plan to send him to our cabbage merchant uncle when we meet him again."

"Are you that 'cruel' to ditch someone when you get the chance?", Katara retorted.

"He's just being tactical.", Aixata countered. "Our supplies don't really last that long."

"I just hope he isn't a big eater.", Shyu said.

After a few more seconds, they turned to Sneers and Aang said, "Okay, you can come with us."

"Thank you very much.", replied Sneers. "I hope I won't be a burden."

"We'll see.", Aixata answered with a smile.

Δ Jet Otrub

Leader of the Freedom Fighters, a ragtag rebellion. While he is charming and all, he harbors a pathological hatred of the Fire Nation, hating its soldiers and citizens alike.

He's so confident in his groups efforts that he became paranoid and thought the Fire Nation was after him. Were it not for his anger, I (Aixata) would have asked him and the Freedom Fighters to join our cause, but sadly, it ws not to be.

X "The Duke"

A Freedom Fighter. As a kid, he lost his home to the Fire Nation. Jet found and recruited him to his group when the kid was found stealing from their supplies.

X "Longshot"

A brave and wise warrior of the Freedom Fighters. He is second to none in his group when it comes to archery. While he doesn't speak, I (Idano) can't tell if it's from mutenesss or a "vow of silence".

X "Sneers"

A scout of the of the Freedom Fighters. I (Aixata) didn't get much intel on his abilities other than despite his figure, he's a stong and talented martial artist.

He has recently joined our team, but time will tell if he'll be staying for long.

X "Smellerbee"

A Freedom FIghter wwho is extremely loyal to Jet. I (Idano) didn't see it at first but it turns out this fighter is a female, not that there's anything wrong with that. She also happens to be very skilled in swords and other bladed weapons.

X "Pipsqueak"

A Freedom Fighter. Despite his name, he is actually really large. While he isn't exactly bright, he is strong and agile. Until now, I (Aixata) ask myself why and how was he earned his name. Then again, this world also has "The Merry Men" in it.

(1) I seem to be putting up too many 'remarked's.

(2) Of course I can't have the Stoy Crew alone to change things, right? This is the Book Troop countering the Story Crew's efforts on making 'things' better.

(3) Sometimes, you -just- have to say a swear word out loud. But worry not; they have been censored to keep the rating down.


	11. B1C11: The Great Divide

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 11: The Great Divide

Sunset behind some tall rock outcroppings…

The sky was mostly cloudy and the clouds reflected the light of the setting sun. Somewhere in a barren clearing below, there were 2 camp tents. One was done, and the other was being set up. Finally, the second tent was done, and Sokka emerged from it. Aang and Sneers (1) were out gathering food, Shyu and the girls were looking for wood, and Idano was leaning on a resting Appa, reading and writing down on his diary.

"How are things in the Seeker, Moritz?", he wrote as Sokka slept off.

"Just fine.", Moritz's words appeared in reply as he wrote on **his **copy. "I have been secretly training on how to use my new Soundbending."

"Any good uses?"

"Yup. One time, I called Iroh in the bridge…while I was in the latrine…which was on the other side of the ship. I knew the ways around the Seeker so I was able to relay my message."

"What is it you told him to do?"

"Nothing. Just a greeting."

"Did you also harass Zuko?"

"Nah. He's in a bad mood today. After all, he missed the chance to capture Aang."

"I see."

"Well, I better get back to work. See you later."

"Okay."

And with that, everything written earlier was 'magically' erased. As Idano closed the diary, Katara (alone) returned to the camp, carrying an armload of wood.

"Um…aren't you forgetting the tarp?", she asked her brother, waking him up.

"Right…got it."

Sokka picked up the rolled-up tarp and threw it through the open flap and into the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent.", Katara said crossly. "You know, so we don't get rained on."

"Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. And according to Idano's 'weather forecast', there won't be any rain today.", her brother answered. "Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain? Even if Idano isn't lying, he can still be wrong."

"But what if it doesn't rain? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing."

Katara stomped the ground and gritted her teeth. "Ur…arg! You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking pretty sorry."

Indeed, the wood she collected was quite measly. She then had a sullen face, which shifted to one of anger. "Well if you don't like my firewood…have it!"

Katara threw her wood at Sokka, who shielded himself from the 'hail' of sticks.

"You need not have said that, Sokka.", Idano said as he got up and checked the water bottle. (2) "Shyu could light up a quick flame."

"Fine by me!", Sokka replied to his sister, ignoring Idano. "If you're not going to do your job…urg!"

He pulled down his tent in disgust. Just then, Aang and the others arrived.

"Okay, we got the grub if you guys got the…", Sneers called, then stopped to see Katara and Sokka turning away from each other instantly, their arms across their chests, expressions of sullen anger on their faces.

"Hey, where's the campfire?", Aixata asked. "And what happened to the tent?",

"Don't look at me.", Idano muttered. "I'm just updating my diary."

"Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!", Sokka told Aixata.

Katara whipped around to yell at her brother's back. "Oh yeah?" She then pointed an accusatory finger. "Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the…Tents!"

She threw a twig at Sokka's head, who whipped around to face her.

Aang just laughed and spread his arms wide in a gesture of conciliation.

"Okay, listen guys.", he explained. "Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?"

"Sounds good.", grunted Katara.

"Whatever.", grunted Sokka concurrently.

Both began their new tasks, but each were still fuming at the other.

Aang smiled in a self satisfied manner and said, "You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar."

"Oh no!", Sneers gasped in fake distress. "Someone else needs your help, Aang!"

"Who?", gasped the airbender, his staff ready.

"Over there.", Shyu said, thumbing at Momo, who was desperately trying remove a melon that Appa was holding upright with one of the digits of his left forepaw. Momo struggled and even tried to fly away from it, but couldn't move the melon.

"Gotcha!", Sneers blurted, then fell to the floor laughing.

Finally, Momo gave up and began to walk away, depressed. Appa groaned, opened his mouth, and his tongue scooped up the melon. Seconds before it could be digested, Momo returned, grabbed the melon and ran away. He ran into Aang who took the melon, threw it into the air and sliced a small piece of it off with a jet of air. The large piece landed in front of Appa who ate it, and the small piece landed in front of Momo, who turned to Aang and chirped in protest.

"Come on Momo, that's fair.", Aang told him. "Appa's got five stomachs."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

The next day, the Gaang were standing at the rim of a grand canyon.

"Here it is, guys, the Great Divide.", Aang proclaimed, showing the breathtaking expanse.

"Wow! I could just stare at it forever.", Katara awed with astonishment.

"I agree with you, Katara.", said Shyu.

"Okay. I've seen enough.", Sokka said with boredom. Behind them, Sneers got into a fit of laughter again, having a hard time standing up and slapping his thigh.

"Aha-ha-ha. Good one, Sokka!", he guffawed.

"How can you not be fascinated?", Katara asked her brother. "This is the largest canyon in the entire world."

Sokka was standing next to Appa and holding his reins, obviously ready to leave.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away.", Sokka replied. Just then, a man in an ornate white-and-chiffon-yellow robe rushed past Sokka and rudely pushed him out of the way.

"Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!", he said.

Aixata clasped her hands in front of her in a gesture of hope as her brother came over. "Ooohh…a canyon guide. Sounds informative."

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender."

While he yammered, Sokka emerged from behind him and silently started to mock the man by opening and closing his hand in the "this guy talks too much" gesture.

"And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' **my** tribe across next!", the "scout" said.

At the conclusion of the his talk, he looked at Sokka, who feigned innocence and walked off, saying calmly, "Calm down, we know you're next."

"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee. My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!"

"You're a refugee.", Sneers concluded, having recovered from his laughter.

"Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Hey!", Shyu called, pointing to a mass of people emerging from the forest behind and approaching. "There are some people coming this way."

"Is that your tribe?", Katara asked.

"It most certainly is not.", the scout retorted as they all saw that the 'tribe' were dressed in rude animal skins and looked generally unkempt. "That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years." The scout called to the Zhangs, "Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it!"

A huge Zhang woman, presumably the leader, whose hair was tied up in two buns, side-to-side, walked up to the scout menacingly, who leaned back, somewhat intimidated.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?", she asked.

The scout leaned forward to push the Zhang Leader back. "Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations."

"Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey."

The entire Zhang tribe began to grumble loudly at this.

"From what I see, they seem to be prepared enough.", Idano remarked.

"Are you taking their side?", the scout demanded.

"No. Just being logical."

Just then, some rocks blocking the way into the canyon were being lifted up. They were then moved off to reveal an old man in a straw hat and green clothing. His body seemed to be a bit round, but he still looked like he had a couple more decades in him.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters.", he said. "I'm Aarde Firma, the Canyon Guide. Who's ready to cross the canyon?""

"They are.", Idano answered, thumbing to the Gan Jin scout and the Zhangs. "We're just sightseeing."

"I was here first! My party's on their way!", the scout said first.

"I can't guide people who aren't here.", the guide replied.

"Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow.", taunted the Zhang leader with mock sadness.

"Hey! I see some more people arriving.", Sokka called, thumbing to some people wearing garments similar to the scout.

"Here they come!", the scout shouted in triumph.

As the (presumably) Gan Jins came over to the Gaang, Aarde, and the Zhangs, Idano muttered, "Slobs versus snobs. Classic."

The Zhang leader pointed a finger at the Canyon Guide's chest and said, "You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter."

"I…uh…well…"

A white haired, dark-skinned man, the Gan Jin Leader, stood next to the Scout, who said, "We've got old people who are weary from traveling."

"Sick people get priority over old people.", the Zhang Leader retorted.

"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs.", scoffed the Gan Jin Leader.

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old."

"I could smell your stink a mile away."

As they continued arguing, Katara turned to Aang and asked, "Are you ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?"

Aang looked to the ground in doubt. "I don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years."

But Idano already decided for Aang, and shouted through his 'megaphone'. (3)

"Everyone, listen up!", he called as he indicated Aang. "This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm certain he'll come up with a compromise that will make everybody happy."

The two tribes looked to Aang for a moment in silence. Seeing he had to answer, the Avatar offered an obvious solution.

"Uh…you could share the earthbender and travel together?"

"Absolutely not!", the Gan Jin Leader scoffed. "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves.

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!", replied the Zhang Leader.

"I am not pompous!", said the Gan Jin, in a rather pompous manner.

General pandemonium broke out as the tribes began to yell at each other. This continued for a moment or two before Aang intervened.

"Alright! Here's the deal!", Aang called, breaking up the fight. "We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?"

After a second of thinking, the two leaders nodded their grudging approval.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—Z—A—G (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Shyu, Sneers, Zhangs, Aarde, Gan Jins)

Later…

Gan Jin seniors and sick Zhangs have boarded the saddle. As expected, the two eyed each other suspiciously in the saddle, sitting as far away as possible from each other. Shyu was holding the reins, ready to take off.

"Are you certain I can do this?", the former Sage asked Aang. "You know how they think of—"

"I'm certain.", Aang answered. "Besides, I wouldn't want you crossing the canyon on foot."

"You're right. I would get weary faster than you guys. After all, I am already 60 years old. Even thought you're actually 112, you have a body of a twelve-year-old."

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business.", Sneers cut in. "Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure.", Aang answered him, and then smiled widely. "But when have I ever been?"

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder and said, "He's the Avatar, Sneers. Making peace between people is his job."

Sokka slumped in despair, sighing, "His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?"

As the Gaang discussed, Aarde borrowed Idano's 'megaphone' and announced, "Okay, now comes the bad news: No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators."

The tribes' dissatisfied cacophony rose again at the interdiction against food, but the guide's word was final.

"You babies can go a day without food.", he continued. "Would you rather be hungry…or dead? Now, we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!"

Seeing he's not gonna change his mind, the two tribes took out their food and started eating. Of course, the Zhangs were sloppy while the Gan Jins were formal.

"Shyu and Appa are gonna take good care of you until we get there.", Aang said to the people on the bison.

"See you guys on the other side.", Shyu called in return, then commanded. "Yip, yip!"

Appa grunted and flew off without a moment's hesitation.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—Z—A—G

10 minutes later…

The party was now assembled and they descended a switchback trail down the canyon wall in the following order: Aarde, Aang, the Inuitikuts, Sneers, Gan Jins, Zhangs, and Shisnos. When the group reached a break in the path, Aarde earthbended to bridge the gap.

"Nice bending!", Sneers remarked as they all began to move forward again.

"The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information.", replied Aarde. As they walked, the guide continued, "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

The Shisnos just rolled their eyes, knowing they were all superstition. Then again, spirits exist in this world, so the Guide may be true in some aspects. Just then, a rockslide began above them. As the rocks came down, Aarde earthbent them out of the away. (4)

"Ahaha.", Aarde laughed. "Guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices."

Sneers snickered from this joke. Everybody else rolled their eyes.

S—K—I—A—A—S—Z—A—G

5 minutes later…

The party finally made it to the canyon floor, with canyon wall behind them.

"Okay, everyone!", Aarde called. "Stand clear of the wall."

He then earthbended a nearby rock outcropping and threw it at the bridge he created earlier, destroying it.

"Why'd you do that?" Aixata asked as debris from the bridge landed behind them, raising a cloud of dust that obscures everything behind.

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now."

"Why didn't you just destroy the bridge once my brother and I passed it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, perhaps I should have."

Just then, a massive, insect shaped silhouette appeared in the dust behind the Guide. A pincer emerged from the dust and picked up Aarde, who yelped in surprise. Aang airbent the dust away to reveal a huge, black insect-like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. The Canyon Guide was in the creature's mouth, screaming. The first to act was Sokka.

"We gotta help him!", he said as he threw his boomerang, striking the beast on the head. It dropped Aarde, who landed on the ground, and rushed Sokka, slavering with its tongue hanging out. Sokka now ran for his life, the creature close behind.

"Okay…now you gotta help me!", he yelled as he ran over a rock outcropping. The creature followed over it as Sokka doubled back. Aixata arrived, sending a beam of light from her hands to smack the beast's head. It had little effect, however, as it then tried to bite her. Aixata lunged out of the way, and Sneers bravely punched the beast in the face. He was supported a second later by Aang, who dropped in and shot a blast of wind at the monster. It got blown backward, but charged again. With enough lead time before the creature reaches him, Aang was able to create a tornado with his staff. He caught the creature in the tornado and threw far up the cliff. Able to walk on the walls, the creature quickly hid in one of the canyon wall's many crevices.

"What was that?" Aang asked as the creature disappeared.

"Canyon Crawler.", Aarde said, wincing in pain. "Oh, ugh! And there's sure to be more."

"Your arms…they're broken.", Katara gasped as she started to wrap some bandages on Aarde's arms.

"Without my arms, I got no bending."

"I thought Earthbenders relied on their lower body.", Aixata asked as she came over to help Katara. "That should mean the only time Earthbenders are helpless are when their legs are broken."

"I use a style that depends on the arms.", replied Aarde. "I'm afraid we're trapped in this canyon and the one to blame is the ones who have brought food."

Sneers gulped from this recent revelation, and then complained, "I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like…canyon crawlers! Who could have brought food here?"

"It's the Zhangs!", the Gan Jin Leader accused. "They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!"

"What?", thee Zhang Leader countermanded. "If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!"

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in the canyon with no way out."

"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!"

"Look. Sticking together is the only way to—", Aang tried to cut in.

"I'm not walkin' another step with the likes of them.", the Zhang Leader continued.

The Gan Jin Leader folded his arms across his chest, and replied, "Now, there's something we can agree on."

"Any ideas?", Aang asked his friends, who quickly got to thinking. Aarde however, was becoming hysterical.

"No bending. We need to get out of this canyon.", he ranted. "I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!"

"See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!", the Gan Jin Leader accused.

"Sure. Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!", answered, the Zhang Leader.

"Gladly!"

Just then, Aang broke up the fight with a blast of wind.

"Enough!", he shouted, clearly angry. "I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen.

Aang then airbended himself to the top of a small bluff. The bluff was the beginning of what amounts to a stone baulk between two canyons on either side.

"We should split up.", he declared. "Gan Jins on this side…and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines."

The two tribe leaders looked up at Aang, then at each other, and then nodded. They and their following tribes began to take their separate paths, Zhang on Aang's right, Gan Jin on his left. Aang hopped down as his friends approached him.

"Sokka, Sneers, Idano, you go with the Zhangs. And Katara and Aixata, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much."

The five except Idano began to split up to follow their assigned tribes.

"I'm staying with you, Aang. You're gonna need me as you travel between the tribes. I'm sending two of my bugs to follow them."

Idano pulled out Aranea and a 'beetle' plated with the same material as the former.

"Kochu, scout the Gan Jins.", he commanded the beetle, which then flew off to do as commanded. Idano turned to Aranea and said, "Aranea, scout the Zhangs."

As Aranea opened its mini-jets and took off with the girls, Idano turned to Aang and said, "Shall we?"

S—K—I—A—A—S—Z—A—G

Dusk…

Aang and Idano stood atop another bluff, surveying the two groups setting up their camps below.

"I'm bored.", Aang sighed.

"Wanna play rock-paper-scissors?", Idano offered.

"What's that?"

"A little game I play back in my world to pass the time or determine who does something."

"Oh, I get it. We also have a game like that here. It uses four gestures representing the four elements."

"That's not exactly balanced. Let's make one with seven gestures so as to lessen the chances of a tie.", Idano proposed. "First of all, tell me what can soak water and has holes in this world."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think sponges exist here. Nor scissors or paper. I'll need to know their 'equivalents' in this world."

"Okay."

I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A (Idano, Aang)

At the Zhang camp…

Sokka, Sneers, and Aranea observed the ruffians. They saw that the tents were brown and scattered about. What's more, they had no tarps.

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?", Sokka asked the Zhang leader.

"What for? It's the dry season."

"Exactly!", Sokka sighed with exasperation.

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket."

"Finally, someone gets it."

"Gets what?", Sneers asked Sokka.

"Never mind."

S—S—Z—S—S—Z—S—S—Z (Sokka, Sneers, Zhangs)

At the Gan Jin camp…

Katara, Aixata, and Kochu observed the regal people. They saw that the tents were pristine white and erected perfectly, arranged in perfect order with proper spacing. What's more, they had tarps set up.

"You really think it'll rain?", Aixata asked.

"No.", answered the Gan Jin Leader. "But you can never be too careful, right?"

Katara smiled at the Gan Jin Leader, pleased at his response.

K—A—G—K—A—G—K—A—G (Katara, Aixata, Gan Jins)

Later that night…

As crickets chirped in the distance, the Gan Jin and the girls sat in a circle around a campfire. Suddenly, after the Gan Jin leader looked around, he then produced some bread from underneath his robe. Kochu reacted and relayed everything to Idano as the rest of the Gan Jin were eating food with their chopsticks. It is clear they all violated the ban.

When the Gan Jin Leader offered some bread to the girls, Aixata gasped, "So it was you guys who had food!"

"Oh come now.", the Gan Jin Leader scoffed. "You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?

Katara hesitated, then took the bread, "Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it." As she took a few bites, Aixata then asked the Gan Jin Leader "So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?"

"You seem like a smart girl, Aixata. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history."

"Are you kidding me? History is my favorite subject at school!"

The Gan Jin leader cleared his throat, and then started to narrate. "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun s rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual, but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang. A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

After talking in all of this, Katara, looked towards the Zhang camp, which was a few yards away, an expression of hardness and suspicion spreading over her face.

K—A—G—K—A—G—K—A—G

Meanwhile at the Zhang camp…

The Zhangs, Sneers, and Sokka were eating legs of meat around the campfire. Apparently, they have violated the ban as well.

"Care for some more meat, Sokka?", the Zhang Leader offered.

"Would I!", he gasped as he finished his current leg of meat and grabbed the offered one and began to eat hungrily.

"I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here."

"Yeah, you pretty much are.", Sneers answered for Sokka, who was too busy eating.

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in."

"That's…justifiable."

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory he was arrested! Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhangs will never forget that injustice."

"That's just terrible.", Sokka said, done with his leg of meat.

Sneers asked the Zhang Leader, pointing to her leg of meat. "You gonna finish that?"

She just took a bite in response. Sneers looked depressed and slumped a bit. All the while, Aranea took this all in and relayed the information to Idano.

S—S—Z—S—S—Z—S—S—Z

Back at the bluff overlooking the two tribes…

Aang and Momo looked down at the camps below with longing, backs to Idano, who was reading on a 'tablet', which was filled with the information his two bugs relayed. He leaned back at his tent, eating a 'bar'.

"Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing.", Aang sighed. Momo chittered. "It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts!"

Just then, Momo heard a flying bug, caught it and offered it to Aang.

"Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts.", Aang refused.

As Momo began chomping, Idano called to Aang.

"I got the data from my bugs and here it is."

Idano gave Aang his tablet, which it text changed into characters Aang could understand. (5)

"Hmm…Hey, Idano! What's that you have?"

Idano turned to the bar in his pocket. "Don't worry. I sealed my food, so it couldn't be smelled by those canyon crawlers."

"Okay. I hope you're right."

"You know I don't ever lie. And the moments I do is when I was wrongly informed."

"It's lonely being impartial, isn't it?", said Aarde as he came over, still unable to earthbend.

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible.", Aang sighed. "Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here."

Aarde lay down next to Aang. "I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated."

Aarde then entered Idano's tent and nodded off to sleep, and eventually Idano, Aang, and Momo finally went in, too and slept.

I—A—A—I—A—A—I—A—A (Idano, Aang, Aarde)

The next day…

The party then traveled on. Just then, the baulk separating the two tribes ended as they continued their trek on either side, with Aang, Idano, and Aarde atop it.

"All clear!", Aarde called. "We're almost to the other side."

As the tribes walked on, Katara, Sokka, Sneers, and Aixata brought up the rear. The four stopped upon Idano's command. He then asked, "Guys, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?"

"I don't think so, Idano.", his sister replied. "the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb."

"What are you talking about?", Aang asked. Idano slapped his mask, sighing that Aang forgot what he read the previous night.

"Yeah, Aixata, what are you talking about?", Sokka agreed. "Wei Jin didn't steal the orb; he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin."

"Not punished enough if you ask me!", Katara retorted.

Sneers made angry, frustrated noises and Idano shouted, "Dammit, you guys! You were sent there so we could find a way to break up their feud, not join their sides!"

Aang added, "I agree. Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." He then opened his glider and flew off. Idano dashed off after him.

S—K—I—A—A—S—Z—A—G

Later, the party made it to the base of the other canyon wall. As usual, the two tribes are once again facing each other. Aang landed between them as they argued once again. Idano joined Aang, who folded his glider up and addressed the crowd.

"Please, everyone!", he said "As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways. But I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff."

The Gan Jin Leader insultingly suggested, "Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails."

The Zhang Leader mockingly apologized, "Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!"

"Why you dirty thief!"

"You pompous fool!"

The tribes began taunting and arguing with each other again, this time joined by 'members' of the Gaang (save for Aang himself and Idano), who have become partisans of their respective tribes.

"Guys!", Idano called. "**Focus!**"

"How many times do I have to say it?", Aang cried out. "Harsh words won't solve problems, **action** will!

"Perhaps the Avatar is right.", the Zhang Leader said.

"Yes, perhaps he is.", agreed the Gan Jin Leader.

Aang sighed in relief, but Idano muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Harsh words will never solve our problems…", continued the Zhang Leader.

"…Action will!", Gan Jin Leader finished as the two brandished their swords and begn to clash blades.

Aang drew back with a cry of surprise and fear.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?", Idano scolded to Aang. "You weren't expecting this, huh?"

"To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!", the Gan Jin Leader declared.

The Zhang Leader spun her sword and struck at the Gan Jin Leader, who blocked it, then spun for another blow, which his opponent evaded as she spun to do likewise. After several feints and thrusts, they pushed each other apart. As they regained their footing, the Gan Jin Leader's lower beard fell off, as did one of the Zhang Leader's buns. They rushed at each other again, but as they met Aang brought his staff down and blew the two sides backwards.

As they were blown back, Idano saw slabs of meat and all sorts of edible items. in other words—

"Is that… food?", Aang gasped as he saw the grub, and then exclaimed, "Everyone smuggled food down here! **Unbelievable!**"

"Yeah!", Idano joined in. "You guys put our lives in danger either because you just couldn't go without a snack for a day, or you couldn't trust the other tribe to **not **bring food! Either case, **you**…**are all**…**************' ***** *** *********!"

Everybody gasped from Idano's dirty language, everybody except for Aang, who was focused on an egg custard tart the Zhangs had.

"So hungry…", he drooled. "Is that…egg custard in that tart?

Idano sighed as he took out his bugs and ordered them to acquire the tart and nobody intervened. Just after Idano got the tart and safely stowed it away in his bag, plenty of Canyon Crawlers emerged from the cliff walls simultaneously, attracted by the scent of food. The monsters were soon upon everybody as they fled in horror flee. Katara, Sneers, and Sokka got behind the nearest rock.

"Oh no!", Katara gasped. "That's a lot of canyon crawlers!"

Sokka drew out his boomerang and Sneers complained, "We barely survived one!"

Meanwhile, Aarde was walking backwards in terror.

"They're coming back for me!", he ranted. "They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!"

Sokka moved to leave the shelter of the rock and attack, an expression of determination on his face, but he was grabbed by his sister.

"Sokka, wait!", Katara called. "I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive."

"Me too.", Sokka replied, with chagrin in his face. "I only took their side because they fed me."

The three of them then ran from behind the rock, ready to fight. Amidst the mayhem, Idano readied two long rectangular mini-cannons from his bag, which fired bursts of air. He attacked the insects, which kept coming. As they got closer around him, the butted heads as he leaped into the air. Aang joined him and blasted the crawlers with a blast of wind. This didn't dissuade them, however as they then proceeded to attack the two tribes.

One of the crawlers scared off thee Gan Jins, tearing off a piece of cloth in the process. Another was being forced back by the Zhang Leader's curved sword. Two more were threatening two Gan Jins when Katara did the water whip on them. She was about to do it again when another of those monsters broke her water and was about to attack when Sneers came to the rescue and pummeled the Crawler in the face. Once Katara retrieved her water, they both ran.

Meanwhile, Sokka was chased by a crawler. as he jumped down a short cliff, he hit the following crawler with his boomerang. Just as he was confronted by another crawler, Idano blasted it away with his "Wind Blasters".

Even as Aang airbent more crawlers out of his way, he saw that it was no good. Canyon Crawlers were everywhere, terrorizing both tribes. Just then, Aang got an idea as he saw the crawlers chewing food, their heads inside the food bags.

Picking up a food bag, he raised it and showed everyone in the canyon.

"Everybody!", he yelled. "Watch me! Do what I do!"

Aang leapt towards the nearest bunch of crawlers and threw a piece of food at them. One of the crawlers caught the food in its mouth and ate it. The crawler then ran to Aang, who puts the bag over its snout and catapulted himself onto its back, using the bag straps as reins. Seeing this, the two tribes now got to work together.

One of the Zhangs lured a crawler as the Gan Jin Scout hopped on, and then did as Aang did. Katara held out a fish, luring another. Just before it could get her, Sokka ran alongside it and put a food bag over its snout. Sneers and Aixata performed a similar method, and even the tribe leaders started to cooperate. As the Gan Jin Leader lured a crawler, the Zhang Leader leaped from above and strained its head as the former covered the crawler's snout. Idano, however, did his own style. Using his Thoughtbending, he coerced the crawler to freeze as he then swiftly placed a food bag over its snout. He then convinced Aarde to hop on. Soon enough, everybody had a "Canyon crawler" mount.

Atop a pillar, Aang wrapped the rest of the food in a blanket and tied it to his staff in the style of a bindle (6). He then yelled, "Now, follow me! We're riding out of this hole!"

Grinning evilly, Aang swung the 'bindle' in front of his mount, which turned around and started climbing the cliff, promptly followed by the rest. Momo flew up on his own. Soon, Aang and his ride reached the cliff side, where Appa and his occupants were waiting. Shyu gasped at the sight of the Crawlers approaching, but Idano, who was just behind Aang, 'calmed' him down, 'saying' everything was under control.

As Aang dismounted, he yelled to the rest, "Everyone! Get off!"

Everybody did as told. as the Crawlers stopped, their eyes on Aang's pack.

"We made it!", cheered the Zhang Leader.

Aang then threw his pack over the cliff with his staff, which began to drop food as it unraveled and fell. Naturally, the crawlers ran after it. Everyone was safe at last.

"What was that that just happened?", Shyu asked Idano.

"It's a long story.", Idano answered. "We'll tell you after this.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that.", remarked the Zhang Leader as her previously-sick tribesmen rejoined her tribe.

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch.", replied the Gan Jin Leader as the old people from his tribe returned to him.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all."

Aang sighed happily, thinking it was finally over. However, he was to be sorely mistaken as the Gan Jin Leader then said, "Too bad we can't rewrite history." He drew his sword and pointed it at the Zhang Leader. "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

The Zhang Leader drew her sword and countered, "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years!"

Aang and Idano palmed their faces, angered that despite what they've been through, they still hated each other. Then again, such cases have happened when two enemies had to gang up on a stronger one, the case the Shisnos called an "Enemy Mine".

Idano turned to Aang and said, "Remember what I told you that night back at the tent."

Aang nodded and said out loud, "Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story.", replied the Gan Jin Leader. Just as they pointed their blades at each other's necks, Aang replied, "No! I mean I really knew them." The leaders lowered their weapons and turned to Aang. "I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about…"

"There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened.", he narrated. "First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers. Twins in fact. And they were eight. And most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend…that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes."

"There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game.", Aang concluded.

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?", the Zhang leader asked.

"Nope, just a regular ball."

"What about our tribe's Redemption ritual?", the Gan Jin Scout called from behind.

"That's what the game was called; Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, 'Redemption!'"

The leaders looked at each other, bewildered that their fight was all because of a stupid game.

"Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy.", Aang continued. "That much is true. But they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field."

After taking all of this in, the Zhang Leader turned to the Gan Jin Leader and said, "I suppose it's time we forget the past…"

The Gan Jin Leader bowed to the Zhang Leader and added, "…and look to the future."

The Zhang Leader bowed in turn as Aang, smiling, looked on.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—Z—A—G

Later…

As the Inuitikuts and Shisnos conversed with Aarde, whose arms have healed, Aang was hugging Appa.

"Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?", he asked. Appa just licked Aang as the Gan Jin Leader approached.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar.", he said.

Aang turned to him, drenched in Appa's saliva and replied, "Well, you know, I try."

This caused the Gan Jin Leader to shrink in horror from the how gross Aang was from the slime, but he then regained his composure as he rejoined the Zhang Leader, who then declared to their tribes, "Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!"

The crowd cheered and followed the leaders down the path.

"Are you sure you're going with them, Aarde?", Aixata asked the Canyon Guide. "I mean, there's always room for one more in our group. We don't really have an earthbender in our team and we could really use one."

"No thanks, young lady.", Aarde said. "I think the lot of you can take care of yourselves. Besides, the tribe may need me for my Earthbending."

"So the tribe will remain your 'customer'?", Idano queried.

"Something like that. Well, best be off. Wish me luck!"

And with that, Aarde Firma, the once-Canyon Guide, left the Great Divide for good and joined the tribe.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin.", Sokka remarked when they were gone.

Aang smiled and said, "You could call it luck." He then grinned evilly and continued, "Or…you could call it lying!"

(Cut to Katara holding Momo in shock and Sokka angry at this pronouncement.)

"What!", Sokka gasped in anger and everyone else followed.

"I made the whole thing up.", Aang apologized sheepishly.

"You did not!", Sneers gasped in disbelief, and then made a face of devilish admiration. "That is so wrong."

"Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving!"

"I got it with me.", Idano said. "Let's get out of here."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Later…

The Gaang were upon Appa. As Aixata held the reins, Idano asked Shyu what happened with him and his passengers.

"It was pretty uneventful.", Shyu reported. "And nobody discovered I was a Firebender."

"Good." Idano then turned to Aang and said. "You forgot what I told you, right?"

"Sorry."

"*sigh* Well, this is what he should have told the tribes…", Idano explained to the Gaang. "Sokka, Katara, Sneers, Aixata. What you all heard from each of the tribes was true. However, it all ends at the time Wei Jin enters the scene."

"The Gan Jin's Redemption ritual was real. From the orb to the gates. But as I said, it all ends at the time Wei Jin enters the scene. Wei Jin didn't attack Jin Wei, he tripped up, just like what Aang said. It was then that Wei Jin entered the scene.

"He knew about the Gan Jin's Redemption ritual, but not much. He knew that the orb had to be bought to the gate, but he didn't know it had to be a Gan Jin who had to carry the orb. Wei Jin took the orb, with the intent of completing the ritual. Jin Wei was conscious enough to see Wei Jin do this, and thought he was stealing the orb.

"The Gan Jin guards at the gate, thought so, too. They were posted there to arrest anyone who dared interrupt the ritual. Since Wei Jin didn't know much about the ritual, he was mistaken for stealing the orb and was arrested for that 'crime'."

"Ahh…", Katara awed. "But, you know, I think Aang's improvisation was better."

"Yeah.", Aixata agreed. "I remember two Kings who once waged war on one another simply because they couldn't agree which end of an egg was the right one to crack." (7)

"No way!", Sokka gasped.

"It's true. And without knowing the reason behind the war, their people died just from that."

"Those 'other worlds' sure are crazy, aren't they?"

"Only a few are." Aixata turned to Idano and said, "This whole event isn't worth chronicling, isn't it, Idano?"

"Perhaps so, but it's still something worth mentioning."

"You've been chronicling everything we've been through?", Katara asked.

"Yup. Ever since you and your brother met me. I think we all learned a lesson here."

"When it comes to peacemaking, if all else fails, lie.", Aang answered.

Everyone groaned from this answer. Idano pulled out the tart and gave it to Aang, who started eating it.

"I thought you were a vegetarian.", Idano said.

"I am."

"Then that would mean you should eat only vegetables and fruits."

"That's vegans who eat those only, Idano.", Aixata replied. "Vegetarians only have meat not in the menu."

"Oh. I forgot. Boy, am I glad we're out of the Great Divide!"

"You could say that again!", Sokka agreed.

Everybody laughed from this as they indeed left the Great Divide for good.

(1) Back at "Jet." He joined at the end of the chapter, during the SCS portion of the story.

(2) Mentioned back at "Imprisoned".

(3) Used by Idano back at "The Warriors of Kyoshi".

(4) I guess I'm not consistent on what the past tense for (Element)bend should be, huh?

(5) After all, this world's language isn't the alphabet.

(6) A bindle is a 'bag' tied to the end of a stick.

(7) Referencing Gulliver's Travels.

X Zhangs

A tribe of refugees. They are known for their ruffian and slobby manners. They once hated the Gan Jins to the bone, but Aang resolved this with a lie concerning the injustice done on their forefather, Wei Jin.

X Aarde Firma

Once the Canyon Guide of the Great Divide. But after his arm injuries and attacks from Canyon Crawlers, he decided to leave with the now-united Zhangs and Gan Jins.

X Gan Jins

A tribe of refugees. They are known for their snobbish attitude and cleanliness. They once hated the Zhang to the bone, but Aang resolved this with a lie concerning the crime done on their forefather, Jin Wei.


	12. B1C12: The Storm

Rael: Whew! I'm almost done with Kingom Hearts Remake 2. All that's left is Radiant Garden (MCP and Sephiroth), Twilight Town (Struggle Tournament and the Mansion), and The World That Never Was (Final Bosses, "small thieving time", and the Climax).

nightelf37: Good. Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 12: The Storm

In a dream…

In a peculiar cream colored sky, Aang flew on Appa. To his left, Sokka was flying gracefully on Aang's glider. Sokka, smiled at Aang, who smiled at Sokka in return. Aang looks over to his right to see Katara and Aixata on an enormous Momo. They waved at him. Aang looked above him to see Idano with his Glider Wings on and his mask off, revealing a handsome face. (1)

"We need you, Aang.", Katara said.

"I need you too.", Aang replied as he looked straight ahead—and said ahuge, black storm cloud gathered ahead.

"Be careful, guys!", he called to the others, but there was no response.

"Guys?", he repeated. He looked around to see that everybody disappeared. Everybody except for Idano, who, in the physical world, was probing Aang's dream with his Thoughtbending. As the two approached the storm quickly, a cross-legged Monk Gyatso dropped from above to rest just above Appa's head.

"Gyatso?", Aang gasped.

"Why did you disappear?", he asked.

"I didn't mean to."

Aang leaned forward to touch his old master, but before he can, Gyatso turned grey as ash and began to blow away starting from the head down. Soon, he was gone. After 'Gyatso' disintegrated, Aang realized he was too close to the storm clouds. Idano was out of his sight, but was still there, observing Aang.

"We need you, Aang.", Gyatso's voice rang out.

Inside the cloud, lightning illuminateed the sky. It was pouring rain and Aang screamed as he held on to Appa for his life. Both of them plunged into the sea in a replay of his accident a century ago. As Aang relinquisheed his hold on Appa and began to drift away in the water, many voices were heard, saying, "We need you, Aang. We need you."

At the end of the last sentence, a vision of the Fire Lord, wreathed in flame, was visible for an instant in the afterglow of a lightning strike. At this horrifying vision, Aang woke up instantly from his dream with a start. It was night at their most recent camp. Since Momo was on him, the lemur jumped away to Aang's left, waking up Katara, Aixata, and Sokka in the process. Shyu, Sneers, and Idano were at Aang's left, the latter probing the airbender's head and he stopped the moment he woke up. Sokka was ready with his machete and boomerang when he was awoken.

"Huh? Uh…what's going on? Did we get captured again?", Sokka muttered groggily.

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream.", Aang replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Aixata said as she rolled over back to sleep. As Aang lay in a fetal position, looking pained, Katara asked, "Are you all right, Aang?"

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately.", Idano noted. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

Sneers then sat up, excited, and said, "You guys want to hear about my dream?" He was answered with stone cold silence. "That's okay, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

The following morning…

As Appa yawning, ready to fly, Katara and Shyu packed up the group's stuff. Aang sat atop Appa, and Sokka, Sneers, and Idano were on the saddle.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy!", Aang said. "Should be some smooth flying."

Shyu examined their now-empty food bag and told Aang, "Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food."

Sneers froze in alarm as Shyu and Katara boarded Appa. "Guys, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market."

"What happened in your dream?", Aixata asked.

"Food eats people!"

Idano and Aixata gulped in fear and Sokka giggled from such a funny joke. But Shyu, Katara, and Aang were not impressed.

"Also, Momo could talk.", he continued, then faced the lemur. "You said some very unkind things."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere in the sea…

The Seeker was sailing northward. As Zuko looked out of a telescope, Iroh sniffed the air and observed the birds. Rance and Moritz were also at the ship's deck, playing "RPS-7". (2)

"There is a storm coming. A big one.", said Iroh.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."

"The weather isn't predicted merely from the sky, Prince Zuko.", Moritz called. "There are other methods, athough you wouldn't know about it since you're from the Royal Family, and thus don't travel a lot.."

"The storm is approaching from the north.", Iroh continued. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same.", Zuko reminded.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

Zuko then realized that Lt. Jee overheard as well as Rance. Zuko went up close to the lieutenant and walked up until his face is right in front of him.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety.", he continued as he entered the ship and shut the hatch behind him.

Iroh went next to the Lieutenant and said, "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere at a harbor…

While Appa lay in the water next to one of the jetties as if he were a ship, Aixata was examining a fruit that reminded her of a watermelon. The shopkeeper was clearly exasperated at Aixata's suspicion of the fruit's quality.

"Ah, it's good! It's perfect, I'm telling you!", she insisted.

Aixata shook the fruit which made a swishing sound.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing."

The shopkeeper came around the stand to face Aixata. Shyu, Idano, Aang, and Sokka waited behind her. Katara and Sneers were elsewhere, being joblers (3).

"Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?"

"I think it's true, Aixata; swishing means it's ripe.", Aang agreed.

The lightbender returned the fruit, saying, "I just realized we're out of money anyway."

S—I—A—A—S—S—I—A—A—S (Sokka, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Shyu)

"What made you think this was a good idea?", Katara asked.

She and sneers had accepted an errand to do sentry duty while the guards meant to be posted were off duty. The pay was good, but it was boring as heck.

"Het, we need money for food and supplies. We've just about ran out.", Sneers replied. "And "I'm not a big eater, I swear!"

"I never said you were!", Katara replied. "It never even crossed my mind."

"I know. It's just that I'm conscious of my figure."

"Even though you're surprisingly strong for one your shape?"

"Yeah. I really hope something exciting will happen."

Upon saying those words, bandits emerged from the bushes a stone's throw away from the entrance.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?", Katara scolded Sneers as she got her water skin ready.

K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S (Katara, Sneers)

"Out of food and out of money.", Sokka complained. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

He and the others were at the dock, thinking of what to do next.

"You could get a job, smart guy.", Idano suggested.

"His sister and Sneers are already doing that.", Aixata cut in.

Just then, they overheard an old fisherman and (presumably) his wife walking behind them.

"We shouldn't go out there!", the woman said. "Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm."

"Ahh, you're crazy!", her husband scoffed. "It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're naggin' woman."

Aang turned to his friends and suggested, "Maybe we should find some shelter?"

"Are you kidding?", Sokka asked. "Shelter from what?"

"From the storm?", Idano answered. "My 'weather forecast' said there'd be one."

Meanwhile, the two old people continued their argument.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm!", the woman warned. "A bad one."

"Well, it's your joints against my brain.", the fisherman replied.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't comin!"

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?"

Sokka ran up to them and volunteered, "I'll go!"

The old man pointed at Sokka and said, "You're hired!"

Aixata followed Sokka and said, "I'm coming, too!"

"You're hired as well!"

When the other three looked at them with worried faces, Aixata turned around and said, "What? You said 'get a job' and he's paying double."

The fisherman looked at her as if she were an alien and yelled, "Double? Who told ya that nonsense?"

"Um…you did?", Aixata answered flatly. "When your wife told you she wasn't coming?"

"And who told you that old crone was my wife?"

"Nobody. I just assumed it."

"Well your guess is right. You two, come with me!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Meanwhile, on board the Seeker…

On the ship's deck stood Lt. Jee, and Prvs. Moritz, Lodge, and Larch. As they watched storm clouds rolling in, Zuko came over a distance away. Upon seeing him, Jee turned, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.

"Ugh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.", Jee said.

"Lucky guess.", remarked said uncle as he came over.

Zuko crossed to Jee and said, "Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect." he then pointed at his chest with two fingers. "Or I will teach it to you."

Zuko walked past the Lieutenant, who can no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As Jee spoke, Larch was making decapitation motions with his hands, trying to head off the conflict.

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

Zuko stopped in mid step shortly into the Lieutenant's speech. Larch sighed and puts his hand over his face, resigning himself to the brewing disaster. By the end of the tirade, Prince Zuko's eyebrow was twitching. He was clearly stung by the accusations as he turned and assumes a firebending stance. Lt. Jee followed suit.

"Easy now.", Larch tried to say, hands up in gesture of calming.

"Uh oh.", Lodge gulped.

"Aiyaiyai.", Moritz groaned.

Zuko and Jee fnially crossed wrists, indicating that the ritual of combat has begun. When they crossed, the sound of steel on steel was heard and smoke curled from where they meet. Iroh went between them and broke their wrists apart in a neat movement.

"Enough!", he said. "We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

The Prince and Lieutenant glared at each other a moment longer, then both turned and walked away in opposite directions.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship.", Zuko told his uncle.

"He knows that.", said Moritz as Larch and Lodge entered th ship with Jee. "He just wants to."

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shoved him off as he walked to the bow, where it was clear the storm clouds now filled the sky.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the harbor…

Aixata was loading a fishing boat opposite Appa, who was still wallowing in the water. Aang looked up into the sky in worry, which was clearly full of black storm clouds. The wind has picked up as well. Katara and Shyu were beside Aang as he looked.

"Aixata, maybe this isn't such a good idea.", Aang reasoned. "Look at the sky."

"I said I was going to do this job.", Aixata responded. "I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

The fisherman's wife, who was behind the boat, said, "The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!"

The fisherman put down the boxes he wa holding on the ship. As a question forms in his mind, he said, "Boy with tattoos?" He then turned to Aang and looked at him. "Airbender tattoos? Well I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right.", Shyu agreed with a nod and smile.

"Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years." The fisherman then jabbed Aang's chest with his forefinger. "You turned your back on the world!"

Idano came to Aang's side, clearly angry from the man's horrible attitude. "Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

"Oh? He wouldn't, eh? Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

As the old man made this damning pronouncement, Aang was filled with sickening guilt. Idano stepped between Aang and the fisherman, clearly irate.

"Aang is the bravest person I have ever known! He did nothing but help people and save lives since we met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?", Idano continued, not realizing Aang was backing away as he spoke.

Shyu caught his attention by tapping her shoulder and thumbing behind. He turned to see him open his glider.

"Aang? What's wrong?", Idano asked.

Aang didn't answer as he took off towards the mountains.

"That's right! Keep flyin!", said the fisherman as the Avatar flew out of sight.

"You're a horrible old man!", Idano scolded as Shyu got on Appa, ready to take off. Once Idano got on as well, they took off from the water, drenching the old man in the process. Sokka emerged from the hold just as the fisherman shook off the excess water.

"Hey, they left without saying goodbye!", Sokka noted.

"You're friends ain't too polite, are they?", the man asked.

"I know! This one time I was—", Sokka began to say, but the fisherman handed him a box, saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, get below deck."

S—I—A—A—S—S—I—A—A—S

"That was a close one!"

Katara just knocked a bandit senseless. As the bandit teetered, he landed on a pile of his comrades, whom she and Sneers beat up. The original sentries came over and saw this.

"Whoa!", one guard gasped. "You managed to knock their heads all by yourselves?" (4)

"Yeah…pretty much.", Sneers replied.

"Amazing!", said another guard as he approached the two. "Here's some money as a reward."

"Thanks.", Katara answered as she took a pouch filled with gold pieces.

"We had problems with these goons twice a month.", the second guard continued as the others took the bandits away. "Now we can rest a bit easier with them behind bars."

Just then, everyone saw the storm clouds coming as it stated to rain.

"Well, you kids better seek some shelter.", said the first guard. "We'll take it from here., Besides you guys can use some rest."

"Okay.", Sneers answered.

K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S

Sometime later…

Idano and Shyu were riding Appa at high speed amidst the stormy weather. As they serched a mountain face, they saw a cave in the rock face with an exposed parapet, and a stone staircase leading up to it from the shoreline below. They headed there, entered the cave, and saw Aang, sitting with his hands in his lap, looking rather downcast. (5) He didn't turn to look at the two as they entered.

"I'm sorry for running away.", Aang apologized.

"It's okay.", replied Idano. "That fisherman ddn't deserve to say such insults."

"Actually, he did."

"What do you mean?", Shyu asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?", Idano realized as he walked over to Aang, knelt by him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Talk to me."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Suddenly, Momo, who was on Appa all this time, ran in, chittering, and Appa himself entered as well, nudging Aang.

"I'll get a fire started.", Shyu said as he arranged some stone into a circle. He then took out a bundle of firewood Aixata offered him before he parted with them at the Great Divide, and unwrapped the string tying it up. (6) As Appa went deeper into the cave to keep out of the rain, Shyu arranged the sticks around a circle of stones, and then shot an ember at the wood, starting the fire. With the fire ready, he, Idano and Aang huddled around it with Momo resting on the latter's lap.

Before Aang started to narrate, Idano took out a sphere and laid it close to the fire. (7) He then also probed Aang's mind.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar.", Aang began.

_-flashback-_

_At a stone plaza in the Southern Air Temple, back in its heyday…_

_A number of young airbenders were playing games, just outside the south wall. Aang was among these kids as he was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter. Many of the kids seemed to be Aang's age or younger, one was taller and probably older. _

_"First, you form a ball.", Aang instructed. "Then you gotta get on quick."_

_Aang made an air ball and got on it fast, one foot on the ball. He laughed and began to move at terrific speed across the plaza. He went upside down in a nearby archway under a walking bridge, then climbed a wall and got up on to the bridge, coming back to the plaza by a nearby set of stairs. Aang was exclaiming "Yeah!" and "woohoo!" as he travels. The older boy readied his own attempt._

_"Okay! Here goes!", he said as he made a ball._

_"Quick, get on!", Aang told him._

_The boy did so, but he landed on the ball with his butt and thus, he ended up spinning on it and he fell off._

_Aang dismounted his own scooter and advised, "You kinda have to balance on it like it's a top." He twirled his finger to demonstrate._

_"Man, that's hard."_

_A young boy came over and tugged at Aang's shoulder._

_"Where'd ya learn that trick, Aang?", he asked._

_"I made it up."_

_"Wow!"_

_Just then, five elderly airbender monks descended the stone steps leading up to the bridge. Monk Gyatso was among them._

_"Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you.", said Gyatso._

_Aang obeyed with a look of trepidation on his face, the other kids looking at him strangely. _

_A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G (Aang, Gyatso) (8)_

_In a chamber in the Air Temple…_

_The five elder monks sat cross-legged and serene on five evenly spaced stools. The middle monk's stool rested under an ornate parasol. Most likely, he's the leader or abbot of the monastery. Monk Gyatso was on his right. Aang knelt in front of them, head down. He then lifted his head to address them._

_"How do you know it's me?", he asked._

_"We have known you were the Avatar for some time.", said the monk on the abbot's left. "Do you remember these?"_

_He then revealed a rolled up package, which he airbended over to Aang. It landed at his feet and rolled open of its own accord. Inside were four children's toys. They were a little clay turtle, a propeller toy, a wooden little monkey, and a rattle-type drum with yellow and red swirls on its face._

_"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little!", Aang exclaimed as he picked up the propeller toy._

_"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang.", explained the monk to Gyatso's right. "The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives."_

_"I just chose them because they seemed fun.", said Aang as he smiled and pulled the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. As it spun, the monk at Aang's far right said, "You chose them because they were familiar."_

_"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering.", Gyatso explained._

_"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar.", warned the abbot._

_"We need you, Aang."_

_Aang lowered his head, his responsibility crushing him. _

_-end flashback-_

His head remained lowered as he explained. Idano and Shyu took in all of this information, the former also writing it all down on his diary.

I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A—S (Idano, Aang, Shyu)

At the Engine Room in the Seeker…

As the ship sailed across the stormy waters, Lt. Jee was sitting with a drink in front of a "fire barrel". With him were Ream, Kucharz (the cook), and Moritz.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!", Jee complained. "I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

Iroh (from o.c.): "Do you really want to know?", a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Iroh at the top of the stairs from the upper deck. They immediately stood in respect.

"General Iroh!", Ream saluted. "We were just—"

Iroh went down the steps with a hand raised in acceptance. "It's okay. May I join you?"

"Of course, sir!"

Iroh approached and sat down with the men. He stroked his beard and began to speak.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

As he started to narrate, Moritz secretly took out a sphere, similar to the one Katara got from Idano. (9)

_-flashback-_

_Somewhere in the Fire Nation Palace…_

_Zuko was headed to a certain room. He didn't have his scar yet, but his look of determination was the same as his now. Just before he could reach the room, a pair of Fire Nation guards blocked his attempts. _

"_Let me in!", he demanded. Iroh appeared from his left, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders._

"_Prince Zuko, what's wrong?", the general asked._

"_I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!"_

_Zuko was clearly disappointed from this and Iroh led him a short distance away from the guards and said, "You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring."_

"_If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?", Zuko responded._

"_Very well.", his uncle conceded. "But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know."_

"_Thank you uncle!"_

_Iroh put him around Zuko's shoulders and walked him past the guards, who made no move to stop them._

_Z—I—Z—I—Z—I—Z—I—Z—I_

_In the War Chamber…_

_The room wa temple-like, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall was occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. Fire Nation generals sat around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorned the floor. Zuko sat among them, next to his uncle. One of the generals on the left was standing to address the general staff._

"_The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here.", he said. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."_

"_But the 41st is entirely new recruits.", another general replied. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

"_I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?"_

_Zuko jumped up from his position and protested. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"_

_The generals looked back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of Zuko's outburst. _

_-end flashback-_

"Zuko was right, you see.", Iroh finished. "But it was not his place to speak out, and there were dire consequences."

"*sigh* He could've said his plan in a tone of regret and with intent of a noble sacrifice.", Moritz remarked. "But no, he just had to say it as if he were planning to ditch them."

"Yeah.", Kucharz agreed.

I—M—R—J—K—I—M—R—J—K (Iroh, Moritz, Ream, Jee, Kucharz)

Back at the cave…

Idano and Shyu were still listening to Aang's story.

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar?", Shyu asked. "Why wouldn't you be excited about it?"

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing."

_-flashback-_

_Back at the plaza…_

_The place was full of young airbenders riding on air scooters, laughing, and having fun._

"_Hey, not bad!", Aang remarked as he stood among them. "You guys have been practicing!_

"_Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters!", one of the kids said._

"_Great!"_

_Aang made his own air scooter, but the young boy looked confused and a bit alarmed. He stopped his scooter and the other young airbenders stopped their scooters as well._

"_What's going on?", Aang asked, dismayed._

"_Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on.", eplained another of the boys._

_Aang tried to smile and replied, "But I'm still the same nothing's changed. I mean, I haven't even started with my advanced lessons yet." _

_But the other airbenders just stood there._

"_So, what, I can't play?", Aang sighed._

"_That's the only fair way."_

_Aang dismounted his scooter and said, "Oh, okay."_

"_Sorry, Aang."_

_The young airbenders look upon as Aang retreated from them, sadness in their eyes. _

_A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A (Aang) (10)_

_Later…_

_Aang and Gyatso were in a room, playing Pai Sho through an exterior window. Aang absentmidndely moved a "sky bison" tile on the board, in close proximity to a very familiar tile (11). Aang was sad and distracted. _

"_Very interesting move, young one.", Gyatso remarked._

"_What do you mean?", Aang asked._

_Behind his back, Monk Gyatso began to bend air in an arch over his head and behind Aang. The wind blew Aang's hood up over his face, giving the old monk time to switch a few pieces before Aang can remove the hood._

"_Hey!", Aang said as he pointed at the board, seeing Gyatso's move._

_Both began to laugh. Just then, the door opened to reveal one of the other monk elders. He was the one to the abbot's left when they told Aang that he was the Avatar. _

"_You're playing games with him?", the monk said, clearly displeased. "The Avatar should be training."_

"_Aang has already trained enough for today.", Gyatso replied._

_"Time is short. Come with me.", the other monk ordered Aang. "I must test you on some high level techniques."_

_Aang got up and began to follow the Elder out of the room, but Monk Gyatso raised his hand in a gesture of cessation._

_"No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he plays Pai Sho with me."_

_The other monk goffed in anger and stalked off as Aang turned to smile at Monk Gyatso._

_-end flashback-_

_A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G (12)_

Back at the present, in the Seeker…

Iroh continued discussing Zuko's story.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him.", he went on. "He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this…"

"Agni Kai.", Jee gasped in horror. "A fire duel."

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

"How did it go?", Ream asked, a tad eager, but only just.

"It wasn't as you would think it would be."

I—M—R—J—K—I—M—R—J—K

Back at the cave…

"Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened.", Aang continued.

_-flashback-_

_At the chamber in the Air Temple…_

_Gyatso and the monk who came in earlier to interrupt his and Aang's game stood in front of the Abbot, arguing their cause._

_"Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy.", Gyatso explained._

_"Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny.", countered the other monk._

_"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment.", the Abbot said._

_"All I want is what is best for him.", was all Gyatso said in return._

_"But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."_

_As the two monks bowed, it turns out that Aang was eavesdropping through a hole in the ceiling, his eyes wide in alarm and distraught. _

_-end flashback-_

_A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G—A—G_

"Man! This is a strong storm!", Katara complained.

She and Sneers were inside a house, seeing hte storm outside.

"Well, at least we're safe inside.", Sneers said. "I wonder if the others found shelter."

Suddenly, a sentry guard came in, distressed.

"Please, we need your help!"

"What's wrong?", Katara asked.

"A squadron of Fire Nation soldiers has come here. They're attempting to invade the town."

"We're on it!", Sneers said as he and Katara followed the guard.

K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S

Back at the cave…

Idano and Shyu were shocked fro what Aang had said.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say.", Shyu said. He tried to put his hand on Aang's shoulder, but he got up, angry.

"How could they do that to me!", Aang screamed. "They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!"

Aang's Avatar spirit began to activate, the arrow tattoos on his body beginning to glow and an energy shell (13) beginning to form around him. He shuts it down however as Idano gasped as cinders from the fire swirled around him.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!", Idano gasped.

As his glow faded, Aang turned around. "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that."

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. "

_-flashback-_

_Aang ws looking soberly from his room, seeing his friends hard at play on their air scooters back at the south wall. He clearly longed to be normal again. Aang left his window and flopped dejectedly on his bed._

_Later at night, Monk Gyatso approaches his door and knocked. _

_"Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me." _

_Whn there was no answer, he opened the door to see a rolled up scroll on Aang's bed. When he picked it up and opened it, his eyes went wide in concern and drew an intake of breath to look at the window where it was storming violently. (14)_

_Somewhere over the ocean…_

_Aang was riding upon Appa in the storm. Soon, they plunged into the sea during the storm, Aang activated his avatar spirit and they were subsequently encasement in ice._

_-end flashback-_

"I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do. I never saw Gyatso again. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in Katara's arms after she, Sokka, and you found me in the iceberg.", Aang finished.

"You ran away.", Idano concluded.

Aang looked up at him and Idano. "And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would've—", Shyu tried to say.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang—"

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world."

Idano slapped Aang in the head and said. "Aang! Don't be too hard on yourself. Even if you did run away, I'm sure it was meant to be. If you had stayed you may have been killed along with all the other airbenders. And who knows if the cycle would've quickly went to Water or not."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't. But the world needs you now. You give people hope."

Aang slowly smiled, raising his head to look at him, an expression of hope spreading across his face. Momo hopped over to Aang and chittered.

I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A—S

Back at the Seeker…

Iroh continued his story to Jee and the other crewmen.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy."

_-flashback-_

_At the Agni Kai arena…_

_Zuko had knelt down to his father, who was large, silhouetted, and advancing slowly on Zuko. _

_"Please, father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart!", Zuko begged. "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_"You will fight for your honor.", the Fire Lord ordered._

_"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

_"I won't fight you."_

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_The Fire Lord now stood a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raised his tear-filled face to his father. Some of the spectators were obviously, the generals from the war council. There also stood the then-Captain Zhao, General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. (15) As she raised her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing, Iroh looked away in despair. Everybody (save for him) saw the Fire Lord scar his own son, who screamed in anguish. _

_-end flashback-_

Lt. Jee was abashed after hearing all this. "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident."

"An accident?", Moritz said with incredulity. "I can't believe you had no idea about this. I mean, before I joined this crew, I heard rumors about this from Earth Kingdom citizens I guarded back at the colonies."

"Allow me to finish.", Iroh cut in, stopping Moritz, then continued. "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed.", Ream realized. "Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

Meanwhile, Zuko was facing an altar in his room, remembering his past. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a lightning bolt strike the ship's bridge.

Z—I—M—R—J—K—Z—I—M—R—J—K

Back at the cave…

Aang and the others were resting when suddenly, someone entered, the storm still raging outside.

"Help! Oh, please help!", she yelled.

Idano came over to bring the fisherman's wife in.

"It's ok, you're safe.", he said.

"But my husband isn't."

"What do you mean? Where's Aixata and Sokka?"

"They haven't returned. They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea."

Aang stood resolute and declared, "I'm going to find them."

"I'm coming with you.", Idano said as he got Appa out of the cave.

"I'm staying here!", grunted the old woman as she sat down next to the fire.

"I better stay as well.", Shyu suggested as Appa was finally outside.

"We'll be back soon, I promise.", Aang said as he and Idano boarded Appa and took off.

I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A—S

Back at the town gates…

Katara, Sneers, and the (non-bending) sentry guards were defending their post from about three dozen Firebender soldiers.

"Man! Who would've known there'd be an attack during a storm!", Sneers complained as he bashed two soldiers' head at each other, knocking them out.

"Well, at least it's raining.", Katara said with a smile as she slapped her opponents silly with the rainwater falling down. "There's water everywhere."

"Hah! If only they knew a waterbender was around AND there'd be a storm, they'd think twice!", the former Freedom Fighter laughed as they easily dispatched the firebenders in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks for the help, kids.", said one of the guards as his comrades took their foes away. "Here's a reward for protecting this town."

"Thank you very much!", Sneers said with joy.

K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S—K—S

Out at sea…

The Seeker was in danger, battling the waves. Zuko, Jee, Moritz, and Rance were on deck, struggling to stay upright as water drenched them and the deck repeatedly.

"Where were we hit?", Zuko asked.

"I don't know!", Jee answered.

"Look!", Rance yelled as he pointed to the bridge tower. Onicus was hanging off some of the rigging.

"The helmsman!", Zuko gasped as he and Jee climbed the external ladder up to the bridge area.

Back at the deck, Iroh sensed something. A lighting strike flared, but Iroh bent the lightning through his body, away from Jee and Zuko, and forced it to strike open water. He stood smoking and looking confused from this, but he was undamaged otherwise.

Moritz giggled a bit from this, then proceeded to use his Soundbending. As the thunder roared and the waves crashed, he collected a fraction off all this into two spheres around his hands. As big waves started to crash on the Seeker, he released these spheres at the waves and they dissipated.

Meanwhile, Onicus couldn't hold on any longer and fell. However, Zuko managed to catch him by the hand. The Prince then brought him down to Jee, who immediately desdended the ladder.

Somewhere out at sea, Idano and Aang were flying on Appa in the storm.

"Where are they?", Idano wondered.

"Come on, Appa!", Aang yelled to his bison.

The two saw a massive wave of water up ahead, which towered above them. Appa couldn't pull up in time, but they busted through its crest with a combination of Appa's strength and Aang's combined bending with his staff, which he used as a 'helicopter blade' (as Idano puts it) to part the water. In the distance they saw a small boat, silhouetted by lighting strikes.

"The boat! It's there!", Aang yelled, pointing to the horizon.

However, the Seeker's crew managed to see Appa in turn.

"The Avatar!", Zuko gasped.

"What do you want to do, sir?", Jee asked.

After pausing for a moment to consider, the Prince dcided, "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.", Iroh advised.

"Good choice, Prince Zuko.", Moritz remarked silently. "The Avatar definitely won't fight you alone. You'll beed us to hold his friends off."

I—Z—I—A—M—O—J—R (Idano, Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Moritz, Onicus, Jee, Rance)

On the fishing boat…

Sokka, Aixata, and the fisherman were clinging for dear life as they struggled through the storm.

"I'm too young to die!", Sokka screamed.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!", yelled the old man.

Aixata was shielding the three with her lightbending and telekinesis. Finally, Appa reached the boat and Aang jumped in. Lighting struck the main mast which broke off. It was about to hit Aang, but he split it in two with Waterbending, the halves falling harmlessly on either side of him. Sokka had a rope in his hands, which Aang grabbed.

"Hang on to the rope!", Aang ordered as he airbended himself back onto Appa, pulling Sokka, Aixata, and the old man with him. The three landed on Appa as well, the old man spitting out some water and smile sheepishly. Behind them, a shadow appeared and the sound of rushing water was heard. A wave was building behind them much larger than before. Appa tried to escape, but the wave was too fast. They were all submerged. The resuting wave knoecked everybdy unconscious, including Aang.

But not Aixata. For some reason, her eyes glowed an eerie purple and when she moved her arms, shadows from the ocean's abyss rose. (16) She then encased everyone, including herself, in it and began to raise them back up out of the water and into the sky.

Back on the Seeker…

Zuko and his crew finally made it to the eye of the storm, which they can see above them. The wind has died down and it was drizzling.

"Uncle, I am sorry.", Zuko apologized.

Iroh smiled and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

Suddenly, Aixata's ball of darkness erupted from the sea in front of the prow of Zuko's ship and rocketed into the air. Everybody was spooked upon the sight, even Zuko, but he regained his composure once the ball disappeared to reveal Appa rising up into the eye.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Later…

Appa now stood out in the drizzle on the parapet outside the cave where Aang had told Shyu and Idano his story. As Appa's passengers got off, the fisherman's wife ran to embrace her husband.

"Oh, you're alive!", she said, then scolded, "You owe this boy an apology."

"He doesn't have to apologize.", Aang said.

"Mmm, uh, what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?", the fisherman suggested.

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat."

"Technically, it is.", Aixata pointed out. "It just has different nutrients than 'land' meat."

As they talked, Aang approached Idano and said, "Idano, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?"

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore.", Idano said with a smile.

The fisherman approached Aang and put his hand on his shoulder. "Uh, if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"Do you hear that?", Sokka asked. "It's stopped raining."

Indeed, it had stopped. Every went outside to see the sun starting to break through the clouds. Just then, Appa shook himself off, drenching everyone.

"Appa!", everyone yelled, then they laughed.

"Well, we better get going now.", said Aang as his friends boarded Appa once more.

"Goodbye!", waved the old couple as the Gaang took off.

S—I—A—A—S—S—S—I—A—A—S—S

Katara and Sneers were back at the dock, waiting for their friends to return.

"I wonder where they are?", sighed Sneers.

Upon saying that, they saw Appa land close to them. After they got on, Appa took off once again, headed to who knows where. As the Gaang sailed through the skies, Idano and Aixata told the two everything that happened, all the way from Aang's flying away from the fisherman to Aixata's 'emergency mode'.

"Whoa. I can't believe you actually ran away!", Katara gasped from hearing about Aang's past.

"And I didn't have any idea that you had something like an Avatar spirit!", Shyu said to Aixata.

"Neither have I.", Aixata sheepishly replied.

"Well, turns out the fisherman didn't have much to pay us.", Sokka sighed in disappointment.

"Too bad for you guys.", said Sneers. "Katara and I took an errand as sentry substitutes and we also ended up rounding up bandits and defending the town from firebenders!"

"Lucky you. Well, where are we headed next?"

"We're still en route to the North Pole, silly.", Idano answered.

"Oh right. *cough* *cough*"

Aang gasped from hearing this.

"It's okay.", Sokka insisted. "I'm fine, really."

"Oh, great.", Aixata mumbled, then coughed as well.

"Dammit…", Idano muttered. "From such a storm, I expected coughs and colds."

"What do you suggest we do?", Aang asked.

"I hope it could be slept off. I also got some medicine, but it's not enough."

"Then we'll have to find a doctor.", Katara suggested. "We can't continue our journey unless we're all healthy."

"You're right.", Idano agreed, ignoring the insistence of the others that they were okay. "Let's go!"

"Yip yip!", Aang ordered. Immediately, Appa soared on in a low altitude. (17)

-There are updates prior to knowing the chaacters more.-

(O) Aang Jelico

The current Avatar and an Airbender remnant. Two people from the Water Tribe and I (Idano) first found him encased in an iceberg. It turns out he ran away from home after learning he was the Avatar and that his ife was gonna change greatly.

Even after learning he was the last airbender, and about his task, he remains something of a goofy, kind kid at heart. I wonder why it is so.

(O) Zuko Fireheart

A banished prince from the Fire Nation. He insulted his father when he spoke out of turn in a war meeting. When he begged for mercy, he was severely burnt and was banished from such a shameful act.

He's relentlessly following the Avatar to restore his honor. He doen't seem to think things through and is quite the hot-head. At least he doesn't go so far as to sacrifice lives just for honor.

Δ Jee

Effectively, the captain of the Seeker. While Zuko and Iroh share command, it is Jee who give orders to the crew when it comes to sailing. He is also quite the skilled Firebender

X Kucharz

The cook onboard the Seeker. Apparently, he's Iroh's favorite crew member.

(1) Remember, this is a dream so anything can happen.

(2) Idano taught this to Aang last chapter. Moritz knows about this game, too.

(3) One who does small jobs. It's a seldom-used word I found in savethewords . org. Also, I can't always just 'put' my OCs on a bus all the time. That's why Katara is away for the moment.

(4) I'll use "knock heads" in place of "kick butt".

(5) While neither Idano nor Aixata are around, they knew of this when Shyu told them later. Also, Idano lent him the Diary prior to getting a job on sentry duty.

(6) With Aixata and Idano beng from another world with futuristic technology, they have just about anything prepared in the event they are stranded in other worlds. Why a portable bundle of firewood is one of their products is anybody's guess.

(7) The sphere was an item that allows those around it to see what somebody is describing as they reminisce about the past. Somehow, Idano was Crazy Prepared with events to come.

(8) Monk Gyatso is quite the notable side character, if even in a flashback.

(9) Apparently, these "Flashback Visualizers" are standard issue for Story Crew members.

(10) Seriously, I skipped the part where the older monk mentioned Jinju. I mean, there is no plot relevance whatsoever.

(11) It's the Lotus tile. There are WMGs (Wild Mass Guesses) at TV Tropes that Gyatso was a member of the {()rd3r 0f 7h3 \/\/h173 L07u5}.

(12) I felt no need to get back to the cave scene as there as no conversation afterward. Hence, then Aang and Gyatso break.

(13) Back at "The Southers Air Temple".

(14) Even when Aang didn't know about this, Idano did since he was somehow able to look all around the area in Aang's mind, even if Aang himself didn't see it. The reason is because he is the Avatar, and has a link to the Spirit World, which emulated everything outside Aang's perspective to Idano.

{Anything in braces is a spoiler, and are typed in Leet.}

(15) Those who have watched the series would obviously know who this is, so I won't tell you if you don't know. Your loss. Although, you'll knw who she is by the end of the first book.

(16) Come on, I can't have Aang saving everybody's ass all the time. As for why it was shadows, you could say I got the idea from what I read about Chakras. While Light, Sound, and Thought were clearly stated, I also discovered that it may also mean Dark, Ether, and Space. So, Aixata is given an 'emergency mode' that allows her to perform Darkbending. It's not evil by any way, just edgy. Idano and Moritz got this 'mode' too, but I'll elaborate on theirs in later chapters.

(17) That last segment is to make sense the event coming in the next chapter.


	13. B1C13: The Blue Spirit

nightelf37: Remember, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 12: The Blue Spirit

One moonless night…

Several towers were connected by the walls of a Fire Nation fortress. All were manned and have fires burning in them. There were Fire Nation ships in the water beyond the fortress. Within the walls, several fierce looking archers pracitced. Their faces were painted either for decoration, camouflage or both. They released volley after volley of arrows which struck their archery range targets dead center. Successive arrows split the one already occupying the bulls eye right down the middle of its shaft. Overlooking the archers on a tower were Commander Zhao and another official.

"Absolutely not.", the official said. "The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider.", Zhao pleaded. "Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away—without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They're my archers and what I say goes."

"But my search for the Avatar is—"

"—Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got, Commander."

"But—"

"That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it."

Zhao grumbled from his denial. Just then, a red messenger hawk swooped down into the tower. It landed on Colonel Shinu's outstretched arm. He untied a message from its back and it flew away. As the Colonel gasped in horror, Zhao approached from behind and took the message.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?", Zhao said with a smile. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order."

Seeing that Zhao is now above his rank, Shinu bowed and exited. While the archers continued practicing, two mysterious figures sat atop the tower, listening. They then left.

Z—S—?—?—Z—S—?—? (Zhao, Shinu, Unknown, Unknown) (1)

Elsewhere, later…

It was a cloudy dawn at a hillside strewn with broken boulders. Below were remnants of a decaying ghost town; the Ruins of Taku. The Gaang were camping at an enclosed, temple-like structure overlooking the decaying town below and the hillside beyond. Sokka and Aixata were in sleeping bags, resting on Appa, whose saddle as set down. Idano was teaching Sneers how to play RPS-7 (2). The latter and Shyu were wearing some sort of face mask under Idano's advice. Aang just returned from his search for ginger root to use for tea to remedy the sickness. Katara wiped the foreheads of the two with a wet cloth while Momo played around their heads.

"This should bring your fever down.", she said.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?", Sokka told feverishly. "His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him."

Appa grunted at Sokka in response to what he said.

"Haha! Classic Appa.", Aixata laughed deliriously.

"How're they doing?", Shyu asked as he walked over.

"Not so good.", Katara answered. "Being out in that storm really did a number on them."

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map.", Aang said as he produced a scroll. As he spreads out the scroll on the ground, he continued, "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka and Aixata there."

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel.", Katara replied. "They just need more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Just then, she began to cough as well.

"Not you too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi—" She cut herself off with more coughing. Aang shielded himself from her violent coughing and Shyu walked a distance away.

"That's how Sokka and Aixata started yesterday.", Idano gasped. "Now look at my sister…she thinks she's an earthbender!"

"Take that, you rock!", she rambled as she swung at something that wasn't there.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too.", Aang added as he got up and grabbed his staff. "I'm going to find some medicine."

"I'm coming with you, Aang.", Idano said as he joined the airbender, both ready to fly. Just then, there was a huge flash of lightning. Thinking better of it, Aang twirled shut his glider and Idano closed his wings.

"Maybe it's safer if we go on foot.", Aang suggested as he put the glider aside. Idano took out a pair of shoes, and put them on after removing his boots.

"Keep an eye on them, guys.", Idano called to Sneers and Shyu. "And don't take off those masks until I say so."

After the two nodded, Aang launched himself into the air with his airbending and Idano did so to with the help of his shoes.

Once they were gone, Sokka rambled deliriously, "Haha! You guys are killin' me!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

On the Seeker…

Inside the bridge, Lt. Jee and Zuko were looking at a map, trying to determine something. A short distance away, Iroh, Lodge, and Rance were playing Pai Sho. Larch and Moritz were watching the three.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm.", Jee said. "But, if we continue heading northeast—"

Just then, a Fire Navy ship, bigger than the Seeker, passing them to starboard, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on the bridge stared at it. Onicus (the helmsman) halted the ship.

"What do they want?", Moritz asked curiously.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!", Iroh answered hopefully.

"Perhaps not.", Rance replied as he moved another piece.

Z—I—M—L—L—O—J—R (Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, Lodge, Larch, Onicus, Jee, Rance)

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance.", said the herald from the other ship as he revealed a "Wanted!" poster of Aang to Zuko. He then lowered the scroll and handed it to one of the guards escorting him. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao.

Iroh made a move on the Pai Sho board and remarked, "Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!"

"Wrong maneuver, Lodge.", Larch muttered as his comrade made a move on the Pai Sho board.

Zuko answered sullenly to the herald. "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!", Zuko insisted.

As the herald and his guards left, Iroh smiled as he mad one more move and won the game.

"Excellent!", he said as he leaned forward and gathered all the chips on the table "I take the pot."

"I screwed it up.", sighed Lodge as he slapped his face.

"But you're all improving.", Iroh said with a tone of fair play. "I'm certain you will win if we play again."

"Okay.", Rance sighed. "But my shift's in five minutes, so this better be done by then."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

At a mountain path close to the village ruins…

Two Fire Nation lookouts were posted in a treehouse. While one was surveying the area with a telescope, another was reading Aang's wanted poster.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind.", said the second lookout. "Pretty amazing."

"Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda.", scoffed the first as he turned to his colleague. "There's no way that's true."

As the first lookout turned back to his telescope, he suddenly saw a cloud of dust rocket through one of the path's bends in his view. As the dust cloud rocketed through the second bend, he saw a person in silver clothes and grey shorts leaping great distances in a single bound. As the figure bounded over the lookout, the dust cloud zoomed past the lookout, toppling the two over. Quickly, the first lookout blew his horn to alert nearby forts that the Avatar was close by.

A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I (Aang, Idano)

Bck at the abandoned temple…

Appa et al. were resting. Sokka and Aixata were still shaking feverishly in their sleeping bags and Katara was forced into one as well. Shyu and Sneers, with their masks still on, were keeping them as comfortable as possible.

"Katara…please…water…"

"Oh, no.", Sneers muttered. "They're geing worse by the hour. I hope Idano and Aang have found the medicine."

"Sneers.", Shyu said as he handed him a water skin. "I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water."

"Doesn't Idano have a big bottle of water?"

"He wasn't able to fill it up since the Great Divide."

"Sheesh.", grumbled Sneers as he took the skin and ran off to do his errand.

S—K—A—S—S—S—K—A—S—S (Sokka, Katara, Aixata, Shyu, Sneers)

Elsewhere, Idano and Aang finslly made it to the herbalist institute, which was, like Aang said, on top of a mountain. The inside of the building was filled with trees, bushes, and flowers. An old woman wearing a clothes with a pale green scheme was tending to someting on the table. A white fluffy cat was next to her. (3)

Aang was about to rush to her and speak up, but Idano used Thoughtbending to soothe his mind. The Shisno then walked over to the Herbalist.

"Uhh…ma'am?", he asked nicely.

May I help you with something, young man?", the Herbalist asked.

"We're sorry to barge in like this, but we need some medicine for our friends."

"What's their sickness?"

"They have fevers, they've been coughing and some are already hallucinating.", Idano explained as Aang went beside him.

"Ah. I know that disease. Don't worry about it. They'll be fine." As the Herbalist walked over to another table where the cat is sitting, she continued, "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice.", Aang said impatiently.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"What are you preparing?", Idano asked.

"Don't worry. I just need to add one last ingredient.". As the Herbalist walked amongst the shrubbery, she looked around and muttered to herself. "Oh, sandalwood oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?""

"Wait here, Aang.", the Shisno told the airbender. "I'm gonna look for some plant Aixata may find useful for medicine on other sicknesses. She's into the subject of medicine back where we came from."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Late sunset at the Seeker…

As the vessel steamed by the shore, Zuko practiced his firebending and Moritz his soundbending. Back at the storm, Zuko had noticed his Private's 'strange' bending and demanded answers. Naturally, Moritz explained, leaving out a few miscellneous details, adding in false ones, and requested the secret be confided only between the two and Iroh. Just then, said general cme over to the two.

"Is everything okay?", Iroh asked. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." Zuko said as he looked away out to sea.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

Zuko turned to his uncle, desperation and fear on his face, and asked, "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

Moritz put a hand on the Prince's shoulder with a face of concern, but Zuko brushed it off.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the herbaist institute…

The Herbalist finally found the 'last ingredient' for whateer she was concocting.

"Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!"

As she grabbed one, Idano came back with a handful of ingredients stuffed into pocket-like packages made of leaves. As he then stuffed it into a 'secret copartment', Aang, whose head on the table were Miyuki sat, got up, sighing, "Finally!"

Just before Aang could grab the bowl from the Herbalist, Idano tossed a twig and it kncked itself on Aang's head.

"Don't be too impatient, Aang!", Idano said. "She's old and she can't handle hurriers like you. Besides, that may not be the medicine for your friends. It may be a medicine for somebody else, a 'supplement' for her food, or even—"

"Dinner for my dear Miyuki.", the Herbalist finished as she placed the bowl on the table in front of the cat, whom she then petted. As Miyuki began to eat and purr, the Herbalist commented. "Plum blossom is her favorite."

"What about our friends?", Aang asked.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?"

"Why, suck on them of course!"

Aang (shocked): "Suck on them!", gasped Idano.

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane aren't you?", Aang asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Thaaat's right."

"Let's go, Aang.", Idano said as he pulled the airbender with him out of the institute.

The moment the two were outside the building, they saw arrows flying to their direction and those landed on their feet. Just then, another volley arched toward them from above. Aang airbended a shell of wind around him knocking all the arrows aside. Aang then pulled one of the arrows out of the ground and offered it to someone he couldn't see.

"Uhh, I think you dropped this.", Aang offered as Idano 'deployed' Aranea and Kochu to collect the arrows and place them in his secret compartment for later use. Just then, Aang gasped as he saw the archers in the surrounding trees. They launched another volley of arrows and the two evaded them. Aang and Idano made their way to the gate, only to see it blocked by archers. They fire, but they dodged and ran in the opposite direction. Dodging hails of arrows, the two off the cliff at the back of the institute. The archers followed, trying to shoot them down.

"This is insane!", Idano said as he turned around and started blasting them with his 'air blasters' (4).

As they all approached the canopy beneath, Aang slowed his fall with his hood, and Idano opened his wings at the last moment, jetting into the trees. The archers fired in mid flight, sending anchor ropes into the nearby trees as they fall so they could swing after Aang and Idano.

"What the ****?", the Shisno exclaimed as he and Aang finally made it to the swamp.

As the two landed in the water, Aang emerged with a froen wood frog. However, it was knocked out of his hands by an arrow. The airbender quickly got to work on collecting frogs dodging arrows al the way. As for Idano, he was still in the water, using some sort of suction device to absorb the frogs' substance on their skin. Just as he has managed to collect enough, he was pinned to the water by a net.

Aang was not having much luck either with the archers. The second he got to a log rising out of the water, an arrow pinned his right arm to it. It was soon joined by several more. The archers fired another volley, but Aang waterbended a wall of ice in front of him. The arrows shattered the ice. Another volley was fired, pinning Aang's left arm, followed by a net that covered his upper body. The archers then approached him and bound him up real tight with ropes. Idano was tied up as well, and was shoved next to Aang.

A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I

In the Fire Nation fortress…

Aang and Idano were back-to-back with their arms stretched out, and kept secured by chains, strong enough for Idano to not be able to break them. The chains were also tied to two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. Aang faced the door, which was guarded by four soldiers, who then walked out of the way as Admiral Zhao walked into the room towards Aang, hands behind his back.

"So this is the great Avatar?", Zhao said as he circled the two. "Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you.", Aang replied. "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Aang dropped his head in sorrow. "Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were." Aang looked up again in anger. "See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to being its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive…but just barely."

Zhao turned to leave, still smirking.

Aang blew a gale force wind, knocking Zhao into the wall where he collapsed in a heap. He shook his head to clear his vision and stood up.

"Blow all the wind you want!", Zhao said. "Your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress…and no one is coming to rescue you."

With that, the Admiral exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I wonder why I was imprisoned with you as well?", Idano wondered to himself.

"Perhaps those assassins I met back at the river near Gaipan told Zhao about you."

"Perhaps. Anyway, Aang, imprisoning you was the worst idea he could ever think of."

"Why would you think that?", Aang asked. "With me in their grasp, they no longer have to worry about the Avatar being reborn."

"If he really thought it through, he would realize it's extremely unlikely that a newborn baby would have time to master one element, let alone all four, and kill you off."

"I think the Fire Nation was rightly afraid that after waiting a hundred years to get their hands on me, it wouldn't be worth it to have another Avatar on the loose within a month."

"Perhaps. Maybe he wants to show you to the Fire Lord so he can kill you himself. As for me, I'd probably be sold out to the assassins. *sigh* if only somebody would come and rescue us…"

I—A—Z—I—A—Z—I—A—Z (Idano, Aang, Zhao)

Back at the abandoned temple…

The Katara, Aixata, and Sokka were snuggled up in their sleeping bags which lie between Appa's feet. As Shyu tended to the fire, Sokka had a coughing fit.

"Water…", Sokka mumbled

"Sneers should be back any minute, guys.", the former Sage said. Just then, Sneers returned with the now-filled-up water skin.

"I got it.", he said as he gave the water to the three.

"*sigh* Aang, Idano, what in the world is taking you so long?", Shyu wondered.

S—K—A—S—S—S—K—A—S—S

Nightfall outside the fortress…

The two mysterious figures from last night stood watch at the fortress. The first was wearing all dark-green concealing his body and hair. He also wore a blue 'theater' mask. The other wore a full body suit themed with a mix of greys, browns, and greens. (5) The only thing he wore to conceal his identity was a black cowl.

"Are you sure that's a good disguise?", the masked figure asked.

The other figure shushed him with a warped voice. "The wagon is almost here."

Sure enough, a wagon was making its way to the fortress. As it passed the bush the two were hiding from, they held on to the undercarriage of the wagon. As the wagon reached the gate's guard, the guard looked at the wagon and walked around it. After checking the inside, he then walked around to see the other side and checked the undercarriage…which was empty. The guard then got back up and said, "All clear. Go on in."

Had he decided to look inside again, he would've found the two figures hiding there. A few minutes later, the wagon was now at the first courtyard where the boxes in the wagon have been unloaded. The two mysterious figures ran from them and ducked into the shadows.

At an an ornate balcony above, Zhao stood within view of everybody, wearing a ceremonial dress and was flanked by attendants. Bonfire pots burned on either side of him. The balcony was festooned with gold and red spades.

During his speech the view cuts to show the innermost courtyard full of Fire Nation soldiers standing at attention.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

Everybody in the fortress cheered three times.

"This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power!"

Another cheer was heard.

"This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!"

As Zhao spoke, the two 'spies' steadily and stealthily infiltrated the fortress, passing by two guards, crossing the walls, rappeling down it with a rope, jumping into the sewers and snuck past a grille.

Z—?—?—Z—?—?—Z—?—?

Back at the prison…

Aang struggled fruitlessly against his chains. He finally stopped, breathing heavily. Idano did nothing to resist. Suddenly, the frogs started leaping out of Aang;s shirt and hood.

"What? No!", Aang pleaded. "Don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

"Don't worry about them, Aang.", Idano assure him. "I collected enough of the frogs' substance."

Outside the room, the four guards standing outside the chamber heard frog noises. As they looked down to see frogs escaping the room, they then saw a Fire Nation soldier's helmet come bouncing down the corridor towards them. One of the guards then walked up the corridor and turned right at the first junction, disappearing from the other three's view. A gout of flame erupted from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards went up to the junction and turned right, firebending stances at the ready. They saw the first guard hanging from the ceiling, tied up.

"Who could have done this?", the third guard wondered.

His question was answered by being pulled up chains. The second guard ws pulled up as well and tied. Their 'captors' were the spies that went in the fortress.

The last guard saw all this and grabbed the alarm horn next to him, but before he could blow it, a sound wave by the 'camo' spy knocked it out of his hand. (6) The guard let loose a gout of flame at the two intruders as they run down the hall toward the door, but the masked spy extinguished the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure then swept the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket.

Back inside the chamber, Aang still struggled. When he heard sounds from outside the room, he stopped and looked at the noises of violence coming from behind the door. These stopped abruptly and was replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opened and the two 'spies' entered. The masked spy brandished two curved swords and ran forward to Aang, who screamed in fear. The 'camo' spy pulled out two 'fusils' and aimed…for the chains. He then shot and freed Aang and Idano. As Aang looked at his liberator in wonder, the masked spy then cut the remaining bonds of the two, turned and walked back toward the door joining his companion, then turned around to face them.

"Thanks, guys.", Idano said. "Who are you?"

"We are the Blue Spirit and 'Camo'.", said the masked spy's companion. "We've come to rescue you."

"Why?", asked Aang.

"Would you rather stay here?"

"I guess not."

"Then come with us."

Without question, Idano and Aang followed the Blue Spirit and Camo out of the room, bypassing the now-gagged fourth guard.

I—A—?—?—I—A—?—?

Meanwhile, back at the run-down temple, Momo had the mischevious notion to gather mountains of junk. As for Shyu and Sneers, they were gathering water for Idano's water bottle from the river—which happened to be close by.

"Why is Momo gathering all those stuff?", Shyu asked himself as the two made trips. "Did he confuse water for all those items?"

"I don't know.", Sneers answered. "Perhaps he's hoping we'd sell 'em to somebody once we reach the next town. Or for some other funny reason I can think of. Why are we making trips, anyway?"

"The river's not deep enough to submerge the whole bottle. Besides, the bottle will be so heavy after filling it up."

"Oh, come on. I could have carried it with one hand. You've seen how strong I was, right? I know you have. Idano told me."

"Oh, right."

As the two finally filled up the bottle, they played RPS-7.

"Aang, please, hurry.", Katara muttered, a crown on her head put on by Momo.

"Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?", her brother asked deliriously.

"She's not a queen or a princess, moron.", Aixata mumbled. "She's just a girl wearing a crown."

S—K—A—S—S—S—K—A—S—S

Back in the fortress…

Idano, the Blue Spirit, Aang, and Camo walked walked silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walked back and forth above them. Once they were out of sight, thir backs turned away from the grating, Camo looked up to survey.

"Clear.", he whispered. "Follow me" The four then left the geating and entered the courtyard.

Meanwhile, at a corridor inside the fortress, Zhao walked with a scribe behind him.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord," Zhao ordered the scribe. "Along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and—"

He was cut off by moans. Zhao and the scribe turned to the right and saw the soldiers tied up by Camo and the Blue Spirit. Zhao, upset, went to the toor they were meant to guard.

"What could've happened?", he thought to himself. "Those assassins promised me a hefty sum of money when I handed the Avatar's friend to them."

He then slammed open the door to the chamber where the Avatar and his friend were imprisoned. It was empty, save for a frog which ribbitedt him from the floor. Zhao turns in anger and left, the scribe in tow.

"Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?", the scribe asked.

Back outside, the four would-be escapees were now scaling the rope the two spies used moments ago. Just then, the alarm sounded, and they were spotted by a guard.

"There, on the wall!", he called as a soldier on the wall cut the rope the four were hanging on. As the four fell, Aang cushioned their fall with Airbending making a cloud of dust. Once that cleared, the Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords and they ran. Zhao emerged from the ornate balcony and yelled, "The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

"Stay close!", Idano said as they ran for the gates, whch were closing fast, and were blocked by many soldiers. Aang airbent a blast of air that blew away the soldiers in front of them out of the way. Aang made the gate, but his companions got involved in melee and had to stop. Aang turned to see Idano and their liberators in trouble. He grabbed a spear from a guard near him, airbent him out of the way, broke the head off the spear and launched back into battle to save his (new) friends. Behind him, the gate closed. The Blue Spirit, Idano, and Camo were surrounded, but Aang airbent them all out of the way.

"Thanks, Aang.", Idano said as Aang then catapulted their liberators to the top of the third wall.

The two were instantly surrounded, but Aang appeared using his temmporary staff as a helicopter blade. He plucked Camo off the wall and headed into the next courtyard. Idano, with his wings activated, took the Blue Spirit into his arms and followed. The two make it to the next wall, but Aang was struggling to keep himself and Camo aloft. The latter used his fusils to knock out the guard below. They barely made it to the next wall as they crashed unceremoniously onto the battlement, joining Idano and the Blue Spirit.

"Have I seen you before?", Idano asked the Blue Spirit.

The latter didn't answer as guards instantly rushed them. Aang ran for his 'staff', but a guard kicked it away and took several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit grabbed the guard and threw him over the wall. Aang then airbent the other guards off the wall.

Below them, soldiers were bringing four scalng ladders out of bamboo. As the lead soldiers made it to the wall, they then climbed up it, supported by his comrades on the other end.

The fours wold-be escapees went in front of a ladder each, knocking off the soldiers as they reached the top. Once they 'depopulate' the scaling ladders, Aang took them all and brought them to the Blue Spirit's. Aang then handed eack of his liberators one.

"Here, take this.", said the airbender. "Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit and Camo complied and Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step was taken. It was nearing dawn as Idano went on the ground, holding off anybody who tried to stop them.

"Gimme the next one, Blue Spirit!", Aang called. said spy complied. "Last one, Camo! We're almost there!"

Camo gave the last one and they were almost to the last wall. However, while Idano was holding off Firebenders, one of them sent a gout of flame up the ladder. It was too late though as Aang and the spies jumped from the last stilt and just managed to grab the edge of the final wall. They were unable to hold on, however, and fell to the ground. As the three got up, Idano stood to defend them. As four firebenders unleashed their flame on them, Aang airbent the flames away.

"Hold your fire!", Zhao ordered as he approached the four. "the Avatar must be captured alive!"

The Blue Spirit instantly came up behind Aang and crossed his swords in front of Aang's throat. Camo then aimed his fusils at both Idano and Aang.

_What are you doing?_, Idano thought-spoke via Thoughtbending, having a suspicion on who Camo really was.

"Getting you out of here.", Camo whisepred through closed teeth.

After staring at the four, thinking of what to do, Zhao then ordered, "Open the gate."

"Admiral, what are you doing?", Colonel Shinu asked from behind him.

"Let them out, now!"

The gate was opened and the four escapees backed out, not letting their weapons leave their targets for even a second.

"How could you let them go?", Col. Shinu asked.

"A situation like this requires—precision."

As the escapees continued backing away from the fortress, Zhao now looked on from the top of the main gate. Two Yu Yan archers notched their arrows.

"Do you have a clear shot?", Zhao asked.

The Yu Yan archer just winked, strange for cold sniper like them, and lowered their heads in preparation for their shots.

"Knock out the masked thief and maim the other one.", Zhao ordered. "I'll deliver them to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar. As for the other masked guy, I have a…matter to settle concerning him."

The archers released their arrows and moth made their marks; on the Blue Spirit's head and Camo's leg. The former collapsed backward and the latter doubled up in pain. Aang turned to the Blue Spirit in horror, his eyes glazed. As Idano then stopped down to help Camo, the airbender recovered. turned around and airbent up a huge cloud of dust around him and others.

Seeing that, Zhao ordered, "Quick! Recover them!"

The main gate opened fully and a crowd Fire Nation soldiers emerged and ran towards the dust cloud. Inside there, Aang removed the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Prince Zuko. At the same time, Idano recognized a familiar scar on Camo's cheek, which was partially covered by the cowl.

"Moritz?", Idano gasped.

_Yes, brother, it's me._, Moritz thought-spoke via Shisno-exclusive telepathy. _And the Blue Spirit is Zuko._

_What?_

Meanwhile, Aang started back in horror and he fell backward on the ground. He jumped up and ran away, but then turned to look at Zuko, his eyes huge and full of compassion.

Moritz took Zuko up on his shoulders and started to run. Idano and Aang followed. By then, they were gone in the eyes of the guards as the smoke cleared. Zhao was looking insanely angry from his failure. Just then, a frog hops up onto the railing, ribbited, and hopped off.

I—Z—A—M—Z—S—I—Z—A—M—Z—S (Idano, Zuko, Aang, Moritz, Zhao, Shinu)

Morning at a forest…

Zuko was sleeping on a bed of leaves. Idano, Moritz, and Aang were talking with one another. Idano had introduced Moritz and Aang to each other. Moritz explained his 'mission' with Zuko. After some more small talk, Aang changed the subject

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?", he asked.

"What?", Moritz asked.

"I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like Zuko."

"Interesting.", Idano said. "No doubt he's gone by now. Bumi's an exception as he's an Earthbender and they're known for their longer lifespans."

"Wait a second!", Moritz gasped. "Do you mean King Bumi of Omashu?"

"That's the one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!", Aang said, then added, "If we knew each other back then, do you think Zuko and I could have been friends too?"

"Probably.", Moritz replied. "Anyway, you guys gotta go. Zuko's about to awaken."

Sure enough, he began to stir. Taking his advice, Idano and Aang headed off. Juet before Zuko was able to open his eyes, Moritz took him up to his arms, like a groom carries his bride, and trekked back to their cutter craft. They had a spare one ordered after their first one broke back at that incident with the pirates and the Waterbending scroll.

I—Z—A—M—I—Z—A—M (Idano, Zuko, Aang, Moritz)

Back at the Seeker…

After the ship reeled in Zuko and Moritz's cutter craft, the two benders walked across the deck. Zuko was sullen, Moritz was bored. They walked past Iroh, who was practicing on his Tsungi Horn. Next to him was the wierd monkey statue the pirates had.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko, Private Moritz?", Iroh asked. "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

Zuko (walking away): "I'm going to bed. No disturbances.", Zuko said.

"And get rid of that statue.", Moritz muttered. "It's a source of bad luck."

Iroh just rubbed his head and began to blow his horn again.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the abandoned temple…

Shyu and Sneers finally filled up Idano's bottle and sorted out the junk Momo brought. Unfortunately, they were already getting the first symptoms of the sickness. Fortunately, Aang and Idano were back.

"Thank goodness you returned. *cough* *cough*", Sneers said. "You got the medicine?"

"I sure do.", Idano answered as he took out a medium-sized silver bottle containing the substance from the frogs.

"We could sure use the medicine you brought us.", said Shyu as he coughed. "I think we got the same sickness they do."

"All right. Take off the masks."

As the two did so, they then took a swig of the medicine. As Aang slumped over to sleep, Idano had Sokka, Aixata, and Katara drink the medicine.

"Aang, Idano, how was your trip?", Sneers asked, feeling better already. "Did you make any new friends?"

"No, I don't think I did.", Aang sighed as he then slept on Appa's tail.

"Actually, we met by brother Moritz, who was serving as a 'spy' in the Fire Nation for me and Aixata.", Idano said. "By the way, what's all that junk doing here in the temple?"

"Momo brought those stuff in.", Shyu said. "Besides, we could sell some of these for money. We're running short."

"I see. Well, we better get all the precious stuff packed."

The three packed all the stuff into a sack Idano pulled out if his bag and they placed the sack on Appa's saddle.

A few minutes later, the three sick ones were feeling better. As they got up, Idano said, "Good thing you're feeling better, guys. Help us put on the saddle on Appa."

Gradually, the three got up quickly, feeling much better, much to their surprise.

"Wow!", Katara remarked. "I feel like new!"

"Of course. It's from the medicine Aang and I found."

"What is it?", Aixata asked.

"If I told you, you'd be disgusted. Now let's get moving! We still have a long way to go."

With that, after waking up Aang, the seven of them prepped Appa for takeoff and soon, they left the temple. As they flew, Aang noticed the sack filled with items.

"What's that over there?", he asked.

"It's a pile of valuable junk.", Idano answered. "We could sell it for money for food. Just leave all this material stuff to me. You handle the spiritual stuff."

"Uhh…okay."

As Appa sailed through the clouds, Aixata approached her brother and asked, "Seriously, what was that substance in the medicine?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Sure."

"…The substance was excreted from frozen wood frogs."

"Frozen wood frogs?"

"Yup."

"You're right. It is gross."

"What did I tell you…"

-I'm not good at making up end of chapters, so here are the diary entries.-

X Colonel Shinu

(recorded my Moritz)

An officer in the Fire Nation. One of his famed troops were The Yu Yan Archers (8), experts in the way of the bow. Zhao, now promoted to Admiral, took control of them from him for capturing the Avatar.

X The Herbalist

The only living remnant in the village of Taku. She lives with her white cat Miyuki and has tended to many wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers wounded in the war.

Δ The Blue Spirit

A mysterious figure who is an expert in the ways of the sword. He and Camo rescued me (Idano) and Aang from Zhao when he captured us. When he was knocked out by an archer, we found out it was Zuko.

Δ Camo

A mysterious figure who wields two 'fusils'. He and the Blue Spirit rescued me (Idano) and Aang from Zhao when he captured us. When he was maimed by an archer, it turns out it was my brother Moritz.

(1) Technically, for those who have already watched the first season, you'd know who one of them is. As for the other, it's someone close to him.

(2) I won't remind you again where this is from.

(3) Yet another non-hybrid in the world of Four Nations, which Idano finds a bit disturbing. After all, in a world full of hybrids that are a mix (to the Shisnos and us readers) of 'regular' animals. And the naming is even mixed and not 'evolved' to an original name.

(4) Back at "The Great Divide".

(5) Think 'camo'. Like the soldiers wear.

(6) The Blue Spirit's companion is a Soundbender. Guess who could it be?

(7) While I already given them names, I don't want to put their first letters in the breaks for secretive reasons.

(8) Moritz heard of him through Zuko.


	14. B1C14: The Fortuneteller

nightelf37: Sorry for the long delay. I had final exams this month, and…you know…

?: Doctor Octogona—

nightelf37 smacks him away with a Keyblade.

nightelf37: That was random. Anyway, remember this. Only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 14: The Fortuneteller

A gray day…

The Gaang were camping close to a lake. Prior to that, Idano had managed to sell all the junk Momo collected (1) to various random shopkeeper (but never mind that; it's in the past). Just then, a large, green fish jumped out of the water and back into the lake.

"Look!", Katara gasped as she pointed at the fish.

Sokka got up and assumed what Idano called a gunslinger stance. Idano himself got up as well, under the same stance. Another fish of the same species jumped up and, as Idano saw it, glared at Sokka before returning to the lake.

"He is taunting us.", Sokka concluded.

"You think?", Sneers asked as he picked his teeth with a twig, leaning on a rock.

"That's right! He is so gonna be dinner!" Sokka and Idano ran into the tent and grabbed their fishing poles. They then ran to the lake's edge and cast their poles. While Idano's snagged one, Sokka's seemed to be missing something.

"Hey! Where's the fishing line?", Sokka asked as Idano then 'fought' with the fish, pulling at his pole against the fish's attempts to break free of Idano's grasp.

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka.", Aang apologized as he held up a necklace.

"Aahh, it's all tangled!"

"Not tangled—woven.", Shyu corrected as he checked their stuff. "Can't you see it's 'styled' and not 'random'?"

"I made you a necklace, Katara.", Aang told the waterbender as he stood up, turned to her, and looked from side to side in an embarrassed fashion. "I thought since you lost your other one—"

"You thought making a substitute would cheer her up?", Aixata finished.

Aang nodded and held up the necklace with a sheepish smile.

Katara smiled, walked over to Aang, and took the necklace, "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

"Great, Aang.", Sokka complained. "Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business."

"I don't see why he can't do both.", said Idano as he reeled in his catch.

As Katara put on the necklace, Sokka went into the lake to catch the fish by hand.

"Stop taunting me!", Sokka complained as he searched the water. By then, Idano has fully reeled in his fish, ended its life, and then got to work on preserving it for later consumption. Everyone, save for Katara and Idano, watched Sokka's antics as he tried to catch the fish.

"So, how do I look?", the waterbender asked. Aang turned to see her and was dumbfounded. As he stared at her and loosened his collar, he replied, "You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great."

Sokka emerged from the lake, holding the fish as if about to give it a kiss while Aixata and Shyu broke up camp.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love.", he teased. As the fish flipped in his hands, slapping his head, before it could reenter the water, Idano tossed an arrow at the fish and skewered it to the rock wall.

"Where'd you get that?", asked Aang.

"When you and I were attacked by those archers back when we were collecting medicine, I collected those arrows as well. I wouldn't want them to go to waste.", Idano explained, then turned to Sokka. "And Sokka, stop teasing him."

"Aang's just a good friend.", Katara added as she rubbed Aang's head and Momo's when he hopped on his shoulder. "A sweet little guy—just like Momo."

"Thanks.", Aang replied, clearly put down.

Just then, an ominous sound was heard. As Momo immediately flew to the source, everyone followed. A minute later, they saw what was happening.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!", Aang called out.

Down the road, a huge bear-like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus bared its teeth and reared itself up on its hind legs. Its target was a middle-aged man in blue clothing who was smiling calmly at the advancing monster. The platypus bear advanced, swinging at the man, who dodged the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. The beast continued attacking, but it kept missing th man, who casually dodged each attack, as if he knew every one of its moves, smiling all the while.

"Well, hello there.", said the man, dodging another attack. "Nice day, isn't it?

"Make noise, it'll run off!", Aang called.

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!", Sokka yelled.

"Whoa! Close one. Haha!", the man said as he dodged again.

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!"

"No, punch him in the bill!", Katara cried out.

"And then run in zigzags!", Aang yelled.

"No need.", the man insisted. "It's going to be fine."

The platypus bear swung again, swiping a large chunk of wood out of a nearby tree as the calm man ducked just in time. Aang was about to shoot into the air when Idano stopped him. Sokka and the others were about to advance when Aixata blocked them off by unsheathing two 'blades' of light, just like when she fought Jet.

"What do you think you're doing?", asked Sneers.

"Don't worry.", Aixata assured them. "He knows what he's doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Come now. That man is dodging the platypus bear's attacks like he's done them everyday."

Just then, the beast managed to scratch the man at the waist. The man stepped back, opening his eyes in surprise. Aang got ready to assist, but Idano stopped him again and Aixata shot a bolt of light, which Aang dodged.

"Why are you holding me back? He's hurt!", demanded the airbender.

"Even perfect dodgers get hit once in a while.", Aixata said with an 'evil' smile. "He'll recover. I'm sure of it."

She was wrong however as the platypus bear caught the man by the neck and pinned him to a tree. At that second, Idano pulled out a whistle, and blew on it. Seconds later, just as the platypus bear reared up and roared, Appa came in time to do the same thing. Suddenly terrified, an egg popped out from the platypus bear's butt and it swam away. Idano and Aixata then allowed their friends to pass and Sokka went straight for the large egg.

"Mmm! Lunch!", Sokka said as he picked it up and sniffed the egg. He then looks at the calm man with a haughty look. "Lucky for you we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control.", aid the calm man as he bowed in respect. "Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?", Aang echoed.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm.", said Katara.

"By 'safe', did she say you wouldn't get hurt?", Idano asked.

"I think so.", replied the man.

"Then the fortuneteller was wrong!", Sneers replied. "You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"That's beyond the point.", Aixata answered. "You got hurt, so you didn't have a safe journey."

"Then she must have implied the 'alive' safe.", the man said. "All right, have a good one!" He gestured in farewell and began to walk away, but turned back again. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." He handed Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walked away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun."

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense.", Sokka scoffed.

Meanwhile, Aang shredded the object's wrapping to reveal—

"What do ya know, an umbrella!", Aang said.

The second he opened it over his head, the sky darkened instantly and thunder was heard as it began to pour rain. Katara smiled and waterbended the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.

"That proves it.", Katara said as she and Sneers ran under the umbrella with Aang.

"No it doesn't.", Idano argued. "My 'weather forecast' said there'd be rain today. The future isn't written in stone, I always say."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then.", Katara argued.

"The h*** I'm not.", Idano said as he already had an umbrella up. Shyu and Aixata were under it with him.

Just then, the egg slipped out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again, it flew up into the air and—was 'caught' in time by Aixata.

"Be careful with that!", She said as she 'pulled' the egg to herself. "Let me handle this."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Sometime later…

It was still raining as the Gaang walked up the road ahead..

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella.", Katara said.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now.", Sokka said as he made funny motions and, in an exaggerated voice, began to say, "It's going to—"

"Stop raining in 3… 2… 1!", Idano cut in.

At the count of "1!", Idano snapped his fingers, and the rain instantly stopped, revealing the morning sun.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka.", Aang said as they continued walking and Appa shook off his wet fur, drenching Sokka.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Later…

The Gaang made it to a village (Makapu Village) which had a single snow-capped mountain overlooking it. As the eight of them (counting Appa and not Momo) crossed the gate (and passed a few duck hybrids), they were greeted by a white-haired man in black clothing who stood near a circular door.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you.", he said.

"Really?", gasped Katara.

Aixata just rolled her eyes as the seven of them walked inside. Appa had to wait outside. Inside the house were a half-dozen sitting pillows and an opening that led further in. Out of that emerged a young girl in a pink kimono with huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head. She also seemed to have a missing tooth, which was apparent when she smiled.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant.", the girl introduced. Just then, she took note of somebody; Idano, of all people. Her eyes went wide and Idano deduced throught Thoughtbending that he was being stared at.

"Well hello there.", she greeted.

"Hey there.", Idano replied in a more monotonous tone than usual.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?", Meng offered as the others sat down.

"I'll try a curd puff.", Sneers said, but he was given the 'heisman'.

"Just a second." Meng then bent down to Idano, who sat down on the floor legs crossed. "So, what's your name?"

"Idano."

"You don't know?"

"I-da-no. I get that all the time."

"Aww. I think it's cute. You really have a nice mask, don't you?"

"Yup. Made it myself."

"May I see your face?"

"You don't want to. Trust me.", Sokka said.

"Don't believe him.", Katara countered. "He just saw a terrifying mask behind that."

"What's behind it?", Meng asked.

Idano didn't answer as he pulled off his mask and put it back on in a second. Meng missed his face, but didn't bother to ask him again.

"Oh well, Idano. It is very nice to meet you. Very nice."

"Likewise.", Idano replied with an expression of boredom.

Meng left, looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye, presumably at Idano.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense.", Sokka sighed.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka.", Shyu told him. "There are things in this world that just can't be explained."

"And wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?", Katara asked.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs.", Sokka replied.

Katara looked annoyed at this. A minute later, as Aixata wrote on their Diary, just as Meng emerged with a tray of refreshments, the door leading deeper inside was opened by a young woman in a green kimono. She rushed over to Meng and said, "Oh, Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare Panda-Lily."

"That's so romantic. I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that!", Idano replied in boredom.

"Is that the mysterious guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?", the woman asked.

Meng shoved the young woman away and brought the tray over to the seven, but her eyes were fixed on Idano. She tripped and almost dumped the food on him, but his sister 'caught' them in time.

"Enjoy your snack.", Meng said in an embarrassing manner as she left. A few seconds later, a grey-haired woman in a yellow-gold kimono approached the seven.

"Welcome young travelers.", she greeted. "Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

The males looked uninterested, and Aixata was too busy with the Diary.

"I guess that's me.", Katara said as she followed Aunt Wu inside.

"Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm!", Sokka muttered as he chowed down on the puffs. When he offered it to Aang, he took the bowl—only to pass it to Shyu, who gave it to Sneers, who indulged himself, although the former Sage picked at a few.

"So what do you think they're talking about back there?", Aang asked.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure.", Sokka casually replied. "Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have."

At each of the non-bender's pronouncements, Aang grew more alarmed at each of them. "Yeah…dumb stuff like that.", Aang agreed as he bit his fingernails his eyes wide. "Well, I've gotta find a bathroom!"

As Aang went off, Sneers decided to flick bean curd puffs to each of his companions. Shyu caught his with little problems, the Shisnos got theirs absentmindedly, and before Sokka could get his, Momo intercepted it, but the former didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Aang walked down the hall near the inner door, obviously trying to be quiet so he can eavesdrop. He then put his ear to the wall and listened to Aunt Wu and Katara talk.

"Your palms are so smooth…do you use moisturizer?", asked the fortuneteller.

"Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion.", Katara replied. "I could get you some if you want. Aang stuck his tongue out, his face clearly expressing his disdain for the subject of skin care. "So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?" Aang's eyes bugged out instantly and he leaned in close to hear.

"I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry—"

"Tell me more!"

"I can see that he is a very powerful bender."

Upon hearing this, Aang's expression flipped from wide-eyed to smug in an instant. He launched himself into the air, ecstatic over this news. Clearly, there was no doubt in his mind as to what this prediction meant.

Back at the reception area, Sneers was picking his teeth when Aang walked back in with a smile.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary.", Idano said with a naughty tone.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break.", Sokka remarked.

"Yeah, when I was in there—"

"We don't even wanna know!", Aixata cut in. "That's gross of you to discuss such things!"

Just then, Aunt Wu and Katara entered.

"Who's next?", the fortuneteller asked.

Sokka stood up and sighed, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu looked unhappily at Sokka and predicted, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to; it's written all over your face."

As Sokka sat down sulking, Sneers raised his hand and said, "I'm next."

"Very well, then."

As Sneers followed Aunt Wu inside, Idano consoled Sokka by saying, "Don't worry about it. Some people can determine who somebody is just by looking at them."

"Gee, thanks. Hey, do you think we could order some more cream puffs?"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A (2)

In the Seeker…

Moritz was in his bunk, writing down on and conversng with Aixata using his Diary. Just then, Zuko opened the door. This caught the Shisno off guard.

"Darn it, Prince Zuko!", Moritz shouted as he concealed his Diary. "Despite your high rank, please knock before you enter. What is it that you request?"

"I need an opponent to spar with."

"You came here to ask me for that? Won't Lieutenant Jee suffice?"

"I also wanted to see what your Soundbending can do."

"Really? And you want us to practice at the deck? I'm trying to keep it a secret from the crew. I don't know what they might think of me."

"But didn't you use it during that storm?"

"It was chaos out there; nobody would've suspected me. They don't even know what Soundbending is, or even the fact it exists."

"I see.", Zuko replied, and then remained silent for a few seconds. "What was that you were doing?"

"Writing on my Diary. Can't a soldier like me do some form of recreation other than Pai Sho and music? And why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because other than my uncle, I feel that you're the only one I could trust."

"Huh?"

The two just looked at each other blankly.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at Makapu Village…

So far, Aunt Wu had read predictions of Shyu and Sneers (they would someday part ways with Aang and his friends), and the Shisnos ("For reasons I cannot fathom, your future is a blank slate.", she said.) Finally, it was Aang's turn.

At the inner chamber, which was a simple room with the four red pillars rising to the roof. There was also a square are surrounded by pillars and was depressed into the floor by a small amount so that you'd have to step down into the area where Aunt Wu and her guests sit and discuss the future. In the center of that square was a small fire. Four pillows lay at the four corners of the square. On the left was a small urn filled to the brim with bones. Aunt Wu and Aang went over to the urn.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune.", said the fortuneteller. "The bones never lie." She then motioned to the urn with bones. "Go on, pick one." Aang picked one and they sat down. "Now throw it on the fire." He obeyed. "The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny."

At the fire, a huge crack appears on the bone.

"Wow, that's a big crack.", remarked Aang. The bone cracked again, almost disintegrating.

"I've never seen this before.", Aunt Wu said, clearly surprised. Suddenly, the bone exploded, sending smoke to the ceiling. "Oh my!" Once the smoke cleared, she focused on the fire, bits of bone surrounding it.

"This is incredible!", she prophesied. "You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!"

Yeah, yeah, I knew that already. But did it say anything about a girl?", Aang asked, uninterested as he knew about this since he was the Avatar.

"A girl?", Aunt Wu asked, confused. "You want to know about love?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything." Aang looked downcast at this, and Aunt Wu looked on compassionately. Just then, she gasped in a gesture of _mea culpa_, "Oh look! I must have missed something." She picked up a sliver of bone, held it over her head, and examined its underside. "Right here! It says, 'trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.'

"Really! Thank you, Aunt Wu!"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—M—W ({Gaang}, Meng, Aunt Wu)

Outside Aunt Wu's building…

The Gaang (with Momo on Aang's shoulder) had gathered around Appa and they all moved further into the main square together. Appa's massive footsteps echoed through the ensuing conversation.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax.", Sokka said.

"We didn't.", Aixata said. "It may not be all lies. Maybe she was destined to read your fortune wrong."

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life.", Katara replied to Sokka.

"That woman is crazy!", Sokka exclaimed. "My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!" As he kicked a stone, it ricocheted off a nearby sign and hit him the head, knocking him on his behind. "Ow! That doesn't prove anything! What do you mean by what you said, Aixata?"

"I believe that we all have our preset destinies.", the lightbender explained.

"I'm indifferent to all this.", Idano declared.

"Well, I liked my predictions.", Katara said as she held her hands together in a gesture of hope. "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

"They sure are.", Aang answered.

"Why, what did she tell you?"

"Some stuff. You'll find out."

"By the way, are you guys worried about what Aunt Wu said?", Idano asked Sneers and Shyu. Both just shrugged their shoulders. "I see."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Sometime later…

The Gaang arrived at the village square, where a large crowd has gathered at its center. A covered stage resided in the center. As the Gaang approached from behind them, they saw that most of the people stood around, looking up in silence. One of these onlookers was the man they met from the last platypus bear attack.

"Nice to see you again, uh—", Idano started to greet.

"Lugn Tyyni."

"Ah. I'm Idano." He then gestured to his companions and introduced each of them. "And these are Aixata, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Shyu, and Sneers."

"What's with the sky?", Katara asked as he looked up as well.

"What we are doing, Katara, is that we're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village.", the man said.

"Hey! That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny.", Sneers indicated.

"You better hope that's not a bunny—the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself, Lugn?", Sokka said to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this.", Idano muttered to himself.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt.", a female villager explained.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves.", Lugn explained. "But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition.", a clearly incensed Sokka exclaimed.

"I have to agree with him.", Idano spoke up. "Relying on fortune alone is not a life worth living."

"Aunt Wu's coming.", shushed Shyu.

Sure enough, Aunt Wu and her herald (the man who greeted the Gaang when they first entered Makapu) arrived from a large staircase below. The crowd parted to allow her access to the stage as they began to clap and cheer. Suddenly, Meng showed up suddenly next to Idano.

"Hey Idano, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?"

"I wouldn't know, I rarely look into the sky.", Idano replied as he pushed her away.

Aunt Wu was now on the stage. She bowed, drew a breath, and held up her hands to the sky. Aunt Wu then examined an open book in her hands after looking up into the sky.

"Bending arrow cloud: good crops this year, nice big harvest!", she read.

"Arrgh! Good news!", cheered an old farmer as he hugged his wife.

"Wavy moon shape cloud: let's see—gonna be a great year for twins."

"Yes!", cheered two identical boys as they did a high five.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it: the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The crowd went wild upon hearing this. Apparently, this was good news.

"Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you.", Aang said to Katara. "I like you, but more than normal."

Unfortunately for the airbender, Katara was clearly paying no attention to Aang and was looking with rapt attention at the stage with Aunt Wu and at this point, she ran up towards the stage leaving Aang alone. Aang looked crushed. Momo, perched on Aang's head, also drooped his ears in sadness.

"Never mind.", Aang sighed.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Later, at Aunt Wu's house…

Katara decided to come over and knock at the door. She was answered by Aunt Wu.

"Hi, Aunt Wu.", Katara greeted. "Sorry to bother you."

"Anytime."

"About this man I'm supposed to marry, is he gonna be handsome?", the waterbender asked, getting more and more flustered with romance. "Oh, I hope he's tall!"

"Ahh, you want another reading?"

"Yes, please!"

Aunt Wu allowed her inside her reading room and closed the door behind them.

K—W—K—W—K—W—K—W—K—W (Katara, Aunt Wu)

Sokka, Aang, and Idano were walking through the village square, the former being in a bad mood. Sneers, Shyu, and Aixata were at the marketplace, purchasing supplies for their journey.

"I can't believe all these saps.", Sokka complained. "Someone really needs to scream some sense at them."

"They seem happy, Sokka.", Aang stated.

"Not for long. I'm gonna prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." He turned and grabbed a nearby man. "Hey, you. I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

"Uh-huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Every day."

"Than I'm afraid you have doomed the fortune to failure.", Idano stepped in.

"What do you mean?", the man asked, a bit panicked.

"You see, because you actively sought out your fortune, it no longer became valid. After all, Aunt Wu said you'd be wearing red shoes when you met your true love, yet no such love has arrived."

The man was now sweating with nervousness. "Then what must I do? What must I do to meet my true love?"

"Forget about the fortune and go on with your life. Aunt Wu's prediction will only come true if you don't chase it."

"When will I meet my true love, then?"

"The day you wear those shoes, but not with the intent of looking for her, okay?"

The man felt relieved. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

With that, the man wearing red shoes left.

"What did you just do?", Sokka asked.

"I merely properly guided the man to his destiny.", Idano bluntly answered. "And don't kick—" His warning came too late as Sokka kicked a stone on the ground, which hits a fowl close by, which flew up onto Sokka's shoulders and started to annoy him. Idano merely tapped into his forehead with two of his fingers and a second later, the fowl flew off. "Told you so. …I wonder why no one gets suspicious on my wearing a mask."

"Don't ask me.", Aang said.

"Like I was gonna."

S—I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A (Sokka, Idano, Aang)

Back at Aunt Wu's house…

Katara was still having her fortune read. It was about an hour since then.

"…and then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep.", Aunt Wu finished. "Is that enough information for you?"

"Wow, thanks Aunt Wu." Katara got up and turned to leave when she suddenly turned back to the fortuneteller. "Oh, wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

"You want me to do a reading for that?", Aunt Wu asked, flabbergasted.

Katara, with a huge and slightly scary grin on her face, nodded enthusiastically.

K—W—K—W—K—W—K—W—K—W

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!", Sokka shouted at a filthy old man.

"Let me handle this.", Idano declared as he then whispered a few words to the old man. Seconds later, that man ran off like Hei Bai was after him, headed to a river outside Makapu.

"What did you tell him?", Sokka asked.

"Nothing much. Merely clarified what Aunt Wu had told him." Idano then asked in a slightly nervous tone. "You know some stuff about ladies. Right, Sokka?"

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place.", Sokka answered as he put his arm around Idano's shoulders and pointed at his chest in a conspiratorial gesture. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Sokka then noticed Meng hiding behind a barrel at the far end of the square, stalking Idano.

"I think I know who you mean.", Sokka cut in, seeing her giggle.

"You do?"

"You want to know how to woo her, right?"

"On the contrary…" Idano got closer to Sokka's ear. "I want to now how to ditch her."

"I see. Well, here's the first step."

As Sokka moved closer to whisper stuff to Idano, Meng was waving her arms, trying to get the Shisno's attention. She got Aang's however, who sweetly smiled and waved back. Meng was irritated and communicated to him with body language that she wanted to talk to Idano, to which Aang answered by indicating that he was busy. As they continued 'conversing' this way, Sokka finished on his advice-giving.

"…and that's it."

"Thanks, Sokka. I owe you big time."

At this point, Meng sidled right up to the boys.

"Hey Idano, I was wondering—"

"See ya later.", Idano said as he quickly walked away, leaving a disappointed Meng, who sighed.

"Wow, he's good.", Sokka noted.

S—I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A

Back at Aunt Wu's house…

Katara was being pushed out of the house. Apparently, Aunt Wu was losing her patience with her.

"—and you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye bye now."

"Okay, okay, but, one more thing."

Aunt Wu was exasperated by this point. "All right, what is it?"

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"

"…Papaya." Aunt Wu slammed the door shut.

"Ohhh, I hate papaya.", Katara complained as she gave the dirt at her feet a petulant kick.

"That took long.", a voice said.

Katara turned to see Aixata leaning against the wall of Aunt Wu's house, looking nonchalant.

"Are you really gonna have your life fully guided by Aunt Wu?"

"Hey, Aixata.", the waterbender said as she walked away.

"You didn't even answer my question!", Aixata shouted after her. "I can't believe it! I better ask Idano to save her from herself."

K—A—W—K—A—W—K—A—W (Katara, Aixata, Aunt Wu)

At the marketplace…

Katara was at the papaya stand, which surprised Shyu, who was at a nearby stall, a basket filled with food strapped over his shoulder. Papaya wasn't exactly a delicious fruit. Although, he does find them okay for him.

"Ugh. Papaya please.", she said as she handed over some money for a single papaya.

Shyu came over and remarked, "Is that a papaya you just bought?"

"Why do you ask, Shyu?"

"I had no idea you liked papaya."

"Well, I don't."

"Let me guess…Aunt Wu advised you to eat one?"

"Yes."

"Are you this dedicated to following every single one of Aunt Wu's fortunes? If this keeps up, you will continue to rely on her and no longer be able to think for yourself. It won't be good for you, or for the others, especially Sokka and Aang."

"…" Katara just walked away, leaving the former Sage to sigh.

Somewhere else in the marketplace, Aang was looking for Momo, who ran off, when he saw a woman in green and a man in white and pink talking to each other. Just then, the man gave something to the woman.

"Oh! A Panda-Lily!" The two proceeded to hug each other. Meanwhile, Momo decided to return to Aang's shoulder.

"Did you see that?", the airbender asked Momo. He then 'stealthily' moved inbetween the couple, physically forcing them apart and ruining the romantic moment as Aang leaned over them to point at the flower the woman's hand. "Excuse me. Where can a guy find one of those things?"

K—A—S—K—A—S—K—A—S (Katara, Aang, Shyu)

"I can't believe you're dragging us all the way up here for a stupid flower.", Sokka complained as he, Idano, and Aang climbed Mt. Makapu. Well, only the former two were climbing; Aang was hopping his way up with airbending.

"Not just any flower—a Panda-Lily.", Aang replied. "I've seen it in action and boy does it work."

"A flower, no matter how rare or exotic, isn't worth bringing the two of us for.", Idano told him.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower, and Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love."

"What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff too.", Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?" Finally, they made it up. "There, on the rim!"

Aang was on the volcano's rim, which was dotted with Panda-Lilies. As Sokka and Idano got up, Idano was sweltering from the intense heat, but Sokka only perspired slightly and Aang didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Is it me, or is it hot up here?", the Shisno asked. Just then, he realized that there was a fiery glow emanating from the caldera below. As Aang picked up a flower and sniffed it, Idano realized the situation and quickly ran for it.

"Where are you going?", Sokka asked.

"What do you think?", Idano replied as he ran out of sight. "It's ************* hot up there!"

"Really? It's just plain hot to m— wait a minute!" Sokka looked down into the volcano and saw that the caldera is full of lava. Aang saw it too as Aang dropped the Panda-Lily into the lava, which burned instantly.

"Oh no. Aunt Wu was wrong.", he muttered.

"Those people all think they're safe.", Sokka said. "We've got to warn'em."

"There's no time to walk." Aang opened up his glider. "Grab on." The airbender grabbed Sokka, who got on his back.

As the pair glided quickly down to the village, Idano, who was running below, decided to activate his wings and take off with them.

S—I—A—S—I—A—S—I—A (Sokka, Idano, Aang)

Soon enough, the three made it to the square and found Katara waiting outside of Aunt Wu's door. As for the others, who were nearby, they were just about done and were packing their supplies on Appa when they saw Aang, Sokka, and Idano's frightened faces.

"Can you believe she won't let me in?", the waterbender said. "And after all the business I've given her?"

"But she doesn't even charge.", Aixata replied.

"I know, but still."

"Well, we have other things to worry about.", Sokka told his sister. "Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

"Wait? She was?", Idano asked.

"Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before.", Katara told her brother. "It's going to take an awful lot to change my min—" She was cut off by the sound of the mountain erupting to life. Everybody looked up at the mountain, which suddenly had a full plume of ash and smoke stretching to the heavens. "Oh, no!"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

At the square…

The Gaang, with Appa behind them, hurried to the villagers to tell them what they knew.

"Everyone!", Sokka called. "That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover.", a young girl in the crowd simply said.

Katara stepped in. "If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Idano, and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears.", Lugn merely replied.

Aang had enough of this and airbent himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house.

"Please listen to us!", he declared. "You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands."

Just then, there was another explosion, which everybody felt.

"Look!", Sokka said as he pointed to the mountain, which was spewing smoke. "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

To everyone's surprise, especially the Shisnos, the villagers remained calm and one of them asked, "Can your science explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes, it can!", Idano yelled. "I'll even explain it to you right now!"

He then used his Thoughtbending to give them a quick explanation of the water cycle. (4) Despite this, the crowd simply dispersed back to their homes.

"I can't believe this!", Aixata screamed. "This is a severe violation of common sense! I'm declaring them 'too dumb to live'!"

"They just won't listen to reason.", Sneers sighed.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu.", Aang told them.

"I know.", Sokka said with a frown. "That's the problem."

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands."

"Hold on a second!", Idano cut in. "What exactly did Aunt Wu predict?"

"She predicted the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year."

"Then let's get outta here!", Idano said as he hopped on Appa.

"But the village—", Aang began to say.

"—will then stop believing in Aunt Wu's predictions. I know this is a hard decision to make, especially for you Aang, but if we attempt to save Makapu, the only other thing we'll accomplish is proving Aunt Wu right once again!"

Everybody was shocked at Idano's immoral choice, save for Aixata, who knew Idano was always one for logic, even if it meant a sadistic choice like this.

"So Aang, what do you wish to do for the betterment for Makapu?", Idano continued. "Do you want to save this village, or let them learn not to 'live on' prophecies? You can't do both, so you'll have to choose one. Whichever you decide, I'll follow you all the way through."

Aang thought about this for a minute, Sokka stared at Idano, Katara stared at Aang, and everyone else alternated between staring between the two. Finally, the Avatar made his choice.

"I choose to save the village.", Aang answered.

As Sokka sighed in defeat, Idano looked at Aang for a few seconds, then replied with a smile, "…I knew you'd say that. What should we do?"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

A minute later…

The rest of the Gaang waited at Aunt Wu's door while Idano snuck into the topmost balcony.

"I wonder why Idano bothered asking when he knew Aang's answer?", Sneers asked.

"It's to see whether Aunt Wu's prediction was a self-fulfilling prophecy or not.", Aixata answered.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy?"

"Whenever anyone tries to avert a prophecy like this, for good or ill, the end result of their actions is to bring the prophecy about.", she explained. "The reason this may happen could be because of how vague the prophecy is, how people would react to hearing the prophecy, and other factors."

"Fate loves irony, it seems.", Aang remarked.

Meanwhile…

Idano made it to the reading room and searched for the cloud reading book. As he did that, he saw Meng's face on the polished metal gong in front of him, he saw Meng's face. He gulped in nervousness from the fact he was caught.

"You don't like me. Do you?", Meng asked sadly, her enormous hair braids wilting to match her mood.

Idano regained his composure. "Not the way you like me, I'm afraid."

"It's okay. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way."

"I know exactly how that feels."

"She's beautiful, by the way.", Meng then said, changing the subject.

"Who?", Idano asked as he stood up and turned around. "My sister?"

"Not her, but she's beautiful too. It's the Water Tribe girl I was talking about. I can see that your cheerful friend with the tattoo on his head likes her so much." She counted out the reasons. "She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable." She tried to mash her braids down, but it simply sprang up again. "I wish I'd find my true love someday."

"Don't worry." Idano put his hands on her shoulders. "You have a special somebody you're destined to be with, but it's not me."

"Okay." Idano turned to continue looking when Meng interrupted, "Wait! Don't you want this?" She handed him the cloud reading book in her robe.

"How did you—"

"I've kind of been stalking you…heh!", Meng apologized.

Idano shook his head and thanked Meng.

I—A—A—S—M—I—A—A—S—M (Idano, Aang, Aixata, Sneers, Meng)

Later…

Appa was flying through the clouds with Aang, Katara, and Aixata on his back.

"Clouds are made of water and air so between the two of you, you ought to be able to bend them into any shape you want.", Aixata said as she looked through the book. "…Ah! Here's the symbol for volcanic doom!"

Together, the two benders manipulated the clouds to form the desired shape, Aixata guiding their every move.

Down below, the villagers looked up to see the clouds shifting. Idano was bringing Aunt Wu over to her stage as he pointed to the sky.

"Aunt Wu, look!", he said. "Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange. It shouldn't—Oh my!"

Aunt Wu looked horrified as she saw a skull-shaped cloud, predicting volcanic doom.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A (5)

On the Seeker…

"I thought I told him to get rid of the statue!"

Moritz was infuriated that Iroh hasn't disposed of the weird monkey statue. He was sparring with Zuko on the ship's deck. The exiled prince was practicing Firebending while Moritz practiced 'mock display' of it. Iroh was watching the two and was sitting in the lotus position next to a short table with the statue.

"Come on, Moritz.", assured Iroh. "It's just a statue. What's the worst that can happen?"

"If you don't dispose of that soon, I'm sure we will end up regretting it someday."

"Why don't you explain why you don't want this here?"

"Private!", Zuko called. "Could we get back to our training?"

"Sorry, Prince Zuko!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at Makapu…

Aang was addressing the crowd in the village square. Luckily no one has suspected that he and Katara formed the clouds. Or at least that's what it seemed.

"We can still save the village if we act fast.", the airbender said. "Sokka has a plan."

"Lava's gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earthebenders come with me.", Aixata said.

One of the twins earlier, who upon closer look had no footwear, raised his said, "I'm an earthbender!"

"I'm not!", the other one said, who did have footwear.

"Everybody else grab a shovel.", Sokka ordered as he raised one up. Just then, there was another explosion.

"Come on, we've gotta hurry!", Sneers said as he led the way. As lightning, the crowd dispersed.

In minutes, everybody was working to dig the trench. The townspeople used either manual labor or Earthbending, Sneers, Idano, and Sokka dug with the rest, Aixata joined the earthbenders in…moving the earth, Appa carried loads of rocks via ropes, and the rest gave out orders under Sokka's plan. Just then there was another explosion and Mt. Makapu started to spew lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!", Sokka frantically ordered.

Finally, the trench was connected to the river.

From above the trench, Shyu called, "Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Everybody complied and minutes later, the village was empty save for the Gaang. It was now precipitating ash. Soon, the lava reached the village gate and engulfed it, along with a couple of headstones, presumably where the cemetery is. Finally, the lava reached the trench and began to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily halted. The Gaang observed it all from the safe side of the trench, except for Idano and Aixata, who decided to flee for some reason.

"It's too much!", Katara gasped. "It's gonna overflow!"

Another explosion rocked the village as burning ejecta began to rain down with the ash. Katara, Sokka, Sneers, and Shyu began to run, but turned to see that Aang hasn't moved. A huge boulder then fell out of the sky and landed in the trench, exploding. Aang then rushed forward with a furious war cry and launched himself into the air and began to airbend. As the lava began to overflow, Aang blew the lava straight up, rather than allowing it to advance on the village. Finally, he drew in a mighty intake of breath and expelled it, airbending it as it exited, cooling all the lava to stone. Aang then relaxed and assumed a meditation pose, calming himself after the massive exertion. Aang's friends watched in awe. While Mt. Makapu was still erupting, it was no longer threatening the village.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is.", Sokka said to himself.

Katara's expression instantly changed at this, remembering Aunt Wu's words.

"Wait, what did you just say?", she asked.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender."

Katara looked back at Aang and saw his figure was wreathed in the red glow of the lava still seething behind the stone shield Aang created.

"I suppose he is…", Katara muttered.

After a minute of silence, Sokka decided to change the subject.

"I have a question.", he said to Idano. "Why did you and Aixata run off early when the lava approached? It wasn't that hot yet."

"Well, it was too hot already for the two of us.", the Shisno explained. "Besides, we did explain that we were from another world. The two of us aren't as resilient to the elements as the humans here. That includes non-benders like you."

"I see."

S—K—I—A—S—S

The next day…

Everybody was assembled at the village, admiring the new stone wall that now served as an effective barrier. Aunt Wu stood at one side, the villagers (and Meng) behind her, and Idano stood at the other, his friends behind him. The latter then offered offering the former back the cloud book he 'borrowed'.

"By the way, sorry for using your book without permission."

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?", Aunt Wu said as she grabbed the book.

"No. It was these two." Idano thumbed toward Katara and Aang. "Although I conspired with them too."

She stared at them for a few moments before finally laughing, and then saying, "Very clever!"

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling.", Sokka declared.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all.", Lugn pointed out.

"But still, could you teach them that lesson, Aunt Wu?", Idano requested.

"Why?"

"It's for their sakes. When we saw the first signs of eruption, including the blatant smoking of the volcano and the occasional rumbles, that would normally prompt ordinary people to run for it. These people however, thanks to total reliance on your predictions, they didn't so much as panic and would've perished were it not for us. As a matter of fact, I was even considering to abandon the village to teach that lesson."

"You were going to what?", gasped one of the villagers.

"I know it's amoral, but I could not think of any other way to convince them of the volcano's eruption. *sigh* Luckily, as Aang is our leader, we did not come to that. Just remember what I said; it's for their own good."

Aunt Wu nodded from this as Idano went to prepare Appa for takeoff. Just then, Aang turned to ask her a question and requested to do so, when she agreed, he said, "You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender.", she said. "Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny."

Meanwhile, everyone else have got up on Appa, with Idano at the reins. As Meng stood in front of the bison, the Shisno said, "Goodbye everyone! Do not live your lives wholly on Aunt Wu and it will be worth living! And Meng, take care."

"You too!", Meng waved as Aang hopped on and the Gaang took off.

"Floozy…", Idano muttered to himself, then realized he did. "Now why did I say that?"

X Lugn Tyyni

Resident of the village of Makapu. He is an absolute believer of Aunt Wu's predictions and is shown to be quite proficient t dodging as we saw from the platypus-bear attack.

X Meng

Aunt Wu's apprentice. She had a major crush on me (Idano), but I quickly settled the matter.

X Aunt Wu

The fortuneteller of Makapu Village. Her predictions are taken as gospel by the villagers and this almost cost them their lives. Despite this, she doesn't believe in predestination and claims that her predictions will come true only if a person wishes them to.

(1) Back at "The Blue Spirit".

(2) I know that Zuko and his crew never appear in the episode, but this is my fanfic, so deal with it.

(3) In this world, papaya is a little-liked fruit, but is used for other purposes.

(4) If you don't know what this is, go back to grade school.

(5) I know this part is too random, but like I said before, it's my fanfic.


	15. B1C15: Bato of the Water Tribe

nightelf37: Sorry for the long delay. I had summer classes, and…you know…

?: Doctor Octogona—

nightelf37 smacks him away with his Keyblade.

nightelf37: Again? Anyway, remember this. Only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 15: Bato of the Water Tribe

Somewhere in a forest close to the shore…

Where was a blade of some kind embedded on the ground. Aang noticed it and he picked it up. Sokka and Idano were coming up behind him.

"Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth.", he said.

"From a what-whale or a whale-what?", Idano asked, used to the mix-and-match critters of this world.

"A whale-dolphin. Lemme see that, Aang.", Sokka said as he took the blade from Aang.

Sokka walked forward, examining the blade. Idano decided to peek into his mind.

_flashback_

_Daytime at the South Pole…_

_In the distance, many Water Tribe boats were being loaded with supplies. A young Sokka was looking at them all, club on his hand, and a pained look of anticipated loss on his face. _

_end flashback_

"This is a whale's-tooth scimitar, a Water Tribe weapon.", Sokka finally said. He then turned to Aang and Idano. "See if you can find anything else."

A few minutes later, the rest of the Gaang caught up and saw the three checking the foilage.

"Did someone lose something?", Aixata asked her brother.

"No, we found something.", Aang answered for Idano, who were looking in the bushes.

A few paces away, Sokka was brushing away some leaves from a broken arrow on the ground. He picked it up and inspected it.

"It's burned.", he said as he threw it away and walked over to a tree with burn marks. "There was a battle. Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders." He looked down at the ground and began to walk downhill as he interpreted the signs left in the earth. "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill."

He proceeded to descend the hill, the others in tow. They soon came to a beach.

"What happened after?", Sneers asked.

"I don't know.", Sokka answered. "The trail ends here."

Katara then pointed to the right and said, "Wait! Look!"

Everyone turned to see a beached boat.

"It's one of our boats!", Sokka cried out as everyone ran up to it.

"Is this—Dad's boat?", Katara asked.

"No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here.", said Sokka as he rubbed the ship's prow with a smile.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

At the Seeker…

Inside a cabin, Iroh and Zuko were drinking tea. The retired general took a sip from his cup, then poured some on Zuko's cup.

"See, Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your mental well being."

Zuko took his cup, and sipped the tea. However, a shock on the ship caused the rest of it to splash all over he face. He wiped it away and got up from table, making angry noises.

Z—I—Z—I—Z—I—Z—I

At the foredeck…

A massive and hideous beast climbed the railing into the ship. Members of Zuko's crew, led by Moritz (helmet off), tactically retreated from the beast as it got onto the deck. The Soundbender also noted that there was a young, dark-haired woman riding the beast.

"Get back!", the woman demanded. "We're after a stowaway."

"There are no stowaways on my ship.", Zuko countered.

Moritz took the time to look at this beast. It looked like, to him, a mix between a giant anteater, a star-nosed mole, and a German Shepherd. It had no eyes, but he presumed its sense of smell more than made up for it. The beast then proceeded to rip out a chunk of deck plating and hurled it aft, sending it right at the crew. Everybody dodged the plating as it hit the ship's entrance.

A few seconds later, a man in light green clothing crawled out onto the foredeck, with the clear intention of running. The beast gave chase for a second before whipping out its tongue at the man, who fell instantly onto the deck, conscious but frozen in place.

"He's paralyzed.", Rance remarked.

"Only temporarily.", the woman said as she picked the man up. "The toxins'll wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him here?", Moritz asked.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.", she explained as she petted the beast and got on the saddle.

"Well, I'm impressed.", Iroh said as he stroked his chin and she cracked her whip. The shirshu bolted off the ship and down the dock, June and her bounty in tow. "Very impressed."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Evening…

The Gaang decided to camp next to the boat they found that morning. Aang slept on Appa's legs, Momo cuddled close to his head. Katara, Shyu, Aixata Sneers, and Idano slept in their sleeping bags. Sokka was awake and tending to the fire in silence, lost in thought. Idano, who wasn't really asleep, decided to probe into Sokka's mind again.

_flashback_

_Daytime on the South Pole. A young Sokka, his face painted for war, struggleed to carry a sleeping bag and gear toward the boats. An older man ahead was helping to load a boat. He then saw Sokka and walked to him._

_"Sokka—", he began to say._

_"I'm coming with you."_

_"You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka. You know that."_

_"I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad!"_

_The older man put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that's here protecting your sister."_

_Sokka was starting to cry. "I don't understand."_

_"Someday you will." Sokka dropped his sleeping bag and hugged his father. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

_Sokka was now crying, his father's hand on his head. _

_end flashback_

Sokka stared at the fire for another moment before he heard a rustling of leaves. He stood up, taking out his boomerang.

"Who's there?", he said. He then saw a bandaged Water Tribe man approaching the camp.

"Sokka?", the man asked.

Sokka suddenly knew who this was.

"Bato?"

"Who the what now?", Aang asked as everyone else woke up.

"Bato!", Katara called as she and Sokka came to hug him.

"Sokka! Katara! It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much."

"Hi, I'm Aang.", the Avatar introduced himself with a bow.

Everyone else also introduced themselves to Bato. Somehow, perhaps because of encountering such for years, Bato was able to tell that Shyu was from the Fire Nation. Aang managed to convince him that the former Sage was now on their side. After all, the Avatar has to master all 4 elements, and naturally, a firebender ally would be essential as they were few and far between these days. Finally, Sokka then decided to ask Bato where his (and Katara's) father is and if he was here.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Just then, the wind picked up and they all shivered. "Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside."

Bato puts his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulders and motioned the rest to follow, which they did, but not before Shyu 'removed' the flames. As Appa followed, he also stomped on the campfire logs.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—B ({Gaang}, Bato)

Later…

The Gaang were led through the gates of a monastery complex.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey.", Bato narrated. "The sisters have cared for me ever since." He then called the attention of one of the nearby women, who wore white suits. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

An elderly woman, presumably the Superior, bowed to Aang.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence.", she said. "Welcome to our abbey."

Aang bowed in return, "Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything—"

"Where's that soothing aroma coming from?", Sneers cut in, sniffing the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato explained.

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa?", Sokka suggested. "Because he stinks so much! Am I right?"

Nobody was amused from that pun. A cough was also heard (1), which was from one of the sisters in the abbey.

"You have your father's wit.", Bato remarked.

"Besides, perfume is not meant for animals for transport like Appa.", Idano stated. "After all, we'll be getting into a lot of smelly stuff during our travels and the perfume could make it worse. Now, **am** **I** right?"

"You said it, bro.", Aixata said.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—B

Bato opened a wooden door opening to reveal a room that had with animal skins, a banner with an insignia of a crescent moon, except it was tilted to the top. There were also a few miscellaneous commodities expected of those who live in the cold regions.

"Bato! It looks like home!", Katara said.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!", Sokka added.

As the pair (and mostly everyone else) examined the comforts of the room, Aang held Momo tightly, looking a little disconcerted.

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins.", Aang said with fearful sarcasm.

"Understand them, Aang.", Aixata told him. "They live in the cold climate where few plants grow big enough for them to use. As a result, they had to resort to animals."

As she explained, Momo hopped down Aang's shoulder and examined the head of a bear skin rug. The mouth of the bear closed suddenly, scaring Momo into climbing back up to Aang's shoulder.

At a fire in the center of the room, a pot hung over it, cooking something. . Katara opened the lid to see—

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself.", Bato offered as everyone else sat down around the fire.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things.", Sokka commented as Katara put some of the stew in her bowl. Everyone else was offered one as well. Both the Inuitikuts ate it with much . Sneers took an instant interest to the stew. Shyu took a sip, then grimaced from the taste. Idano put his mask partially up to let in the stew…and he didn't make any gesture of liking or disgust. Aixata tasted hers, then made a sound of disgust. Aang had the same reaction, but he didn't even taste it, moving it away from him asfter smelling it. As Aang sat back from the group, having put the untouched bowl of stew beside him, Katara asked Bato something.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Momo decided to have a taste of the stewed sea prunes.

"It was your father's idea.", Bato replied. "He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Momo didn't like the stew and ran away.

"Hey, I ride animals too!", Aang said. "One time there was this giant eel—"

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?", Sokka interrupted.

"E-he-he-he. You knew about that?", Bato asked.

"Everyone does.", Katara said.

"What's that story?", Aixata asked.

"It's a long one, Aixata. Perhaps some other time."

"Oh, okay."

Katara turned back to Bato. "You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures."

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight." Bato then noticed Aang wearing some kind of animal skin headdress. "Aang, put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile."

Aang put it back on the wall and walked off dejected. Idano decided to resume the conversation.

"Don't you find it wierd that I'm wearing a mask for no particular reason?"

"I don't find it odd.", Bato said.

"Oh, okay."

As Momo joined Aang in the corner, Sokka asked Bato, "Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?"

"Your dad wore the octopus, but…" Bato changed his tone to a sinister one. "…I did the spooky voice."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Elsewhere…

Zuko, Iroh, and Moritz made their way to a squat, three-story building with many windows. As they noticed the shirshu resting next to the entrance (as well as a few people), someone was thrown through one of the boarded windows on the second floor and landed on the ground.

Inside the building, which Moritz presumed to be a tavern, the woman who trashed the Seeker last morning was arm-wrestling with a beefy man in white clothing and a red bandanna. Around them, there were plenty of revelers. The beefy man was sweating in his attempt to best the beautiful bounty hunter, whereas she doesn't appear to be even trying. From the entrance, the three Fire Nation people (though Moritz really isn't) entered, with the prince forcing his way through the crowd.

"Out of my way!", he said."Step aside, filth!"

Iroh followed in Zuko's wake with a smile, addressing the people his nephew has just thrust aside.

"He means no offense! I'm sure you bathe regularly."

Moritz just ignored them and the three made their way to the table where the two arm-wrestled.

During the conversation the beefy man continued to grunt and struggle against the woman's grip.

"I need to talk to you.", Zuko said.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Uncle Lazy, and Blue Head."

Iroh laughed heartily for a moment and Moritz shook his head before the woman ended the contest with one swift movement. The crowd erupted and a lot of money changed hands, much of it ending up in a big pile in front of the woman.

"Your beast trashed my ship.", Zuko told her. "You have to pay me back."

"Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She turned to the crowd. "Drinks on me!"

As the crowd cheered, just as the woman raised her cup to her lips, Zuko grabbed her hand. "Money isn't what I had in mind."

Z—I—M—J—Z—I—M—J (Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, June)

Later…

Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, and the newy hired June Gatsu, the bounty hunter with the shirshu, stood outside the tavern.

Zuko held up Katara's necklace. "I need you to find someone."

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?", June asked.

Moritz stifled a laugh before Zuko turned to him with a stern look. He then explained, "It's not the girl he's after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for.", Zuko offered.

"Heh! Forget it."

Just as June was about to board her shirshu Nyla, Iroh added, "Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold."

June smiled, got down, and walked over to Iroh.

"Make it **your** weight and we got a deal."

"Ahahahahahaha! You got it!"

"Get on.", June said as she took the necklace from Zuko's hand.

She then walked over to Nyla and let him smell the necklace. After a few seconds, Nyla started to slobber, baring his teeth, and as June hopped on, Zuko, Moritz, and Iron in tow, they took off.

"Yee-haw!", the soundbender screamed with delight. Zuko turned to him. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. First time I rode an animal this fast." Zuko just rolled his eyes.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the abbey…

As Aang slumped against the wall away from the others, asleep, Bato and the others were still talking. Sneers was getting more and more interested in the stories the old soldier had to say. Eventually, Bato remembered something and turned to Sokka and Katara.

"There's something I should tell you kids.", he said. "I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?", asked Katara.

"When?", asked Sokka.

"Any day now.", Bato answered. "Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

Aang straightened up at this and looked over at his friends, clearly worried that he might lose them. He didn't seem to be thinking straight as he didn't even consider if the others, namely Idano and Aixata, would be joining them, or staying with him.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad!", Sokka cried out. "That would be so incredible. Katara?"

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad."

The Avatar looked downcast at this, loneliness and worry on his face. He walked out of the room, shut the door behind him, and walked down the road away from the abbey, Momo following him.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?", Bato said. "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does…"

"It would be great, but we can't.", Sokka replied in a less exuberant tone. "We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel.", Katara added. "We don't have time for a long detour."

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar."

"Well, you two could go, while the rest of us continue with him.", Aixata offered.

"Perhaps, but…", Katara began to say.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—B

At the beach…

Aang sat huddled on the prow of Bato's boat, looking utterly sullen.

"I can't believe they would leave me."

Just then, he noticed somebody headed his way. It was an Earth Kingdom messenger on an ostrich horse. As he stopped at the boat, he said, "I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe."

"Uh, I know Bato.", Aang replied.

"Make sure he gets this.", the messenger said, giving him a scroll, and then going on his way.

Aang, with Momo peering over his shoulder, opened the scroll to reveal a map.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's Dad!", he gasped.

He then crumpled it in anger, stuffed it into his left sleeve, and crouched back down.

A—A—A—A—A—A—A—A (Aang…alone; Momo's not counted)

Back at Bato's room…

Aang opened the door and entered. Everyone else was still sitting around the fire.

"Hey, everyone!", he announced. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey, Aang.", Katara replied. "I didn't notice you left." Idano felt something was wrong, but didn't think of probing his mind, as he had a personal rule of doing it only a few times per day.

"Yup, but now I'm back.", the airbender said with exaggerated happiness. "Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!"

He sat down, grabbed the bowl he left earlier and began to munch. After a few seconds, he spat them back out. Everybody looked at him strangely.

_Do you think something's up with Aang?_, Aixata asked Idno telepathically. (2)

_Now that you mention it…_, Idano replied.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Daytime at the ruins of Taku…

The Herbalist was at the town square, crouched near the ground and harvesting some plants. Miyuki, who was beside her, tensed and hisses at the sound of something approaching. The Herbalist rose and turned to see a shirshu and its four passengers.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?", the herbalist said, surprisingly unafraid.

"We're looking for someone.", Moritz stated.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The herbalist looked down at her cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?" Miyuki just meowed and backed away.

"The Avatar's been through here.", June said. "Let's keep moving." She cracked her whip and Nyla took off.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Daytime at the abbey…

Appa lay down on the courtyard floor, munching on hay Aang was airbending to him. Just then, the map Aang crumpled fell out of his sleeve. It was picked up by the Mother Superior.

"Ha! I caught you!", she said as she berated Aang. "You should be ashamed of yourself…" Aang looked guilty and afraid. "…littering in the courtyard."

Aang took the map back and apologized.

"I'll take care of this.", he added, bowing nervously as the Mother Superior walked off. He stuffed the map back under his hood.

A—MS—A—MS—A—MS—A—MS (Aang, Mother Superior)

At the beach…

Bato led the Gaang to his boat, where they camped earlier before meeting him.

"This ship is sentimental to me.", he explained. "It was built by my father."

Aang looked down and saw the tracks of the messenger's beast. Quickly, he airbended the entire trail away, then turned back to the others, whistling guiltily. Idano took note of this, and suspected something. Before he could confront Aang, Sokka interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?", Katara's brother asked.

"Yuph, and it's got the scar to prove it." Bato replied. "How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?"

"He never got to go.", Katara said. "Dad left before he was old enough."

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young."

"What's ice-dodging?", asked Sneers.

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you… You know what…" Bato put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looked downcast. "…you're about to find out."

Sokka smiled at this.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

At Makapu…

Nyla and his passengers made his way to Aunt Wu's house, the villagers screaming as they ran. Apparently, their arrival was not predicted by the fortuneteller, who was outside her house, looking serene, if not entirely pleased.

"Why are we stopping?", Moritz asked.

"Because the girl must've spent a lot of time here.", June explained.

Zuko grabbed the necklace from June's hand, saying, "We have no time for this!" He got down and showed Nyla the necklace again…and narrowly avoided getting zapped by the shirshu's tongue. "Hey, watch it!"

Iroh laughed at this and Moritz did a slight chuckle.

"Oh look, he likes you.", June teased.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?", Aunt Wu asked Iroh.

"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery."

A few seconds later, June cracked her whip and Nyla took off once again as Aunt Wu watched.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the beach…

Bato's ship sailed through the waves near the shore. Treacherous rocks were visible all round.

"Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust.", Bato explained. "In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?", Sokka explained.

"You will be dodging…those."

Bato pointed ahead. Eveyone turned to see a veritable thicket of stalagmite-like rocks. Bato left the tiller as Sokka and Katara moved aft, the rest at random positions around the vessel.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots.", Bato ordered as Sokka moved to the tiller. "Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave." Katara moved to the rope holding the mainsail. "Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

Aang looked nervous and guilty, "I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust."

As Aang pouted and folds his hands across his chest, Aixata asked Bato, "What about the rest of us? What should we do?"

"Unfortunately, this ceremonial test is meant for three people. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to sit around, and not interfere." Bato walked over to the bow and sat down. "For this to be done right, I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own."

Everyone shared frightened looks as the ship sped towards the rocks. Sokka's expression hardened as the test began.

"Aang, ease up on the jib.", he ordered. "Katara, steady! Aang, less sail!" Sokka was clearly sweating as he pulled the tiller to his right. Katara, give him room! Everyone, down so I can see."

As Aang hauled rope, the ship began to weave in and out of the rocks. Idano, Aixata, Shyu, and Sneers got down with Bato as they made their way around the rocks.

"Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!", Sokka frantically commanded.

"What does that even mean!", Aang asked as pulled on the rope.

Idano quickly explained through thoughtbending and they managed to narrowly miss a huge pile of rock.

"Great job!", Sokka commended.

Suudenly, Idano noticed that the ship was entering a cul de sac, ringed by jagged rocks, at high speed.

"There's no way through!", Katara said.

"We can make it!", her brother replied.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should—", Bato began to say as he got up

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail!" Aang nodded. "Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!" Katara nodded. "Now!"

Aang and Katara jumped to it, the airbender pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while his sister raised the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. Everybody looked tense as they got ever closer to the ring of jagged rocks. Luckily, the wave carried the speeding ship safely over it. Sokka fell back on the tiller with a sigh of relief, and the rest smiled.

"Whoo! That was intense!", Sneers said, cutting the silence. "Let's do it again!"

Idano slapped his face. "Once is enough already."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—B

Later…

Everyone was back at the beach, the boat on the shore.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang stood in line as Bato scooped some some black face paint out of a bowl. Everyone else stood by to watch.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks.", Bato said. "For Sokka, the mark of the wise." He marked Sokka's head with dot and a half circle mark above it. "The same mark your father earned. For Katara, the mark of the brave." He marked her head with a crescent shaped mark. "Your courage inspires for Aang, the mark of the trusted." He marked Aang's forehead with a half circle mark. "You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

"I can't.", Aang aid dejectedly.

"Of course you can!", Katara said.

"No, you can't trust me." Aang rubbed off the mark and backed away, his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about?"

Aang held out the crumpled scroll, "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara looked at the scroll and drew in a breath of surprise. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd all—"

Sokka looked at the map, and then Aang in hurt and surprise as he took it, "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time! How could you?" Aang shriveled up. "Well, you can go to the North Pole without us! I'm going to find Dad."

As Sokka walked away, Bato began to state, "Now Sokka, I think you should—"

"Katara, are you with me?", he cut him off.

Katara looked at Aang, then lowered her eyes. "I'm with you, Sokka."

As she turned away, Idano said. "I can't believe this, Aang. You didn't even think of my decision. Or Aixata's. Or the others. We would've gone with you had you explained from the start, but now…" Idano turned away. "You'll have to make it through by yourself."

Everyone turned away and left Aang to think about what he did. Shyu was notably ashamed that the Avatar would do something like this. Sneers already had thoughts of leaving with Bato. Aixata didn't know what to say. Idano just sighed with disappointment.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—B

Back at the abbey…

Everyone was gathered at the courtyard. The three Water Tribe members were putting backpacks on. The rest followed suit except for Aang, who was sitting on Appa, looking dejected. Katara walked sadly over to Aang. Idano also walked to him.

"Good luck.", the waterbender said.

"Okay. You too.", the airbender replied.

"May we meet again soon.", Idano said as they walked out of the gate of the abbey, the rest following. The Mother Superior approached Aang, who still sat on Appa.

"Guess I should be moving on.", Aang said to the Mother Superior as she approached.

"That would be best.", she replied.

He shook Appa's reigns, who walked him and Momo out of the gate. Aang, sitting on the driver's seat, looked to his left at the retreating figures of his friends in the distance. Momo clinged to one of Appa's horns.

"I'm an idiot, Momo."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Later afternoon…

As the sisters of the abbey made perfume, they were disturbed when June's shirshu (and his riders) went through the open gate.

"We're getting close.", June said as they left and went up a dirt road.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In the forest…

Bato and Aang's friends walked up the path. Just then, they heard a howl.

"That wolf sounds so sad.", Katara said.

"A wolf-what or a what-wolf?", Idano asked dully.

"Stop with that old joke, Idano.", Sokka said. "The wolf's probably wounded."

"No, it's been separated from the pack.", Bato corrected. "I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Sokka looked down, thinking of the time his father's fleet departed from the village. Plenty of thoughts coursed through his mind.

"Sokka?", Katara asked.

After a pause, her brother made his decision, "We need to go back. I want to see Dad, but helping Aang is where we're needed the most."

"You're right.", Katara replied with a smile.

Bato put a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks, Bato."

"I knew you'd say that.", stated Idano.

"Yeah, I want to know Aang some more.", Aixata said.

"Aang might still need me.", said Shyu.

"I'm afraid I won't be going with you guys.", Sneers said.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Why not?", Aixata asked.

"While I do enjoy the adventures we've been through, I'm afraid I haven't been of much help. Also, I'm getting interested in the Water Tribe and I want to discover more. You understand, don't you?"

"I do understand. Well, see you around."

"I know where to go from here.", Bato said as he gave the map to Sokka. "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point. And don't worry about Sneers. I'll make sure he's taken care of."

S—K—I—A—S—S—B (3)

At the beach…

Aang was ready to leave with only Appa and Momo.

"Looks like we're going alone, guys.", Aang said.

Jut then, the Superior rushed up to him.

"Avatar! You must leave!", she said.

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

Aang stopped in alarm "Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar. There were also two other people with them."

"Zuko!"

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?" His eyes suddenly went wide as he gasped, "Katara!"

A—MS—A—MS—A—MS—A—MS

Somewhere far from the abbey…

Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aixata, and Shyu walked down the path. Suddenly, Sokka heard something and motioned for everyone to stop. Seconds later, the shirshu jumped in from behind and they all ran, the monster and its riders in pursuit, but they were quickly cornered.

"So this is your girlfriend.", June said as Zuko hopped down and approached Katara. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?"

"We split up! He's long gone.", Sokka replied defiantly.

"He's telling the truth, not that you'd believe it.", Idano added.

"How stupid do you think I am?", Zuko asked.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka then grabbed Katara by the arm. "Run!"

Everybody hightailed it out, but Nyla hit them all with his tongue before they could get far. This paralyzed everyone but Idano, who was hit at his 'prosthetic' arm (which was disguised to) lool like a regular arm. Still, the impact shocked him so much that he felt he was paralyzed.

"What are we supposed to do now?", Moritz asked. June then softly kicked at Nyla's side and he moved forward.

"He's seeking a different scent—perhaps something that the Avatar held.", June explained.

Nyla started sniffing the paralyzed five. The map scroll fell out of Sokka's backpack and rolled onto the ground. The shirshu then smelled it and caught the scent.

S—K—I—Z—I—M—A—S—J (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, Aixata, Shyu, June)

Back at the abbey…

June rammed Nyla through the now closed gate, sending sisters running away and screaming in all directions. The shirshu began walking around, sniffing, the Gaang in tow.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!", Zuko asked.

"Up there!", Moritz declared.

They all looked up to see Aang on his glider. He flew up Nyla, who jumped up to snap at him, but missed, dumping his riders onto the floor of the courtyard as a result and falling flat on his back.

"Aang!", Katara gasped.

June got up and whipped the ground. Nyla got up and roared. Just before June could jump onto his back, Idano quickly got up and was about to stop her when Moritz went in the way and pounced on his brother.

As June jumped on her shirshu and charged after Aang, Zuko asked, "How was he not paralyzed?"

"He has metal parts on his body.", Moritz said. "Leave him to me! Get the Avatar."

Meanwhile, just before June could reach Aang, Appa came in and plowed right into Nyla, pushing him and his rider into the wall of a building, knocking a hole through it.

Aang saw this with a smile, but his face turned to an expression of alarm as Zuko lighted his hands with fire. As the sisters took Aang's friends to safety, Zuko advanced on Aang himself while Moritz 'fought' Idano. Zuko fired a huge gout of flame at Aang, who blocked it by twirling his staff to break it up. They traded several rounds of blows, all of which missed or were blocked. In the process, Aang was relieved of his staff. Finally, the two fired volleys simultaneously and both were blown backwards onto the roofs behind them.

One of the flames was caught by Moritz, who was still 'fighting' Idano. Their 'fight' took them close to where Nyla and June lay. As one of the 'fireballs' missed Idano (and Nyla), Iroh rushed to the bounty hunter and patted the side of her face. She woke up, rose to her feet, and cracked her whip with a grunt. As Idano jumped onto Nyla, the latter rose to his feet, shaking him off. June then jumped in the saddle and they headed back into the battle and the Shisnos continued theirs.

As Idano continued to dodge Moritz's attacks (Iroh not assisting), June charged Appa, who was on the other side of the courtyard. Appa soared into the air as they reached him, but the shirshu lashed Appa's hind leg with his tongue. Appa landed on the other side of the courtyard and struggled to stay standing, but failed, collapsing in a cloud of dust. Appa got up to his feet and confronted June and her shirshu. The two beasts then charged each other. Upon impact, June leaped over Appa's head, whom she whipped as she passed. She lands on her back on the ground and she rolls away just as Appa's foot planted itself deep into the ground where she had just been.

Back at the roof, Aang got up groggily to see Zuko charging him down the spine of the roof, who threw a blast of fire at the Avatar. Aang flipped over Zuko's head to land behind him. They exchange a couple of blows, with Aang blowing Zuko across the spine and right into a wall. He then charged in the same manner as Zuko. The firebender jumped out of the way and off the roof…and June with Nyla jumped on in his place. As they pursued Aang, Appa turned down in the courtyard and used his tail to create a gale that blew tiles off the roof as they passed.

Against the wall of the abbey, Katara and the others lay leaning. Sokka was wiggling his arm a bit.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!", he said. A bunch of wood pieces then fell on him. "Ow!"

Meanwhile, as Moritz and Idano fought on the small bridge. Aang and June continued their chase, which led to the stream below that bridge. As ang managed to dodge Nyla, who landed on the roof, he and June, in turn, dodge another gale from Appa.

Meanwhile, Iroh was testing out perfumes nearby. He found one he liked, looked from side to side to make sure no one was looking, and then tucked the bottle into his robe, a mischievous smile on his face. Back at the battle, Idano continued his 'fight' with Moritz, this time on June's shirshu, with June herself joining the fight.

_This is getting ridiculous._, Moritz stated as he traded martial arts blows.

_Which makes it fun all the more_, Idano replied as he dodged June's whip.

As her shirshu roamed around the courtyard, Aang hid behind the well, pursued by Zuko. Aang turned around at the well, dodging Zuko's blasts, and then noticing Katara's necklace on the firebender's wrist.

"You've got something I want!", the airbender said as he jumped to Zuko, who shot another flame.

Aang spread his limbs out onto the well's covering, dodging Zuko's subsequent attacks. Not wanting to play games, Zuko destroyed the well's covering. Both jumped on the lip of the well and danced around it, neither one able to gain decisive advantage over the other. All the while, Aang kept trying to grab the necklace, but failed. Zuko then lunged after Aang and missed. As he passed, Aang managed to use his foot to retrieve the necklace. He then disappears down the well, with Zuko firing a huge gout of flame after him in frustration. The firebender was then launched into the air as Aang reappeared atop a huge jet of water and landed.

Rain from the huge jet of water began to fall around him, quickly followed by Zuko hitting the ground, who got up to continue the fight, but had to retreat for Appa was now advncing on him. Before Appa can strike him however, Nyla, the Sihsnos now off him, lashed the sky bison with his tongue. After another whip crack from June, her shirshu struck Appa two more times, who finally fell, paralyzed.

Back at Sokka et al, the Mother Superior came out of the hole made by Nyla and put some kind of perfume under their noses, removing their paralysis.

"That thing sees with its nose.", Sokka deduced. "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?", the Mother Superior asked.

Sokka nodded.

Back at the battle, Aang was cornered by Zuko and Nyla. Behind them, Idano and Moritz continued to 'fight'. Behind **them**, The sisters of the abbey and the rest of Aang's companions moved huge white pots of perfume out into the courtyard. On Sokka's signal, Katara and Aixata manipulated the perfume, and dumped it on Nyla's nose, rendering him terribly confused. He then struck Zuko, and then, as June got off, his master, knocking her right into Iroh.

"June! Noooo!", he said as he caught the falling bounty hunter.

Nyla continued to break some more stuff, pralyzing Moritz in the process, and then leaving over the wall. Seing the carnage was over, Aang picked up his staff, Katara and Sokka approaching him from behind. A few paces away, Zuko and Iroh lay flat on the ground. Iroh had June draped across his chest, his arm around her.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue.", Zuko said.

Iroh shushed him and maintained his position. June was clearly displeased from this advantageous opportunity the retired general was having. As Moritz lay on the ground, Idano and Aixata approached him.

"Don't worry about me. This'll wear off in an hour.", Moritz said. "Go."

"Okay, brother.", Aixata said as they, Aang, the Inuitikuts, and Shyu got on the bison, already revitalized by the perfume given to them earlier.

"Thanks for all yor help, but we better leave.", Aang said. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"It's okay, Avatar.", the Mother Superior said. "Go."

"Bye.", Shyu said as they took off.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A—S—J—MS

Sunset…

Appa flew through the skies, headed north.

"So, where do we go?", Aang asked.

"We're getting you to the North Pole.", Katara answered.

"Yeah.", Aixata agreed.

"We've lost too much time as it is.", Sokka added.

"Don't you want to see your father?", Aang asked.

"Of course we do, Aang. But you're our family too. And right now, you need us more."

"And we need you.", Katara added.

"Hey! Where's Sneers?", Aang asked.

"He decided to join Bato on his way to meet Sokka and Katara's father.", Shyu explained.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine.", Idano added.

"I see.", Aang sighed, then turned to the waterbender. "I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you—"

"I'll be okay."

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like this!"

Aang jumped up, proudly offering Katara her necklace with a huge smile on his face.

Katara grabbed the necklace and put it on happily, "Aang, how did you get that?"

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you.", Aang lied with a smile as Sokka rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Idano just grumbled from Aang's way of approach.

Katara caught on and replied in mock appreciation, "Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure!"

Katara then kissed Aang on the cheek who blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

Aixata giggled from this, then thought to herself. _So Aunt Wu's predictions are indeed correct. I wonder how Shyu will leave us._

_Don't think such things, Aixata._, Idano replied. _Let's just concentrate on the task at hand, okay?_

_Okay._

Δ Bato Wapori

A close friend of Hakoda, father of Katara and Sokka. He was left at the abbey after sustaining serious injuries. We met him while he was recovering. In the end, he went on his way, with Sneers joining him.

X June Gatsu

A bounty hunter who rides a shirshu, whose tongue can paralyze any human for one hour. ike most of her sort, she demands money, although she squanders it on drinks in the tavern. She also shows immense strength for someone of her figure.

X Mother Superior

Head nun of the abbey Bato rested in.

(1) Just like in "The King of Omashu", when Bumi made that joke about Kangaroo Island. I don't know why nobody save for Sokka found it (very) funny.

(2) Remember back at "The Wariors of Kyoshi", the Shisnos can thought-speak to each other, with Idano able to thought-speak to anyone else, though they cannnot reply back.

(3) The 'A' is missing because Aang is not present.

-A/N: I know that the way Sneers was 'put on a bus' was not good, but I realized that inserting characters is harder than I thought. I won't promise it gets better next time. Stay tuned.-


	16. B1C16: The Deserter

nightelf37 is sleeping on his chair. He is in a different room. From the window, the Golden Pteri can be seen. nightelf37 stumbles and falls off his chair.

nightelf37: Oww! Sorry about that. I decided to have another post in where I interect with the readers. As my room in the Gummi Ship in my Kingdom Hearts Remake series was getting really smelly and since I'm no good in cleaning up, I decided to move here for the time being.

?: And where is here exactly?

nightelf37: Somewhere in one of the secret Neopets Agency bases in Neopia, Roktabio. Shouldn't you be tending at my shop? And how did you gain access here?

Roktabio is a Korbat who manages the Yellow Travelers Food Shop Deluxe, 'my' 'user store' set up in Neopia Central.

Roktabio: Well, I just happen to work for the NA as a…let's just say I have a desk job here. I came to work at your shop after the Robot Kacheek X was decommissioned. What happened to him, by the way? And that Robot Uni after him?

nightelf37:…

Roktabio: Oh, and by the way, Uzzitheron, the one who came after the Robot Uni and was eventually replaced by me is also working in this agency.

nightelf37: Remind me not to cross paths with him.

Roktabio: Whatever.

nightelf37: Anyway, only the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 16: The Deserter

Late afternoon in the forest…

Momo was flying ahead, a small metallic bug on his claws. As he then jumped off, Idano came running after him. Momo has taken Kochu from his backpack and was playing a prank on him. Idano had no such time for ridiculous matters.

"Come back here!", he said.

Just before continuing pursuit, he thought he saw someone among the trees. He turned to look, but he saw nothing. He then resumed his chase, but the thought of somebody watching lingered. Finally, Momo stopped at a man-made notice board and started to uselessly eat Idano's bug, which zapped him in self defense. Momo quickly let go of the bug as it returned to Idano.

"Don't do that again!", he scolded the lemur as the rest of the Gaang arrived. Sokka was emptying the last of their food supply, which wasn't much. Katara walked up to read the notice board.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here.", she said.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving.", her brother requested as he finished the bag.

Aang rushed in and pointed at a colorful flyer on the board.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here!", he said. "The Fire Days Festival."

Idano read the poster, "Celebrate the Fire Day Festival. Featuring traditional Fire Nation food, Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, magicians, Firebending masters, puppet shows, and plenty of fire to make you feel like you are back home in the Fire Nation!"

"This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!"

"I agree with you.", Aixata said. "Due to being on the run, we haven't been able to have much time on practicing with Shyu."

"And regrettably, I'm not that good at teaching.", the former sage agreed.

"You might wanna rethink on going to the Festival.", Sokka argued with Aang as he went to the other side of the board. "Look at this."

Everyone came over to see wht he was looking at. On the board was a "Wanted!" poster of Aang. There was also posters of the Blue Spirit (Zuko's alias) and Camo (Moritz's alias), as well as one of a white-haired man, a brown-haired man both with 'queues' on their heads, and much to their surprise, Idano and Aixata, although the last was in a language only the two could understand. (1)

"Hey, a poster of me!", Aang said. "And one for Aixata and Idano?"

"Wanted — The Avatar.", Idano read, having some proficiency with non-alphabet using languages. "This fugitive knows Airbending, can create whirlwinds, and flee like the wind. Hunters, be extremely cautious! By decree of the Fire Lord."

"Wanted posters.", Sokka said. "This is bad. And I assume the others are wanted posters as well."

"Why are there posters of you and your brother?", Katara asked Aixata.

Meanwhile, Idano read the poster with the white-haired man. "Wanted — Jeong Jeong. Was a Fire Nation Admiral. He is 60 years old and white-haired. Appears weak; is actually a master in Firebending and should be approached with caution."

"The assassins Aang encountered at the river near Gaipan.", Aixata realized. "Back when we tried to stop Jet's plan to flood the village. Maybe they posted it."

As Aixata took Aang's poster (as well as theirs), she said, "I think we better keep moving."

Meanwhile, Idano was reading the next poster. "Wanted — Chey. Was a captain in the Fire Nation army, is a coward, a deserter and a traitor. He is 30 years old and skilled with explosives. Mentally unstable. Hunters be cautious."

"I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch them up close without being in the thick of battle.", Aang argued.

Idano read the Blue Spirit's poster, which also had 'Camo' on it. "Wanted, by order of the Fire Lord: The so-called Blue Spirit and "Camo". They are thieves, guilty of stealing the Avatar from the Fire Nation. The Blue Spirit wears a traditional Earth Kingdom opera mask and Camo wears something black over his eyes. Their true identity is unknown, but disregard the rumors that they are ghosts. If you locate and attempt to apprehend them, you are advised to enlist as many forces as you can gather for the task."

Aixata looked at the ground, unsure. After a while, she condeded, "I guess we could check it out."

"What!", Sokka gasped. "You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?"

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave.", Katara told him.

"Yeah, because we always leave before we get into trouble.", Sokka said to himself as everyone went over to Appa.

"Maybe, but we always manage to get out.", Idano assured the young warrior as he finished reading.

"Well, we can't keep counting on luck, or whatever divine forces out there guiding our destiny to get us out."

"True…"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Later…

It was dusk when the Gaang sighted the Fire Nation town. They were out of the forest and on a slight hill. Aang turned around to speak to Appa and Momo.

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival.", he said.

Momo jumped off of Appa, flew up, and then dropped down into a small bush nearby. Appa followed and tried to hide behind the bush, which was about a foot tall. Aixata sighed and used her telekinesis to move bushes and leaves all around so that Appa was completely covered in leaves and looking like a giant bush. Aixata palmed herself in the face, knowing this wasn't really effective upon close inspection, but it will have to do.

"Ready disguises!", Aang said.

Sokka pulled down the hood of a black cloak they packed over his head, Katara did the same thing, but not before taking off her necklace under Aixata's advice. Aixata and Shyu used cloaks as well, but they were maroon. Idano just took off his current mask and put on a different one, which depicted a spherical creature of fire. (2) He also put on a hood and cloak for good measure. Aang however, just pulled his red hood up over the top of his head in a completely ineffective attempt to change his appearance. He turned to his friends and grinned in some embarrassment. Sokka folded his arms, Katara giggled from the sight, Shyu erely sighed in disappointment, and Idano and Aixata palmed their faces (or mask in Idano's case).

Sokka said with sarcasm, "It's like you're a whole different person."

"Allow me to help you.", Idano offered as he took out a red cloak and put it on Aang. He then followed up with a finger motion on Aang's tattoo and the airbender felt an invisible veil over his firehead.

"What did you just do?"

"I concealed your tattoos in such a way that no one would think you're the Avatar. Just don't remove the cloak, okay."

"Okay. Let's go."

The Gaang walked down the hill towards the town. However Idno couldn't shake the notion that they were being watched.

S—K—I—A—A—S—S—K—I—A—A—S

Night…

The Gaang made it to the Fire Nation town, where the sky was now filled with colorful fireworks. As they entered the main square, children frolicked around them, revelers ran by in ornate costumes, including several people almost completely concealed in what Idano referred to as a "Chinese dragon" outfit, and all participants were wearing colorful masks.

"I think we need some new disguises.", Katara suggested.

Sokka was skeptical and annoyed, "Where are we gonna get masks like that?"

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!", yelled a merchant behind them to the left.

"That was surprisingly easy.", he said as they all went to the stall. Seconds later, everyone wore a mask. Although the masks Sokka and Aang were wearing masks reflecting each others' temperament; Sokka was wearing a happy mask and Aang a sad one. Katara rectified this by switching their masks, revealing Sokka's sour puss face and Aang's wide smile. They then walked into the square.

"Hey, there's some food.", Aang pointed somewhere ahead.

"Finally!", said Sokka as he ran to the food merchant, "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town." The merchant held a little steaming bag. Sokka grabbed them.

"I'll take 'em!"

"I'll have some too.", Shyu said as he took another, paying for both of them.

Sokka stuffed the fire flakes into his mouth, then started screaming and blowing steam from his mouth. He partially removed his mask to cool his tongue.

"What part of flaming in 'flaming fire flakes' do you not understand?", Aixata pointed out. "Of course it'd be spicy."

"Hey, look at this.", Aang said, pointing elsewhere. The six walked up to a puppet show.

"Hey!", Aixata said. "This reminds me of the Punch and Judy shows when I was a kid!"

As they went behind the audience full of children, the curtain of the puppet stage opened and a puppet of the Fire Lord appeared. The audience cheered.

"Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord!", the puppet said.

Behind him, an earthbender puppet has risen up, with a rock at the ready to strike the Fire Lord Puppet. The children in the audience started to cry out warnings. The Fire Lord puppet turned suddenly and torched the earthbender puppet with a huge gout of flame. The audience cheered and the Gaang turned away from the puppet show and headed back towards another stage with a large crowd. On this stage, there was a single performer.

"Aang, hold on! Where are we going?", Katara asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good."

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution.", Sokka replied.

"Not all of the Fire Nation is that ruthless.", Shyu told him. "And that definitely isn't an execution."

On the stage, which had four thin pillars with fire basins at their tops, the performer was a firebender who is manipulating bals of fire for the crowd's delight. Idano saw him in posters around town and that his name was Malu. Malu concluded by extinguishing his fire and producing a small flock of white birds that fly off the stage. Aang partially removed his mask to follow the flight of the birds and looked ahead with a big smile on his face.

"I gotta learn that trick!", Aang squealed in delight.

"How did he do that?", Idano mused. "I've seen lots of tricks before and I know how they work, but summoning birds unscathed from a ball of fire is beyond me."

"Thank you!", Malu said to the audience. "For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!"

Aang was raising his hand and waving it about. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me!"

"What do you think you're doing?", Sokka asked.

"I want to get a closer look."

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves.", Aixata advised.

"How about you, little lady?", Malu asked, pointing at Aixata.

"Uh—"

"Awww, she's shy. Le-e-et's give her some encouragement, folks!"

Someone from the audience pushed Aixata over to the edge of the stage where Malu grabbed her and hauled her up.

"Awww! That could'a been me.", Aang complained.

Just then, Idano got that feeling again of somebody watching them. He considered looking, but couldn't as his sister was part of a performance that could potentially burn her. Malu, carrying a chair, ushered Aixata to the center of the stage. Once there, he seated her on it.

"This next trick is called Taming the Dragon.", he said, then turned to Aixata. "You will be my captured princess!"

He then tied her up with a maroon ribbon and began to firebend a huge fire comet from the fires at the top of each pillar. He looped it close to Aixata and back out.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" Malu then manifested a flame rope and tied it to the fire comet, which now resembled a dragon. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her!", Aang cried out.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!", Sokka stopped him.

"Don't worry. Aixata can handle this.", Idano assured him. "Remember that she can manipulate things with her mind."

"The rope, it's breaking!"

The 'rope' broke and the 'dragon' charged right for Aixata, who focused and got ready to move the beast away in time. Aang however, wasn't gonna stand there and he airbended hiimself up on stage before Sokka, Idano, Shyu…and a masked man could restrain him.

Aang dropped in from the sky, turned, and created a whirlwind that dissipated the comet in with a shower of confetti, losing his mask in the process.

From the stage floor where he'd fallen, the performer asked, "Hey, you tryin' to upstage me, kid?"

"I could've handled that.", Aixata groaned, not noticing the hole that somehow en.

As Aang watched the confetti rain down on him, the crowd started to 'boo' him. As Aang tried to amuse them with a lame dance while Idano untied his sister, the others accompanying him. Suddenly, someone spoke up.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!"

Aang froze, a look of horror on this face. Three Fire Nation guards in the scene turned at the mention of his name and began muscling through the crowd to the stage. Meanwhile, everyone removed their masks (Idano replacing his and stowing everyone else's), and Katara put her necklace back on.

"I think it's time to go.", Sokka said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the wall behind them. The masked man bypassed them, headed for the hole created, and motioned them to follow.

"Follow me! I can git ya outta here!"

"There they are!", the guards said as the Gaang ran through the broken wall just as the guards burst onstage. The masked man threw a smoke bomb at the guards' feet, obscuring their view. As the Gaang and their 'saviour' ran across the street and alleys, a guard noticed them and pointed at them as they passed.

"Over there!"

"I'm calling Appa!", Aang said as he took out the bison whistle and blew.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!", Sokka said as two regiments linked up behind them.

"This way!", the man said as they turned an alley, which had Fire Nation guards on the other side. "Okay! Not this way!"

The masked man threw another exploding smoke bomb and they ran to the turn they passed a second ago. Unfortunately, this one was a dead too, ending in a high wall. On the other side was a huge supply dump of fireworks. As the guards cornered them, Appa arrived arrived just in time.

"Appa! Down here!", Aang called.

Appa swooped at the fleeing guards, turned away from them, and slammed his tail, the resulting gale blowing the guards out of the alley to land in a confused heap some distance away. As more guards ran back into the alley, Appa already had the Gaang in tow and was flying away On Appa's back, the masked man who accompanied them lit the fuse off another bomb and threw it at the fireworks supply and it blew up in an awesome display of colors and sounds. Just before they left, Appa managed to snag one of the festival banners lined with lanters and dropped them into the giant flame totem, lighting it up. Everyone below cheered as the Gaang cruised away, watching the town and the fireworks from afar.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks.", Aang remarked as the masked man removed his hood.

"You seem to really know your explosives.", Sokka said.

The man turned to them and replied, "I'm familiar."

Sokka gasped in surprise. "You're a Fire Nation soldier!"

"Was.", the man corrected him. "My name's Chey Zhadan. Some call me The Mad Bomber."

S—K—I—A—A—S—C (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Shyu, Chey)

Late night at the forest…

Everyone was gathered around a camp fire. Appa was dozing nearby.

"I serve a man.", Chey said. "More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong, also known as the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait…was he an admiral?"

"Basically, he was very highly ranked.", Idano said.

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army—and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad—but he's not! He's enlightened."

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?", Aang said as he stood up. "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!", Sokka protested.

Chey stood up in protest…to Sokka. "He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

"So you're the one who was following us all this time!", Idano said, standing up.

"You knew? And you didn't tell anyone?", Aixata asked, standing up as well.

"I wasn't completely sure."

Sokka stood up. "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning."

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me.", Aang pleaded with a hurt expression

Katara stood up as well, "It can't hurt just to talk to him."

"That's what Aixata said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!"

As Sokka turned to stalk away, he almost ran right into a spear. In a flash, they were surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor and wielding spears.

"Don't move!", one of them said.

S—K—I—A—A—S—C—?

The Gaang were escorted by the 'straw men' through the forest. While they can effectively sock them and leave, Idano decided not to bring up the idea as he wanted to know where they are headed.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!", the man from earlier told Chey.

"Hold on, you know these guys!", Katara asked.

"Oh yeah!", Chey agreed. "Lin Yee's an old buddy! Right Lin Yee?"

Lin Yee merely lowered his spear at Chey, "Shut up! Keep moving."

They continued walking, and after a few hours, they made down a slope, where there was a little lean to shack. Along the path there were a couple of tents. Idano guessed it was a rebel camp.

"Go on. He sees you only.", Lin Yee said

"Oh, that's okay. We can chat later.", Chey told Aang.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away."

Aang began to move forward, but was stopped by a spear shaft across his path.

"No! You wait there.", Yin Lee said, then pushed Chey forward roughly. "Go now!"

"Don't worry!", Chey assured Aang. "Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" He then walked toward Jeong Jeong's place. Lin Yee brought the rest to one of the shelters.

S—K—I—A—A—S—C—Y ({Gaang}, Chey, Yin Lee)

Back at the Fire Nation Town…

Admiral Zhao was interrogating the local captain of the guard at the now deserted central square.

"So, the Avatar was here and you let him slip away?", Zhao asked. Both had guards on either side of them.

"Yes, sir, but other than that, the festival went off without a hitch!", said the officer. Behind them, the tower Appa lit earlier burnt and fell to the ground with a massive crash, shocking them for a bit. "No fights. Theft was way down."

"I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?"

The officer pointed in a direction. "They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect."

Zhao turned to his guards. "Ready the river boats. We're going after the Avatar."

Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z—Z (Zhao)

Back at the 'rebel camp'…

Chey exited Jeong Jeong's hut dejectedly. He arrived back where Aang and the others were sleeping. Well, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Aixata were sleeping. Idano gone off and sent out his 'bugs' to look for stuff, mostly any rare herbs that might be used for medicine, even if he's no expert in such. As for Shyu, he was conversing with the 'rebels' and was learning more about them.

Upon Chey's approach, Aang instantly woke up.

"What happened?", he asked. "Can I see Jeong Jeong now?"

Chey just sat down glumly, "He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

Sokka got up on his elbows and said, "Finally! Let's hit the road."

As he stretched to sleep again, this time on his back, Aang asked Chey, "Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet."

"Wait. How does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell."

"I'm going in anyway!"

As Aang left their shelter, Aixata, who was awake all this time, thought about what Chey said.

"Hmm…Aang still needs to master water- and earthbending before firebending, but how can we stay in touch with Jeong Jeong until Aang's ready? If only there was a way…"

S—K—A—A—C—S—K—A—A—C (Sokka, Katara, Aang, Aixata, Chey)

As Aang walked over to the entrance to Jeong Jeong's hut, Idano was on his way back, having collected what he thought would be necessary. As the airbender took a deep breath, just as he parted the curtain to enter, Idano decided to eavesdrop by sending out Kochu.

Aang walked into the darkness and saw a dark figure seated cross-legged amidst a semicircle of candles, his back to Aang. Kochu flew in immediately after and moved to a corner to observe.

"Get out.", the man ordered. Idano (and Aang) persumed this was Jeong Jeong

"Master, I need to learn firebending.", said Aang.

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction."

Aang sat down. "I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to—"

"Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean."

"Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out."

"Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance."

Jeong Jeong turned around to face Aang in anger. "Are you deaf? How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth! Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breathes, it grows. Without a bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"

At this final pronouncement, the candles flamed up around Jeong Jeong to illuminate the entire tent. When the flames went out, everything went black. Outside, seeing there was nothing left to see or hear, Idano considered probing Jeong Jeong's mind with thoughtbending. He doesn't need to see him personally to make the 'link' and could do so via Kochu's sensors. One he 'estabished the link', Idano saw that Jeong Jeong was having a vision.

_In this vision, there was only one candle in front of Jeong Jeong. The other candles have disappeared and a tree stood behind the Deserter. In front of him, stood Avatar Roku._

_"You think I am weak?", Roku asked Jeong Jeong._

_"Avatar Roku! No! No!" The Deserter inclined his head in respect. I did not mean that!_

_"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar firebending."_

_At this final statement, Roku raised his left hand and the tree behind Jeong Jeong burst into flame. _

Jeong Jeong came out of his trance and said, "Yes, yes, I will teach you."

At the same time, Idano broke his mental link and resumed looking via Kochu.

"Really? That's great!", Aang said with an enormous, cheesy smile. Jeong-Jeong merely groaned in frustration.

I—A—R—J—I—A—R—J—I—A—R—J—I—A—R—J (Idano, Aang, _Roku_, Jeong-Jeong)

Morning…

Sokka was sitting on a boulder by the river, fishing. Along the river, Katara was practicing waterbending. Aixata and Idano practiced close combat, and both of them watched Aang as well, who stood bandy legged on a flat stone in the river. Jeong Jeong stood a foot or two away on the bank in front of his hut. As for Shyu, he offered to find out more about Jeong Jeong's band and was taking with Chey near the tents.

"Widen your stance.", Jeong Jeong instructed. Aang complied. "Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate." Aang took on an expression of concentration. "Good, good!" He then began to walk away.

"Wait! What do I do now?", Aang asked.

Jeong Jeong whipped around back to Aang, "Silence! Talking is not concentrating!" Jeong Jeong indicated Katara, Idano, and Aixata. "Look at your friends, are they talking?" He then pointed to Sokka. "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

"Hey!", Sokka replied.

"Fishing does require concentration." Aixata said as she paused to wash her face in the river. "You have to know when the fish snags the line and when and how you reel it in."

"But I'm not fishing. I don't even eat fish. What am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun.", Jeong Jeong instructed. "It is the greatest source of fire, yet it is in complete balance with nature!"

Aang looked at the sun, then turned back to Jeong Jeong with a large smile on his face. "So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Concentrate!"

Aang breathed deeply, and then flushed in embarrassment as he heard his friends laughing at him from behind. He turned to look at them, but they stopped instantly, trying in vain to look innocent.

S—K—I—A—A—J—S—K—I—A—A—J (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Jeong Jeong)

Sometime later…

Aang and Jeong Jeong walked up a mountain to its summit. Aixata stealthily followed a short distance away.

"Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?", Aang asked.

"No fire yet!"

Aang was clearly disappointed and impatient "What?"

Jeong Jeong and Aang finally made it atop the mountain and saw the surrounding countryside.

"Power in firebending comes from the breath.", Jeong Jeong explained. "That is why you must master proper breath control."

"You brought me up here to breathe?"

"Assume your stance." Jeong Jeong turned away from Aang as he complied. "Wider.",

"You're not even look—"

"Wider! Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth—without talking." Aang obeyed. "Good. Keep going."

The firebending master walked down the path as Aang continued to practice, a look of fierce concentration on his face. As Jeong Jeong descended he noticed Aixata.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching."

"You wish to learn firebending as well?"

"Not exactly. I'm a telekinetic. I move things I can see with my mind. No need to mind me."

And Jeong Jeong did exactly that.

A—A—J—A—A—J—A—A—J (Aang, Aixata, Jeong Jeong)

Hours later…

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Aang and Aixata were arguing outside Jeong Jeong's hut. The airbender was losing patience and Aixata was trying to stop him from entering.

"I've heard of mentors like him. While their lessons don't seem to be related to what they teach, they apparently are, and—"

"I don't have time for this."

Aang pushed Aixata aside, entered the hut, and confronted Jeong Jeong, who was having tea.

"What are you doing here!", he said. "I did not tell you to stop!"

"I've been breathing for hours."

"You want to stop breathing?", he asked as he picked up his cup.

Aang angrily threw his hands wide in a gesture of frustration. "I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun." He was making semi-disrespectful gestures mimicking each of the activities that Jeong Jeong has insisted he practice. "I want to know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips!"

Jeong Jeong lowered his head and sighed, "I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire—how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path. But fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control it destroys everything around it. Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love."

Aang thought of this and exited the tent. Moments later, Aixata entered the tent.

"Uhh…Jeong Jeong?", she asked.

"What is it?"

"Umm…I heard what you told Aang about your undisciplined pupil. I'm curious. Who is this undisciplined pupil of yours? What is his name?"

"His name…is Zhao."

Aixata's eyes widened in surprise. _No way! That commander with the sideburns who's after Aang was Jeong Jeong's student?_

A—A—J—A—A—J—A—A—J

Sometime later, in the afternoon…

Aixata left to talk with Sokka on their money issues. Idano found Shyu talking with Chey again, decided to let them be, then went over to the river where Aang sat in repose on the stone near the river bank in front of the hut, his head lowered. Jeong Jeong exited his hut to see him. Around them, leaves fell.

"I thought about what you said.", Aang said. "I promise I'll be more patient."

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong Jeong told Aang.

"Oh yeah!" Aang immediately exploded in excitement and he airbended himself in a few quick loops in the air, then froze, remembering his promise. He landed back on the stone, put his hands behind his back and assumed a serious expression. "I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong caught one of the falling leaves in his left hand, holding it between his thumb and forefinger and burning a tiny hole in it at the point of contact.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

Even as Aang assumes his stance and began to concentrate, the hole was spreading with the flame. Suddenly, Lin Yee came over.

"Master! There is trouble.", he said.

"What's going on?", Aang asked.

"Concentrate on your leaf.", Jeong Jong told the airbender as he and Lin Yee left. As they went, they bypassed Aixata, who was asking one of the rebels what happened.

"We were patrolling the river when we saw Fire Nation boats sailing upstream the river. We struck at them, but their commander merely shot a large gout of flame and we ran for it as the fire burnt the trees."

"Did this commander have a burn on his eye?"

"No." _Thank goodness._, Aixata thought._ It wasn't Zuko._

"Did he have sideburns? Y'know, hair on the side of his face?"

"Yes."

"Oh no." _It was Zhao._

Back at the river, Katara walked by the river's edge and joined Idano.

"This is the worst firebending instruction ever.", Aang said petulantly. "All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

"I'm sure there's a good reason.", Katara said.

"But I'm ready to do so much more."

Suddenly, Aang's face lit up with an idea. He widened his stance, and began to breathe. He still held the leaf, which began to smoke. Suddenly, the leaf burst into flame and disintegrated. Aang was now holding a fireball in his hand.

"I did it!", he cried out. "I made fire!"

Katara came closer. "Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow."

Aang got annoyed at this comment, and the flame instantly enlarged, surprising the three of them.

"Careful!", Idano gasped.

Aang retained control and reduced the flame to its former size, but not before almost falling into the river.

"Now that's firebending!" Aang then shot a whip of flame to the sky and began to juggle his ball of flame happily.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!", Idano warned.

Aang just continued to play, "Wonder how that juggler did it?"

Aang looped the ball around him, making a complete circle around him and he pushed it outward. The shockwave of flame engulfed Katara and burnt her hands which she had raised to protect her face. She cried out in pain and crumpled to her knees, hands wrapped around her. Idano on the other hand dodged by leaping over the ring of fire and then using a temporary boost in his footwear to do a 'double jump'.

"Katara!", Aang gasped as he hopped over to her as she cried pitifully. "I'm so sorry!"

Sokka rushed in to see how his sister was faring. "Katara, what's wrong!" He then turned to Aang angrily. "What did you do?"

"I-i-i-it was an accident! I was… Katara, I'm so—"

Just as Aang tried to put a hand on Katara's shoulder, Idano smacked it away and then slapped him on the face with the back of his hand. Sokka then grabbed the airbender and tackled him to the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this!", Sokka scolded. "Look what you did! You burned my sister!"

Katara then got up and ran away. Aang just looked on with a stunned expression as she left.

"I can't believe you did this, Aang!", Idano shouted. "Didn't the monks ever teach you not to play with fire?"

"Yeah!", Sokka agreed as Jeong Jeong came over. The non-bender turned to accuse him. "This is all your fault!"

"I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately."

"Yes, sir.", Idano replied as he ran off. "I'll call my sister and Shyu."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Sokka walked away. "I'm sorry!" Aang looked up at Jeong Jeong who walked over to him. He looked implacable as he then turned and walked away, leaving Aang alone.

S—K—I—A—J—S—K—I—A—J (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Jeong Jeong)

A distance away…

Katara ran into Aixata, who was looking for Shyu to talk to him about something. The lightbender then noticed the waterbender's burnt hands.

"What happened?", Aixata asked as she chased Katara to the river.

The waterbender ignored Aixata as she cried from the pain and put them in the water. The pain intensified, then she felt some relief. Her eyes opened in surprise as she looked down. Her hands glowed white underneath the water. She raised them out and they stopped glowing, revealing no burns. She looked at her hands in amazement.

"You have healing abilities.", Jeong Jeong said as he came over from behind the two."The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability." He sat next to Katara. "I've always wished I were blessed like you…free from this burning curse."

"But you're a great master.", Katara replied. "You have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart."

Just then, the water in front of them was blasted with gouts of flame. Jeong Jeong rose quickly to a defensive bending stance and broke the flames that washed over him and the girls. as Aixata lent a hand, they saw three riverboats bearing down on them.

"Go get your friends and flee!", Jeong Jeong said. Both of them complied. "Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!"

As Jeong Jeong turned back to face the boats which were shooting fireballs around him. Aixata stopped short to watch from a safe distance.

On the boat, looked ahead through a telescope from the main deck of his ship. He lowered it and smiles. Just then, Jeong Jeong produced an awesome wall of fire perhaps a hundred feet across the entire river in front of the ships, which turned to starboard and moved to land on the nearby beach. Zhao then jumped off into the shallow water.

"Don't worry, men. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago."

He then walked through the firewall and parted it just enough for him to walk through.

"Master Jeong Jeong.", he said.

His old master then dropped the wall of fire to confront his old student and the soldiers accompanying him.

K—A—Z—J—K—A—Z—J (Katara, Aixata, Zhao, Jeong Jeong)

While Sokka was preparing Appa to leave, Katara arrived and he turned to see his sister was allright.

"Katara! Are you all right?", he asked.

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here. Where's Aang?"

Sokka thumbed in the direction of the hut. As Katara ran down the hill path to Jeong Jeong's hut, Sokka called, "Idano is still looking for Shyu, by the way!"

Katara entered the hut through the curtain. Inside, Aang sat amidst the candles, back to the entrance.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready.", Aang said dejectedly. "I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again."

"You'll have to eventually.", Katara protested.

"No, never again."

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed."

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

Aang airbent himself to his feet and turned around "Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong. And I think Aixata's there as well. I thought she was following me, but when I turned, she wasn't there."

Aang quickly run out of the hut. "I have to help them!"

S—K—A—S—K—A—S—K—A (Sokka, Katara, Aang)

Back at the beach…

Zhao and his men stood against the former's former master

"Look at you.", Zhao began to say. "You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao."

"It's Admiral Zhao now."

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match!"

"I think I can handle a child.", the admiral repied with a slight chuckle.

"I have never seen such raw power.", the Deserter said as he turned his back on Zhao.

"Jeong Jeong!", Aang called as he came over.

"We'll see. Men! Take the deserter!", Zhao ordered.

Jeong Jeong was now surrounded by five of Zhao's spearmen and three of his firebenders. Aang stopped short in horror as they closed in. Jeong Jeong smirked and just as Zhao's men attacked, he wrapped himself in a massive ball of flame. When it dissipated, he was gone.

"It's a trick!", Zhao said in rage. "He's run off into the woods. Find him!" His men went to the woods in an attempt to find the Deserter.

A distance away, Aixata decided to have some fun. As she ran off to intercept Zhao's men in an atttempt to help Jeong Jeong escape, Zhao turned to Aang. "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"**You** were Jeong Jeong's student?", Aang gasped.

"Until I got bored." Zhao launched a fireball at Aang, who dodged that and another. "I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!"

He launched another fireball at Aang, which flew over his's head as he produced a flat, spinning whirlwind of air underneath him and balanced himself on top of it with one finger.

"Whoa! Wild shot!", Aang said.

"I'll show you wild!"

Zhao fired several more volleys which Aang either dodged or broke with airbending. Zhao's blasts have torched much of the surrounding forest and the sky filled with smoke.

"No self control…" Aang then looked at the boats, then back to Zhao.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!"

"Oh, were we fighting?", Aang asked in a taunting manner. "I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was!" Zhao fired many more volleys, all of which missed.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!"

Zhao launched another errant fire blast with a dreadful noise of frustration. Aang airbent himself up onto one of the ships.

"Ahoy!", the Avatar said as he stuck his butt out at the admiral and wiggled it suggestively. "I'm Admiral Zhao!"

Zhao growled in frustration, jumped up onto the main deck, and launched a blast of fire, seting the bridge ablaze, but Aang jumped off unharmed to the aft section. He then jumped to the aft section of the next ship.

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko.", Aang said in mock disappointment letting his arms dangle by his sides. His eyes went wide and he fell flat on the deck fast as a wall of fire passed over him. Zhao just blasted a hole through the guard rail of the ships with the wall of fire Aang just avoided.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy."

Crying in frustration, Zhao followed Aang around the boats, spreading fire to each of them in his vain effort to get Aang. Momentarily out of Zhao's sights, Aang hid behind one of the deck cabins. Just as he walked forward, Zhao landed right in front of him having jumped down from the top of the deck cabin.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouth!", Zhao said.

He then launched a fire bolt, which Aang dodged by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him. The bridge of the third and last ship was now on fire.

"You've lost this battle.", said Aang.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!"

"No, but you have." Aang motioned to his left and Zhao turned to see his three ships on fire. The first was now sinking fast into the river. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." Aang hopped off the prow of the third ship and landed int the water as Zhao screamed in frustration. He surfaced, and called back, "Have a nice walk home!"

"Aang, come on!"

It was Sokka, and we was on Appa. Katara, Aixata, and Idano were on board. Aang hopped on and they took off. Aang was now in the driver's seat.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?", Aang asked.

"He disappeared. They all did.", Idano said. "I still couldn't find Shyu. Just where is he?"

They all looked down to see Jeong Jeong's now empty compound. They also saw Chey walking into the compound.

"Hey, where did everybody go? Very funny guys!", he was saying. He then noticed Appa and waved. "Hey guys! Could you give me a ride here?"

"Okay!", Idano called back.

A short while later, the Gaang picked up Chey.

"*sigh* Where is Shyu?"

"Oh, that former Fire Sage?", Chey said. "He went off with Jeong Jeong's band. He told me to give you this message."

Chey handed Aang a small scroll. Idano took it for him, opened it, and read it. After a while, he closed it and said, "Shyu says he feels he has been a burden due to his old age and wishes to give Aang his best regards. He also wishes that I accompany you in his place."

"Should we?", Aixata asked.

"Let's huddle.", Idano suggested.

And that's what everyone did. Well, almost everyone. Momo just looked at Chey with his big eyes. After a while, everyone broke up the huddle and Aang stated, "Sure. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you very much, Avatar."

It was then that Katara noticed Aang's injury. "Aang, you're burned.", she said. The airbender looked down in wonder to see that she was right. His sleeves were torn open and there were burn marks.

"Now how did we miss that?", Aixata thought.

"Let me help you.", Katara offered as she opened her water skin and wraped some water around her hand and it glowed white. She placed it over the burnt area, breathed, and concentrated. When she let go, the wound was healed.

"Wow! That's good water."

"Impressive.", Axiata remarked. "Looks like we got a medic in the team the whole time."

"When did you learn how to do that?", Sokka asked.

"I guess I always knew.", Katara said with a shrug.

"Oh…well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two?", Chey asked.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook.", Katara explained.

"Oh, and the time that big snake bit me!", Sokka continued with sarcasm. "Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful."

_And Shyu has finally left._, Aixata thought. _In the process, we have a new member; Chey, the Mad Bomber._

(1) The written language in Avatar is Chinese.

(2) A Bomb from the Final Fantasy series.

X Malu

A performer in the Fire Days Festival.

Δ Chey Zhadan

Also known as The Mad Bomber.

The second person to defect from the Fire Nation, the first being Jeong Jeong. He specializes in explosives. After Shyu left with Jeong Jeong's band, he joined us in his place.

X Yin Lee

A Fire Nation defector who has joined Jeong Jeong's band.

Δ Jeong Jeong

A former Fire Nation admiral who was the first to defect them. He is a master Firebender and unlike most, uses a defensive style.

He tried to teach Aang to be patient, but because the airbender didn't learn the other bending arts much, he lost control and ended up burning Katara.

It turns out that he once taught Zhao, who was only concerned for its power to destroy.


	17. B1C17: The Northern Air Temple

nightelf37: Hmm…

Aang: What are you thinking about?

nightelf37: H—oh, forget it! I was thinking about what really happened between the two tribes at the Great Divide.

Aang: Could we please not talk about that?

nightelf37 ignores Aang.

nightelf37: It's obvious what the true story is if you put them together. Jin Wei was hurt and asked Wei Jin to help finish the process of the sacred orb. He was mortally wounded and didn't survive. When Wei Jin reached the final destination, he was wrongly accused and imprisoned for killing Jin Wei and stealing the orb because Jin Wei was not there to back up his story.

Aang: I told you not to talk about it.

nightelf37: Okay. I'm done. Anyway, only the plot (any 'diverts' from it, that is), the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 17: The Nothern Air Temple

Nighttime…

The Gaang were at a resting place for travelers, sitting on a bench. With them were a few more other people, and they (the Gaang included) were all listening to a man sitting in front of a bonfire. He was telling a story, although Aixata couldn't remember what. Also, Katara and Sokka were wearing their South Pole clothes again. They were getting closer to the North Pole.

"So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look.", he was saying. "It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!"

Aang smiled upon hearing this.

"Aren't airbender stories the best?", he asked as the storyteller took out his hat in a gesture of donation.

"Was it realistic?", Katara asked. "Was that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time. He-he-heh! Gravity."

_Didn't think they have that term in this world._, Aixata thought to herself.

Just then, the storyteller came over with his open hat.

"Jingle, jingle!", he said.

"I just used the bathroom.", Idano said. (1)

"Not that 'jingle', you moron.", Aixata retorted as she elbowed her brother.

Chey took out a gold piece and flipped it into the hat. The storyteller then went on his way to the other audience members. Aang ran over to him.

"Hey, thanks for the story!", he said.

"Tell it to the cap, boy!", replied the storyteller as he thrust his hat at Aang without looking at him.

A copper piece fell from the hat. Aang picked it up and put it back.

"It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."

"What are you prattling about, child?", the storyteller asked incredulously as he turned around to face Aang. "Great grand-pappy saw the air walkers last week!"

A very old man waved at Aang. "Heya!"

Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

S—K—I—A—A—C—S—K—I—A—A—C (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Chey)

Daytime…

The Gaang was flying above the clouds once more upon Appa. Snow capped mountains could be seen in the distance. As usual, Aang was on the reins.

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple!", Aang said. "This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo."

Katara sat down next to Sokka. "Do you think we'll really find airbenders?", she asked.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?", he asked back as he used a knife to carve something out of wood.

Katara folded her arms, "Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing basically."

"Hey guys, look at this!", Aang called out.

Everybody turned to see what was obviously the Northern Air Temple. It sat atop a sheer peak similar to its sister temple down south. Unlike that temple, however, there were gliders flying around this one. And there was smoke rising in lazy pillars from a couple places among the spires. Just then, Aang's smile turned to a slight frown.

"Are those airbenders?", Chey asked.

Aang leaned back and folded his arms unhappily. "No, they're not."

"What do you mean they're not?", Sokka protested. "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit."

As he finished, the rest of Appa's passengers ducked as a glider passed over their heads. The glider pilot laughed as he wheeled his glider around for another pass at Appa. From the split second he saw him, Idano saw he was wearing amber goggles and that the glider seemed to be built into a wheelchair.

"I don't know, Aang, but that kid seems pretty spirited!", Aixata pointed out.

As the wheelchair glider made another pass, Aang looked at him with a glint in his eye. He then jumped into the air, unfolded his glider, and took off. As other gliders began to fly in formation around Appa, Idano decided to join the fun and activated his wings. As the gliders flew around, Appa reared up from one of them and the girls fell backward, crashing into Sokka and Chey.

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us!"

As Appa landed gracefully on one of the temple's outer terraces, the wheelchair glider was still flying. As its rider soared upward, Aang was in hot pursuit, an unhappy expression on his face. Idano watched from a distance as he flew.

"Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!", one of the residents of the Air Temple said.

Back in the sky, Aang continued the pursuit. The one in the wheelchair glider, presumably Teo, hit his brakes, looped backwards, and ended up behind Aang. They twirled around each other in a controlled dive, neck to neck with each other.

"Hey there! You're pretty good.", Teo commented.

"Yeah, I know.", bantered Aang. "But I can do more than fancy gliding!"

Aang broke his descent, turned and shot straight upward. He came back to the one of temple's towers, let go of his glider, and started running along the side, producing an air scooter shortly after and riding it along the wall, his glider still flying alongside him. He then allowed it to dissipate as he jumped back on his glider and soared back into the sky.

"Wow! I don't think I can do that!", Teo said, clearly impressed. "But here's a good one."

He released a cord on his glider and a cylinder on the back began to leave a trail of thick grey smoke. Teo manipulated his glider through loops and arcs, leaving the grey trail behind him. Once Teo finished his impression, Idano decided to thought-speak to Aixata.

_What do you see, Aixata?_, Idano asked.

_It's a picture of Aang's face, arrow and all, with a sour expression._

"What do you think?", Teo asked.

"It's great.", Aang replied, clearly not enthused. He then landed next to his friends, folding his glider.

Idano landed seconds later, his wings deactivated. Teo landed his glider right behind, skidding only a bit before applying the hand brake, coming to a stop. A bunch of kids came up and detached the glider from his wheelchair and he wheeled over to the Gaang.

"Hey!", Teo gasped. "You're a **real** airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I-I-I've heard stories about you.

Aang looked embarrassed, but happy. "Thanks."

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!", Sokka remarked as two girls brought the glider setup back for Sokka to inspect.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed."

He began to wheel away, the Gaang following. As they entered the main chamber, they (save for Chey) saw it was completely…different from the Southern Air Temple. This room was dominated by a jumble of steam-powered machinery with many wheels, gears and pipes. It was not a pretty sight. A beautiful statue of an airbender monk was seen in a recessed portico in the wall, but it too seemed dirty and befouled as does the rest of the room. Shafts of sunlight do filter in, but the steam and dust made it look shadowy.

"Wow!", Sokka cried out in awe as he moved forward.

"Yeah, my Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place!", Teo said proudly. "Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding.

As he spoke, a woman walked over to what seemed to be a cage of sorts and entered it. She pulled a rope and steam power lifted the cage up to a higher level where she exited. Idano realized this was a "steam-powered lift".

"This place is unbelievable.", Aang said.

"Yeah", Teo agreed. "it's great isn't it?"

"No, just unbelievable."

Aang walked away, clearly saddened by what he has seen.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago.", Aixata explained. "I think he's a little shocked it's so…different."

"So better!"

Katara walked over to Aang in another part of the room. The Avatar was looking at a mural, which was surely once breathtakingly beautiful. Now, it was gritty and dirty. Worse, many of the figures and shapes in the mural have been destroyed since many pipes now passed through the wall.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people.", Aang lamented.

Katara walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, but he walked away over to a huge statue that once had a fountain attached to it. As Idano came over to join him, they saw the fountain basin now full of green industrial-looking effluence that bubbled. The statue then emitted a cloud of black smoke from its mouth, scaring Aang. Katara came up behind him as Idano took out a metallic bottle and daringly took a sample of the liquid.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same.", the waterbender assured Aang.

"Now this is interesting.", Idano said as he looked at his sample. "Didn't think I'd see toxic waste in this world."

S—K—I—A—A—C—T ({Gaang}, Teo)

Some time later…

The Gaang followed Teo across a narrow, suspended pathway from the main temple to a satellite temple building. They made their was in its main courtyard, which looked untouched. Airbender statues still resided here.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined.", Aang said as they stared up at a huge recessed statue of an airbender monk.

"For some reason, I can't help but think that will all change in a few seconds.", Idano mutteres.

"Look out!", a voice came.

Axiata formed a barrier of light around everybody as the statue disintegrated as a wrecking ball smashed through it. As the dust settled, Aixata let the barrier fall away as they saw many figures through the hole the wrecking ball just created. One of them walked forward; a middle aged man with a bald head and weird, patches of pointy hair on either side of his head. His right eye had a red monocle and he wore a green tunic mostly covered by a white apron.

"What the doodle!", he asked. "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bath house!"

Aang assumed an airbending stance. "Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bath house!"

The man waved a hand in front of his nose suggestively, "Well, people around here are starting to stink."

"This whole place stinks!" Aang then struck the ground with his staff, sending a gale back through the hole in the wall, sending the wrecking ball and its entire rig off the building's foundation and into the crevices below. "This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like."

"The monks?", the man asked. "But you're just a kid!"

"Dad, he's the Avatar.", Teo explained. "He used to come here a hundred years ago."

Aang advanced on Teo's father with each question, "What are you doing? Who said you could be here?"

Teo''s father turned away in shame, "Hmmm…doing here… A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood." He gestured for effect to show the size of the flood, then stood behind his son's wheelchair. "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." He sniffled to hold back tears. "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere, pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!" He puts his hands out, extended his arms, and made flying motions across the courtyard for emphasis. He stopped in front of Aang, who was still ticked off.

"Our gliders.", Aang answered.

"Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here, and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Katara was shedding tears and wiping them off with Aang's shirt. Sokka turned away as he bit back his tears. Chey started to sniffle. Aixata was already gushing out loads of water from her eyes. Idano just turned his head down

"Nature knows where to stop.", Aang replied sternly.

"I suppose that's true." Teo's father turned to look through the wall he just created. "Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." He looked down in sadness, then lifted his head back up to look at something. "Look at the time!"

Everyone turned to three candles burning on a stone pedestal. Each of them was separated neatly into different sections. Next to the pedestal rested a large mallet, head down. Teo's father then turned to one of his men, who was a scribe, and the latter started writing.

"Come!", he ordered his men. "The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing?", Sokka asked. "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch."

The candle flame suddenly snapped four times in a row.

"You put spark powder in the candle!", Sokka realized

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" Sokka laughed at the joke. Idano just groaned. "If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener!" He held up his left hand. Three of the fingers seemed to be covered by wood. "Only took me three tries to get it right!" He suddenly 'detached' the fingers and tossed them to Sokka, who expectantly screamed. The 'fingers' were actually wooden prosthetics. "Follow me!"

Sokka followed Teo's father and Idano followed him, followed closely by Chey, leaving the rest alone.

"Hey, Aang. I want to show you something.", Teo said.

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—? ({Gaang, Teo, his father})

Inside the Air Temple…

Aang, Katara, and Aixata were following Two down a hallway deep in the bowels of the Air Temple.

"I just can't get over it.", Aang sighed. "There's not a single thing that's the same."

"I don't know about that.", Teo said as he stopped and scooped up a little black-and-white striped hermit crab. "The Temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendents of the ones that lived here a long time ago."

"You're right.", Katara agreed as he handed her the crab. "They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins." She passed it to Aang, who smiled.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all.", Teo said.

K—A—A—T—K—A—A—T (Katara, Aang, Aixata, Teo)

Shortly…

Teo led the three down a long corridor of the Temple. Huge Air Nomad swirls were built into mosaics in the floor. They all stopped at a door. It was huge, made of wood, and it was dominated in the center by a woodcut comprised of three wooden air symbols protruding from its surface and which were arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols were attached to tubes that ended in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"Hey!", Aixata gasped. "It's just like the one in the other Air Temple."

"Only an airbender can open it…so inside, it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it.", Teo explained. "I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang?", Katara asked the aribender.

Aang lowered his head, "I'm sorry, this is the last part of temple that the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I completely understand.", replied Teo. "I just wanted you to know it was here."

"Thanks."

K—A—A—T—K—A—A—T

Elsewhere in the Temple…

Sokka, Idano, and Chey were following Teo's father down a dark, narrow stone staircase. They held lanterns that glowed light blue, but don't put out much light.

"These lanterns are terrible!", Sokka complained. "I can't see."

Out of curiosity, Chey stopped and opened his lantern. The jar was packed with fireflies. One of them promptly escaped.

"Why would you want to use fireflies for light, Mr. Fusta?", Chey asked.

"Hey! Close that up!", ordered. "They'll get loose. Fireflies are a non-flammable light source. And please, just call me the Mechanist."

The four continued, coming to a door whose edges were blocked with some kind of caulk. The Mechanist felt around the caulk-like insulation, looking for leaks. He then turned to the three behind him.

"Cover your nose and hold your breath."

"You don't need to open it.", Idano stated befor the Mechanist could slide open a panel on the door. "Just tell us what it is. If it's a dangerous gas, it'd be safer not to open it, right?"

"You got a point there. The room's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place even more sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back! Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find.

The four started closing up leaks in the caulk-like insulator.

"So this place is an explosion waiting to happen?", Chey asked.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell or touch."

S—I—C—M—S—I—C—M (Sokka, Idano, Chey, the Mechanist)

Outside…

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you…something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly."

Teo was explaining to Katara and Aixata, who were holding a glider each. Teo was to their left, and Aang was behind them with Momo. They were all at a terrace in the temple, which was about a hundred feet high above the mountain ground.

Katara looked over the side of the terrace in fear and set her glider down, "I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something."

"Impossible!", Teo laughed. "Everybody has it."

"Spirit.", Aang answered.

"What?" Teo turned to the airbender.

"That's the something you're talking about."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

Katara prepared herself for takeoff. Teo was ready behind her. Aixata prepared as well.

"Are you ready?", Teo asked.

"No!", Katara replied, but she jumped off anyway, screaming on her way down, Teo behind her. Her screams turned to delight however, and she gained control of the craft and began to fly, Teo right with her. Aixata jumped a few seconds after, minus the screaming, and started to sail through the skies like a pro.

"I can't believe I'm flying!", Katara said as Aang came over on his glider.

"Just make sure to keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!", he said as Momo flew beside her, swallowing one bug as it passed.

"Teo was right about the air! All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me."

"Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one."

Teo decided to land and Aang followed.

"I've been thinking…", Aang said. "If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!", Teo smiled.

"Wait! How do I land this thing?", Katara asked back in the air. "What if I land—" She swallowed a bug. "—eh! Blech! Yech! Bug! Bug! That was a bug!"

K—A—A—T—K—A—A—T

Elsewhere in the Temple…

Sokka and the others were at the Mechanist's workshop. The Mechanist himself was working on a blueprint of some kind when Sokka accidentally knocked over some junk. One of them looked like an egg with a face as it rolled away.

"Oh, don't worry, that experiments old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

Chey sniffed the air and made a face. "Ugh! Week-old egg smell!"

"Quick! Find that egg!"

The four began crawling on their hands and knees to find the egg.

S—I—C—M—S—I—C—M

At the Temple door…

Aang, Katara, Aixata, and Teo were there once again.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside.", Teo said excitedly.

Aang then airbended two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut, slowly unlocking the door.

K—A—A—T—K—A—A—T

Back at the workshop…

Idano managed to find the egg and raised it into the air.

"I got it!", he said. "Man! How could something that's so small you can't even see it make such a big stink? How could it even stink so bad if it was only a week old?"

"Huh?", Chey asked.

"If I remember correctly, week-old eggs hardly stink noticeably. Perhaps they'd stink without refrigeration, but we're close to the north, which would provide natural refrigeration for perishable foodstuffs. Maybe eggs here are different from eggs from my…place."

"That's the solution to our problem!", the Mechanist suddenly said.

"Yeah!", Sokka agreed. They both crawled around to face each other, forgetting to stand up in their excitement. "If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up…"

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs."

"Then, if there's a leak…"

"You smell rotten eggs! Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…"

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!"

"You're a genius!", both of them yelled.

"Uhh…what did they find out?", Chey asked Idano.

"They found out how to detect the flammable gas by mixing rotten eggs in it so it can be easily detected." He then turned to the Mechanist. "I got something that stinks worse."

Suddenly, a small bell a short distance away started to ring.

The Mechanist got up and started to run. "Something's wrong. I've got to go. "Everyone followed him.

S—I—C—M—S—I—C—M

Back at th temple door…

As the Air Temple sanctuary doors opened, Aang, Katara, Aixata, and Teo walked in…and had horrified expressions in their faces. The room was filled with evil-looking war machines and torture devices. In the middle of it all on a piece of cloth was a certain insignia that shuddered everyone.

"This is a nightmare.", Aixata uttered.

Just then, the Mechanist entered behind them, "You don't understand."

Aang turned and pointing a finger at him in anger, "You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!"

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation!", Sokka gasped in anger.

The Mechanist looked down in humiliation.

"Explain all this! Now!", Teo demanded his father.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement, led by the War Minister Qin. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. Qin asked what I had to offer. I offered…my services. You must understand, I did this for you!"

Teo turned his head and wheelchair away. The Mechanist turned and walked back down the hall.

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—M

Back at the Mechanist's workshop…

The Mechanist was back in his office. He was testing a balloon driven by a candle in a basket below it. There were two eggs in the basket with faces on them. He let the balloon go and it rose toward the ceiling. Behind him, the door opening ed. Aang, Idano, Chey, and Teo walked in.

"When are they coming?", Chey asked.

"Soon." The Mechanist looked at a clock candle which sparked once. "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons.", Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place."

The balloon had floated over to them, then caught fire at the end of the Mechanist's sentence. It fell on the floor and the Mechanist moved to put out the flames by smothering it with a towel.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?", Teo asked.

"I need some time to think." After a pause, a little tinkling bell was heard. "You need to leave! Go!"

"We're not leaving!"

The Mechanist shooed the four behind some stuff. "Then hide, quickly!"

The Mechanist then pulled a lever and a wheel built into the floor began to turn rapidly. A trap door in the floor next to the wheel opened and steam rose through the opening. A man in Fire Nation garb rose through the opening. Idano guessed this was the War Minister Qin. He was standing on what was apparently a 'lift' and it soon stopped.

"You know better than to keep me waiting.", said Qin as he approached the Mechanist. "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way." The Mechanist looked down. "Well?" he put his face in the Mechanist's face. "Is there a problem?"

The Mechanist motioned out the door, "No, right this way."

Aang was about to make a move from their hiding place when Idano stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Now's not the time.", Idano hissed.

"There is no other time." Aang then got himself off of Idano's clutches and blasted a jet of air at the table next to the door, closing it. As it barred the door, Aang landed on the table.

"The deal's off!", he said.

"The Avatar!", gasped Qin.

"Oh no.", Idano gasped as he and Chey stood from their hiding place.

The emissary turned to see the two. "The Mad Bomber Chey!"

"Oops.", Chey said. Teo turned to him questioningly.

"Aang, don't get involved!", the Mechanist pleaded. Qin then pointed to him.

"If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!", he said.

Aang struck the emissary with an air whip, "Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed!"

Qin then pointed at Aang, "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head." He then went back to the elevator and it descended. Once he was gone, Aang closed the trap door with a blast of air.

I—A—C—T—M—E (Idano, Aang, Chey, Teo, The Mechanist, the emissary)

At the causeway to the soon-to-be-bath house…

The Gaang and Teo were gathered together.

"This is bad! Very bad!", Sokka complained.

"Aang, what are we gonna do?", Katara asked. "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how." Aang pointed to the sky. "We have something they don't. Air power! We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

"I want to help.", the Mechanist offered as he came over.

Everyone turned to him. "Good, we'll need it."

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—M

At the Mechanist's workshop…

The Mechanist and Sokka were demonstrating soething in front of the rest of the Gaang and some of the temple residents.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka.", the Mechanist said. "This boy's a genius!"

"Thank you. You're a genius!"

"Thank you!"

Aang and Katara who looked at other strangely over this self-congratulatory exchange. Idano and Aixata did so too, but the latter then also rolled her eyes.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going." He demonstrated with a model that went up and hit the ceiling. He pulled it down with a rope. "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh, if only we knew.", Katara said to Aang, then both of them and Teo laughed. Idano and Aixata just grumbled.

"A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." Sokka demonstrated by pulling a string connected to the lid that opened and closed it.

"Hmm. That's actually pretty smart."

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs.", Sokka listed. "Smoke, slime, fire and—"

"—stink.", the Mechanist finished. "Never underestimate the power of stink!"

"True.", Chey agreed.

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—M

Outside…

Many temple residents were look out over the edge of the lower terrace. Just then, a little gurn turned and pointed below.

"They're coming!", she said.

"Are we ready?", Teo asked from the upper terrace, which was the takeoff point for the gliders.

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?", Katara asked.

Aang jumped off Appa and opened his glider as he landed. "We'll have to start without him."

Momo landed on the top of Aang's glider.

Later…

The upper terrace was cleared of occupants, and the ones remaining were Teo, Aang, Idano, and other gliders. Two rows stood ready to launch. Teo gave a thumbs-up, then Aang began the launch sequence. Teo followed behind, pushed off by Katara. The rest took off in succession as the residents cheered. Idano brought up the rear, opening his wings and taking off.

After a while, they all started to dive, right down to the switchback path up to the Air Temple, which was choked with Fire Nation soldiers climbing up it. The gliders started pelting them with various bombs. Many fell off the path into the crevices below.

"Take them out of the sky, now!", an officer ordered.

The Fire Nation soldiers lowered their spears, but were smoke-bombed by gliders. The officer coughed and fell off the cliff, down into three soldier just below.

Meanwhile, Aang jumped off his glider onto a switchback just above the most advanced part of the Fire Nation infantry column. As he jumped, he created an air scooter, riding along the length of the switchback, dumping huge amounts of snow and ice on the soldiers below. When he reached the end of the switchback, he killed the air scooter and jumped back onto his glider which was gliding by. The avalanche he created continued to drop downward, engulfing row after row of soldiers. Those left begin to run back down the switchback path, and were further pusheed back by Idano's air blasters.

"We've got 'em on the run!", Idano said as he and Aang rejoined the gliders.

"We need more slime!", the airbender said.

Above the cloud deck that obscured the temple from anybody below, Appa floated motionless, serving as a reloading station. Momo, Katara, Aixata, and Chey were handing bombs to the gliders who popped up over Appa and then disappeared back into the combat zone.

Suddenly, several huge spikes shot up through the clouds, narrowly missing Appa, who rocked about in surprise, almost tossing his occupants overboard. The spikes were attached to chains that disappeared, taut, into the clouds. The spikes embedded themselves deep into the rock near the Temple. Appa flew hard to avoid the grappling hooks being thrown up all over the place. As they flew, Chey tossed a few of his explosives at the spikes, loosening them from the rock but more kept coming.

Below, Idano heard the squeaky wheels of tracked vehicles. Then, tanks started roaring up the cliffside. With two, huge spiked wheels at each end, these heavily armored vehicles used the grappling hooks to allow them to scale the cliff face. The gliders drops bombs on them, but they had little effect.

"Everyone!", Idano yelled. "Cease firing!" Unfortunately, he wasn't loud enough to be heard.

Aang then flew up to the cliff face, stuck his glider staff into one of the spikes, and pulled it out. The tank it was attached to began to drop like a rock, but it fired another grappling hook straight up from its other end, narrowly missing Aang. It caught on the rock above, yanked taut, and the tank slammed back into the mountain face, resuming its climb.

The tanks climbed the cliff face and gained the small plateau area at the base of the Temple. The firebenders in the turrets began to fire blasts of flame, which the gliders avoided. The gliders dropped more bombs, but they proved ineffective. As some of the gliders got set on fire, some of the slime bombs also made their way into the tanks' turrets, sliming the firebender and the drivers inside. One fire bomb on hand, Idano tossed it inside a tank's turret, and there was an explosion within. The tank stopped moving and did not resume.

"Did you just—", a nearby glider was about to say.

"This is war.", Idano interrupted. "What else do you think I should've done?"

Meanwhile, Aang dropped into the center of an advancing platoon of tanks and Aang literally blew them away (and upside down) with blasts of air, but their central cabins just flipped over and they began advancing again. They shot more fire blasts at Aang, who avoided and deflected them with his staff.

Appa flew next to Teo as they and Appa's occupants surveyed the battlefield.

"Those things are unstoppable!", Katara gasped.

"I think I know how they work.", Teo said. "I remember my Dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

"Water? Can you get me close to one?"

"No problem!"

Aang was now facing off alone against five tanks. They shot fireball after fireball at him, but he batted them away. They advanced on him steadily. Teo then swooped in and deposited Katara next to Aang. She assumed a bending stance, concentrated, and stopped the forward momentum of one of the tanks with ice. Then, presumably bending the water within it, four bolts flew off of the tank, and its big wheels fell off.

Just then, a tank shot its grappling hook at Aang, who wound it down with his staff. Katara then lifted the tank up with a wall of ice and it fell over, broken. They managed to dispose of two tanks, but a full dozen now bore down on them, followed behind by a wall of soldiers. Aang jumped in front of Katara and started batting away fire blasts. Just as two tanks closed in, Appa landed in front of them, roared, and stopped the two point tanks in their tracks. Just before he tossed them off, Axiata and Chey tossed bombs inside the turrets and they exploded.

Aang and Katara then jumped on Appa and he took off. They surveyed the battlefield and it was clear the situation was not good. Broken down tanks dotted the battlefield, but most were still advancing, now closely supported by infantry formations.

Appa returned to the landing field terrace; where Teo was already waiting.

"We're out of bombs!", he said.

"Come on, Sokka. Where's that war balloon?", Katara spoke.

Just then, the war balloon roses behind her. The balloon was red and decked out with a Fire Nation symbol. Its removable top and tail fin gave it a vaguely blimp-like shape. The Mechanist and Sokka rode in the basket below the balloon. The basket also contained the coal-burning plant providing the heat for the balloon's air. Attached to the basket were four huge sacks of slime used for ballast. The balloon moved out over the battlefield as the enemy armor advanced below.

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?", Sokka wondered.

"The insignia!", the Mechanist realied. "They think we're on their side!"

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka cut a rope holding a slime bag with his knife.

"Bombs away!"

One of the ballast sacks dropped and blowed in a huge explosion of slime on the ground. Sokka soon dropped the other three bombs. The resulting slime washed most of the infantry away, but the tanks continued. They reached the next cliff to scale and began to use their grappling hooks.

"Oh no! That was the last one!"

"Wait a second." The Mechanist sniffed the air. "You smell that?"

"That stink Idano mixed up for us!", Sokka realized as their balloon passed over a crevasse. "There! That's where the gas is escaping!"

Back at the temple, the tanks were scaling up its cliff, Air Temple residents working furiously up top to dislodge the grappling hooks. Aixata and Chey were tossing bombs into the turrets like before, but the enemy seemed to be smarter now as they either closed their turrets or let them pass through the holes, although the latter still managed to take down a few. But it wasn't enough.

Back at the crevasse, Sokka was beginning to ready the balloon's coal-burning plant to be thrown overboard. The Mechanist realized what he was up to.

"What are you doing!", he demanded. "That's our fuel source!"

"It's the only bomb we've got!"

"Wait!", a voice came.

They turned to see Idano flying over to them, a few fire bombs still in hand.

"Oh good, Idano!", Sokka said. "Toss them down that crevasse. The gas is in there!"

"Easier said than done!"

Idano started to divebomb down the crevasse. Once he was close enough, he lit the bombs and hurled them down as hard as he could and then quickly made a turn to ascend once more. As the bombs made their way down, the Fire Nation army was slowly advancing. A few long seconds later, there was a series of enormous, fiery explosions at the temple's base. The entire place was covered in smoke. When it cleared, the grappling hook chains dangled in the breeze with nothing attached to them. In the distance, the remaining Fire Nation troops are running back down the mountain. In the foreground, Aang and company watched the enemy leave.

"Look! They're retreating!", he said.

Everybody cheered from the victory they have won here today. Just then, they saw the war balloon quickly descending. During the explosion, a piece of debris had managed to puncture a hole in it.

"We're going down!", Sokka yelled as they fell.

"No! Sokka! Hold on!", Katara gasped.

Deciding not to count on Idano, who could easily rescue them, Aang quickly sprang into action, unfolding his glider and taking off in one smooth action. Back at the descending balloon, which was losing air rapidly, Sokka swung his boomerang around attached to a rope.

"Get ready!", he said.

As Aang flew by, Sokka threw the boomerang and the Mechanist held on to him. It caught on Aang's foot, pulling Sokka and the Mechanist clear of the falling balloon. Aang flew them back up, while the balloon continued to fall. As they made it to the terrace, Aixata noticed something falling from the sky and right into their direction. She gasped upon identifying it.

"Oh, no! Idano!"

During the explosion, Idano was launched skyward and he lost consciousness. His wings were deactivated because of his unconsciousness. Just as he fell, Aang blasted air into his direction, slowing his fall but then accidentally shoving him away from the temple. Aang unfolded his glider and rescued Idano, taking him back to the Temple.

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—M

Afternoon…

Everybody was gathered at the main terrace of the Air Temple. Aang was on a circular stone bench with his friends and some of the black-and-white hermit crabs. Appa stood close by and Teo and his father stood in front of the Avatar.

"You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now.", Aang said. "It's like the hermit crab" He picked one up from the stone bench. "Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other.

"That means a lot, coming from you."

"Aang, you were right about air power.", Sokka said as he pointed to the sky. "As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!"

As gliders flew by, the crowd cheered Sokka. Just then, the Mechanist turned around and looked down, troubled by something. Idano noticed it, then realized what it was.

S—K—I—A—A—C—T—M

Somewhere not far…

In a wintry forest, a group of Fire Nation soldiers stood around the fallen war balloon. Three firebenders were heating the air in the balloon, causing it to refill. Leading this platoon was the War Minister Qin, flanked on each side by a guard.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories.", he said with a smile as the balloon was finished refilling.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO (2)

Elsewhere…

The Gaang were on Appa once more, having said their goodbyes to Teo, his father, and the residents of the Air Temple. They were flying northward.

"Hey, Aang?", Idano said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"I'm glad we're getting close to the North Pole.", Sokka said. "Only a few days and Aang will find a real waterbending teacher."

"Yeah.", Katara agreed. She suddenly noticed Idano looking away. She decided to come over to him. "What's wrong, Idano?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

Idano started to think, _Man, that was an unwise decision. Sokka and the Mechanist should've destroyed the balloon when it started to crash. It's only about time when the Fire Nation finds that balloon, reverse-engineers it, and build their own. I only hope Aang masters all the elements before we start seeing a Fire Nation 'air force'._

Δ Teo Fusta

A boy from the Earth Kingdom who lost the ability to walk when he was a baby. He sometimes likes to show off, but is always respectful, honest, and cheerful in spite of his handicap.

He also has a glider made to accomodate his wheelchair and is very skilled in the art.

Δ Mesin "The Mechanist" Fusta

A brilliant yet eccentric engineer from the Earth Kingdom. He led his people to the Northern Air Temple after their village was destroyed. When the Fire Nation came a year later, he offered his services in exchange for sparing them. This deal was soon broken by Aang.

He worked on numerous inventions, including gliders for non-Airbenders, candle clocks, and a hot-air balloon, which was lost during the last fight against the Fire Nation.

X Qin

A War Minister of the Fire Nation. He served as an emissary who checked on the Mechanist, who offered his services in exchange for sparing his people. When the deal was broken by Aang, he sent an invasion force to attack the temple. However his forces were repelled.

(1) At least where I'm from, "jingle" is a slang word for "use the bathroom".

(2) Been a log time since I used this break. Since the first chapter, in fact.

-A/N: In case you're wondering why nobody seems to suspect the clothings, of Idano and Aixata (and, by extension, Moritz), or of Idano's mask and gadgets, it's because they 'emit' a certain aura that puts a 'wierdness censor', affecting the minds of everyone around them to not see it as strange. See ya on Third!-


	18. B1C18: The Waterbending Master

nightelf37: Oh, now I know that Sozin's comet is!

Shyu: What?

nightelf37: It's an earth-grazing fireball!

Shyu: What is…whatever you said?

nightelf37: It's a celestial body that enter's the planet's atmosphere and leaves again. However, its orbit would change as its mass and velocity would change from grazing the atmosphere, so Sozin's comet couldn't possibly keep coming periodically.

Shyu: What's your guess?

nightelf37: An evil spirit, as Idano said in the chapter where you joined the Gaang. What's with the Whats?

Shyu: I don't know. Third base.

nightelf37: That's my line. Anyway, only the 'diverts' from the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Chapter 18: The Waterbending Master

In th North Pole…

As Appa sailed over the frozen waters, everyone on him was sitting around on his saddle in boredom. Idano, Aixata, and Chey wore winter coats for the cold weather. Aang remained in his monk's clothes, explaining that his airbending keeps the cold out of him.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?", Sokka asked petulantly.

Sure enough, Appa was descending, his feet brushing the water. Aang, who was at the reins, turned around and answered Sokka angrily.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on **your **back and **you **can fly us to the North Pole?"

"I'd love to!", Sokka replied sarcastically as he started to wiggle his butt at everyone. "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff!"

Momo jumped up on Sokka in response to his invitation.

"Look, we're all just tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight.", Katara said.

"And for what?", Aixata replied. "We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe."

"Either there's nothing up here, or they must be hiding pretty well.", Idano added.

Suddenly, a noise was heard up ahead. Ice moved rapidly towards Appa. Aang screamed and pulled the sky bison's reins to starboard, who banked right and avoided the ice, his passengers holding on for dear life. Appa then banked left as another jet of ice erupted out of the waves, but it then froze into Appa's middle right foot. He broke out of it, but becuase of the break in speed, he dropped in an uncontrolled spin into the water, which was propmtly frozen around him. Out of the icebergs came several ornate wooden skiffs. They were manned by people in blue garbs unmistakable for…

"Waterbenders!", Katara cried out. "We found the Water Tribe!"

S—K—I—A—A—C—S—K—I—A—A—C

At a Fire Navy port…

Inside a tent surrounded by guards, Admiral Zhao was addressing six officers who sat cross-legged on the floor as he looked at a map of the world, then back to them.

"He's heading north.", he said. "The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master waterbending. He's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?", one officer with a long beard voiced. "Let's go get him!"

"Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some little Earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation." Zhao walked behind some of the officers as he talked. "There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress." He then stopped. "We'll need a massive invasion force.

Z—L—Z—L—Z—L—Z—L—Z—L (Zhao, Capt. Li)

Back at the North Pole…

Appa was now swimming in formation with the Water Tribe boats. So far, none of them have suspected their new companion Chey as being from the Fire Nation. Just then, Aang got up and pointed ahead.

"There it is!"

They looked ahead to see a massive ice wall with towers and turrets. On the wall was the water Tribe insignia.

"The Northern Water Tribe…", Katara cried out with wonder.

"We're finally here…", Sokka added.

As they approached the wall, the waterbender crew on one of the skiffs waterbended in unison. The wall opened up in a semi-circular shape, revealing a tunnel that led into the city. One of the waterbenders motioned the Gaang forward and Appa swam in. They then emerged into a lock and the tunnel closed behind them. There stood waterbenders atop the lock's four walls. The ones on either side of them 'opened' sluice gates along the walls of the lock, releasing water to raise the water level. The wall opposite the main city wall began to lower itself.

"Wow.", Chey remarked. "So many waterbenders."

"Yeah.", Aixata agreed.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!", Aang told Katara as the opposite wall lowered to reveal two boats waiting in the channel beyond as Appa swam out. Everybody looked around as they saw men on some kind of hybrid winter animal and totems flank the channel they were sailing across. They then looked over at the city, which was ice and breathtakingly beautiful. It also had three interior walls in addition to the main city walls. All the way in the back was what Idano guessed to be either a citadel or temple.

As they crossed another lock, they continued to cross the canals, escorted by a Water Tribe skiff as small crowds of people began to gawk from houses and foot bridges. Aang waved at them as they passed. The city was loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains. They then passed another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a coat that was slightly purplish compared to the normal blue. Sokka focused on her, blushing and running down Appa's tail as they bypassed her.

"This place is beautiful.", Katara said.

Sokka looked dreamily at the girl as the boat moved away, "Yeah, she is."

Idano noticed him stare, but decided not to think much of it for the moment.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Nighttime, waning crescent moon…

The Seeker was at a dock, and it was music night. Lieutenant Jee was playing a string instrument. Ream was at the drums. Iroh was at vocals. They were at a campfire lit on a wide clay pot.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall.", the retired general sang as Lodge and Larch danced in front of the fire. "Winter and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves."

Just then, Admiral Zhao came, flanked by two soldiers. Iroh and company stopped their music to see them.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Northern Water Tribe…

Three Water Tribe men played huge kettle drums in unison. The Gaang were at the plaza near the main citadel. A huge fountain dominated the rear. On either side, huge pews of ice provided seating for many onlookers. The closest one was where the city's rulers (presumably), and the Gaang seated as they sat in front of the city dignitaries' table. Thankfully, nobody suspected the latter to be a (former) Fire Nation soldier.

Past the left side of the table, where Idano sat, Appa stood waiting. A couple of attendants brought him a huge pallet of food. He roared and the attendants ran screaming, with Sokka smiling at this. As Appa began to eat, four other attendants lowered some sort of huge steaming platter of food or something (neither Shisno could tell) onto a stage in front.

A middle aged man who wore, along with the traditional Water Tribe coat (which had more designs to signify his position), a bone necklace with the Water Tribe insignia on it, Chief Arnook, stood to address the crowd.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe.", he announced. "And they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." He indicated Aang. "The Avatar!" The crowd cheered as Aang raised a hand. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He backed up to reveal the beautiful girl with white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bowed with a smile. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

Sokka looked at her over Katara's shoulder with wide eyes.

"Thank you, father.", Yue said. "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!"

The Chief motioned towards three men who now stood on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man was clearly the eldest with a bald head, and long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They then began bending the water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd began to cheer. Aang and Katara looked at each either in utter delight, then turned back to the show and clapped.

As the waterbending show continued, Sokka was stuffing his face full of food. A figure walked behind and sat down inbetween him and Aixata. It was Princess Yue. Upon seeing her, he gulped his mouthful and tried to strike a cool pose.

"Hi, there.", he greeted in a cheesy voice. "Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Princess Yue smiled and bowed slightly, "Very nice to meet you."

After a brief pause, Sokka tried to strike up a conversation, "So…uh…you're a princess!" Yue nodded and smiled. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself!"

"Ha! Prince of what?", Katara asked, sitting right next to him.

"A lot of things!", she was angrily answered. "Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara mock-bowed.

"Technically, he the son of a chief.", Aixata told Yue. "So, he could pretty much be a 'prince'."

Sokka turned back to Yue and tried to recover, "So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could…do an 'activity' together?"

"Do an 'activity'?", Yue asked teasingly.

Sokka sweated, paused, and then stuffed his mouth with the food on the table.

"Very smooth.", his sister said, clearly enjoying her brother's lame attempt at courting.

"Did he mean what I think it meant?", Chey asked Idano.

"If you're thinking dirty, then yes.", the thoughtbender replied as he raised his mask a little and ate a piece of fish.

Meanwhile, the show was already over and in front of the plaza fountain was the Chief, Master Pakku and Aang.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar.", Chief Arnook said.

Aang bowed politely.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment.", Master Pakku replied in a condescending manner.

Aang tried to ignore this, then said, "My friend and I can't wait to start training with you…after we relax for a couple days."

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night." Master Pakku then walked away, and Chief Arnook shrugged.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Seeker…

Prince Zuko sat in a dark cabin on his ship. His arms were folded across his chest. Just then, the door at the far end of the cabin opened and Iroh leaned in.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn.", Zuko told his uncle without looking.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem."

Zhao then entered the room behind Iroh.

"I'm taking your crew.", he said.

Zuko turned to face Zhao, "What?"

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

Zuko turned to his uncle. "Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone." He put his arm over his face in woe. "Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar.", Zhao said. "But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko charged him in anger, but Iroh prevented him from tackling Zhao, who walked over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall. His eyes widened in realization of where he saw these before. Memories of the Blue Spirit flashed in his mind. He then took one off the wall, not realizing that Zuko had his eyes wide and mouth open in fear of being discovered. Zuko quickly regained his composure as Zhao made a practice swing with the sword.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko.", the admiral said.

"I'm not.", the banished prince replied as he turned away. "They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors.", the retired general replied. "I don't think he is real."

"He's real, all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation." Zhao handed over the broadsword to Iroh. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." Zhao moved to exit the cabin. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind." Zhao then closed the door behind him.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Morning…

Katara, Aang, and Aixata were walking towards a huge ice staircase up to the citadel.

"I've waited for this day my whole life!", the waterbender said. "I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!

They made it all the way to the top, where they saw Master Pakku manipulating a blob of water. Aang then shouted a greeting.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!"

Master Pakku dropped the water blob with a grimace. "No, please, march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything."

"Uhh…this is my friend, Katara, the one I told you about?"

As Katara bowed while Aang introduced her, Master Pakku looked over at her as if she were a bug.

"I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding." Master Pakku created an ice chair for himself to sit down in. "You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

As Katara glared at him, Aixata cried out exasperatedly. "Why oh why did Aang's teacher have to be a sexist?"

"What do you mean you won't teach me?", the waterbender demanded as she walked up to Pakku. "I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me 'no'!"

"No.", the master simply stated.

Katara put her hands on her hips. "But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!"

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal." Master Pakku then smiled smugly. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!"

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well your rules stink!"

Aang joined his friend and said, Yeah! They're not fair. If you won't teach Katara, then—

Master Pakku stood from his makeshift seat, "Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you!" Aang then turned and began to walk away.

"Well have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Katara turned to the master, "Wait! Aang didn't mean that."

Katara ran over to Aang and grabbed him by the shoulder before he could bypass Aixata.

"You can't risk your training for me.", she told him. "You have to learn from Master Pakku. Even if he is a big jerk."

Aang nodded his head glumly, and swung his body around lazily to face his new master, who smiled smugly. Just before Katara walked down the steps, Aixata stopped her and said, "I think we'll need a better healer first before you start learning some combat skills. I'll watch them do their stuff, okay?" She then winked.

Katara nodded as she proceeded down the stairs.

"Why don't we get started then.", Master Pakku said as he then bent a huge rush of water at Aang, washing him out.

K—A—A—P—K—A—A—P (Katara, Aang, Aixata, Pakku)

"Princess Yue! Good morning!"

Sokka greeted her over a footbridge that spanned one of the city's many canals. Beneath the bridge, Princess Yue's boat slowly moved along. He proceeded down the footbridge's staircase and began to walk with her boat as it floated down the canal.

"Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." Princess Yue looked away, blushing. Sokka had a huge, toothy smile on his face and was blushing too. "So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other."

"Do an 'activity', you mean?"

Sokka widened his eyes, clearly excited. "Yes! At a place! For…some time!"

"I'd love to!" She pointed ahead to a bridge in front of them. "I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Great! I'll see you—aahh!"

Sokka dropped into the water. The sidewalk had ended, but he was too busy gawking at Yue to realize it, who laughed and waved goodbye to him as he hauled himself out of the water.

"Sorry!", she said.

Sokka fell over backwards to lie flat on the sidewalk, "That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight."

At a rooftop, Idano and Chey watched the whole affair.

"Is it just me or is Sokka…"

"Yes. Yes, he is."

S—I—C—Y—S—I—C—Y (Sokka, Idano, Chey, Yue)

Back at the Fire Navy port…

"I'm very impressed." Zhao was seated at his desk, a small chest and a lamp in front of him. A couple of men faced him. "You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

The men turn out to be the pirate gang both the Gaang and the Seeker's crew had a run-in with before. The captain, his green, reptilian parrot on his shoulder, opened the chest to reveal glowing riches inside. Pirate Barker removed a gold piece and bit it.

"That's some tasty gold!"

The Captain grabbed it and put it back in the chest. He then leaned forward and looked skeptically to Zhao.

"What do you need us to do?", he asked.

Zhao smiled. "I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko?"

Z—B—C—Z—B—C—Z—B—C (Zhao, Barker, Captain)

Back at the Northern Water Tribe city…

Katara made her way to a certain building. Inside, a man-sized dummy lay flat on a stone bed in the middle of the main chamber. The dummy had pathways/channels etched all over its surface. An old woman's hand bent water through the pathways which then glowed white. Around her were five students. Katara took a deep breath, then, approached them.

"Um, hi.", she said. "Are you Yugoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?", asked the old woman.

Katara surveyed the room and saw that the students were all girls who looked younger than her. She looked at the ground glumly and walked forward.

"I guess I am."

"Welcome! Welcome!"

K—Y—K—Y—K—Y—K—Y—K—Y (Katara, Yugoda)

Meanwhile…

Aang moved around a blob of water while Master Pakku sat cross-legged with a bowl of steaming soup in front him, giving instructions. Aang looked unhappy and sullen. Axata looked peeved at the fact that Pakku didn't even seem to be trying to teach him.

"You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull.", the master said.

"I'm trying!", Aang said through gritted teeth.

Master Pakku lifted the soup bowl and sucked out some food from it. "Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?"

Aang threw the water to the ground in frustration and turned around.

"Are you sure you're teaching him, Master Pakku?", Aixata asked from the sidelines. "Because you don't look like you are."

"Who asked you, young lady?", she was answered. "Leave. I will not teach waterbending to a girl."

"I'm not even a waterbender, so you don't have to worry too much."

A—A—P—A—A—P—A—A—P (Aaig, Aixata, Pakku)

Back at the healer's building…

As the young girls took the dummy out on its stretcher, leaving Katara and Yugoda, the former walked over to the latter.

"Thanks for the lesson.", Katara said.

"So, who's the lucky boy?", Yugoda asked.

"Huh?"

Yugoda pointed at her neck, "Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

Katara smiled "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

Yugoda looked closely at the necklace. "I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kanna!"

Katara started backwards in surprise.

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?", she asked.

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

Katara looked away. "She never told me."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Night at the dock…

The Seeker's crew stood at the deck, standing in front before Zuko and Iroh to say a few words before leaving.

Pvt. Lodge: "It's been an honor to serve you, Prince Zuko."

Pvt. Larch: "I'll never forget our spars."

Helmsman Onicus: "I'm forever grateful for you saving my life back at that storm."

Engine Master Ream: "Thanks for the games, General Iroh."

Pvt. Rance: "It's been a pleasure to have been under your service."

Lt. Jee: "Good luck."

Cook Kucharz: "I shall miss your company, General Iroh."

Pvt. Moritz: "If I were given the choice to leave or stay like your uncle, I would choose to stay, but alas I don't have that choice as I am just a private. I am your loyal soldier—no, I'm much more than that. I…I only hope we may meet again."

One by one, the crew left the ship. The whole time, Zuko said nothing. Moritz was the last one to leave. Before that, he looked at Zuko sympathetically for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. The banished prince didn't return it. Moritz sighed with true sorrow before walking down the gangplank with the rest of the crew.

Once they were all gone, Zuko went to his cabin and lay on his bed. He then sighed, thinking of a certain person. (1) Just then, the door opened and Iroh stuck his head in.

"Good riddance to those traitors.", Zuko said.

"Oh, don't say that, Prince Zuko.", his uncle replied. "I could tell that Private Moritz really cares about you. More than a soldier usually does."

"…"

Iroh tried to change the subject as he smiled. "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head."

"…"

Iroh's smile vanished. "Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

Iroh then left, closing the door behind him. Outside the Seeker, as he walked down the gangplank to the dock, humming the song he sang earlier, a small flying creature passed by behind his head.

A few hours later…

The pirates Zhao hired climbed aboard the Seeker. Pirate Barker went over the opposite railing of the ship and lowered down some ropes with hooks at end. Below in a small skiff were two other pirates with barrels of explosives. They attached the hooks to the barrels which were then hoisted up. As Barker and one of the pirates helped each other bring a barrel into the ship, the other one almost dropped his barrel, but quickly recovered.

"Careful with the blasting jelly!", Pirate Barker whispered.

A short while later, Barker made his way to one of the door latches. As he tried to discreetly turn it, it suddenly made a squeak, much to his surprise. In his cabin, Zuko sat straight up in bed in alarm.

"Uncle?", he asked. He then made his way to his door and opened it, looking out into the corridor. "Uncle, is that you?"

He jumped out into the hallway in a fighting stance. Warily, he advanced to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner. Back at the main deck, the pirates lit a trail of gunpowder and then ran off the ship. However, one particular person has seen this and began to think. At last, Zuko made it to the bridge. Just then, heard a voice.

"Prince Zuko.", a voice came. He recognized it to be Moritz's, who was using Soundbending to get to him. "This conversation is one-way. You have to leave the ship now! There's a bomb!" He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Don't hesitate! Go!" Zuko turned to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which croaked at him took off.

He immediately understood what Moritz meant and broke through the window. Just as he made it to the walkway, ready to jump off the bridge and into the water, there was an explosion. He stumbled over the railing as the Seeker went up in an explosion.

A distance away, Iroh was walking down a dirt road when he saw the explosion. He turned to look and his his face contorted with surprise and fear.

"Zuko!" He began to run back to the ship, which was now in flames. Moritz was there, watching as both their faces were well lit by the conflagration.

"I warned him about them.", the private said as he took off his helmet. "I don't know if he managed to escape."

Iroh lowered his face in sadness as Moritz lay a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko …"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Somewhere in the Northern Water Tribe city. Sokka was running up the winding staircase attached to the bridge where Yue waited to meet him. He sidled up to her, not noticing that she looked disturbed.

"Hi, Princess Yue.", he said as he offered her something. "I made you something. I carved it myself."

On his hand rested a crudely carved wooden object.

"It's a bear.", she said.

"Actually, it's a fish. He turned it sideways to make it more obvious. "See? It has a fin."

"Oh." All of sudden, she seemed to be breaking down. "I'm sorry! I made a mistake." She then turned away from him. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here!"

Yue ran form Sokka and out of sight. He was left there, stunned and hurt. In anger, he threw the carving into the canal. At the same vantage spot, Idano and Chey watched this happen.

"Are you sure it's okay to spy on them?", Chey asked. "Wouldn't it be…stalking?"

"Oh all right. We should go."

S—I—C—Y—S—I—C—Y

Later that night…

The Gaang were staying at a small house provided by Chief Arnook. Everybody was inside as they sat on a large rug.

"How's warrior training going?", Katara asked her brother.

In response, Sokka kicked a bag on the floor in anger, fell to his knees, and then flopped on the bag, using it as a pillow.

"That bad?", asked Aixata.

"No, it's Princess Yue.", he answered. "I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me, and the next she's telling me to get lost!" There was a pause. "So how's waterbending training?"

Katara flopped onto her sleeping bag, depressed. Her hood flopped over her head.

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl.", Aang answered for her.

"I can't believe there are sexists in this place.", Idano groaned.

"You only noticed now?", Sokka asked.

"Oh right. I forgot you were once a sexist, back before we met the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Why don't you just teach Katara, Aang?", Chey suggested.

Katara raised her head with a smile and got up. "That's a great idea, Chey." She then turned to Aang. "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy.", Sokka said.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang."

"Hold on a second!", Aixata said. "How will we make sure Master Pakku won't see what you guys are up to? We'll need to find a secret place."

"Try not to go with this plan yet.", Idano suggested. "I'll go look for a place where you can practice without Master Poophead seeing."

Idano then left the tent, presumably to do what he said he's gonna do. However, Katara was too impatient to wait for him, even though it was only a few seconds.

"I'm not going to stand around waiting. Come on.", she said as she took Aang's hand and left the house.

Aixata grumbled before following, "What part of 'without Master Poophead seeing' didn't she understand?"

Sokka and Chey were left behind in the house, the former with sour expression on his face, and the latter already dozing off. Momo was left too as he chittered.

S—K—I—A—A—C—S—K—I—A—A—C

Somewhere at a canal…

Katara, and Aang were at a short ledge (or was it a small plaza) that ended with steps going down into the canal water. Aixata was at the bridge above, on the watch for Master Pakku. Suddenly, she saw him coming. She was about to lightbend a signal when he swiftly silenced her with a swift waterbending movement. Below, oblivious to what was happening above, Aang raised a whip of water out of the canal.

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating.", he instructed as he sent the water over to Katara, who started to bend it.

"I got it!"

Suddenly, the water began to whip around her very fast, then up and out of sight. Aang held the sides of his head in excitement.

"That was amazing!", he said.

"That wasn't me."

They both looked up to see Master Pakku standing on the bridge above, 'holding' the water Katara was bending. Aixata lay over the edge, her mouth sealed with ice. he master then froze the water and broke it into pieces in a shower of icicles that embedded themselves in the bridge.

"I-I was just showing Katara a few moves.", Aang explained.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture.", Master Pakku said.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"You are no longer welcome as my student." He then turned and walked away, releasing Aixata from her icy bonds and leaving an astonished Aang and Katara. Seconds later, Idano arrived from the sky, closing his wings upon landing.

"I told you not to start until I found a good place!", he scolded sternly. "Now look at what's happened!"

The benders looked down in shame. Idano was right. They should've listened to him, but they didn't and they paid the price.

K—I—A—P—K—I—A—P

The next day, at the plaza…

The Gaang were facing Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, Master Pakku, and what looked to be the tribe's council who all sat on a dais.

"What do you want me to do?", the chief asked. "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes…please!", Katara answered.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

The idea was clearly hateful to her as she turned to Aang. She then turned back, clearly unhappy.

Master Pakku made a smug smile. Idano stared at him, clearly knowing this wouldn't end well.

"I'm waiting, little girl.", he said.

Katara's hands balled up instantly to a fist at this insult. Idano palmed his mask. It wasn't gonna end well.

"No!" As she spoke, cracks opened in the floor beneath her as her waterbending abilities began to get out of control. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

She ended with pointing directly at Master Pakku, her finger almost in his face. At the conclusion of her statement, the massive water pots at either end of the dais shattered.

"Uh, Katara…", Aang began to say.

"I'll be outside…if you're man enough to fight me!"

Princess Yue drew breath in surprise as the men stiffened. Katara then left the building in a huff. The others stood frozen.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that.", Aang told them.

"Yeah, I think she did.", Sokka said otherwise.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In Zhao's tent…

Zhao and Iroh sat together at a low table, drinking tea.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko.", he said cheesily in sorrow. "Just devastated."

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased he learns who was responsible.", Iroh said.

Zhao suspected something and frowned. "You know who was behind the attack?"

"Yes." Iroh then slammed the table with his fist. "Pirates! We had a run in with them awhile back." Zhao's frown turned into a small smile. "They wanted revenge."

Zhao took a sip of tea, "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept." Iroh bowed. "It will be an honor to serve as your general." He then raised his cup in a toast. "To the Fire Nation!"

Zhao raised his cup as well. "To victory!"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Northern Water Tribe city…

The Gaang were walking down the long steps of the citadel. Katara was walking faster than the rest.

"Are you crazy, Katara?", her brother pleaded. "You're not gonna win this fight!"

Katara took off her coat and threw it at Sokka, hitting him in the face. "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me.", Aang begged. "I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Master Pakku appeared at the top. Katara turned and saw him.

"So, you decided to show up?" However, Master Pakku just walked past her. She was clearly angry. "Aren't you gonna fight?"

Without turning, the master said, "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

Aixata twisted her face in an angry expression. "Now that's borderline old-fashioned sexism! I never even thought this kind of level could be found here!"

At about the same time, Katara drew a water whip out of the ground and whipped Pakku on the back of his neck. He stopped, shocked with the violent response, and turned to face Katara.

"Did you really think that she would listen to you with her, as you call it, 'bad attitude'?", Idano called.

"Fine." He then turned to Katara. "You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!"

Master Pakku started to bend the water at the two huge pools in the area. He grabbed most of the in each and bent it around himself. Katara ran for him in a curve, but was flung backwards when she was hit by the water. She stood up, now ten feet from Pakku. He then bent the water in a wall around both of them, which spun faster and faster, creating a whirlpool effect.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!", Pakku assured mockingly.

By then, there were more people gathered watching this duel between a waterbending master and the Avatar's female traveling companion (aside from Aixata). The whirlpool constricted, but before Katara could be knocked down, she swung her arm, deflecting the wall of water off on a different trajectory, headed up the steps, where the spectators watched. Before it can hit them, Aixata used her telekinesis to shove it out of harm's way. She did her best not to move her arms instinctively to 'show' she was waterbending. After a while, with too much practice, it can become a habit.

Back in the 'duel arena', Katara ran at Pakku with a water whip, who raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slid up and then back-flipped off, dropping her water whip and landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps. Pakku then liquefied the ramp and threw it at her. Katara froze her feet in place and broke the wave as she bent it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!", she said as the crowd behind her then cheered.

"You go, Katara!", Aixata cheered.

Katara then unfroze her feet and ran straight for Pakku, who raised a sheet of ice between him and her. However, she liquefied the ice as she threw several blows at him, one of which narrowly missed his face. He then washed her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Just as he smiled with satisfaction, she broke the surface of the water and the crowd cheered once more, especially the girls she was classmates with with Yugoda.

Katara then raised a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and began to shoot slivers of the top at Pakku, who broke them as they arrived with swift Tai Chi movements. The last one however narrowly passed to the left side of his face and he watched it pass, looking at his own surprised and dismayed expression. As the ice disc passed him by, he turned back to Katara with a bewildered look on his face.

Katara then bent a stream of water around her and threw it at Pakku, who caught it and began to twirl it around him. Katara ran at him again, but he washed her back. Above, her friends awaited in stunned anticipation of the outcome. Katara got up once again, her hair disheveled, and breathing heavily. She then jumped back up in a bending stance and made a motion. The totems behind Pakku collapsed, but he made a motion and he was obscured by a cloud of white dust. As it dissipated, it turned out that he dissipated the pillars into snow.

"Well, I'm impressed.", Pakku complimented. "You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?", Katara asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

With a cry of effort, Katara rose the water near her feet, froze it, and sent it in a rolling wave along the floor to Pakku, who raised up a pillar of ice to dodge it. He then liquefied the base of the ice column and began to flow forward on it, like an iceberg riding along a river. Katara raised her own stream of water and knocked him off his iceberg, but Pakku grabbed Katara's water, and froze it in an arc which he slid around. As he exited the arc, he knocked her down, her necklace falling to the ice near her. As Pakku finished his maneuver by turning around, braking in the snow, jumping up in the air in a twirl, and landed on the edge of one of the pools.

Katara got up once again, breathing heavily, and her hair now loose around her. Pakku then raised a huge column of water out of the pool he was next to, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards. As Katara stood up, the shards landed closely all around her, trapping her in place. All the spectators watched in horror at the conclusion of the battle. One of the girls even cried into her mother's coat. Aixata clenched her fists and as about to jump in to help her friend when Idano held her by the arm, shaking his head.

"This fight is over." Pakku declared.

"Come back here!", Katara demanded. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." Suddenly, he stopped in surprise, picking up Katara's necklace. He picked it up. "This is my necklace!"

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago…for the love of my life." Katara's ice prison liquefied behind him, freeing her. "For Kanna."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?", Katara asked.

"Gran-Gran's name is Kanna?", Aixata thought.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Fire Navy base…

Iroh walked down a corridor in Zhao's ship a guard walking in the other direction, and Moritz walking behind Iroh in seeming lament. They then suddenly stopped.

"Our plan is working perfectly.", Iroh said. "Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

The guard removed his mask, revealing himself to be Zuko, who had scratches on his face in addition to his burn. "You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"

"Thank you, Uncle." He then turned to the private behind Iroh. "Moritz?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?", the blue-haired soldier asked.

"I heard you soundbend to me about the pirates. Had you not warned me sooner, I might've received worse injuries." He paused for a moment. It was clearly difficult for him to say the words. Moritz noticed and interrupted him.

"No need to thank me. I'm your loyal soldier. No, I'm much more than that."

Just then, they heard a sound.

"Someone's coming!", Iroh warned. Zuko replaced his mask. "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!"

The three then parted ways…for now.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Norther Water Tribe city…

Master Pakku was still holding the necklace sadly. Katara's friends now stood behind her, joined by Chief Arnook and Princess Yue.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?", the waterbender said. "It was an arranged marriage." Behind, Yue's eyes began to water at Katara's pronouncement. Katara then walked up to Pakku "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue began to break down in tears and she ran away.

"Go get her.", Aang told Sokka and that was what he did.

S—K—I—A—A—C—A—Y—P ({Gaang}, Arnook, Yue, Pakku)

Night…

Yue stood alone on the same bridge as before. A tear streamed down her face as she heard Sokka approach.

"What do you want from me?", Yue asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful…and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand."

"No, no. See? That's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess, and I…I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka—"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." He then turned to leave. "I'll see ya around, okay?"

Before he could leave, she grabbed him, and kissed him in the lips. At the same vantage point, Idano stalked them, getting interested. He was alone this time, leaving Chey to Aixata's supervision.

"Okay, now I'm really confused! Happy…but confused!" Sokka then held Yue's hands in his.

"I do like you!", Yue told him. "A lot. But, we can't be together…and not for the reason you think. It's because…" She pulled down the collar of her coat to reveal a necklace. "I'm engaged. I'm sorry!"

She then ran away, leaving Sokka alone on the bridge.

S—I—Y—S—I—Y—S—I—Y (Sokka, Idano, Yue)

Morning at the plaza at the base of the citadel…

Near the steps, several students, including Aang, stood before Master Pakku. The ruined pillars from the duel between Pakku and Katara yesterday were still ruined. Aang was waterbending around a ball of water. Affer a few motions, he threw it off.

"Not bad! Not bad! Heheh!", Pakku remarked. "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age!

Aang looked momentarily unhappy, but then turned with a smile at the sound of footsteps behind him. Katara and Aixata have just arrived. Aang greeted them as the former then bowed to Pakku.

"What do you think you're doing?", the master demanded icily. "It's past sunrise." He then smiled as he entered a stance. "You're late."

"Good to see ya here.", Aang said.

"You too.", Katara replied with a smailed as they began to practice. Aixata just watched them do their stuff.

K—A—A—P—K—A—A—P

Elsewhere…

Iroh and Zhao stood at the upper decks on the outside walkway around the bridge.

"My fleet is ready.", said the admiral. "Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe."

Behind them, dozens of Fire Navy ships fired up their engines in preparation to launch their assault on the Northern Water Tribe.

-A/N: All last names are made up just for my amusement and for stealth puns. And, as long as it sounds foreign…-

Δ Arnook Inukjuak

Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He's a noble and brave leader who prioritizes the safety of his citizens first.

Δ Yue Inukjuak

Daughter of Chief Arnook. Sokka seems to harbor feelings for her, but she couldn't be with him not because of his status, bue because she's already engaged.

Δ Pakku Aveti

A waterbending master from the Northern Water Tribe. He once followed the traditions that kept women from fighting, much to Katara's anger. As it turns out, he was supposed to marry Kanna, grandmother of Katara and Sokka, whom he loved .

X Yugoda Juwayumarta

A waterbender who specializes and instructs young women in the art of healing. She was a friend of Kanna's, who left for the South Pole.

Δ Kanna Inuitikut -update-

Grandmother of Katara and Sokka and called Gran-Gran by them. She was originally from the Northern Water Tribe ans was betrothed to Pakku, but she left when she was unable to tolerate the customs against women and went to live in the Southern Water Tribe.

(1) Whether or not it's someone not seen yet in the first season is your choice.

-See ya on Third.-


	19. Special 2: Extra Stories

Idano: What's this special about?

nightelf37: Well, I recently hard about the comics of this series and decided to type storied about them with you, Aixata and the rest included.

Idano: I see. By the way, why doesn't anybody suspect me, Aixata, and Moritz? After all, our hair color is way different from theirs.

nightelf37: Well, your clothes emit a certain kind of aura that serves as a "Wierdness Censor", which I believe you have heard about.

Idano: Didn't you 'type' those very words in "Pokécaptor Brendan"? And from TV Tropes?

nightelf37: Why, yes. Anyway, only the 'diverts' from the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me.

Special 2: Extra Stories

Part I. Bee Calm (or Agressive!)

nightelf37: It's never stated when in Book 1 this happened, but I'm gonna assume between Chapters 5 and 6.

Aang and company were traveling across the woods, with only a vague map to guide them. Everybody was off of Appa, thinking of their next course of action. Momo was up on a tree, taking honey from a bee's nest. Or bee-whatever, or whatever-bee. Whatever mix-and-match critter that gathered honey.

"Guys, Fire Nation soldiers coulld be **anywhere**.", Sokka advised. "We'll have to be extra-cautious to not make our presence known."

"We'll also have to get a better world map.", Idano said as he held it in his hands. "This one looks pret-ty outdated."

Just then, a little insect landed on Aang's nose. Aixata saw that it was as small as a bee, but instead of being yellow-and-black, it was yellow-and-red, and was shaped like a scorpion.

"Whoa!", Sokka gasped. "You have a scorpion bee on your face!"

"As long as I don't bother it, it won't bother me.", Aang assured his friends. "Being the Avatar, I have a special connection with nature." Just then, more scorpion bees arrived to land on him.

"Well, were comes some more nature.", Aixata said as everyone backed away, fear obvious in their faces.

"As long as I stay calm, they won't bother me."

More scorpion bees began to swarm on the airbender. Appa was now covering his face with his forepaws.

"They won't bother you, huh?", Idano said, snarky sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Aang, scorpion bees aren't exactly the friendliest of insects.", Katara warned.

"I'm fine.", Aang continued to assure. "Just don't make any sudden movements or loud noises." Just then, Momo came down from the tree, then saw Aang covered from head to toe in scorpion bees, leaving only his hands, eyes, and footwear open. Naturally, the (bat-)lemur shrieked in fright.

_Here goes the sudden movement._, Idano thought.

"No, Momo! It's me, Aang!"

_Then the loud noise. _Then, realizing what he just did, Aang quickly blew the scorpion bees away with an air bubble.

"Look out!", the airbender said as he quickly fled on an air scooter, the scorpion bees in hot pursuit. "I think I bothered them!"

"You think?", Aixata yelled back sarcastically.

Idano looked around, then found a column of smoke.

"Go to that smoke!", he advised Aang. "Smoke makes bees tired!"

"Good idea!" He made it to the smoke column, which was from a campfire. Aang jumped through the smoke, and the scorpion bees followed, falling asleep as they passed the smoke. "Whew! That was a close one."

"Don't move!", a voice came.

Aang looked up and saw that he was face-to-face with a Fire nation swordsman. Just then, a scorpion bee left on Aang's shirt flew to his nose. The soldier cringed in fear, knowing how dangerous they were. Aang took this opportunity to flee back to his friends.

"Don't bother it, and it won't bother you!", he told the soldier as everyone boarded Appa and took to the skies.

Part II. Don't Blow It!

nightelf37: It's never stated when in Book 1 this happened, but I'm gonna assume between Chapters 12 and 13.

"Aang, it's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!"

Katara was cooking up soup for everybody on a campfire. Sokka, Sneers, and Shyu were waking up from their sleeping bags. The latter two had been lent theirs by Idano and Aixata, who got up from sleeping mats. Aang got up from Appa's saddle, although Aixata could see that he had a stuffy nose. Appa himself lay on the ground while Momo slept on his head.

"Hmm? Morning already?", he said as he jumped down to join everyone else as they came to the campfire to get their bowls, which were set on the ground and already prepared by Katara. Appa groggily opened his eyes from the noise, still a little sleepy.

Aixata took a deep sniff, taking in the smell. "Mmm. That soup smells good."

"Are you all right, Aang?", asked Shyu as the Avatar walked over. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah. It's not like you to sleep in.", Idano said as he already picked up the bowls and passed them to his sister, the former sage, and Sneers.

"I'm okay.", Aang insisted. "It's just a little case of the sniffles. No big…big…" He caught himself as he was about to… "…Achoo!" He was sent flying in the air, sending the pot and his bowl, Katara's, and Sokka's right into Sokka. Everyone else's bowls were shoved right into their faces (or mask in Idano's case) by the force of the sneeze.

"A **little** case of the sniffles, huh?", Sokka deadpanned as he licked some of the soup on his face while Aang landed. Appa was fully awake from the sneeze and rose a bit as he looked at his 'master'.

"He must've got it from the storm.", Idano said as Sneers licked his bowl. "And from picking up frozen wood frogs."

"But didn't you get some as well?", Shyu asked as he licked his lips.

"Apparently, I have a stronger immune system than Aang."

"Immune system?"

"Resistance to illnesses."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Later…

Appa sailed through the skies. Sokka was at the reins, Idano beside him as he learnt how to ride the sky bison. Katara was sewing a tear in Sokka's pants (again) while Aang sat on the opposite side of the saddle. One end of a rope was tied around his waist and the other around a hoop in the saddle. Everyone else stood opposite Aang, not wanting to catch the cold, as they all got sick once before. No way were they gonna get another illness so soon.

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys.", Idano said. "Who knows how many Fire Nation scouts might have caught up with us by now."

"Ahh…Ahh…" Aang was about to sneeze once more.

"You know, in the Water Tribe, we have ways of treating colds like this.", Katara told him.

"Katara, I'm fine!"

"I've heard that for like a million times already.", Aiaxta said. She was then looked at by Sneers. "From other people, of course! And not literally either."

"I just—", Aang was about to continue when… "Achooooo!" He was blown away from Appa's saddle, but thankfully the rope kept him from going too far. Momo flew to him as he sniffled, but he then sneezed again, sending the lemur spinning across the air.

"That rope was a good idea.", Sneers told Sokka.

"Thanks."

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Afternoon…

The Gaang landed somewhere in the woods to make camp. While Sokka, Shyu, and Sneers set up the tent, Katara was tending to the fire as the Shisnos and Aang gathered firewood.

"When I was a little girl, my mom made a paste of blubber and pepper berries and rubbed it on my chest.", Katara said to Aang. "It's a little gross…"

"A lot gross.", Sokka corrected his sister.

"…but it helped!"

"Ugh.", Aang complained as he dropped his load and walked away. "I'm with Sokka."

"Hey!", Idano said as he put down his load. "Don't you walk out on this!"

"The monks used to let these things blow themselves out, and they always worked for me."

"Aang! You come here and take your medicine like a good Avatar!"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass on the blubber-berry paste for…for…Achoooo!"

Once again, Aang was sent flying into the sky, toppling everything over, disturbing Appa in his sleep, and tumbling everyone to the ground.

"Ack!", cried Sokka as he held onto the tent cloth.

A long distance away, on a mountainside, a Fire nation scouting party on mounts saw Aang in the air.

"Wait! Over there!", he said. A firebender in the party launched a gout of flame, which Aang dodged.

"Yikes!" He managed to land safely, but upon landing, Aang was quickly packing up. "Time to go!"

"What? Why?", Katara asked.

He didn't need to answer as Fire Nation soldiers arrived on their rhinos up ahead. "There! It's the Avatar!"

"Surround them! Quickly!" However, it was futile for the scouting party as the Gaang quickly boarded Appa and they were pelted by a few fireballs and beams of light (from Shyu and Aixata) before they lost him.

"Man, that was close!", Aang wondered. "I wonder how they found…" He turned to see his friends staring at him angrily. "…us?" He knew the answer.

"That's it, Aang.", Idano scolded. "You will take your medicine and you will not move until you're better!"

S—K—I—A—A—S—S

Night…

Aang was strapped to a rock and the ground by ropes and iron nails from Idano, who also put special shackles for good measure. Aang's shirt was taken off and his chest was plastered with "blubber-berry paste". His left hand held his bowl and Momo stood behind him on the rock. The lemur held his mouth as he stried to stifle a laugh. His friends sat a distance away having their meal.

"It's like Gran-Gran always used to say.", Sokka joked, then quoted. "Feed a fever, slime a cold!"

"I don't think that's quite it.", Katara replied, smiling from the joke.

"Lucky for me, I never get sick."

Suddenly, Sneers sneezed, flipping his bowl as it somehow landed on the ground on its base, keeping its food unspilt. Idano and Aixata turned to face him, then inched away.

"Pass the slime, please.", the former Freedom Fighter said dejectedly.

Part III. Relics

nightelf37: It's never stated when in Book 1 this happened, but I'm gonna assume between Chapters 16 and 17. After 16 is absolute, but before 17 is my theory. It could easily be before 18, but either way…

The Gaang stopped by an Earth Kingdom town in the mountains. They were buying supplies for the journey, having run out again.

"Come on, Sokka!", Katara scolded her brother. "Make up your mind. We've wasted enough time here. We have to be on our way to the Northern Water Tribe!"

"I could use one of these."

"Necessary supplies, Sokka."

While they were buying supplies, Aixata and Chey were looking for medicines and other useful items like winter coats. Aang didn't need one as his airbending keeps out the cold. Speaking of which, he, with Momo on his shoulder, was looking at some items a merchant in green garbs, who had a variety of rarities spread out on his mat.

"Fine and rare items!", the merchant said. "Have a look."

And a look Aang had…on a antique pendant with the Air Nomads insignia.

"Look, Momo.", he said. "An ancient Airbender pendant!"

"Ancient?", the merchant replied as Aang picked it up. "A man traded it for medicinal herbs two days ago."

Aang seemed to perk up in excitement. "Did he tell you where he got it? Did he have more? What did he look like? Did he say where he was from?"

"He came from the high mountain. Probably a traveler who got lost. No one from the nearby villages would go there. The mountain is sacred, full of flying spirits."

Meanwhile, Aixata and Chey returned with winter coats for themselves and Idano.

"This **is** more useful than the stuff Aang is looking at.", Sokka argued with his sister as he held up a green winter cap.

"Aang, are you done?", Katara asked the airbender. "We need to go!"

S—K—I—A—A—C

Elsewhere…

The Gaang made camp somewhere near the mountains. While Momo ate a bushel of apples, everyone else was at the campfire, eating the last of their supplies. Well, the last of their supplies before they had bought more a few hours ago.

"You sure are in a hurry to find other waterbenders.", Aixata told Katara.

"Relax.", Sokka added. "We're almost at the North Pole."

"It's not for me!", Katara replied. "Aang needs a teacher and we have weeks of traveling left. The sooner we get there, the safer we'll be."

"Katara's right.", Chey voiced. "As long as we're in the Earth Kingdom, we're at risk from the Fire Nation."

A little later, they all finished their dinner and were about to hit the sack. Katara came over with a blanket for Aang, who slept on Appa's tail.

"Do you need a blanket?", she asked.

"No, I'm okay."

"Well…good night."

"G'night."

Later that night, Aang woke up and silently snuck away from the camp, walking tip-toe past Sokka and Momo. He then took his glider and walked a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, Katara.", he whispered. "I have to look into this. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone."

With that, he took off. However, somebody noticed him leave. Idano. He overheard his conversation with the merchant earlier that day and suspected that Aang would do something like this. He silently got up from bed, took off his bag, put it down, wrote a note for his sister, activated his wings, and stealthily ran a short distance before taking off.

S—K—I—A—A—C

Idano flew through the skies, in search for Aang. It was early morning and the sun was about to rise in a few hours. Just then, he found a particular red glider.

"Gotcha.", he whispered. He then used Thoughtbending to find out what Aang was up to.

_Maybe I should've told Katara what I wanted to do._, Aang thought. _But what if she had said no? She's been so focused on getting to the North Pole over everything else these days. Besides, she believes all the airbenders are gone, save for the ones Idano apparently met. But I haven't given up hope. If there's one place they could hide and live, it's these mountains. For all I know, maybe I can find the remnants Idano mentioned. I have to hurry and cover as much ground as I can before going back. Maybe I can convince the others to stay a bit longer if I can find—_

Aang's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something. He landed on the ground and Idano saw that he was looking at a stone sculpture of some kind. From its appearance, he could tell that it was…

"A stupa!", Aang voiced. "Airbenders were here!" He then looked down somewhere. "Those caves look man-made…and there's light down there!" He then jumped all the way to where he looked. "That means someone's there now!" Idano continued to fly and soon landed on a vantage point above as Aang reached what happened to be a house. "Wow! This place is full of Airbender stuff!" Idano then decided to jump down and join his companion.

"Hey there, Aang.", he greeted. The airbender quickly turned around to meet a familiar masked person.

"Idano?", he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd go check on where you went."

"Well, I think I found an Airbender refuge. Look!"

Aang gestured to the room, where there were plenty of Airbender items. There were pots lit with flames near the walls. There was also a man in an orange-and-yellow cloak, very much the color scheme of the Air Nomads.

"Hello?", Idano called. The figure did not answer. The two then looked at one another and decided to approach.

"Erm…excuse me?", Aang asked. "Are you…I mean, do you live here? Do all these things belong to you?" Just then, the figure turned to face them, revealing—

"What?"

"The merchant?"

"Now! Get them!", a voice came. The two quickly turned to see two Fire Nation soldiers hurl nets at them. It was too late to get out as the net fell on them in an instant, weighted down by rocks.

"I knew this was coming the instant I saw the merchant.", Idano muttered as a soldier took Aang's staff.

"Make sure they're bound up tightly.", a familiar voice came. "We wouldn't want them escaping again."

It was Admiral Zhao. The merchant had conspired with him!

"Zhao.", Aang said. "You're a bit far away from the sea for an admiral."

"One doesn't catch pheasant-squirrels by staying on a boat. You hunt them where they live."

"I've done my part.", the merchant said to the admiral. "You said I could have all the airbenders' relics as payment."

"Take as much of that junk as you can carry. I don't need any of it anymore." The merchant then started to collect the artifacts. "They served their purpose; to lead a curious Avatar right where I wanted. His masked friend is just a bonus. The same tactic was used many years ago by Fire Lord Sozin." Zhao picked up a brittle wooden Air Nomad necklace. "The few airbenders that escaped his first assault were too hard to hunt down. Instead, he laid traps for them. Places like these caves were made to look like they were inhabited by other airbender refugees." He then crushed it as it fell from his clutches. "Sozin fooled them using their own everyday objects as bait, luring them for enough for our soldiers to close in." He then turned to the restrained Aang as a soldier tied him with ropes. "This old stratagem still works well enough to catch one **last** airbender. Your curiosity and lack of knowledge of our military history proved your downfall."

"Lack of knowledge.", Aang said. "I bet you don't know anything about Air Nomads or what any of these objects are." He then made a knowing smile at Zhao. "My turn to give you a quick lesson."

Aang then quickly spun around in place, sending the soldier tying him off his feet.

"Idiots! Hold him!", Zhao ordered. Just then, Idano broke free of his bonds as the admiral shot a gout of flame at the Avatar, who turned upside-down so that the flames burnt away the rope tying his feet. ang then went to a large golden horn and went to the part where one would blow it.

"Ever heard one of these horns when an Airbender plays it?", he asked, took a deep breath, and blew, making a strong deep noise that pushed back Zhao, his soldiers, and the merchant.

"Enough! I'll bring your charred remains to the Fire Lord!"

Idano took this opportunity to leave the house, confident that Aang would be able to use the artifacts to his advantage.

"Hey, Zhao!", Aang called as he landed on a strange green object that seemed to be supposed to spin. "Ever seen one of these? Curious to find out what it can do?"

Zhao made a look of nervousness, knowing he was about to find out. Aang flipped it right-side up and began to spin it. "The dorje was used in rituals, but my friends and I found out that if you spin them too hard inside a room, this would happen." What 'happened' was that there was a miniature storm and a cacophonic noise, that made the whole room a mess. In the midst of this, He grabbed his staff with his teeth and fled the house with Idano. "Gotta go! Don't worry it'll stop by itself."

As Idano quickly removed Aang's bonds, the latter opened his glider and the two took off.

I—A—Z—I—A—Z—I—A—Z

Daybreak…

"Careful, Katara!", Sokka warned his sister, club and boomerang on hand.

They and the others were looking for Aang and Idano. Aixata didn't get the latter's note as Momo had eaten it for some reason before she could read it.

"If they have disappeared, that could mean we're surrounded by Fire Nation forces!", the young warrior continued. "**Well-hidden** Fire Nation soldiers, waiting to ambush us when our backs are turned and—"

"There they are!", Aixata called as she pointed out into he distance. Sure enough, there stood Aang and Idano. They were looking out into the sunrise.

"Aang?", Katara called.

"See? He's okay.", her brother told her. "You worry too much."

"What are you doing out here? We were looking for you. Oh wait, I think I know." Katara then approached Aang and so did the rest. "This place reminds you of home, right? All these mountains…airbenders would've loved to stay here. They would've been attracted to the place."

"Yeah.", Aang agreed with a gloomy face. "A few of them probably were."

"What do you mean?", Aixata asked.

"Aang talked to that merchant with the trinkets, who hinted on the possibility of airbenders in the mountains.", Idano explained. "He decided to look, but it turned out to be Admiral Zhao's trap, which was also utilized by a 'Fire Lord Sozin' many years ago."

"Fire Lord Sozin was the one who led the Fire Nation in a genocidal attack on the Air Nomads and started the war we are in today.", Chey explained.

"Apparently, there were a few survivors from the first assault and they were lured into places with Airbender artifacts by the Fire Nation to be eradicated."

"But what about the surviving airbenders you claimed you found?", Sokka asked.

"In spite of the traps, a few have evaded them as they hid in a secret society of which I will not tell you guys about."

"Well, we better head for the North Pole as soon as possible.", Katara said. "We still have to find a teacher and we'll be safe from the Fire Nation, at least for the time being."

"Yeah.", Aang agreed.

-See ya on Third.-


	20. B1C19&20: Siege of the North

nightelf37: Only the 'diverts' from the plot, the Shisnos, and a few other characters belong to me. Remember that.

Moritz: Why don't you vary your disclaimer like all the other writers out there?

nightelf37: Too much effort.

Chapters 19 & 20: The Siege of the North

**Part I**

In the Northern Water Tribe City…

It was morning at the plaza at the foot of the citadel steps, where Katara faced off with Master Pakku the other day. The segmented ice columns toppled during the duel have since been repaired.

Two waterbending students were facing off against each other. One was a nervous looking teenage boy whose left eye twitched slightly in anxiety. The other was Katara, who looked confident, a slight smile on her face. The boy raised up a ball of water, turned it to snow, and threw it at his opponent. Katara quickly liquefied it, and sent it, along with some other spilt water in the area back at the boy, who was washed up and backwards. As he was washed away, the water turned to ice, imprisoning him about ten feet off the ground. Katara relinquished her waterbending stance as Pakku approached from over her shoulder.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok.", he said. "A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge."

As Sangok continued to struggle against his bonds. Master Pakku turned away, made a motion with his left hand, and the ice prison melted, dropping the hapless student to the ground. He then turned to a row of (male) students who were sitting slumped on the ground.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?", the master asked.

They all shook their heads. Aixata was with them, wiping sweat off her forehead, having done a round with Katara as well. After Katara had been allowed to learn from Master Pakku, she revealed that while she wasn't a waterbender, she can manipulate manner in a way that she could be seen as one.

"Is it just me, or did Sangok use a bending technique similar to Earthbending?", she wondered.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained.", Pakku said. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." He turned to Aang, who was lying on the ground, floating Momo around on an airball, a lazy smile on his face. "Raw talent alone is not enough. Pupil Aang!"

Momo's airball dissipated and the lemur fell on Aang's head.

"Yes, Master Pakku?", Aang asked as he airbent himself to his feet.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered waterbending."

"I wouldn't say 'mastered', but check this out!"

Aang spun around, collecting snow around him as he went. When he was done, he has made himself into a snowman. Momo pounced on him and knocked him down. Pakku and Katara wore expressions of disdain, the former shaking his head in disgust.

K—A—A—P—K—A—A—P

Elsewhere…

On a bridge above one of the city's many canals, Yue and Sokka were walking, the latter on top of the bridge's guard rail.

"So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?", Yue asked.

Sokka stopped and sat down on the rail.

"Are you kidding?", he said. "I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub."

Yue laughed with a warm smile and put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"Sokka, this is wrong."

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk!"

"I'm engaged. It just feels…"

Sokka's smile waned as she began to walk away, but the smile returned as he got an idea.

"I know what you need!", he said as he hopped off the rail to stand by her side. "You need to meet my good friend Appa!"

"Who?", Yue asked.

A short distance away, Idano was watching as usual.

S—I—Y—S—I—Y—S—I—Y

A while later…

Sokka and Yue made their way to the stables, where a lot of the local domesticated fauna were being kept. Appa was just outside, eating from an enormous pile of greenery. Idano had discreetly joined them, not giving away the fact that he was stalking them for the past few hours of daylight that pass this far in the North.

"Appa and I go way back.", Sokka said as another attempt in impressing Yue. "Don't we, boy?"

Appa jumped in and pinned him down with his forepaws).

"Ahh! Easy!"

Appa licked him from bottom to top…twice.

"Down, boy! Ahh! No! Up!"

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention.", Yue laughed as Sokka struggled to try and free himself from Appa's embrace.

"Apparently.", Idano jokingly said.

A few minutes later, the three were in Appa's saddle.

"So how does this work?", Yue asked.

"You two hangin' on tight?", Idano inquired. Yue nodded. "Okay." He then hit the reins. "Yip yip!"

In seconds, Appa was soaring into the nearly cloudless sky.

"Oh my goodness!", Yue cried out as they flew above the city. "Wow!" She was blushing slightly now. "I can't believe you guys do this every day!"

Sokka stretched his arms. "Yeah, we pretty much live up here."

Princess Yue hugged herself, shivering a little from the altitude. "Is it always this cold in the sky?" She snuggled up against Sokka.

"Not when you're with someone.", the non-bender replied.

"It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other with adoration. They were coming close to kissing before—

"Smoochie smoo—.", Idano teased, then caught himself. "Oh, right."

Upon hearing Idano, the two broke off.

"Whoo! Yeah! Good times! Good times!", Sokka said as snowflakes began to fall around them.

"Hey, look!", Idano said as Appa flew into a squall of these snowflakes, most of which were strangely black.

"What's happening?", Yue asked.

"Oh no.", was all Sokka could say.

Back at the city, the black snow was now falling everywhere. The citizens paused to regard the ash falling from the sky, which was also dirtying the water. Back at the citadel plaza, Aang was laughing as he rolled around in a circle in the snow, under Aixata's watchful eye, which was also keeping Chey under watch. Momo was nearby. Within a few seconds, ash started to fall around him, but neither of the two noticed. Momo stuck out his tongue, caught some of it and ate it. He then spit it out, which caught Aang's attention. He then looked up and Katara, Aixata, and Chey did the same from their respective locations in the city. Master Pakku and a few other city dwellers near a fountain were doing the same.

Back outside the city, Sokka picked up some of the ash off the ground.

"Soot."

Yue, Idano, and Appa were behind himi, looking on ahead.

"What?", the princess asked.

"I've seen it before. Right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow."

"But why?"

"It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole. And from the looks of the stuff…" They all looked over the ocean horizon, which was darkened by a dense grey cloud. "I'd say there's a lot of them."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

At the Fire Navy looming over the horizon…

"This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh.", Zhao said as he and Iroh stood on the bridge of te former's flagship. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral.", Iroh warned. "History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience?" He walked forward to the flagship's railing. "But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se."

"I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the Captains to prepare for first strike."

Iroh turned and walked away. Inside a hallway in the ship, he met up with Zuko, still in his guard disguise.

Iroh whispered "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?"

Zuko removed his mask, "I'm working on it, Uncle." He then replaced his mask and they split up.

A short distance away, Rance, one of Zuko's former soldiers took notice and suspected something. However, Moritz saw this and shushed him.

"Is that Zuko?", he whispered.

"Quiet!", Moritz whispered back. "Don't tell anybody or else."

"Okay."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the Nother Water Tribe…

Two Water Tribe men were striking a gong with alternating strokes on top of one of the city's buildings. The gong depicted their isignia. Many of the city dwellers were running running up the steps of the citadel, including Master Pakku and Sokka, Yue in tow. Suddenly, the princess stopped, bringing Sokka to a halt along with her.

"What's wrong?", Sokka asked as he pointed up to the citadel. "We have to go!"

Princess Yue released his grip on her hand. "No, Sokka, wait. I can't see you anymore. Not at all."

Sokka turned in surprise "What? We're just friends."

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else."

"You don't love him, do you? You don't even seem to like him."

"But I do love my people."

"You're not marrying them."

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe." She ran off, barely holding back tears. "I have to do this, goodbye!"

Sokka looked distraught at Yue's sudden departure.

S—Y—S—Y—S—Y—S—Y—S—Y (1)

In the great hall…

Chief Arnook was making a speech to his audience, many citizens of the Water Tribe as well as the Gaang. His voice echoed through the great hall as he spoke. Behind him sat Princess Yue and Master Pakku.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived.", he announced. "The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence…" He raised his arms up to the heavens in supplication. "I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!" He then lowered his arms and continued his address. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka stood up. "Count me in."

"Sokka!", Katara called in concern as many other men stood up in the crowd with him.

"Be warned.", said the chief. "Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

The men formed a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It was three red lines on the forehead, made from some red ink that the Chief held in a bowl in front of him. Sokka was the second in line. As Sokka left, he turned and made eye contact with Yue before he turned again and walked away. Yue began to cry silently and Aixata could sympathize for her, having heard about her situation from Idano.

S—K—I—A—A—C—A—Y—P ({Gaang}, Arnook, Yue, Pakku)

Aang was now sitting on one of the pylons at the top of the citadel steps. He was looking out over the city walls to the ocean horizon in the distance. Behind him, the Chief approached.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable.", Arnook said as Katara, Aixata, and Idano walked up behind Aang. "Such a quiet dread."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people.", Aang replied. "I'm gonna make a difference this time."

K—I—A—A—A—K—I—A—A—A (Katara, Idano, Aang, Aixata, Arnook)

Later…

Everyone was perpared for battle. Water Tribe lined the top of the city wall, their faces painted for war. With then was the Gaang. Idano, Aixata, and Chey were on Appa with Aang, who sat on the bison's head, staff ready. Katara and Sokka stood to Appa's left, and everybody wore expressions of fierce determination.

In the distance, a single ship was seen. It launched a fireball which hurtled directly at the center of the city wall. Before it could reach the wall, Idano swiftly tossed one of Chey's bombs, which made contact and broke the fireball apart. Unfortunately, It was an error on his part and it somewhat worsened the impact. The entire symbol was blown off and many defenders were blown backwards into the city by the concussion, along with huge chunks of ice and debris.

Another fireball was sent flying through the air towards the city. It landed in a canal with an explosion of smoke, water and fire. Yet another fireball followed, striking the right side of the city wall and shattering a piece of it. Appa recoiled and roared as the smoke and exploding ice created havoc around him.

"Yip! Yip!", Aang commanded.

Appa launched off the wall towards the Fire Navy ship while the defenders on the wall tried to reorganize. Sokka was searching among the wreckage of the ruined wall.

"Katara!", he called.

As he walked behind a large mound of snow, Katara burst out of it. He helped her to her feet as two more fireballs flew over the city wall.

Appa was roaring in the sky, Aang at his reins, a stern look on his face. His other passengers were looking stern as well. As they approached the Fire Navy ship, it fired a few more fireballs at them, the last of which Aang batted out of the way with his staff. The blow changed the trajectory of the fireball and it harmlessly struck the ice cliff way to the left of the city.

"I'll take it from here, boy!", Aang said.

Aang then jumped off of the saddle into a free fall. Idano followed him as Axiata and Chey began to provide support fire with lightbending and bombs. A few seconds later, Aang opened his glider and closed in on the ship. Idano activated his wings and they dodged several more fireballs. The two arrived on the foredeck, Aang breaking the rest of his fall by using his staff like a helicopter blade.

As Idano turned and jetted to slow his fall, Aang whipped up a gale that blew much of the deck crew off their feet. Aang then hopped up onto the arm of a loaded trebuchet and began to walk down it. A huge Fire Nation soldier blocked his way however, and he was forced back up the arm. Idano wasn't able to help as he was holding off more Fire Nation troops on the ship with his arnis sticks.

Two more soldiers have climbed the trebuchet and appear inbetween Aang. They all swung mighty hammers at him and missed, damaging the trebuchet. Finally, Aang jetted into the air and with a mighty blow blasted the trebuchet into a dozen pieces.

Aang then ran over to the other trebuchet on the deck. He drove a hammer down on the chain held the fireball. He then blew off another soldier as the trebuchet was fired. Because of the hammer's weight, there wasn't enough velocity for the fireball to leave and it hurtled back into the deck, straight through the forepeak and into the water below.

Aang ran back up the deck to two more trebuchet, Fire Nation guards in tow. He tied the chains of two trebuchets together in a bow knot, then ran over to of the machines' firing mechanisms and kicked it into operation. The activated trebuchet drew the one it was tied to across the deck towards itself, destroying both of them. As the soldiers continued to pursue him, they were knocked down by one of their own men hurled by Idano.

Aang grinned widely as he ran over to another trebuchet. Just then, Idano saw a large Fire Nation warrior. He was about to attack when he received a hammer attached to chains to the face. The blow wasn't enough to kill him, as his mask was just as tough as his metal prosthetics, but the blow was so severe that he was knocked unconscious before he hit the floor.

Aang about to strike the firing mechanism with a hammer when he saw the warrior approach. Aang looked at the unconscious Idano, dropped the hammer in fear, and narrowly avoided multiple chained hammers hurled by the warrior. He then hid behind one of the trebuchet's girders, but was quickly ensnared by two chains which wrapped around him. Just then, the hammer warrior was hit by a smoke bomb, loosening his grip. Upon Appa, Chey has tossed the bomb while Aixata then shot beams of light that knocked the hammer warrior overboard.

"Guys!", Aang yelled as he freed himself from his now loose chains. "Idano's hurt!"

Axiata wasted no time in rushing to her brother's aid. As she arrived and picked him up, the ship suddenly started to vibrate violently. A huge spear of ice broke through the foredeck (and through the last trebuchet) straight into the sky. Waterbenders have arrived on their skiffs and they were freezing the ship (and any overboard soldiers) in place. As the ship began to tilt, Aixata brought Idano on Appa and Aang had him take off. As they rose above the now wrecked ship, Aang's expression turned to horror and surprise as he looked in front of him. The horizon was full of Fire Navy ships as far as the eye can see.

"Ohh…****.", cussed Aixata.

"You have got to be kidding me.", Aang complained.

S—K—I—A—A—C—S—K—I—A—A—C

Sometime later, in an armory…

Chief Arnook was once again addressing a group of soldiers, the ones who received his mark from earlier. Aixata was standing by, watching from a safe location. She and Idano had been dropped off, the latter for his injuries to be tended to, and the former out of her concern for him.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms."

Someone walked in with what appeared to be a Fire Navy uniform. An arrogant looking, dark haired young man was wearing a Fire Nation uniform, which was clearly not the current standard issue. In particular, the shoulder armor had spikes that curved upward. Sokka laughed from the ridiculous appearance and Aixata did too from her hiding place, although softly so as to not give away her position. The former quickly put his hand over his mouth as the other warriors turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?", the one in the Fire Nation suit asked incredulously.

Sokka pointed at him. "Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that."

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers."

"When, like a hundred years ago?"

"Eighty five.", Arnook corrected.

Sokka walked forward. "The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined."

Sokka bent the tip of one of the shoulder spikes back with the tip of his finger and let it bounce back with a ping.

The arrogant guy turned to Arnook, "How do we know we can trust this guy?" He then turned to Sokka, leaning into him with a threatening expression. "Such bull talk for a new recruit."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn.", Arnook told him. "He is a capable warrior and I value his input." Sokka looked smugly at Hahn, who was none too pleased. Arnook then turned back to the other soldiers. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao Lin.", Sokka provided. "Middle-aged. Big sideburns. Bigger temper." (2)

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn; he is leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

As Arnook exited left, Hahn pushed his hair back over his ears, then turned to see Sokka's jaw dropped in shock. He recovered and pointed an accusing finger at Hahn.

"Princess Yue's marrying you?", Sokka asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Sokka just turned away, "Nothing, congratulations."

S—A—A—H—S—A—A—H (Sokka, Aixata, Arnook, Hahn)

Sunset…

The war raged on. Fire Navy ships were firing volleys of fireballs towards the city. Some landed inside the city and some hit the outer wall. Master Pakku stood in front of a group of waterbenders.

"Stop those fireballs!", he ordered.

As a fireball bore down on them, they collectively raised up a barrier of water and froze the fireball before it could hit, extinguishing it.

In the bridge of his flagship, Zhao watched the bombardment. Iroh entered from the doorway behind, accompanied by Moritz.

"It's almost twilight, Admiral.", Iroh said. "As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is. "

Upon his command, the front rank of Fire Navy ships dropped anchor for the night.

Back at the city, Katara and Yue stood in front of the citadel, looking out over the city and its walls to the line of threatening Fire Navy ships. Plumes of smoke rose over several sections of the city that have been bombed.

"They've stopped firing.", said Yue.

Just then, they saw Appa flying in.

"Aang!", Katara pointed.

Appa landed on the plaza at the base of the citadel steps. Yue and Katara run down to them. As Appa landed, he lay down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looked small and dejected in the saddle as he slid off and came to rest next to Appa's left forepaw. Chey was snoozing on the saddle.

"I can't do it.", Aang lamented as he put his hands to his head. "I can't do it."

"What happened?", Katara asked.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all."

"But, you have to!", Yue pleaded. "You're the Avatar!"

"I'm just one kid."

He buried his head in his arms in despair as Katara sat down to comfort him.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Night…

At Zhao's command ship, Zuko, now dressed in plain grey clothes, was perparing a canoe to be loaded into the water. Behind him, a door opened to reveal Iroh and Moritz entering. The latter shut the door behind them as he now wore a full body suit much like the one he used when he assumed the identity of Camo, but was instead colored with greys and tans.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.", Iroh advised.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle.", Zuko said.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son…" Iroh looked away, pain evident on his face.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own."

Zuko turned to him, a genuine look of concern and understanding on his face.

"I know, Uncle." He bowed and saluted him with his arm over his chest. "We'll meet again…" Iroh rushed forward and gave him a bear hug. Zuko released his Uncle and walking over to the canoe. "…after I have the Avatar."

Zuko then got into the canoe and began to lower it to the water.

"Wait.", Moritz called.

"There's only room for one.", Zuko notified.

"I'll follow, then. Good luck, my prince."

"Remember your Breath of Fire!", told Iroh. "It could save your life out there!"

"I will.", Zuko said.

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine."

Iroh and Moritz looked worried as he watched his nephew depart. Once he was down on the water, Moritz turned to the retired general.

"Where's the next canoe?"

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the North Water Tribe…

Sokka was sharpening an axe blade on a rotating wheel. He was applying too much pressure to the blade for some reason, causing speaks to fly off the blade. Aixata watched from a hiding place as he and Hahn performed the same task side by side, the latter having not as many sparks flying. Sokka's expression was clearly unhappy.

"Let me tell ya, Soh-ka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest—and she comes with the most perks.".,said Hahn.

Sokka's eyes bulged in anger. "Perks! What does that mean?"

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chief aren't bad either."

"Princess Yue is wasted on a self absorbed weasel like you!"

"Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense."

Sokka yelled in anger and tackled Hahn to the ground. Sokka ended up on top and punched Hahn in the face. "You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense!"

They rolled around a bit more before Chief Arnook arrived to break them up.

"That's enough!", he yelled. "Sokka, you're off the mission."

The Chief exited again as Sokka looked away, humiliated.

Hahn said to the assembled soldiers, "All right, fall in men! Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Jo in no time."

Sokka turned to the backs of Hahn and his departing soldiers, "It's Admiral Zhao!"

Once everyone else was gone, Aixata decided to exit her hiding place and accompany Sokka.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Outside…

Zuko was navigating his canoe through the ice floes near the city, wrapped up in his grey garb. Moritz followed right behind in his own canoe. Nearby, Moritz could see green seals with a hard shell around its midsection and four flippers instead of two. These turtle seals, as Iroh had called them, were making noises. The two floated silently near the damaged city wall, unseen by the sentries patrolling atop the damaged barrier. They beached their crafts on the ice near the wall and then caught sight of several turtle seals disappearing into a hole in the ice. Zuko turned back to the wall, then at the hole.

"Where are they going?", Zuko wondered. "They're coming up for air somewhere."

He took off his veil, then a deep breath, and was about to plunge into the icy water when Moritz held him fast.

"What are you doing?", Moritz asked. "You could catch hypothermia!"

"What's hypothermia?"

"Your body temperature would lower and that's not good for the body."

"I'm a firebender. I can maintain my heat."

"Okay. I'll find another path. Good luck, Prince Zuko."

Zuko nodded as he dove into the 'pool'.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In the city…

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender.", Yue was telling Katara, Aang, Chey, and Idano (who has fully recovered, although his scars remain). "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Beneath his mask, Idano widened his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night. ", Katara noted.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang's eyes widened as he got an idea. "The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"How can you do that?"

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World.", Katara explained. "Aang can talk to them!"

Princess Yue smiled hopefully, "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang spread his arms wide, "Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Everyone regarded Aang steadily, saying nothing. All the while, Idano was still comprehending how a celestial body could teach waterbending. He also decided to keep note on that 'spirit attack'. "Or wisdom. That's good too."

"I think I'll keep a note on that 'spirit attack'.", Chey said.

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident.", Katara reminded. "How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea.", said Yue. "Follow me."

She led Aang and company through a courtyard behind the citadel. As they walked, Idano had a question.

"Hold on a second. The **moon** was the first waterbender?"

"Yes.", Yue answered. "How is that strange to you?"

"Well, where he and Aixata come from, the believe the moon isn't a spirit but a 'celestial body' in outer space.", Katara explained as she raised her arms into the air. (3) "Whatever that means."

The five stopped at a wooden, half-height, circular door.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?", Aang asked.

Princess Yue laughed at the Avatar's question. "No, you'll have to get there on your own." She then opened the door. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

Aang entered as Momo jumped off his shoulder and onto Katara. As they all entered, Aang first, the first thing they saw was a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool were two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing was filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looked almost tropical in nature, and a small T-shaped gate like structure very much akin to what dano called a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii. The landing was connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges.

Aang, Katara, and Chey were speechless with wonder. Idano was speechless too, but in the inability to comprehend the possibility of plants in a place surrounded by ice. Aang immediately ran over the left bridge, laughing. He landed on the soft grass in front of the little pond and rubbed it fondly.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much!", he cried out as he flopped over on his back.

"It's warm in here, unlike the rest of this fine city!", Chey said as he, Katara, and Idano took off their overcoats. "How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land.", Yue explained.

"She's right.", Idano agreed. "My senses are going wild."

"Even though he isn't spiritual, Idano has a certain…trait that lets him see all kinds of energy, including spiritual energy.", Katara explained to Yue.

In the pond, two fish circled each other in a timeless motion. One was white, and the other black. Both had spots on their head that was the color of the other. Momo skittered up to the pond and began to try and grab the fish. Yue and Katara look severely at Momo, who decided to run away.

"You're right, Yue.", Aang said as he sat cross-legged in front of the pond. "I can feel something it's so tranquil." He closed his eyes, made two fists and put his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

In a dark cave filled with the sounds of turtle seals…

Zuko surfaced from a water hole in the cave, out of breath. He flopped onto the ice floor of the cave, his breath making clouds of water vapor in front of him. He flipped over, shivered, and blew fire into his hands to keep warm. After a while, he got up.

"Be quiet!", he yelled to the seal turtles and they stopped. But once he passed by them, pushing aside two heads as he went, they resumed. Zuko approached a waterfall at the back of the cave, and then entered the tunnel where the water was coming out. He made his way up.

Elsewhere in the city…

Moritz snuck past the sentries, using Soundbending to completely silence his movements. He was an expert in infiltration and espionage, capable of concealing himself in the dark and not leaving any tracks. Thanks to his new soundbending ability, his skills in stealth were greatly enhanced.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back in the armory…

Sokka was sharpening his boomerang, Aixata beside him. Arnook came up from behind.

"Is something wrong, Sokka?", the chief asked.

"Oh no!", he was replied with sarcasm. "Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine!"

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."

Sokka turned to the Chief in anger, "What? You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue."

Sokka imediately got up with a look of innocence mingled with desire on his face, "Er, sure. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Wait. Why did you trust Sokka with Yue?", Aixata asked Arnook. "I mean, Hahn's in an arranged marriage with her, so you obviously trust him. And Sokka knows a lot more about the enemy, so it would be wiser to put him in charge of the personal attack to Zhao rather than Hahn. Right?"

Arnook took a moment to consider it. "Now that you mention it, you're right. I seem to have made a tactical error. But it's too late to change my decision. Hahn's aready off on his mission."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the ice tunnel…

Zuko was forcing himself up. He slipped once, but kept on moving. Finally, he exited the tunnel into the bottom of a large pool of water. He swam up and broke the surface, gasping for air. The top of the chamber was inches above his head. He regained his breath, then looked just underneath the water line to scan for exits. He saw one, dove, and entered another tunnel.

Going around one bend and then up revealed what looked like an exit into open air, but when he reached it, it proved to be just thinner, lighter colored ice. Running out of breath, he concentrated and superheated his hands to red hot and placed them on the thin ice. He burnt through it and emerged into an ice tunnel within the Water Tribe City. He lay down for a moment to regain his strength.

A moment later, while Moritz snuck around the city, he caught sight of Zuko. He immediately came to him and did what he could to warm him.

"I had doubts that you would make it, Zuko.", Moritz said as he used soundbending to conceal their conversation. Zuko turned to him with a harsh look. "Oh sorry." He paused for a moment. "Where to next? I'll carry you."

Before Zuko could protest, Moritz helped him up and began to carry him on his back. He began to walk deeper into the city. And closer to where the Avatar happened to be.

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the sanctuary…

Aang was still meditating, Katara, Yue, and Chey behind him. Idano lay at one of the posts, watching as well as probing his mind.

Princess Yue whispered, "Why is he sitting like that?"

"He's meditating…trying to cross over into the Spirit World.", Katara explained. "It takes all his concentration." Aang cracked an eye at this continued interruption.

"Is there any way we can help?", Chey wondered.

"How 'bout some quiet!", Aang yelled as he turned to them. Katara put a hand over her mouth. "C'mon, guys! I can hear every word you're saying!"

He then resumed his pose and began to stare at the two fishes circling each other in front of him. As he looked, Idano continued to probe his mind, seeing what Aang was seeing. Suddenly, the two fish blurred into what Idano identified as the Yin-Yang symbol. An instant later, Aang's eyes and head arrow glowed white. For some reason, Idano's eyes grew empty and he slumped to the post.

"Is he okay?", Yue asked in concern.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World.", Katara told her. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

Princess Yue began to walk away. "Maybe we should get some help?"

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?", a familiar voice came.

Katara turned to the voice and gasped, "No!"

It was Zuko, who was walking over the footbridge towards them. Moritz was right behind, winded but still in fighting condition. He had carried Zuko part of the way to the pool (and both walked the rest), who directed him there, feeling the Avatar was that way. And it turned out he was right. Katara didn't recognize Moritz as most of his face was concealed with a mouth covering and cowl. (4) In spite of the blue hair, the waterbender didn't recognize him for some reason.

"Yes!", the prince said. "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Katara assumed a waterbending stance while Yue ran off. Aang, oblivious, still communed with the Spirit World in front of the pond. She only realized a second later that Idano was out of commission for the moment, but put it aside, knowing she'll have to deal with Zuko and his companion with just Chey to help.

Mortiz was the first to move. He sent a blast of sound at Chey, who threw an explosive at about the same time. Both attacks bypassed each other and they were both hit and knocked down. Zuko then launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocked all three with water from the pond. He fired several more as he advanced, but on the last one Katara used enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground.

"I see you've learned a new trick.", Zuko said as he got up. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

He fired another blast, which she blocked. Katara then launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but Katara then proceeded to freeze the water beneath him as well as his feet. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raised a churning sphere of water from the (shallow) main pool behind Zuko, encased him in it, and froze him entirely. Satisfaction was written all over her face. However, that wasn't about to last.

"You little peasant.", Zuko said, surprising her. "You've found a master, haven't you?"

As Zuko ended his comment, the ground began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing Zuko who promptly charged Katara. They traded shots and strafed each other's, Zuko getting closer each tme. Just then, he charged for a really close one, but Katara managed to evade it. He traded a few more blows, which Katara countered. However, his moves got him closer and closer to Aang. He managed to get around her and was about to grab Aang's collar when she blasted him out of the way with a jet of water. He was blown over to the right ledge. Katara didn't let up and raised a huge wave of water that raised him to ten or more feet up the wall, and then froze him in place.

K—I—Z—A—M—C—Y (Katara, Idano, Zuko, Aang, Moritz, Chey, Yue)

Master Pakku was staring at the Fire Navy fleet ahead, flanked by two waterbenders.

At his flagship, Zhao was staing at the walled city.

"It's daybreak at last.", he said. "Let's write history."

Z—P—Z—P—Z—P—Z—P—Z—P (Zhao, Pakku)

Back at the pool…

Zuko's head drooped in defeat as he was still imprisoned in the ice. Chey and Moritz managed to get up from the attacks they traded. The latter decided not to fight, not only because Katara just trounced Zuko, but also because of his agreement with Idano, which stated that he fight only either Idano or Aixata should their paths ever cross.

Just then, as the sunlight reached Zuko, his head snapped up with a look of determination. He breathed steam, melting the ice holding him in place. He slid down and charged Katara again, who was about to deal with Moritz, despite her deal with Idano that stated her not to. Zuko fired a huge blast of fire, which Katara was barely able to block. Because of the surprise attack, she was cascaded into Idano and knocked unconscious. Zuko then shot another blast at Chey, sending him flying over the lake and into the water, unconscious as well.

"Thanks.", said Moritz as he and Zuko went to Aang and the latter grabbed his collar.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun.", said Zuko before they decided to leave.

As the bypassed Idano, Moritz paused to say, "Sorry, brother.", and then continued with Zuko.

K—I—Z—A—M—C—Y

Back at the city walls…

A Fire Navy ship dropped its bowsprit and used it to slice open the main wall. The bowsprit was then used as a bridge by Fire Nation troops entering the city.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable…", Zhao said from his ship. "…but their city will fall today."

S—K—I—Z—I—A—M—A

Back at the pool…

A minute or two after her battle with Zuko, Katara woke up with a start.

"Aang!", she called.

Along with Zuko and Moritz, Aang was nowhere to be seen. Idano still lay on the ground, disturbed by his collision with Katara, but still not moving. As Momo chittered and ran in, having fled from the battle earlier, Chey got up from the water, rubbing his head.

"Brr…that Prince Zuko sure is strong." he said as he walked back to the grassy 'island' "Not to mention his blue-haired friend."

Seconds later, Appa landed, Sokka, Aixata, and Yue in the saddle. The three moved to hop down.

"What happened?", Sokka asked. "Where's Zuko?"

Katara replied sadly, "He took Aang. He took him right out from under me. Chey and I tried to fight him and his blue-haired companion, but we lost."

Aixata raised her eyebrows. Moritz was with Zuko. But why didn't Katara recognize him? She (and Sokka) saw him back in the Fire Nation temple where they encountered Avatar Roku (and where Shyu joined them).

"Where did they go?", Sokka wondered.

Somewhere on the massive glacier above, in the snowy area beyond, Zuko and Moritz struggled through the storm, the former carrying Aang, whose markings still glowed white.

* * *

**Part II**

Back at the sanctuary, while the siege continued in earnest, Aang' friends watched the two fish in the lake circle one another. Katara knelt at the pool, still blaming herself for what happened.

"I can't believe I lost him.", she said.

"You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back.", Sokka assured her. As he then led Yue over to Appa, his sister turned to him with tears brimming over her eyes. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

"Okay."

Aixata helped up Katara, took Idano in her arms, and everyone boarded Appa, with Sokka on the reins. Momo hasn't moved and just looked out over the pond, chittering softly and sadly.

"It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back.", Katara told the lemur.

"Yip yip!", Sokka called.

Appa launched himself into the air and out of the sanctuary into the frozen, snowing wasteland above, where Zuko and Moritz happened to go.

Elsewhere in the frozen wasteland, Zuko and Moritz struggled through the snow, Aang's feet dragging. Moritz was about to question this step in Zuko's plan, but decided to tell him later, once they find some shelter.

S—K—I—Z—A—M—A—C—Y (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Zuko, Aang, Moritz, Aixata, Chey, Yue)

Prior to Aang's kidnapping…

Aang 'woke up' with a start. He was sitting cross legged on a platform in the middle of a bamboo swamp. There was a "paifang" on it just like the one in the sanctuary. A second after that, he heard a splash from behind him. He turned around and saw…

"Idano?" As the thoughtbender got up, rubbing his head, Aang ran up to him and helped him up onto the platform. "What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I don't know either. I was using thoughtbending to look into your mind and before I knew it, here I was."

A white bird flew by in instant, catching their attention, as well as another location. It was a small island. A temple like structure, like the one behind the pond in the Water Tribe sanctuary, but thicker and cruder, rested on top of the small island. Underneath the cross bar of the structure, a figure sat cross-legged.

"Ohmmmm…", it chanted.

"Maybe he can help.", Idano said.

The two of them then approached the figure, who seemed to be a white-haired monkey sitting in meditative repose. He wore a brown monk's shawl around his body.

"Hello?", Aang called. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits."

"Go away.", the monkey said without opening his eyes. He paused for a moment, then opened one eye at Aang and Idano. "You're still here?"

"Yes! I need—"

The mystical monkey shut his eyes tightly, continuing to meditate in ignorance. "Ohmm! Ohmmm!" Just then, a blue will-o'-wisp came from the right from the right, emitting a slight crystalline noise. "Perhaps that thing will help you. Chase it!"

Aang ran after it without question. Idano was doubtful, but thought it was better than nothing and followed. They chased it up a tree and out onto a large tree branch. Even without airbending (as he can't use it in the Spirit World), Aang could jump really high. For some reason, Idano's body enhancements carried over to his 'spirit' and he was able to use them. Just as Aang caught it, the tree branch they were on liquefied they fell screaming to the water below and landed with a splash. As they lay in the water, the wisp escaped Aang's grasp.

"Come back!", Aang cried out as he got was about to follow the wisp, but then stopped to look at the water. As Idano got up as well, he saw that an an image formed where Aang's reflection should be. It was Avatar Roku.

"Hello, Aang.", he greeted.

"Roku!", Aang replied.

"You too, Idano."

"Sorry if I shouldn't be here."

_I—A—R—I—A—R—I—A—R _(_Idano_,_ Aang_,_ Roku_) (5)

Back at the frozen wasteland…

Zuko continued to carry Aang through the snow, Moritz by his side. After some steps, the ice underneath them began to crack and cave in. Within a few seconds, most of the ground around them was collapsing. They started to run for their lives, managing to keep just ahead of the yawning hole their footsteps over thin ice have caused to appear. The hole finally stopped expanding as the two tripped and fell, dropping Aang in the process. They were now on the lip of a newly formed canyon. Moritz looked ahead to see a rock ledge overhanging a small cave.

"Shelter!", he cried out, catching Zuko's attention as he picked up Aang.

The two dragged Aang across the snow and once they made it inside, Zuko turned Aang's body around and started to tie his hands with some of the rope he was carrying.

Z—A—M—Z—A—M—Z—A—M (Zuko, Aang, Moritz)

Back in the Spirit World…

Aang and Idano were looking down at the former's reflection in the water of the swamp.

"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack.", said Aang. "I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits!"

All of a sudden, maroon-colored water fountained up and solidified into the shape of Avatar Roku.

"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits.", Roku said. "They crossed over from the Spirit World to the Mortal World very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?", asked Idano.

"The spirit's name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer." Idano and Aang cringed in shock and fright, although it was evident only in the latter's face. "When you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all…not the slightest expression or he will steal your face!"

Aang forced the fear from his face and nodded to Roku stoically, who then turned to Idano. "Koh also hates those who intentionally conceal their emotion via unnatural means like your mask and will steal it **and** your face, even if you do not show any emotion."

"Oh okay."

_I—A—R—I—A—R—I—A—R _(_Idano_,_ Aang_,_ Roku_)

Back at the cave…

Zuko struggled to keep himself and Moritz warm, the latter having made a campfire. (6) Just then, the latter walked over to the cave entrance.

"I finally have you.", he said. "But I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

"Zuko…", Moritz muttered, then turned away from the banished prince. "Why didn't we think this through completely? I've no choice but to call for help, even if he doesn't want it." His hand reached for an emergency beacon in his clothes and activated it.

Z—A—M—Z—A—M—Z—A—M

Back at the city…

The Fire Nation have managed to penetrate the outer wall with infantry and armor and continued their assault. The Water Tribe still held one of the towers of the wall, but it was clear the defenders were losing this battle.

A line of Fire Nation war rhinos, fired their small catapults that were on either side of its saddle. The fireballs launched hit the secondary wall, which still held, a thin moat of water in front of it. The defenders were few however. Rank upon rank of Fire Nation tanks fired as they advanced toward the secondary wall.

The defenders rallied atop the secondary wall, where a line of waterbenders returned fire. Right under the top of the wall was a line of portholes through which water poured into the moat below. The waterbenders motioned in unison and the gentle streams became mighty jets of water, washing away two tanks and two platoons, but several other war vehicles behind them fired massive grappling hooks into the secondary wall. The hooks penetrated the wall clear through to the other side as the waterbenders scattered. The tanks with the grappling hooks then began to reel back on the lines, anchored in the ice so as not to end up just hauling itself to the wall. The wall cracked slowly, then gave way as more fireballs flew overhead. A huge breach was opened, allowing a war rhino and other infantry to pour through. Three more were made, allowing the awaiting infantry to cross as numerous fireballs have landed in the residential section beyond and parts of the city were somehow on fire.

Back in Zhao's flagship, the admiral and Iroh stood together on the observation deck outside the bridge on the ship's conning tower. For a second, the pin on the cloak he wore reacted for a bit, but nobody noticed. (7)

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit.", Iroh reminded. "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you I have everything under control.", Zhao assured with an evil smile. "I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

Iroh raised his eyebrows incredulously, "Remove the moon! How?"

Just then, Hahn, entered from behind them, spear in hand. Rance was in the area, momentarily stunned by this person's entry.

"Admiral Choi!", he called out as he tossed aside his helmet. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

He rushed forward to Zhao, spear foward. Rance quickly recovered and ran to stop him, but as Iroh turned to see the 'rogue soldier', Zhao grabbed Hahn's spear and casually threw him overboard. Hahn screamed as he fell onto the deck with a thud, and was (rather obviously) killed upon impact. Iroh looked down and shook his head, then turned back to Zhao as he ignored the pathetic assassination attempt. Rance dropped his jaw on the admiral's casual response and prompt response.

"Awesome…", the spearman muttered.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret; the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form.", Zhao continued.

Iroh widened his eyes in shock. "What?"

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words 'moon' and 'ocean'. I knew then that these spirits could be found…and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

Iroh was clearly angry at this plan of intervention aginst divine powers. "Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!"

"Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh.", Zhao said patronizingly. "I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world…and now they will face the consequences!"

I—Z—R—H—I—Z—R—H—I—Z—R—H (Iroh, Zhao, Rance, Hahn)

Back in the Spirit World…

Idano helped Aang across a the top of a line of wooden pylons on their way to a huge gnarled tree, which was partially silhouetted by a light source behind it that was too dim to be the sun, but too bright to be the moon. The two stopped as a monstrous canine passed behind the tree, about the size of a small mountain. They then continued their approach to the base of the tree. There was a dark hole at its base. Aang approached the hole fearfully, and Idano accompanied him calmly. Just then, they heard an animal's screech, then turned to see a monkey sitting on the root of the tree, looking away.

Aang sighed with relief. "You're just a curly-tailed blue nose."

"A what-monkey or a monkey-what?", asked Idano.

Just then, the monkey turned around…revealing no face. Aang started in fright, then dropped all emotion from his face and breathed deeply.

"Show no fear.", he reminded himself. "Show no emotion at all."

They then walked into the hole. As they descended a staircase into the dark lair, Idano conversed with Aang.

"How about I talk to Koh for you?", he offered.

"Didn't you hear what Roku said?"

"Don't worry, I'm more capable of keeping stoic. Besides, it's not like I need the mask to survive." Idano then proceeded to take off his mask, revealing…a handsome face.

"Idano…your face…"

Idano then touched his face, not feeling the scars he usually had. "Hmm. Looks like the Spirit World has some effects on my appearance." He then paused. "So, shall I?"

"What about both of us?"

"Very well."

They made it to a clear area of sorts, where roots stuck out from the ceiling, but no creature stirred.

"Hello? I'm looking for a spirit named Koh.", Aang called.

As Aang said the spirit's name, some roots on the ceiling began to move. The two of them looked around, sensing movement, but seeing nothing. After a few more seconds of silence, Idano then said—

"You're right behind us. Aren't you, Koh?"

"Rather perceptive for someone like yourself…foreigner."

In a second, a huge centipede-like body arced around the two and appeared inches away from the front of their faces. It was a white face with grey patches around its eyes and luscious, blood red lips, almost like a Noh mask. Around the spirit's face were eight legs.

"Welcome!", he said.

Both Aang's and Idano's faces remained inscrutable. The monster hung from the ceiling on a stalagmite. Aang and Idano bowed with their hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.

"Thank you.", Aang said.

Koh wheeled around Aang to look at him from the back, his voice low, melodic, almost purring, and oozing danger.

"My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time."

"You know me?", asked Aang.

"How could I forget you?" Koh turned away and then changed his face into that of a middle-aged mustached man. Idano noticed that the change was akin to switching slides in a slide projector or a blinking eye. He then stuck his face right up to his visitors'. "One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! It was around four hundred years ago." (8)

"I didn't know that."

"Why did he try to kill you?", Idano inquired.

"Oh..." His face changed to that of a beautiful, flowing-haired young woman. "It was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." The face then changed to that of a mandrill's as Koh began to laugh cruelly. "Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now." He then stuck his fanged, monkey face up to Aang's ear from behind. "You've come to me…with two new faces. Yours and your friend's."

I—A—K—I—A—K—I—A—K (Idano, Aang, Koh)

Back at the cavern…

Aang's physical body breathed deeply, but didn't stir. Zuko and Moritz looked over at him, then out of the cave.

"Guess we'll be here awhile.", Zuko said.

"Yeah.", Agreed Moritz. "Why did we even escape in this direction anyway?"

Outside, Yue and the rest ot the Gaang were scanning the snow for signs of Aang. Everyone was in their overcoats. Aixata had put Idano's coat over his body.

"Don't worry!", Yue said. "Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

"Judging by the severity of this storm, I'd say his chances look real slim.", added Chey.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard.", said Katara.

"I'm worried that they won't.", said Aixata, concerned for Moritz. Katara looked at her, apparently sharing her thoughts, although she was concerned for Aang.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard.", Sokka retorted. "If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive…and we'll find them!"

Just then, something beeped in Aixata's clothes. Because of the howling blizzard, nobody heard it. But Aixata felt it and took it out. It was an emergeny beacon, and it was beeping from Moritz's signal. She was now more worried than ever and went over to Sokka.

"Let's try that way!", Aixata said as she pointed in a certain direction.

"Fine.", agreed Sokka. "A good plan as any."

S—K—I—Z—A—M—A—C—Y

Back at Koh's lair…

"It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection.", Koh said as he changed his face to that of an owl. "So…how may I help you?"

"We need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits.", Idano stated.

"Their spirit names are Tui and La.", the Face stealer answered. "Push and Pull. and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please, help us find them.", Aang pleaded, maintaining his expression. "An entire culture could be destroyed if we don't get their help."

Koh's face flipped to that of an old man.

"Oh, you think you need their help?", he said. "Actually, it's quite the other way around." In an instant, Koh turned and bolted to Aang and Idano, pressing his face within inches of theirs. Koh's face changed again to a blue ogre-like face with red eyes and huge fangs. "Someone's going to kill them!"

Idano blinked his eyes, but kept his composure. Aang closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to look at Koh.

"What do you mean?", the Avatar asked. "How can we find them and protect them?"

Koh flipped back to his white face, "You've already met them, actually." Koh reared himself up and turned away. "Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other; push and pull; life and death; good and evil; yin…and yang."

Aang's and Idano's eyes widened in realizing what he meant.

"The koi fish!", Aang cried out with a smile. Koh, hearing the emotion in Aang's voice, appeared instantly with his blue ogre face in front of the Avatar, ready to take his face. But no luck—Aang's face was once again a model of impassivity. "I must be going now."

Koh flipped his face into that of a bald young man. "We'll meet again, Avatar."

As Koh receded back into the shadows, Aang and Idano made their leave.

"The spirits are in trouble.", Idano gasped. "We need to get back to the physical world."

"A friend is here to guide you back.", Roku's voice echoed.

A shadow loomed over the two. They turned around to see Hei-Bai, the forest spirit.

"Hei-Bai!", said Aang with a smile.

The two hopped on the panda as he began to take them back to where they came in.

I—A—K—I—A—K—I—A—K

Back at the physical world…

Night has fallen, but the Fire Nation assault continued unabated. Fire balls now blasted the residential section in front of the citadel, which was protected by the third and final wall. The secondary wall had been fully compromised and Fire Nation troops and tanks were pouring through. Water Tribe citizens ran through the smoking streets as tanks smashed through everything in their path. However, the full moon rose behind the Fire Navy fleet.

Drawing strength from the full moon, the defenders managed an uncoordinated counterattack. On a foot bridge over a canal, a group of Fire Nation soldiers walked in, but a waterbender jumped in front of them, broke the ice bridge, and sent them flying.

A tank chasd a waterbender, who turned and melted the ice under the tank. It sank as the waterbender then damaged the turret with a powerful jet of water.

A line of defenders atop the third and final wall fire ice daggers in unison at a line of Fire Nation soldiers below, who block them with their shields.

Master Pakku, squared off alone against three tanks which are closely supported by three infantry platoons. Exercising his mastery over his art, he started by sinking eight soldiers in the snow and freezing them. He dodged one of the fire blasts from the tank and proceeded to cut the treads off all three tanks with jets of ice. As he crippled the Fire Nation armor, the infantry closed in around him. With a motion, he raised them up and encased them all in ice. Then, mustering all his might, he rose a water tornado and rode at the pinnacle of the tornado as he brushed aside both fire bolts and Fire Nation soldiers. He was unstoppable.

Elsewhere, two familiar firebenders were fighting off a platoon of Water Tribe warriors assisted by one waterbender. They were handling themselves quite well, although the enhanced powers of the waterbender prevented them from advancing or retreating.

"Gee. Looks like this is the end for us, huh?", mused Lodge.

"If it is, let's take down as many as we can.", said Larch.

They then dodged a surge of water by the waterbender, then launched fire streams and spun them to knock down the spearmen, leaving the waterbender, who was suddenly accompanied by two more.

"Oh, bother.", muttered Lodge.

Elsewhere, a group of waterbenders raised up a tank on a block of ice and threw it off (as well as a couple other soldiers). The tank landed in front of a a group of Fire Nation soldiers on war rhinos, led by Zhao. As the tank landed on the snow, one of the guards on Zhao's right got covered in it, but he heated it and rubbed it off.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location.", said Zhao as he brushed off some snow on his shoulder. "And when we get there, we're going fishing."

"Fishing, sir?", a soldier asked.

"Yes. And these aren't ordinary fish either. They're…critical to the waterbenders."

"I see, sir."

L—L—Z—P—L—L—Z—P—L—L—Z—P (Lodge, Larch, Zhao, Pakku)

Back at the spirit world…

Hei-Bai finally reached the paifang where Aang entered. (9)

"This is where we came in.", Aang said as he and Idano dismounted and jumped onto the platform underneath the paifang. "But how do we get back?"

In response, Hei-Bai reared up on his hind legs and breathed a pulse of blue, spiritual energy out of his mouth at the two, who froze, engulfed by the energy, and disappeared.

The two then manifested back at the sanctuary, but their bodies were not in sight. Momo was also sleeping on the ground.

"Momo!", Aang cried out as he approached the lemur, but he then saw his hands, and realized he was currently a spirit. "Oh no! Where's my body?"

"Why would Zuko take my body anyway?", Idano wondered out loud. Just then, a blue ball of energy formed around them and they were beamed by it right out of the sanctuary valley and out into the wasteland above. One of these flew right into Idano's body. In an instant, he awoke.

"Idano!", Katara cried out.

"You okay?", Chey asked.

"Oh. So that's where.", he replied casually as he got up. "Good to be back from the spirit world." Idano then looked up to see Aang's spirit zooming off somewhere. "Aang's that way!"

"Already on it!", said Sokka.

Back at the cave…

Aang awoke as his tattoos stopped glowing. He struggled briefly against his bonds, then sat up to face Zuko and Moritz.

"Welcome back.", said Zuko.

Aang replied threateningly, "Good to be back. "

With a mighty breath, he blew the two against the wall while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He began to grunt as he moved forward like a caterpillar along the ground, but Moritz quickly caught up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up.

"Nothing personal, Aang.", he said.

"That won't be enough to escape.", added Zuko as he caught up.

Just then, the 'cavalry' arrived.

"Appa!", Aang cried out.

"Good.", Moritz muttered. "Maybe we could make a compromise." Zuko turned to him sharply for a moment before facing Katara, who dismounted Appa to face him again.

"Here for a rematch?", he said as he assumed a firebending stance.

Katara began to waterbend, "Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match."

She blocked a fireball just as she finished her sentence while the rest looked on from Appa's saddle. She then sent a shock wave of ice hurtling towards him. When it reached Zuko, she encased him in a pillar of ice that she raised up high, then dropped, rendering him unconscious. She then turned to Moritz, ready to fight him as well.

"Wait!", he said as he took off his disguise.

"Moritz!", Idano and Aixata called.

"Who?", asked Chey and Yue.

"Our brother!"

Sokka got off and went over to Aang and cut his bonds. Moritz didn't make a move against them.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!", he said as he then put it in his overcoat.

"We need to get to the oasis!", said Aang. "The spirits are in trouble!"

As they then hopped up onto Appa, Moritz called out to them.

"Please, take me with you!", he cried out.

"Let's!", Idano agreed.

"Fine.", Katara said.

As Aixata and Idano hopped down to fetch their brother, they saw him pick up Zuko as well.

"Let's leave him!", Sokka called.

"No.", Moritz said. "He's my mission. No, he's more than that!"

"What is Zuko to you, Moritz?", Aixata said as she and Idano help him carry Zuko onto Appa.

"He's…my friend."

Aixata widened her eyes. So did Sokka and Katara.

"What?", Sokka cried out as Zuko and Moritz were brought on board. "How does somebody make friends with that…that…"

"I feel I can understand what he means.", Aang said.

"You do?", Katara asked.

"Save it for later!", Idano cut in. "The spirits are in trouble."

S—K—I—Z—A—M—A—C—Y

Back at the sanctuary…

The black and white fish, La and Tui, continued to circle each other in the pool. Just then, a hand grabbed Tui and forced it into a bag. As La swam away, Zhao stood up, holding the bag as the moon colored over a blood red while the fish struggled in the bag. The blood red light washed over the whole city, the waterbenders' counterattack against the invaders faltering as this happened.

Pakku was still riding his water tornado as the blood red light swept over him. As it did, his tornado collapsed.

The now four waterbenders who cornered Lodge and Larch were ready to take the two down. However, as the light changed, their water whips disintegrated. Lodge and Larch were momentarily confused, but quickly recovered and started to retaliate.

In another part of the city, a war rhino ridden by Rance was getting washed away, but the force driving the wave vanished as the light turned red. No longer being held back, he advanced his war rhino on the waterbenders who fled in panic.

"All right!", he cried out.

Z—L—L—R—P—Z—L—L—R—P (Zhao, Lorge, Larch, Rance, Pakku)

Back on Appa, Yue and suddenly held their heads in pain. Zuko had been tied up in case he should awaken and unleash chaos.

"Are you okay?", Moritz asked.

"I feel faint.", said Yue.

"I feel it too.", agreed Aang as he looked up. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

"What do you mean?", Aixata wanted to know.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Princess Yue: Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

S—K—I—Z—A—M—A—C—Y

Back at the sanctuary…

Zhao and his entourage basked by the pond in the oasis in the red light.

"I am a legend now!", he said as he raised his fist to the heavens. "The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! **Zhao the Invincible!**"

At this moment, Momo jumped onto Zhao's head and starts pulling at his face and chittering.

"Huh! Get it off!"

Momo flew off as the guards surrounded Zhao to help him. Momo then landed on an outstretched arm—Aang's arm. Appa had landed and the kids squared off against Zhao and his men. Prior to their arrival, Zuko and Moritz have been dropped off somewhere in the city.

"Don't bother!", said Zhao as he held a fist to the bag with Tui in it, ready to burn her with firebending. Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender.

"Zhao! Don't!", Aang pleaded.

"It's my destiny…to destroy the Moon…and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone— including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao!", another voice agreed.

They all turned to see—

"General Iroh.", Zhao greeted in a bored, lecturing tone. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao.", Iroh said as he took of his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Zhao maintained his position, ready to scorch the fish. Iroh then poined a a finger at Zhao and thundered, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! **Let it go, now!**"

Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, lowering the bag. He knets and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its normal color. However, Zhao then got mad and desperate. With a cry of rage, he stood and smote the water with a blast of fire. The moon quickly faded out of existence and everything turned grey. However, light continued to shine in spite of the moon being no more.

At that instant, a couple of things happened at once. Aixata fell to her knees and lamented, "The moon has been killed!" over and over. Idano had a mental breakdown, unable to believe that Zhao just destroyed a celestial body by killing a fish. Iroh however sprung instantly into the attack.

Crossing the foot bridge, he fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one of them and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched three of Zhao's four guards. Zhao looked on in horror as his men were wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. As he fled, so did the fourth guard, who decided not to even fight Iroh.

At the pond, La swam frantically and Tui, a huge gash in its side, floated lifelessly. Iroh gently lifted the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face. The three guards were tied up by Sokka with the rope Zuko had used to tie up Aang.

Princess Yue was on the verge of tears, Sokka's hands on her shoulders.

"There's no hope now.", she lamented. "It's over."

Just then, Aang's sad expression turned to determination as his eyes and tattoos glowed white.

"No, it's not over.", Aang spoke, his voice deep and other-worldly.

Aang then started to walk forward into the pond. Katara moved to follow, but she was stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. He then stood in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looked down at La, whose eyes and white mark on its spine began to glow white. The lake water followed suit and then—in seconds—Aang dropped into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappeared.

The water in the pool around the oasis began to glow a deep blue veined with white, which eventually spread throughout the entire citadel. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridges as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Appa stood on the oasis, but he was now dwarfed by the creature that rose from the pool, the citadel and the city visible beyond it.

The blue, white veined creature was a huge fish-like being. At its center was a blue white bubble in which Aang could be seen, who spread his arms wide. A moment later, the La, now in communion with the Avatar, duplicated the motion.

"Looks like this is the 'spirit attack' Aang was hoping for.", Chey managed to crack a joke in spite of the seriousness of the current situation.

Just then, as Aixata continued to lament, the eye holes in Idano's mask suddenly glowed. Purple light came out of it, just like with Aixata back at that storm. (10) Cosmic energy began to flow around him and everyone was turning back and forth between his (presumed) 'emergency mode' and the Ocean Spirit fused with Aang. Then, Idano flew up to La's head, who didn't seem to mind.

Everyone in the city, citizens and invaders alike saw the Ocean Spirit tower over the citadel, arms still spread wide, lighting the city like a beacon, with an eerie purple glow just above it. The Spirit began to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bowed to the floor in honor of their deity. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in defiance, some entered firebending stances, but two (Lodge and Larch) decided to do as the waterbenders did out of fear. The Ocean Spirit created a wall of water that swept away the Fire Nation soldiers, but sparing the two who bowed.

"Let's get out of here.", said Lodge as they got up once they were out of La's sight. "We're losing this battle."

"Right." agreed Larch.

And that's what they did, not being noticed by the citizens, who were all bowing to their deity.

Inside La's body, Aang flailed his arms about, directing its power against the violators of the Moon Spirit and the Northern Water Tribe. Idano fired blasts of cosmic energy at any straggling perpetrators, but never harming the Water Tribe citizens in the process.

Fire Nation tanks attacked La with blasts of fire, but they were absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks were washed away like toys or blasted into oblivion by cosmic energy. La passed by the Water Tribe citizens who made obeisance to their lord and the Fire Nation army was in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living spirit. La reached the main canal in front of the third wall and 'melted' into it.

S—K—I—I—A—A—Z—C—Y (Sokka, Katara, Idano, Iroh, Aang, Aixata, Zhao, Chey, Yue)

Elsewhere in the city, as Lodge and Larch ran across the streets and jumped the canals, they stumbled into Rance, who had managed to escape the Moon Spirit's wrath as well. They then made it to an area of the city, where they saw Zhao making his way out of the city. Just then, as the Admiral ran across the foot bridge there, a blast of fire hit an ice pot in front of him and he stopped. As the smoke cleared, Zhao looked up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him.

Zhao gasped incredulously, "You're alive?"

"Prince Zuko?", cried out the three as Moritz jumped in from behind to join them.

"You tried to have me killed!", Zuko yelled as he launched a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodged, rolling along the parapet wall.

"Yes, I did.", Zhao admitted as the banished prince jumped down and confronted him on the parapet wall. "You're the Blue Spirit—and enemy of the Fire Nation!"

"Zuko is the Blue Spirit?", gasped Lodge, Larch, and Rance.

"Yes.", Moritz admitted. The three soldiers turned around to see him. "Let's leave this fight between them. We wouldn't want loyalty issues to come up." The soldiers nodded.

"You freed the Avatar!", Zhao shouted to Zuko.

"I had no choice!", the banished prince countered as he continued his attack, firing volley after volley at Zhao, who broke them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subsided, Zhao dropped his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure…your disgrace!", said the admiral. "Then, at least you could have lived!"

Zhao then returned fire. They traded volleys as the fight raged back and forth in the darkness. Zuko leaped over Zhao again and again as they tried to break each others' root. At one point, he was able to exploit a moment when Zhao left his chest unguarded. Zuko blasted him and Zhao fell off the parapet wall onto the tier below. As Zuko followed, Moritz and the three soldiers looked over and, shrugging their shoulders, decided to follow.

A distance away, the fourth guard of Zhao that escaped saw all this, and decided to pursue them.

Z—M—Z—L—L—R—Z—M—Z—L—L—R (Zuko, Moritz, Zhao, Lodge, Larch, Rance)

Back at the sanctuary…

Iroh placed the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond. He, Katara, Sokka, and Yue looked with concern into the pond.

"It's too late.", said Katara. "It's dead."

By then, tired of Aixata's lament, Chey snapped her out of it by covering her mouth and nostrils. When she struggled to breathe, he let go and she returned to reality.

"What'd I miss?", she asked.

"After Zhao killed the Moon Spirit, Aang fused with the Ocean Spirit and Idano underwent some sort of trance, controlling some sort of cosmic energy."

"Cosmic energy? Oh dear. I think I know what he's undergoing."

"What is it?"

"An emergency mode of some kind. I experienced it too, one stormy day, although you weren't with us at the time. I don't really know much about it, although I think it also acts somewhat like Aang's Avatar spirit."

"I see."

Suddenly, Iroh looked up at Yue in wonder.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit.", he said. "Some of its life is in you!"

Princess Yue looked up, revealing that her eyes were still blue caompared to everybody being in monochrome. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."

She got up and went to the pond's edge. Sokka reached for her and held her back.

"No!", he protested. "You don't have to do that!"

"It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this."

Yue managed to free her hand from Sokka's and walked to Iroh, who held the dead fish in his hands. She put her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. She closed her eyes for the last time, exhaled a final breath, and fell over into Sokka's arms.

"**No!**", Sokka cried out in despair. He placed his hands on her cheek and looked away. "She's gone." He hugged her body tightly. "She's gone."

S—K—I—A—C—Y—S—K—I—A—C—Y (Sokka, Katara, Iroh, Aixata, Chey, Yue)

Back outside the city…

At the outer wall, Fire Navy ships tried desperately to flee. The bowsprits rose quickly as the ships backed out. The incandescent blue of the Ocean Spirit flowed out past the city wall in front of the Fire Navy fleet, Idano hovering above its head. La then reformed and, towering over the fleet, reached out. It pushed two ships back out to sea at amazing speed. It then made a razor cut through the bridge tower of Zhao's flagship, then wrecked its forward trebuchet. Now standing over the fleet, it raised its arms, forming a huge wave which upended many vessels and pushed the rest far out to sea.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO

Back at the sanctuary…

Sokka continued to cradle Yue's inert form. Just then, her body glowed briefly and disappeared. The fish in Iroh's hands glowed and he dropped it back in the water. It began to swim in the pond, which glowed white as everyone looked on and a ghostly figure rose from it. It coalesced into Yue's form, but she was now dressed in white. Her hair floated around her as she approached Sokka.

"Goodbye, Sokka.", she addressed him, her voice now echoing and other-worldly. "I will always be with you."

She then kissed him (somehow), their hands on each other's faces. She then faded away, but in the sky, the moon shone bright.

S—K—I—A—C—Y—S—K—I—A—C—Y

Back outside the walls…

La stood at the city walls, then looked up to see moon alive once again. Instantly, Aang began to 'wilt' inside the creature, which dissipated into the ocean. La's essence flowed back to the wall and deposited Aang atop it. There, his glows left him as he put his hand to the side of his head, spent with the effort. Idano floated right next to him, then the glow in his eyes faded.

"Oww…", groaned Idano as he then stumbled to the icy floor.

I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A—I—A

Somewhere in the city, Zuko and Zhao continued to battle on a foot bridge over a canal. Moritz, Lodge, Larch, and Rance watched from a safe distance. Zhao's remaining guard also watched from a different location.

The two firebenders traded blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko laid the Admiral flat. As Zhao tried to get up, he saw the moon over Zuko's shoulder.

"It can't be!", he cried out in horror.

Just then, La's essence approached fast and coalesced around the bridge. As Zuko rolled out of the way, it grabbed Zhao and began to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggled as Zuko reached out for him.

"Take my hand!", the banished prince pleaded.

Zhao tried to reach for it for a moment, but then drew back, an expression of hate on his face. Whether he was too proud to accept Zuko's help or didn't want to take the banished prince with him, Moritz had no idea. La then dragged Zhao under the water and disappeared. Zuko, his four soldiers, and Zhao's guard were the only witnesses.

Z—M—Z—L—L—R—Z—M—Z—L—L—R

Early morning…

At the citadel, the Gaang surveyed the damaged city. Master Pakku stood in front of Katara.

"I've decided to go to the South Pole.", he said. "Some other benders and healers want to join me." He then turned to face Katara. "It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

"What about Aang?", Katara asked as they looked at him and Momo. "He still needs to learn waterbending."

Master Pakku turned to her with satisfaction, "Well, then he better get used to calling you Master Katara."

A short distance away, Sokka and Chief Arnook looked out over the city side by side.

"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born.", Arnook said wistfully. "I saw a beautiful, brave young woman become the Moon Spirit." He then closed his eyes. "I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud."

"So proud. And sad."

In another section of the citadel, Chey stood with Idano and Aixata.

"So, a spirit attack ended up being unleashed after all.", said Idano. "Heh. Who knew?"

"You know, I feel like I'm just tagging along with you guys.", Chey said. "Not being of much help and all."

"Come on, don't say that.", argued Aixata. "…Oh all right, I think that's the case, but…"

"Oh well. Can't be helped."

S—K—I—A—A—C—A—P ({Gaang}, Arnook, Pakku)

Outside the city…

Among the wreckage of the Fire Navy ships destroyed in the battle, a cutter craft sailed, miraculously able to survive La's wrath. Onicus was on the wheel, Ream was tending to the engine, and the rest were outside.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar.", said Iroh.

"I'm tired.", replied Zuko as he lay on the floor and closed his eyes.

Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Meanwhile, Moritz was having a conversation with Jee.

"How did you get a cutter craft?", the private asked. "How were you able to survive the spirit's attack?"

"I don't really know either.", replied the lieutenant. "For some reason, each of us were compelled to take this, get out of here, and wait for you guys."

"Hmm…I wonder if…" Moritz wondered if it was his organization that got them their escape, then thought of a raft, then wondered why he even thought that. "Oh, never mind. We're grateful for your help."

"You're welcome."

"Where to next?", Rance wondered.

"To the village resort at So Ok river.", Iroh said. "We'll need the rest after all we've been through."

"You heard the general.", called Lodge. "To So Ok."

"Aye aye.", said Onicus as he steered their vessel.

"Again with the sailor talk…", Lodge groaned as he palmed his mask.

As they sailed away, one canoe went another way. On it was the surviving guard of Zhao. He wasn't an ordinary Fire Nation soldier either. He was a spy for the Fire Lord, and he was making his way back to a cruiser that was too far from the city to have been able to be affected by La's wrath. Also, he had a dark secret about him…

Z—I—M—L—L—O—R—R—J—K (Zuko, Iroh, Moritz, Lodge, Larch, Onicus, Ream, Rance, Jee, Kucharz)

Aang looked out over the city. Katara was behind him. He turned and they looked at each other for a moment. They them came together and hugged rather fiercely. Momo approached and looked up at them.

"You too, Momo.", Katara said.

Aang extended a forearm and laughed. "Come here."

Momo jumped up and Sokka came over, putting an arm on Aang's shoulder. Aixata and Idano joined them and Chey followed—stopping a short distance away—as they all looked over the city.

With a rumble, Appa rose from below the citadel wall, floating patiently, awaiting his comrades so they can depart as the course of events pushed them all ever onward to their destinies.

S—K—I—A—A—C—S—K—I—A—A—C

Elsewhere, sometime after (give or take a day or two)…

In the Fire Lord's throne, the Fire Lord was seated on his throne, silhouetted by the flames that wreathed his dais. Before him knelt his spy, who told him everything that happened during what would soon be remembered as the "Siege of the North", including what happened at the oasis when Zhao killed the moon and, more importantly, Iroh attacking the Fire Nation soldiers, resulting in their capture. He was also told of Zuko's survival and his fight against Zhao.

Once the spy finished his report, the Fire Lord dismissed him. Once he was gone, another person was called. It was a cruel looking young woman in a Fire Nation military uniform and a cloak.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure.", said the Fire Lord. "I have a task for you…"

The young woman looked up with a cruel smile, anticipating her mission.

_**SCS (Story Crew Special)**__** BTS (Book Troop Special): Admiral Zhao**_

As La pulled him down, Zhao didn't struggle, letting himself suffocate from lack of air. He was on the verge of death when a dark portal opened behind him and took him in, removing him from La's grasp.

SHISNOSHISNOSHISNO

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he woke up, he saw that he was in a grey void. Around him were a few Fire Nation soldiers who fell in the battle by La's wrath.

Just then, a mysterious person came over. On his person was a badge of some kind depicting a closed red book.

"Zhao Lin, Admiral of the Fire Nation Navy.", he greeted. "Welcome." Zhao quickly got up and shot a blast of fire, but it was easily deflected. "We saved you from the Ocean Spirit. Is that really how you treat your rescuers?"

"What do you want?", Zhao sneered.

"What do I want?", the person asked. "I act on the behalf of my organization. My desires are irrelevant. I have a proposition for you, a fine admiral who has managed to kill a spirit. We've been watching you for a short while now."

"What's your proposition?"

"I ask that you join our organization. We can use your talents to take down our enemy, the Story Crew. Strange name, huh?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, as far as the world knows, you and your soldiers are dead. You can be granted a fresh start, or you could be ended right here and now. I wouldn't want someone as talented as you go to waste." The person then stretched out a hand. "What do you say?"

Zhao didn't move as he considered the strange proposition.

-Aaaaand, I'm gonna end it there. I feel that this is getting too boring with ending fatigue.-

X Sangok Quanta

A student of Master Pakku. He doesn't seem to be an admirable student and is usually slacking off.

X Hahn Gree

The arrogant fiancé of Princess Yue. He's more concerned about the respect he would gain from Chief Arnook than his arranged marriage to Yue.

While he may look skilled, it turned out to be all for show as Zhao managed to throw him overboard with only a simple nonchalant throw.

Δ Yue Inukjuak -updated-

Daughter of Chief Arnook. Sokka seems to harbor feelings for her, but she couldn't be with him not because of his status, bue because she's already engaged.

She was born eyes closed, abuot to die shortly, but her father prayed to the spirits and Tui gave part of her life energy to her.

When Tui was killed by Zhao during the Siege of the North, she gave back the life she was given and revived her, but dying in the process and becoming the next Moon Spirit.

Δ Tui

The Moon Spirit. She resided in the Spirit Oasis, circling her partner La in an eternal dance. When Yue was born, already close to dying, Arnook prayed to her and she offered Yue part of her life energy.

She was killed by Zhao when he invaded the Norther Water Tribe but Yue returned the life energy she gave her and was revived and succeeded by Yue.

Δ La

The Ocean Spirit. He resides in the Spirit Oasis, circling his partner Tui in an eternal dance.

When Zhao killed Tui during the invasion of theNorther Water Tribe, he fused with Aang and exacted revenge on the invasion force.

When the moon returned thanks to Yue, he separated from Aang and deposited him at the city walls. On the way back to the Oasis, he found Zhao and took him.

O Admiral Zhao Lin -updated-

A high official in the Fire Nation military. He is like most 'villains', cruel, ambitious, and arrogant. He is also after the Avatar as a 'vanity project'.

He once trained under Jeong Jeong, but left after learning just the power of fire.

He led the invasion against the Northern Water Tribe, with plans to kill the moon. He succeeded, but we (Aixata and Idano) thwarted his plans. He perished during a battle with Zuko. In revenge for killing La, Tui took him and he was never seen again.

(1) Even in Master Pakku is in the 'scene', it's just for a moment.

(2) They learned it along the way to the North Pole. Or through Moritz.

(3) Even though they try to keep as much information of concepts the native aren't supposed to know, Idano and Aixata can't help but slip a concept or two they take for granted that their friends don't understand.

(4) She (as well as Sokka and Shyu) have seen him back in "Winter Solstice".

(5) They're in the Spirit World, hence the italics in the breaks.

(6) Like his siblings, Moritz also has a portable bundle of firewood.

(7) Something by Moritz so he could record what's happening in Iroh's sort-of-POV.

(8) Thought I'd correct this so that the 'future would make sense'. One word, Kuruk.

(9) Remember, Idano came in via different means.

(10) Back at "The Storm".

-A/N: Whew! I'm done with Season 1. I wonder if I should implement the game that occurs inbetween, you know, the one that involves a person who is against all bending and has machines to serve her purpose. Or should I proceed to Season 2? Anyway, see ya on Third.-


End file.
